Diary of a Straight Dude
by SocialistBukharin
Summary: Or 'How I managed to survive Beacon in a team of lesbians'. Shaun Reyter, 17, the normal, straight dude that got stuck in a very 'active' Team RWBY. Dealing with the drama and the burdern of simple high school and being constantly forgotten by his team, how will he win in a world that is unfair to the notch? Friends, mentors and someone special. REWORK IS NOW OUT!
1. Primordial Question

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**RWBY and all products related to the franchise are owned by Rooster Teeth.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Prologue: The Primordial Dilemma**

* * *

It was 5:00 AM. My eyes opened at the dim light of the room, the grey ceiling that had been the first thing I've been seeing since last week greeted me once more as I got up from my small futon.

I let a small yawn leave my throat, giving quick glances to the pairs of bunk beds set on both my sides.

Two of them were currently empty as their occupants/owners were happily sleeping together with their respective partners.

You would think I would have been happy to find myself summoned in the RWBY universe, to join Beacon and encounter the main cast.

I suppose I should explain who is the narrator here:

Hello there, I'm Shaun Reyter, the generic dude with average grades in high school that for some reason found himself stuck in quite the predicament.

I think the first clue that this idyllic reality was far from perfect was right when I was chosen to be the 5th member of a canonical full-female team.

But I knew that things were not faring well with me the moment the events of the first days at Beacon Academy ended differently from what I could remember.

While having some attrition among each other, Ruby and Weiss warmed up to each other. It was surprising as their early rivalry was something that characterized the first half of Volume 1 and it was even more shocking when I got the first sign that their relationship went beyond mere friendship, finding the bathroom assigned to the team occupied by the two girls.

Their moans were mostly hidden by the strong stream of water running in the bathtub, making it quite difficult to truly say that they were doing… That.

I had hoped that the case was an isolated one but to my chagrin I found out that Yang's sense of adventure wasn't limited to men.

I noticed that she got together with Blake the moment the cat Faunus decided to ditch the black bow and started to get possessive of the blonde's attention, sometimes getting skittish when she felt that the brawler was being flirty with someone the Belladonna didn't like to have around.

A team full of lesbians, the wet dream of many dudes with dreams.

Boy, I hate this.

The first week passed and thankfully nothing else seemed different but maybe it was just some mistaken thought of mine as I didn't go beyond Volume 2 because I started to focus more on school to improve some bad grades and went to forget about it until now.

Do I feel kind of dumb at the thought I was mostly unaware of the future events? Yes but also no. While that could have given me a sharper edge to use with the 'grim' circumstances, this could have been all nullified by the unpredictable twist to the plot that could happen, just like the one that characterized last week.

My musings finish the moment I entered the classroom and went for my seat.

A little smile as I passed in front of team JNPR, the four members keeping their canon attitude and chemistry.

"Shaunny!" Nora spearheaded the greeting of the group as I sighed at the childish nickname.

"Good morning to you too, Nora." I returned a nod to her partner's direction as he bowed his head at me. "Ren."

"Good morning, Shaun." "Hello Pyrrha." The amazon nodded as the leader of the team groaned in his hand, a considerable stack of paper in the section of the desk in front of him.

"Goodwitch's homework?" A defeated sigh left his mouth and I hummed to myself. "If you want I could let you copy from my notes-" "But that wouldn't be right and-" I proceeded to sigh before slapping the panic out of the blond teen.

"Jaune, we are in school and we are not going to die if you copied once in a while."

He continued to be hesitant as I sat down on the chair next to him and so I decided to bring out of my pouch the aforementioned notes I have written for studying.

"Just don't straight-up copy it, change some words with synonyms and the teacher will not catch up with the trick."

He grimaced and seemed ready to refuse the kind offer when Pyrrha put her hand on his shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze.

"Sometimes the best thing to do in a situation isn't right or just… But this is an harmless choice."

"Really?" He sounded childish for a moment, then he nodded to himself. "Y-Yes, I can see that!"

And so Jaune returned to his mad attempt to finish his undone papers, I noticed that Professor Port had entered the room and was now looking at the present students, nodding in my direction as I stood up and approached the teacher.

Why? Well, it would seem that behaving like a 'normal' student was akin to prodigious youths and.. He picked me as an assistant for the lessons.

Nothing overly-tiring as my duty was to either help him with moving Grimms inside some cages for demonstrations or help him in narrating in a more acceptable tone his tales from his glorious past.

It was quite surprising learning that Port had once been asked to seek candidacy within the Council of Vale because of his extensive experience with Huntsmen-related topics.

"Mr. Reyter, I see you are as punctual as ever."

I nodded at the boisterous tone of the portly professor. "Kind of difficult catching sleep nowadays, professor."

"Those girls are quite tiring, I guess, and I suppose their attitude is just as their parents had when they were students in Beacon."

Team STRQ was a legendary team, knowledge relative to the members being scarce at best as they resigned a decade or two ago.

"But let us focus on the main attraction of this glorious day! Today we will be joined by Professor Oobleck for a combined test of History and Grimm Studies."

I frowned at this. A combined test? With Oobleck?

Speaking of the coffee-addicted teacher I almost jumped as an hand patted my shoulder.

"And you shall help us with the correction of the test as we are going to get twice the usual class for the exam."

I blinked at the logic. "B-but that means I cannot do the test if I'm helping there-" "That is because you don't require to do it."

… "What?"

Port was the one that decided to explain this confusing development.

"Mr. Reyter, you have shown an impressive sense of responsibility and knowledge in this first week and we think you can be entrusted with this duty as a mean to see if our trust is well-placed."

"I-I don't understand-" "I'm sure it is quite mind-boggling to hear this unique proposal but the headmaster has agreed to the possibility to reward your excellent record of good behavior in class and outside."

"We are still debating if it should be a shallow economical reward or a glorious trophy for you to have and show to your friends and family."

I flinched at the last bit, remembering that it's been a full week since I last saw my parents and… I hope mom is doing well.

My sad thought ceased as Port gasped at being unexpectedly elbowed by his colleague. "Professor Port didn't mean to bring any ill memories, Mr. Reyter. Please take a seat as we finish sorting the papers for the test."

I nodded and quietly took the seat on the right extreme, preparing to deal with the newfound job and… They were here…

The exam began and I felt some weird feeling in my stomach as I was relatively doing nothing but staring at the faces of my fellow students, braving and sometime failing to deal with the test.

I felt safe, coldly so, and I was genuinely surprised when I noticed quite the different and curious reactions of people I knew.

Team CRDL was surprisingly being the one group with the most 'relatable' reaction, keeping a good poker face and gawking once in a while during the whole exam.

Team JNPR was holding up well, Jaune and Nora being helped smartly and covertly by their partners where it was possible.

Team RWBY… looked like it was a lost cause. Blake's eyes were wide open, dreadful realisation reached her as she had not truly paid attention to Port's lessons. Weiss was in a frenzy, trying to help a trembling, pale Ruby and an uncaring Yang, while also doing her own exam.

Oobleck 'teleported behind her' and told the heiress to quit with the cheating, causing her to almost melt to the embarassment-panic mix that was dictating her actions in that moment.

An hour passed and all the papers were given to the three of us as we started to correct them quickly.

I was the slowest at first, since I tried to initially use the correction book offered by Port, then I got the gist of the right answers and started to quickly finish my own share of paperwork.

Finally everything was fully done and I was given the permission to go to the cafeteria and enjoy my lunch together with the other students.

As I reached the massive room, I found my back slapped painfully by a smirking Cardin Winchester.

"You got quite the promotion, S. Quick question: is there a chance you could have-"

"Sadly no. The papers used IDs to identify students and I couldn't do much with that."

He nodded a little as a twitch almost changed his smile in a scowl. "Dang! I hope we did good then."

I patted his shoulder with a determined smile. "Failing even with Velvet's and my help? That is nigh impossible." He sighed as he started tsd to walk toward his waving teammates. "I suppose I am just suffering the aftermath of that nerve-wracking exam, man. See you later." "See ya."

Without losing a beat, my eyes found the person I needed to find in that moment.

Velvet Scarlatina was the shy 'Senpai' girl that was too kind to react to bullies. When I first saw her getting bullied by Cardin, I decided to change the encounter to gain the best out of it

CRDL was quite sluggish in their studies and it took the delightful offer of help to catch up from me and the member of CFVY to get them to stop to bully the Bunny faunus. Five days of tutoring and Velvet got a small group of followers protecting her from older classmates that wanted to harm her.

When I poked at her shoulder she twitched in surprise and turned to find me smiling.

"S-Shaun!" Her pouting was adorable, especially since her face would crack once in a while with traitorous smiles.

"Velvet." I sat by her side and placed my plate filled with food near hers. "Hope you had a nice morning."

She nodded quietly, then she suddenly grinned. "I heard that professor Port and professor Oobleck had you helping them correcting the combined test. Congratulations!"

"It was nothing." I muttered quietly but soon a smile broke through my composed mask. "I also heard that someone was asked out."

She blushed mightily as the girl was reminded of that predicament.

"C-Coco was surely joking and-" "She is doing some mad shopping and it is not one of her usually-planned 'raids'."

… "Really?"

"Yatsuhashi said this and you said he was-" "Trustworthy- OMG, SHE IS SERIOUS!"

At this point smoke was leaving from Velvet's human and faunus ears,her face almost ready to turn in a tomato.

"Velv, you are overreacti-" "I don't have anything to wear-" "Why do you think she went for a shopping spree?"

… "Oh?"

"I think she is planning to gift you a nice dress and- you can do it!"

"B-but the pressure-" "Fades before the mutual love you two have for each other."

She blinked and then sighed calmly. "I will… try."

"And win."

Her face fell right on her waiting hands. "I am going to ruin everything…"

I gave a pat to her back. "Nah, you will do fine and take the girl of your dreams."

"And you will try to find someone for yourself?"

I flinched at the direct question. "W-wha?"

She sighed tiredly. "Shaun, I have known you for just a week but I consider you my little sibling, do you think I can't see you are hurting by staying alone?"

"B-but I'm not alone-" "Cardin uses you for free, willing help, JNPR are still dealing with their own growth and your team…"

"Is already off doing 'stuff'?" Velvet's cheeks reddened at the 'reason' why team RWBY had deserted the cafeteria but my mind was contemplating the words of the senpai.

I was always there to help around, never asking anything back and would always get the short end of life's stick. No one genuinely capable of making time for some chatting about… general things.

Maybe I should seriously consider this dilemma…

-d-d-dd-d-d-d-dd-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-

**AN**

**What happens when you are unplugged from your own PC and don't have to do anything for ten hours? You create new stuff with your cheap phone and bored mind.**

**This exist and.. it's going to be dandy as it will not follow the canon plot.**

**Why am I doing going to go with the plot? I want to make a stable RWBY fanfic series without Shipping pushing the story forward.**

**This is why the original evil and twist are the Team RWBY Pairings. This is why I will deviate thanks to an original idea from the whole Volume 3 madness and make it something that doesn't have to end with the fall of Beacon ruining pretty much the dynamics of the early chapters of the story.**

**Am I against pairings? I am not. I love Whiterose, I love Bumbleby, Renora, Arkos and so on... but I despise when it replaces the good fuel of the first episodes, the best ones in my opinion as they keep a faithful representation of the story as it was intended to be.**

**So that means...?! Adam is not going to be 'only' the abused/abusive angsty ball, Arkos ain't dying the same moment it begins and Cinder will honestly have a proper backstory once for all.**

**What about the a****vailable**** ships? Whiterose, Bumbleby, Renora, Arkos, Crosshares, Seamonkeys, Funky Beats and so on.**

**When Chapter 2?** **Maybe on Tuesday.**


	2. Sparring and Chatting

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**RWBY are all owned by Rooster Teeth and by Monyreak 'Monty' Oum (R.I.P.)**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Sparring and Chatting**

* * *

Having finished lunch early as usual, I was now patiently waiting for the spars to start in the Amphitheather.

Few minutes after I entered the room, I was greeted once more by JNPR and CRDL and then everyone else started to arrive.

Surprisingly enough even the rest of team RWBYS arrived and I scowled when they seemingly ignored my presence and picked another set of seats. Their loss, I mumbled within my head, having gotten the gist of the whole situation after last week.

Professor Goodwitch entered the classroom with a blank expression, yet I had learned out of some words I had with Professor Port and Professor Oobleck after their lessons that the woman was incredibly annoyed by the burden her multiple roles had.

She was supposed to assist Ozpin, to teach Sparring Classes and also coordinate the rest of the teachers' work.

It was dreadful to merely hear it, to think that the woman had spent so many years doing this same, absurd routine was quite amazing.

Other than explaining why she was strict with her students, it was proof that the teacher was possibly one of the strongest Huntresses in modern history.

An accomplishment seemingly forgotten by people... how disappointing.

There wasn't much to say on those 'lessons' as there was a small noticeboard where the students would place their names for the following matches and the woman had to merely state the order of the fights and then arbitrate those.

It was different from the whole 'volunteering on the spot' method it was presented in the series but it was also something much more effective.

Cardin patted my shoulder and I sighed tiredly as I knew that today the first match was ours.

I could still remember how it had been horribly humiliating the first match, being against the Winchester had been like someone had added salt to the open wound of defeat.

"Mr. Winchester and Mr. Reyter, you are the first two that wish to spar, correct?" We nodded her way and she wrote something on the paper in her hands. "Then could you go to the stage without wasting further time?"

Another mutual nod and we were walking up the fighting area, Cardin readying his mace while I was prepping my little choice.

Since creating a weapon from nothing would be long and quite difficult to do without copying any of the cool designs already used by fellow students, I decided to use a particularly 'common' kind of gun.

While searching from the gun shops near Beacon for a proper weapon to use, I ended up getting quite a relic from the real world.

The VRG Mark IX from the Valesian Royal Guard Armory wouldn't ring any bell to anyone experienced with old guns but I suppose the name 'Sten' would bring quite the fond memories about this lovely gun.

This gun was initially issued for SpecOps units during the first peacetime period and was developed more and more as the time passed. While the latest model (The IX) was released five years ago, this submachine gun had long been replaced by the ones with 'modern' designs and is quite obscure to many weapon fanatics.

What makes this version better than the Sten Mark V is the adaptability of the weapon in every situation:

1) The wooden butt could be easily removed and the fire rate altered to fit best in close-quarter situations;  
2) The ammo type that could be used ranged from the LMG round (50 bullets) to the Specialist round (20 bullets);  
3) Could be equipped with a bipod to stabilise the kick of the gun and increase the precision;  
4) Had a hidden bayonet option in case of sudden physical charge upon its user.

A gorgeous thing to have around and I was happy that I had found around during that weird shopping spree.

Still I had to fix a major issue about close-quarters as switching the Vergix to the right mode would take too much time during a fight.

That is why I had a Tanto resting silent within its sheath. Differently from the original Japanese short sword, this blade had a strong metal that made up its blade and was donned with quite the 'electrifying surprise' for its foes.

I couldn't say that I had the perfect setup to become an Huntsman but... I felt comfortable enough to use this one the best I could.

We reached our starting position and I decided to keep the Vergix out to weaken Cardin, knowing enough to see that he had a clear superiority in using meele weapon.

The bell rang and the fight started, the leader of CRDL smirking as he advanced quickly towards me, sporting a smirk as he felt he had the edge in this fight.

With my own smile I _jumped_ towards him, ignoring his sudden surprise as I headbutted on his chest. Just as I expected, the attack did little harm to his Aura and I jumped on the side to away a downard slam from his mace.

The autofire of Vergix managed to land three bullets on the former bully's exposed arm, causing the man to snarl at my quick feet.

Adjusting his weapon, Cardin tried to sweep upwards to try and catch me offguard but I was already crouching and dodging the trajectory of his weapon.

As I felt the pressure of the mace grazing my hair, I grasped the hilt of Arashi and thrusted forwards the blade, slashing right onto his armor.

I jumped back as Cardin slammed his weapon back on the ground where I once stood, giving me the time to give a quick glance to the Aura bars.

Cardin was in the yellow already and it would seem my first move had dealt a minor damage on my own bar.

"STAY STILL!" I returned to stare at the Winchester and blinked the moment I saw his mace quite close to my face.

It was the mad reflexes that I was blessed since I was a child that got me out of that closeup with 'death'.

Vergix was aimed at the now exposed chest of the opponent as I 'painted it' with a full-auto spray that wasted 20 or so bullet on him.

He recoiled, flinching to the sudden pain but he kept advancing on my retreating stance, making me worry a little.

I had spent much of my time trying to increase my speed to an acceptable level and yet Cardin was able to simply follow me up until he recovered. "CAN YOU NOT?!"

Sharing a feral grin we finally prepared to deal one last blow to each other, Arashi soaring from the skies while the mace from the ground but- *BWAAA!*

We both paused right as the airhorn went off and lowered our guard. I sighed in relief while Cardin shook his head.

My bar was still on the green while Cardin's was in the red area.

"You almost got me there at first." He froze and frowned at my words. "If you had not played around early on, I would have not lasted up against you." He facepalmed at this, since this very detail had been repeated to him multiple time ever since Beacon started.

"Excellent demonstration from you, Mr. Reyter. I hope you know what made you lose this match, Mr. Winchester." We both nodded and walked towards the exit.

"Man, I thought that you haven't got this good ever since last time." He slammed his hands together. "Next time, I sure am not going to hold back."

"Truly? Your excuse is 'holding back'." He snorted at my dry rebuke but had the decency to look away in embarassment at this.

We finally got back to the seats when both JNPR and CRDL, Nora being the most vocal in the praises they threw at us.

"Shaun, that was awesome!" I smiled at Jaune and nodded as I returned to my seat while Cardin went back to the one near his team.

"This is why I told you to train with your teammates, Jaune. Look at how good I got by training with Cardin and co." He sighed in defeat as he remembered how I had quickly dismantled his attempt to refuse help from the rest of the team.

Now I wouldn't say that Jaune was one of the top-tier but he was pretty close to be as good as I am in few days, especially since he got Pyrrha helping him the most.

"I wonder if I should spar with you, Shaun." I paled as the aforementioned amazon giggled at this very possibility and at my reaction.

"I-You know I cannot win that fight." A collective laugh was shared between us five and I was about to speak more when I found myself hugged from behind.

"Here is my strong, little brother!"

Oh...no.

I had forgotten to add a detail about Coco and her quirks around me.

Maybe it was because I had befriended Velvet and was helping in making her open up with her teammates a little more or maybe she just found me for a reason or another 'adorable'.

"Coco.." "Don't 'Coco' me, little dude." She huffed and embraced me more, making it even more awkward for me. "You have improved a lot, also Velvet told me you pestered her to accept my offer."

I groaned in my hands at this point. "She was trying to appear 'dense' to your proposal and I just 'pushed' her to reconsider it but-" "Oh, I don't mind that you helped me there, kid."

A frown appeared in my face. "Then what-" "The issue is that Velvet told me a little issue of yours-" "I-I'm fine!"

She finally released me and sighed tiredly as she adjusted her sunglasses to stare at me directly. "Look Shauny, I understand you want to keep it quiet but... come to visit once in a while."

I blinked a little and nodded, her smile returning back. "Good! Then I suppose I should bid you a merry day as I have to return to my leaderless team before they do something dumb."

_More like the opposite_, I wanted to say but I suppose that it would work too.

Returning to my seat, I glanced at the rest of Team RWBYS and... they were talking to each other.

...They have been distracted the whole spar... "Shaun?" My sight moved to a confused-looking Jaune and I sighed. "Nothing, just... thinking about stuff."

He nodded my way but he continued to seem confused by my cold stare and, yes, I could get that livid once in a while but... I'm fine.

I can manage this situation without... annoying people with my silly issues.

* * *

I was back in the RWBYS' room to pick some books I had left behind to make space for the essay for Grimm Studies, finding it right in the place I had left it behind and was about to leave the room when.

"Hey Shaun." I blinked as I noticed that Ruby and Weiss were coming towards the dormroom as I was leaving.

"Weiss and I were planning to go to a nice café this Sunday and-ohf." I stared blankly as the heiress elbowed her 'friend' an started to whisper furiously in her ear but... I was not in the mood of getting the whole 'It was a plan between me and her' kind of thing.

"Can't do, have things more important than that with Professor Oobleck. Wouldn't want to ruin my Curriculum for fickle things."

They both froze at my words but I was long gone by the time they recovered from the refusal to the hangout-that-couldn't-be, trying to think what I could do to bleach this whole encounter from my mind.

* * *

**AN**

**OH MY GOD, YOU ARE ALL BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE!**

**I was blasted (in the positive way) to see the good response to Chapter 1 (the pilot of this thing of mine) and I decided to gift ya all some new cotton candy in the form of a chapter.**

**Overpowered OC-I?! RHEEEEEEEEEEEE- **** Before you all start a crusade against me and my glorious plans of doing grand things, I have to explain why he is good. Looking through the first few volumes several times I had got the idea that RWBY and JNPR are the prodigies of their generation compared to the other teams. CRDL is the average group and Shaun had the opportunity to train together with them and giving his own input in their own training regiments. The results? CRDL is less of a bully team and Shaun is Cardin's level at best. He would get smashed by Ruby in a normal spar.**

**What does it mean that canon is broken?(pt.2) **** I saw someone saying that there are no Grimms or fighting and... that is wrong. What I changed is that Cinder will not go Gung-ho to retrieve the Fall Maiden, Pyrrha is not going to die and.. maybe I will have to save a villain or two. But after that the story is the same, Vytal will come and pass but without the whole dark undertone of Volume 3.**

**..What was that by the end of the chapter? **** While RWBY will 'ignore' Shaun, that doesn't mean I will just delete any unconscious attempt of Ruby to befriend people once in a while. In a normal situation, she would have easily got hold of our protagonist's friendship but.. she is far too much attached to Weiss to notice that.**

**AND NOW SOME REVIEW Q&A!**

**Guest (Chapter 1)****: *looks at the mirror in his room* FOCKE-WULF! But yeah, I am a straight dude with some christian morality influencing once in a while but... I don't hate same-gender couples. I dislike when people go overboard with those kinds of ideas and literally badmouths those who are just trying to be modest in their lifestyle while keeping their interest as prime objective in life.**

**merendinoemiliano:**** I kind of broke the promise of never writing RWBY ever again but.. I found the whole 'ignoring V3-4-5' enough of a compromise to consider doing something new.**

**HateReborn27:**** Thank you and I think the former option is the closest to what I've planned. His original plans will be a genuine friendship with someone he could trust with everything but... it will turn out that he will get a girlfriend.**

**duskrider****: Yeah, Emmie is going to be one-sided (or maybe I will turn it into a full pairing) with Cinder but.. I dunno. I have two-three choices for Shaun.. but it will appear during last chapter of this season. Oh right, this story has two planned seasons and I could add more if there is some genuine interest and I don't mess up things.**

**Perran Onh****: Thank you!**


	3. Weird Development

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**RWBY are all owned by Rooster Teeth and by Monyreak 'Monty' Oum (R.I.P.)**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Weird Development**

* * *

A new day, a new issue to solve.

That is how things have evolved after the first week at Beacon as I turned out I had unofficially become some sort of class' president or at least someone that could be reliable with professors-related problems.

Early in the morning, just as I was about to go to Professor Oobleck's lecture, I was stopped by a team I was fairly unaccustomed with. Probably those characters that were showed as shadows during the series, the 'nobodies'.

At first I was confused when their leader sounded a little shaken in his voice but the moment he explained why he had approached me of all people, I knew where this was going to end. Two of his teammates were injured, a broken leg and a sprained shoulder, and had been unable to complete the essay that was meant to be given today to the eccentric History teacher.

"So you want me to deal with... her?" They nodded incredibly quickly and I didn't pity them at all. To officialise this kind of justifications one had to ask the head nurse at Beacon to sign the proper certificates to show to the professors and, if I had to be the most polite, I wanted to avoid the infirmary as much as I could.

It had happened right when I first lost against Cardin during our first spar, my Aura hadn't lasted much and the Mace landed a single painful hit in my unprotected leg.

I was escorted right until the infirmary's door by one of the older students, the girl excusing herself in a panicked and confusing way the moment the door started to open.

I remember hearing about this character from some stories but I hadn't been sure that she could have been... real.

Tsune looked right how I had imagined her to be when I heard of her. Wearing a white labcoat and showing just a grey blouse and a black skirt underneath, the Fox Faunus had long, red hair that reached to her knees, blue eyes that sparkled with restrained madness and... a smile that terrified the heck out of me.

But why I was scared of this good-looking woman? Needles. She had something, a kink maybe, about stabbing people with them.

My leg would have probably been patched fairly quickly if the nurse had not whined about the need to use... needles to heal the 'wound' better. There wasn't even blood, it was just bruised a little and some bandages would have done the trick without further effort.

The insistence coupled with the descriptions coming from both JNPR and CRDL about the woman were enough to cement my image of her.

Tsune Yokai was a former scientist that worked in the R&D department in the Royal Academia of Science, a council-founded university that sought to improve and catch up technologically with Atlas. it would seem that her obsession with needles had creeped her former colleagues and the majority asked for her expulsion.

Taken in by Ozpin to work as a Nurse, she was given several rules regarding her quirks, denying her the opportunity to take with herself equipment while going for a walk or for some shopping. She was also monitored by the headmaster frequently with the cameras in the infirmary as to keep her from breaking any of the clauses of her work contract.

It would seem that if she offered the needle-based treatment to a student and he/she accepted, then she would have carte blanche about that and it would be the student's fault for accepting that offer.

Thankfully I was scared of needles enough to refuse the attempts back then, trying to keep myself away from danger as to avoid that kind of situations once more.

Sadly I was already knocking on the door of the infirmary when the door slammed open and I was yanked inside. "You. Treatment. Now!" She had two needles busying her hands, green content in both of the instruments of pain.

"N-No! I-I am here to-" "To get treated, yes. Now bend over so I can 'help' you quickly.

"THIS IS SO WRONG!" I rolled away as she tried to go for a tackle, her body crashing on the medical table as her tail waved furiously, eagerly for the challenge.

"Look, Mr. Reyter, when you enter this realm you-" "I am just here to ask for some paper for some students, i-it is for Professor Oobleck." She paused a moment to frown, her right eye twitching as she thought about it.

"Bart? What about him?" I extended the arm with the paper and restracted it immediately once she snatched the certificate that required some signings.

The fox Faunus gave it a glance and scowled. "Those are the kids from yesterday.." Was is disappointment? Did she wanted to seriously 'treat' them too? "Well, I suppose I shall sign it..."

She placed one of the needles on the medical table and took a pen from the near desk, writing down her signature. "I suppose you are not here for-" "No, I'm fine."

Tsune grimaced at the wasted opportunity. "I think you may go now, Mr. Retyer and.. are you sure that-" "I'm sure! Have a nice day!"

I blitzed out of the room holding in my hands the signed paper, ignoring the groan of the sadistic fox. I had a lecture to arrive on time!

* * *

I was out of breath when I reached the classroom, greeting quickly JNPR and CRDL as I continued my march for the professor.

The green-haired man was reading 'quickly' (as if light-speed kind of quick) a book with the title 'History of Menagerie V2'. "P-Professor.." I paused for a moment, trying to catch some air. "Mr. Reyter, I was getting worried with your late timing. I suppose there is a reason for.."

He blinked and picked the paper I had extended to him, giving it a read before nodding. "I see, it would seem that someone got injured in the Emerald Forest and couldn't get enough time to finish the homework, I suppose I will give them some extended time to finish the papers."

I nodded tiredly and walked slowly towards my usual seat, hanging my head low as I tried to shake off that mad chase I just did. "Are you ok, Shaunny?" I glanced at Nora as her entire team was giving some concerned looks about my current predicament.

I opened my mouth to explain but someone beat me on that. "I bet he had to face some terrible obstacles, like a Boarbatusk or a Ursa-" "Tsune. It was Tsune." Cardin proceeded to pat sympathetically my back. "See? I was correct!"

Soon lesson began and I noticed that the rest of Team RWBYS was there and that... today's argument was familiar to my mind.

Not because I had studied this bit beforehand but because I remember it from the show itself.

The Battle of Fort Castle was considered a major and decisive skirmish during the late period of the Faunus Rights Revolution, dealing an horrible defeat to the largest army ever mustered by Humanity, a combined force from the Kingdoms was shattered in that conflict.

Surprisingly enough Oobleck skipped the comment about the White Fang and decided to ask the ultimately big question of this theme. Why did General Lagune lost that battle?

Some moments passed as he formulated the question and Pyrrha decided to raise her hand up and to reply with the simplest answer. "Night-vision."

Cue Blake's little explanation of the battle that culminated with Oobleck's reply... but it wasn't the same as the show. "That element played an important edge for the defensive faction but.. there is something that should be said about this battle, Ms. Belladonna and Ms. Nikos."

Both sounded surprised and I sighed, raising my own hand. "Mr. Reyter?"

"I wish to make a small premise over the battle, professor." He nodded and I continued my explanation. "General Lagune was assigned to the command of the massive army after General Rogue, a veteran of previous conflicts, had perished from a prolongued illness. Before dying, the former leader had been adamant to avoid direct confrontations with the Revolutionary Forces in disadvantageous situations and that was something that lived in his former General Staff. When Lagune ordered the attack, several officers refused the order and didn't join in for the offensive, leaving General Lagune to deal with his opponents with an army somewhat equal to the defenders' numbers."

I blinked as the coffee-addicted professor started to clap energically. "Bravo, Mr. Reyter! That is the right amount of details I need in an answer." He paused from his action and smiled a little. "While the Faunus had an important advantage over the army, if there had been cohesion within the human leadership, the counter-revolutionary force would have won the battle, albeit with substantial losses.

Don't look, I ordered to myself, don't look their way.

The first few days I had tried to gauge some reaction with my interventions in class but.. they would just ignore it, focusing on the professor's speaking.

"Mr. Reyter, once again a good job and a full-mark for your outstanding answer." I nodded and I braced myself as both team JNPR and CRDL started to praise me for that too. I think my cheeks reddened a little, just enough to show how flattered I was and.. I decided to spend the rest of the lesson trying to be as detached as possible, unwilling to subject myself to that kind of attention. Even through it was nice to be praised once in a while, I didn't need to overdo myself.

The lecture came to an end and I followed the two teams back to the dorm, ready to pick the books for Professor Peach's lesson.

"By the way, Shaun. What are you going to do tomorrow?" I glanced at Jaune, the Arc giving me a curious look as I thought about it.

Tomorrow? Oh right, it is Sunday.

There was no lesson in Sunday and so students were encouraged to visit the capital to either buy accessories to their weapons or get some more books for school. It could also be used to hang around and have fun out of the Academy, to relax and plug off from the stressful life of Huntsmen-in-training.

"I.. think I have things to do here in Beacon." He deflated a little at my reply. "Maybe I should be able to free up something in the afternoon but.." "You don't want to raise my hopes if things don't go the right way, got it."

I nodded and paused a moment. "Jaune?" The blond stopped and glanced back. "Maybe next week I will make some space for a full day."

He smiled. "Then you shall spend the whole day with us, will you?" I nodded and the man retreated back in his dormroom, giving me ample time to pick my own things.

I walked over the doorstep and... I saw something unusual.

Lying on her back, still dressed in her uniform and red cape, Ruby Rose sleeped quietly.

My eyes narrowed at the sight as I approached my cabinets, glancing at her face and.. frowning a little.

Her nose was getting red and.. there were tearstains rolling off her cheeks, showing that she had cried quite recently.

Maybe she had a spat with Weiss? It wouldn't be impossible for that possibility, knowing how prissy the heiress was. But I was confused by the dreadful grasp on my chest as I wanted to leave her to deal with that stuff alone, just like they did with me.

Help her? Absolutely not! That very thought burned more painfully than the icy touch at leaving her on her own.

I paused as I opened one of the cabinet, clancing at the first object within it. I had brought two chocolate bars in case I needed some 'moral support' but... I sighed tiredly as I picked one of these and placed it in the chair near her bed.

After doing this, I took my books and walked out of the door, somewhat at ease with my actions. I may despise them for ignoring me but... to fully be uncaring? They had yet to make me reach that point and I decided to bestow a small act of kindness.

Who knows, maybe it will come to bite my ass in the future...

* * *

_**Few hours later, the Headmaster's office.**_

Ozpin took another sip from his coffee mug as the entire staff of the Academy had reached him to talk about the initial situation in their classes.

Part of him wondered how things had turned out to be with Team RWBYS and Team JNPR, knowing that they all had the potential to become the proper replacement of Team STRQ once they left Beacon.

"I guess I don't have to explain the reason of this meeting and I think it would be good if we started quickly with the current situation in our school."

The professors nodded together, agreeing to the headmaster's proposal, and Glynda was the one who started with her assessments.

"Team JNPR and Team CRDL started with some issues regarding some lacking potential but.. they are recovering altogether." Bart and Peter nodded at her statement. "But I think there is a major issue I wish to discuss as I don't think it is related to my class only."

An issue? There was something that truly manifested so early on that he hadn't even seen? How curious.

"It's about Shaun Reyter, member of Team RWBYS."

The headmaster nodded, remembering that the boy had some curious issues just like Jaune Arc but.. he shared a certain potential to become important but... maybe he was wrong now that he was being brought forward as an 'issue'.

"And what has Mr. Reyter done to warrant this attention?"

The blonde teacher blinked. "Nothing."

... "What?" He had to pause mid-sip at that response, feeling confused by the situation.

" did nothing wrong. Actually, he is doing excellently with every single class and I wouldn't be shy to admit that he could become an impressive Huntsman by the end of the Curricula."

Ozpin let a small hint of surprise appear in his face at those news. To be able to not only recover the disadvantageous preparation but also reach a good standing at Beacon so soon? Now that was interesting.

"And what might be the problem then, Glynda. It would be good if you reached the point."

She narrowed her eyes, something that resembled a glare but was politely coated by a blank mask. "The issue is the rest of Team RWBYS."

"Truly?" Maybe they were behaving like STRQ had done during their first year? That could be seen as an 'issue'. "And what caused this concern?"

"Minimal presence in class." Peter started tiredly, looking at the table.

"Lacking effort in keeping up good grades." Bart seconded while filling his cup from the warm blend he had in his thermos.

"And an indecent disposition during the pauses." Glynda dealt the final blow masterfully, making Ozpin frown at her comment, silently asking for more details. "I have catched Ms. Xiao Long and Ms. Belladonna engaging in... interesting acts. Same for Ms. Rose and Ms. Schnee."

Now that was absurd! They were minors at best and, while hormones might be playing an huge part in this predicament, it would hardly explain this sudden warming up to each other after so little time had passed since they meet up.

"And what solution do you propose?"

"Keeping the four girls monitored between classes while they are at Beacon, to avoid this habit to persist, and put Shaun Reyter in CRDL or JNPR-" "Sadly I cannot accept the last proposal."

Glynda paused for a moment, trying to adjust her surprise at this interruption. "Headmaster- Ozpin, Mr. Reyter is showing clear signs of depression in this situation, we cannot-" "Ms. Rose and her friends will be monitored, Glynda, but I have already refused this request when Mr. Reyter asked to change team."

"But why would you refuse his proposition, Headmaster?" Bart looked surprised and Ozpin sighed at this front forming behind the situation.

"It is natural for Huntsmen to be in teams they might not like to stay but they are forced to deal with the members, as much as a sour relationship there is among them-"

"Oz, this is ludicrous! I might understand the need to not 'spoil' them with this but Mr. Reyter is hardly going to ask further for that-" "The issue lies within the rules of the Academy, Peter." The headmaster sighed, drawing his cup once more closer to his lips. "If there isn't a form of abuse or physical violence that might warrant an investigation, my hands are tied."

That seemed to end whatever protest was rising from this matter. He had contemplated himself to have the young man switched to some other team to stabilise this growing concern early on but... if he broke that rule before the Council, he would be sacked from the position mere moments after doing that.

He couldn't afford to lose the important role he had, especially not when Salem had started to become more active than usual.

Hopefully this will not end up to become another sin in the hell within himself...

* * *

**AN**

**Shaun ****is a History-junkie, a softie but mostly a workaholic. I suppose getting this aimless could give everyone the need to do everything and become quite the Jack of all trades but Ace of none.**

**Also ****I want to make it clear that I will accept critics about the story, grammar-wise I know I sucks sometimes, and I would be the most eager to correct any mistakes that I missed in my re-re-re-reread.**

**I changed some stuff about history? **** Probably. I mean, I can understand if Night-Vision could have helped a little in a conflict but to truly shred a massive army you need to have other elements to count for. With the main force crashing and burning in the battle, the remaining forces were picked individually and slowly destroyed. DIVIDE ET IMPERA!**

**Lastly! A massive thank you for your prolonged support! **

**Review Q&A!**

**AscendedHumanity****: Oh trust me, it will burn RWBY a lot in the future. I've plans for a revenge-not-revenge maybe next season and... it will be awesome. Also decided to answer the last bit on the chapter as I felt it... best showed that way. I hoped it is 'satisfying' or makes sense. (The reason I put the word between quotation marks is because it is meant to be satisfying as a reason and not satisfying as to like the situation).**

**Loqui Punch****: Thank you!**

**merendinoemiliano****: Thank you!**

**HateReborn27****: *Looks above and nod* I always add some insight over what happens beyond the Oc/Protagonist POV as to add some more world-building. The next one will happen in two chapters from now, I think.**

**Dominic03****: I cannot say for sure but maybe it has to do with the fact he is not 'truly' getting too much attention on him and being overly-powerful. Or maybe I just failed to do so and created something else, who knows? :)**


	4. Lonely Weekend, Plentiful Plans

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**RWBY are all owned by Rooster Teeth and by Monyreak 'Monty' Oum (R.I.P.)**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: Lonely Weekend, Plentiful Plans**

* * *

"I.. don't understand?"

Saturday came and I was stumped by what I just heard from the mouth of Professor Goodwitch.

"As per collective decision between my colleagues, we have decided to give you peace for the weekend." She had started calmly and uncaring of the growing surprise in my face. "You are already a diligent student during school days, I don't think I need to describe you how important is for teens your age to enjoy some rest once in a while, especially since you are on the path to become an huntsman."

I don't know what shocked me the most, the fact that the plans of the day had been erased in a single moment and without notice or that it had been Professor Goodwitch to tell this to me.

Honestly I was mostly bitter that I was denied something that brought something to do in the free time I had and now... I was left with pretty much nothing to do. I was quite sure that this wasn't something that I could protest since it was the responsibility of teachers to decide or not if a student should do extra work during schooltime and trying to repeal such notion would just warrant further punishment.

So I was there by Beacon's hangar, waiting for a free Bullhead that could get me on the main city and going there possibly find something to do.

If I had to be blunt, I had planned to go to the city in the near future but it was mostly related to my current situation out of school.

While there wasn't truly a tuition to pay for the education at Beacon since it was a funded by the Council of Vale, I had already checked the fact I couldn't stay there during summer time.

That is why a part-time job had turned into a must for my survival.

I nodded at the pilot waving my direction and we boarded the aircraft, leaving me to think more about possible solutions that I could pick.

Three options I knew about but... maybe I could find something else if I was refused for a reason to another.

The flight was uneventful and it lasted about half an hour, giving the time for me to think of two places I could go now and.. I decided to see if a certain shopkeep could need some manpower with his numerous storefronts.

Thanking the pilots for the ride, I jumped off the Bullhead and started to leave the open hangar to start my little search for the old man.

The streets of the capital were busy with people either chatting or moving coherently in a steady flow that led them where they needed or wanted to be.

It was during that aimless walk that I happened to glance to the bookshop **Tukson's Book Trade **and I partly grimaced as I could remember perfectly that the owner was going to be killed by Cinder's protégés.

I was about to enter the shop when I noticed the current clients there, a familiar blonde and Cat faunus. I scowled and walked away, my mind forcefully push the date of that encounter further in my schedule as I returned to my search and... I found him.

Working in his street-side noodle bar, the Shopkeep was waiting patiently for the first clients of the day but.. sadly it wasn't common for people to eat noodles so early in the morning and nobody was there yet.

I approached the stand and he noticed me quickly, nodding my direction. "Good morning."

"Good morning." He replied quickly and blankly, making me a little nervous at his no-nonsense tone. "How may I help you, young man?"

I sighed, praying that the old man wasn't going to bash me away for not being there to buy anything of his. "I... heard that you own several workplaces and-" His hand slammed loudly on the counter as he looked left and right before gesturing me to come closer to... throw a mop and a bucket filled of water at me.

The bucket I catched quickly but the mop slammed painfully on my forehead, making me almost stumble at the impact. "H-Hey-" "Clean the ground."

I blinked at the order, the shopkeep gesturing the several leftovers there on the floor. For a moment I wanted to protest but I decided to roll with it, knowing that this was a test of sort. I nodded slowly and started to clean the stains of the proximity of the noodle bar, finding quite irking when someone in the crowd started to throw new trash on the ground I had just finished to clean.

An hour became two and I stared at the results of my effort, the ground restored to a pristine state and I had asked for help just once to change the filthy water on the bucket.

"Good." I frowned at the lacking comment over my hardwork but I was interrupted in my musings when the owner pointed at the.. wall by the side. "Uh?"

I walked calmly with the mop to the corner and...

...

WHO DID THIS?!

I have seen multiple walls stained by graffiti but the one I was staring at had been horribly scarred for life. There were so many pictures on it that it felt like I had just found a new shade of cancer in the world.

The mop almost fell off from my hold but I renewed my grasp then moment I realised I had to... clean this too.

Groaning quietly, I marched submitted to my fate while ignoring the quick nods from the old man.

At first my efforts were slim, considering that the previous task had been quite dull but soon I found out that I had to put more strength for the cleanup since the substance used to create this hellish abomination in art's history was stubborn to come off from the texture of the barrier.

Three hours passed once again and morning had now passed, lunchtime being imminent as some clients had started to approach the bar.

I was about to sigh as I placed the mop in the bucket, the second task accomplished, when I was suddenly yanked inside the bar by the owner of the store.

"Stir the mix." He pointed at the large pot that contained water and the noodles mix. I just gave a nod and picked the large wooden spoon lying near the container, plunging it carefully to not break the compound as I started to stir steadily the content. After a while I was sweating a little, the heat coming from the boiling pot was quite new to me, being someone that barely worked in a kitchen before being thrown in RWBY.

"Stop." The order was met by a quick interruption of my actions, the old man approaching and nodding at the results of my work. "Move to the vegetables, cut two carrots and three tomatoes."

I blinked at the precise request but complied without hesitation, my hands meticulously cutting the demanded igredients as quickly as I could safely do. Once I was done with the task, I turned to voice that I was done when.. the cut ingredients vanished before my eyes, the old man taking them and placing on some of the waiting dishes before serving them.

Pausing for a moment, I glanced in utter shock at the speed the elder had in the rest of the work there, quickly delivering several plates in mere seconds and I was almost forgetting what I was supposed to do.. at least until the Shopkeep slammed his foot on one of mine, making me jump back in the real world. "Return to the mix, no dreaming."

At this point I had realised it was useless to try to talk amidst this chaos and decided to focus back on my work, alternating between cutting ingredients and stirring the large pot.

* * *

Lunch ended few hours later and... my hands were hurting like hell as I watched the old man closing down the bar. He turned to stare at me and nodded. "You are hired." I smiled at those words, knowing that this activity had to have a mad income when- "Follow me."

..."Uh?" He didn't deign me an explanation as he started to walk with a quick pace in the less crowded streets, people starting to retreat in their houses to rest after a long day outside.

I was confused, but that is something that has been since I had been working the insane shift at the noodle shop, as felt the need to follow the lead of the elder as he took me in a.. dojo?

The place looked like one of those old-style Karate dojos back home, yet this one looked quite old, unused, as if it's been a long time since I have seen. While I knew the old, asian man had to have had some special training to be this active at his age, I hadn't truly considered the whole 'Karate Kid' skit.

But now? Now that sounded quite the cliche coming out to be true- *TWHACK!* "GAH!"

Wood whipped at my arm, dealing quite the painful reminder that this man was utterly crazy.

In his hands was one of those practice sword I have seen once in a while in some Kendo's fights. "Pick a Shinai." I blinked and- "Now!" He prepared to attack once more but I rolled away towards the stash of other practice katanas and picked a muramasa version.

My small glee was whipped away as the man quickly slashed my direction, landing a painful hit on my back and forcing me on my knees. "Move!" His voice was authorative and I jumped out of the range of the psycopath, trying to recover something similar to a fighting stance.

The tatami under my shoes creaked a little, as my sword shielded my head from another strike of the aggressive assault but I flinched as I could feel some might behind his attack. "You fool."

"Uh-UGH!" One of my hands went to grasp my pained side as I had forgotten how quick he was. "You are unfocused. A bad huntsman."

U-Uh?

"Terrible, truly unacceptable."

What?

"Your friends will die because of you."

Something stirred within my chest at those last words. Maybe it was because I was getting some frequent nightmares of messing up in a fight and getting someone killed because I was not willing myself enough or maybe I just disliked the very notion of thinking of that... BUT I WAS PISSED NOW!

The Shopkeep thrusted the shinai towards my torso but I stretched my body to let it calmly graze my untouched flank, giving quite the opening to exploit as I put much of my strength behind the first hit, a pleasant 'uff' leaving the bastard's mouth as his bones weren't strong enough to keep up with the pressure.

That is when I noticed his weakness. There was no true power behind his attacks, it was all speed. He was so quick that he let the kinetic energy that he got from his attacks to add up with his own, making it quite the horrible sting to deal with.

"Good!" He barked loudly. "Keep up!"

I tried to quickly get another opportunity, to try and get a clean hit on his body but.. he eluded every attempts, distancing himself from the close encounter when he couldn't truly parry or counter my strikes.

But it was in that angry/mindless offensive of mine that I ended up messing up. My blade was deflected and I could see the practice sword approaching right towards my face and it... stopped.

Was I having one of those 'I saw my life passing in a moment' kind of thing? Hardly as I couldn't see anything about the past but I felt time getting slower, a slow crescendo, primal and desperate starting to scream in my mind.

Dodge!

DODGE!

**DODGE!**

And I dodged but not how I had expected in my head. A moment I was staring at the incoming piece of wood, then I was flexing away from the attack, my blade readied to strike to the unprotected chest of the elder, now looking surprised at the development as **lightning particles left my body in that instant**.

My shinai slammed mercilessly on the exposed stomach of the old man, making him fall on his knees at how much power I had put behind it.

I collapsed on the tatami, lying on it for a moment before getting up quickly, staring carefully at the groaning elder, disarmed and in pain.

...Did I went too far there? Slowly all the anger that had fueled my tired body vanished, replaced by regret and guilt as I approached the man, crouching to see if I could help him- *SBAM!*

The punch was a new taste of pain as my head slammed backwards on the floor, my hands on my face as I tried to soothe the subtle attack.

A chuckle started to reach my ears through the pain and I saw the Shopkeep getting off the floor, dusting himself and looking quite untouched from my current sight. "That was an interesting trick, young man." He offered help in the form of an extended harm, which I picked quietly as I pulled myself up from the floor. "W-What?"

"Your semblance, truly a fascinating and powerful one to see in action."

I paused for a moment, blinking twice as I realised what he was trying to say. I admit that I had been thinking about ways to unlock my 'superpower' early on, knowing that whatever it would have been it would be useful to have in my arsenal.

I had thought to go to Emerald Forest alone but it was something forbidden for First Years soI was pretty clueless how to get it unlocked... until now.

I could still remember the sensation I had, the rush I could feel in my bloodstream as electricity boosted my speed and reflexes and.. I stared at my hands.

Small electrical surges dangerous in my fingertips and I was momentarely mesmerized by the sight when- "Your tea." I blinked and looked below my hands, a cup of warm tea lying on the floor in front of me as the old man was sitting peacefully with his own cup of warm tea.

"Sit." I complied and took the cup in my hands, somehow pleased with the heat coming out of it. "You are troubled, young man."

I kept quiet as the elder took a sip from the cup and I followed closely. "You have a good control of your Aura, good intentions but... you lack the willpower."

"What?" He nodded and sighed to himself. "You tend to forget that there is a reason to fight, a reason why you bring yourself in the most dangerous places in Remnant, a reason to be unbroken."

...

"When your friends were brought up." He said softly as he looked at a small urn in the corner of the big room. "You found strength, that very power that you forget its use because of the sorrow that tries to drow you everyday."

I glanced at the floor, a small frown in my face as he snorted. "You try to appear tough, tougher than you are but until you continue to keep that burden away from killing your soul alone and silently, you will never experience victory nor happiness."

I nodded and the owner sighed as he decided to keep quiet for the rest of the whole tea-drinking. Once I had finished to drink the delicious content from the white cup, the elder picked everything up and walked to settle it in the small kitched that was visible from the brink of the sight.

"It's going to turn late soon." He said with a calm voice. "If you don't go now, you may miss the last Bullheads."

I blinked at those words and I glanced quickly at the watch in my wrist.

**17:30**

SHIT! "I-I am going late and!" I bowed quickly at the man. "It has been an honor, sir."

He waved at the respectfulness I tried to put in my bow but spoke one last time as I walked out of the doorstep. "Tomorrow, same time."

I nodded towards him as I started to run towards the hangar, hopeful that I would be able to reach it before it truly closed up.

Still, as I run madly towards the aircraft pads, I felt like I had obtained much more than a job that day and... I smiled at the mere thought that today I did something good out of some hardwork!

* * *

**AN**

**AHHHHH! Another chapter! And it has another fight!**

_**What is happening to me?! **_**(Probably good ideas but... yeah, I feel inspired nowadays with my recent uploads.)**

**Why didn't you gave Shaun to Junior or Tukson?**** Because I have seen multiple stories about that and I don't wish to sound like I am copying from them. Plus I always imagined that the Shopkeep (he has no official name, maybe I shall give him one myself in future chapter) is some sort of Miyagi-sensei kind of character, humble but incredibly good in martial/swordmanship arts.**

**What is his semblance and what does it mean to the world?**** Pure, zapping electricity. I have plans to have Shaun develop his semblance to integrate some abilities from Anime and Games, so expect some familiar skills being used in this story!**

**Lastly! While I had picked a simple cover for the story, I wouldn't be unhappy if someone wished to draw some art for the story (Sure, the story is still in its first few chapters but I noticed that not many people draw stuff without the author allowing it and.. I allow it), so if you wish to draw something out of this fanfic, be free to do that on the sole condition to bring up the origin of the drawing (aka this story). **

**Review Q&A!**

**merendinoemiliano****: Thank you. The army under General Lagune was a large contingent formed by several divisions from all the Kingdoms and while I cannot say it was the largest army, not knowing the size of previous armies, I can say for sure it is in the Top Ten largest armies in Remnant. Your point about RWBY is.. partly right. While they might be willing to study to become huntresses, it is likely that they could be unfocused the first few weeks of their first year. I mean, taking inspiration from my sister initially being quite lazy in her efforts during her first few years to get good grades and study to become an artist, I can say it isn't wrong to say students can be quite slow to pick up a proper pace during their first year.**

**Perran Onh****: Thank you!**


	5. Friends in Low Places

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**RWBY are all owned by Rooster Teeth and by Monyreak 'Monty' Oum (R.I.P.)**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: Friends in Low Places**

* * *

I miscalculated my plans for Sunday.

I suppose I should have been smart enough to realise that maybe there wouldn't have been a need to clean up anything in the proximity of the Noodles Bar as no one had littered there after the owner and I left after the end of the shift yesterday.

My initial panic as I didn't see anyone by the store was quickly replaced by dreadful annoyance as I was left pretty much without a clear thing to do until lunchtime.

I decided to wander around the capital once more, this time I was pretty much clueless on what to do. Tukson's shop was closed on Sundays and Junior's bar was pretty much smashed from the quick glance I gave it while passing by.

That is when I settled to wait by a small café near the old man's business, maybe getting some breakfast in the mean time as to get ready for the hardships that waited right for me to happen.

It was right as I settled in one of the empty tables outside the establishment, a warm coffee and some cookies on the side that I found myself staring at a familiar figure standing just few seats away.

Head in his hands, looking defeated and desperate, Hei 'Junior' Xiong downed the content of the mug by his side as he looked at some paperwork with.. numbers. Numbers that ended with the Lien symbol.

I always wondered how the man had recovered from the damages left by the disaster of the Yang-kind, subtly accepting that maybe he had set some emergency funds for those kind of situations...pffft!

The very idea that someone could have foreseen that their own investment would be obliterated by Yang, then they would be banking quite a lot and, from what I could see from my clear position, I knew that the owner of the nightclub was not having the best of the times with the repair costs.

I turned to the waiter near my chair and decided to be kind... somehow. "Could you put the costs of *that* man there on my paycheck?" The worker looked confused and gave just a glance at Junior before nodding at my request.

Finishing my own drink and treats, I was getting up from my chair when- "Hey you!"

I froze as the 'quite scary' frame of the criminal broker approached my table, taking a seat on the chair opposite to mine and gesturing me to stay down. I complied.

"You better have some explanation for that act of yours, brat. I am not in the mood for pranks-" "I-I just wanted to apologise, Mr. Xiong." He blinked at my knowledge of his name but didn't give too much weight, his attention directed at the mere kind act of mine. "About what happened to-" "Spare me this 'mercy' of yours, kid. It wasn't your fault that a mad blonde just wanted to wreck my business."

I nodded but opened my mouth in protest. "A-Actually the 'mad blonde' you are talking about is... my teammate. Kinda."

He narrowed his eyes at my words, the criminal feeling now interested in me as he stared closely before... looked away with a calm expression. "Still, you aren't the one at fault. I don't know what you wanted to do but-" "S-Sir, I could see that you were looking desperate there and-" "That is none of your concern. Deal with your own issues, brat."

He groaned for a moment and stood up, pausing just a moment. "Do you want to seriously help, boy?"

I gave him a confused look and he sighed, letting a small paper on the table. "Go to the address. There will be a client of mine that still has to forward the correct amount of the payment for my men's services."

I blinked as I picked the piece of paper, staring at the address and trying to see if I could get there and back without being late for work.

It was just few minutes from the café and... maybe this could help me in the distant future. Having Junior on my side could be helpful with whatever is planned to happen to Beacon. I think something bad was meant to happen after Volume 2 but I was clueless about what it might be.

It didn't take me much time to reach the part of the city where the address was.

The quarter of Vale that I had just entered reminded me quite a lot about the slums littering major cities back home.

Old buildings that were possibly not comforming with the current laws about maintainance, sticked out from the other sections of the capital as a sore thumb, a reminder that Remnant was far from idyllic as many had envisioned it.

The path was short and there were just few people staring at me as I continued for my quick journey to see Junior's debtor and I soon found myself staring at the door that led to an abandoned warehouse.

Now that I thought about it, I was pretty close to the dockyards and it would take just few steps to reach them. Why was this place unoccupied even through it was near a productive area of the city?

I shrugged as I knocked at the door thrice and waited for a response. I waited for a while, thinking about knocking again, but then I heard it, the sound of faint footsteps approaching and the door was opened by... a very familiar short girl.

Part of me should have seen this coming but... I was surprised to see Neo this early on the 'Volume'. The petite woman was giving me a bored look and I realised I was staring... creepily.

"I-I am here to speak about a debt-HEY!" My leg moved quickly to block the door from closing too much and I was thankful that Aura was a thing. The pain was minimal but soon Neo started to whack at my leg with her favourite parasol. "H-Hey! *WHACK!* Stop! *WHACK!* PLEASE! *WHACK*"

The whole situation lasted for few moments, then the small criminal huffed loudly as she brought out the blade inside her umbrella, making me retract my suffering limb out of fear and letting her close the door quickly.

"Look, I am doing this for Junior and-" I paused closed my eyes and groaned to myself, why is my life so difficult when I try to be merciful once in a while!

"Fine! I will be clear to tell Junior that Roman Torchwick decided to betray him fully, good luck with that!"

I turned around and started to walk away, my mind thinking about Junior's reaction to this situation, hoping to salvage the failure and turn it into a small victory for me- "GAH!"

I fell forward face-first on the ground, two small arms squirming from under my belly. "Why..?"

She jumped forward, holding a small case and showing some money there- "Look, I am not in the mood for- *WHACK!* CAN YOU NOT!?" I massaged my poor forehead, the bitch slamming the case on there to show her committment to the transaction.

"Ok, I will pick the money and... you go away." She nodded quickly and planted the white container on the floor, rushing back inside the warehouse and.. leaving me suffering and confused.

It was early in the morning, I had yet to start to work and I was already thinking of going to sleep now.

Maybe I should really do that and... maybe try to do something on Monday.

* * *

I flinched a little as I reached Junior's club, noticing quite the numerous people by the entrance and the damage that Yang had caused. The place had a small crew of workers going in and out of the building, bringing new materials and electronics inside the damaged bar.

I entered inside the place and stared right at the large counter where Hei was having an heated discussion with Miltia and Melanie, the twins seemingly annoyed by the topic of the chat as I approached the owner.

The man stared at me and waved, the two girls giving a bare glance before returning to speak with Junior. "We need the money-" "And you will have them."

He gestured me to hand over the case and I complied, the man quickly opening it and checking its content. "I think... this is the right amount. Thank you for the favour, brat."

I nodded. "It was... interesting and now I have to go." He looked at the watch on my wrist with a grimace. "I'm getting late for work and-" "Then fucking go, kid. I will contact you if I need more help from you."

I frowned as I was hushered out of the club, a single thought pestering me to silence.

I wasn't done with Junior's work? I thought that I- I mean- BAH! This world is insane!

With a last huff, I started towards the Noodles Bar and... it was still empty. My eyes narrowed on the stand and I saw a small note one the side that I had not noticed the first time.

**Today the stand is closed for familiar issues. The owner wish to apologise for this sudden notice.**

That's it, a simple message that literally made this travel back to the city almost useless.

...FUCK! I sat in one of the free seats of the abandoned shop and stared around the various people walking by.

Maybe I should consider returning early back at Beacon to train up my Semblance. I still had to finalise some of the ideas about training my control over electricity and I had to still test how much I can do with my current situation.

The idea sounded delightful and I was ready to go for the aircrafts' landing pads when- ***Bzzt***

I stared at my pocket, the place where I had left my Scroll and... it was notifying that someone had sent a message.

Staring at the message, I felt my face paling at the words there.

_**Hello! What are you doing there looking so gloomy?**_

My eyes darted back to the crowd and.. I couldn't see anyone. I-I was being watched by someone... someone that had my phone number.

_**Geez! No need to panic so much! A girl might get wrong ideas about you if you make those weird faces.**_

The instant I finished to read this last bit, I froze and frowned.

**Crazy lady?**

Moments passed and I felt confused at the lack of response, thinking that I might have laid quite the interesting adjective to describe Neo. The girl was surely not going to attack me on the open as *WHACK! "AGH!" My eyes widened as I recognised the familiar parasol. "You!"

She smiled as I turned to stare at her, her body 'materialising' in the chair by my side. **ME!**

I stared at the small holographic letters above her Scroll and frowned. "Y-You can use the Scroll for that."

She huffed quietly as she straddled on her chair, looking quite the childish individual the more I stared at her. _**Good way to make a girl feel bored so quickly. Is this why you are all gloomy?**_

I narrowed my eyes at that. "Ignoring the fact that I shouldn't just engage in a conversation with someone as violent as you are, what do you want from me?"

She smiled a little and nodded. _**Nothing.**_

... "What?"

_**I don't want nothing from you, nor I want to do anything with you.**_

"So you are here for... no reason?" Neo nodded again and I sighed tiredly.

"At least can you tell me who are you?"

She pouted and looked away annoyed. _**How rude! Shouldn't you first present yourself? And what about being this rude to a girl, didn't your mother taught you anything about talking with lovely ladies?**_

"My mother told me to not speak to strangers and my dad was clear when he said to not approach crazies."

She shook her head, looking quite amused for a moment.

_**Defensive, rude and a social inept... are you depressed?**_

I froze for a moment. "What?"

_**Overly-sassy and trying to avoiding to speak to people more than you need to. Are you depressed?**_

"Of course not!" She narrowed her eyes and I felt an odd sense of guilty at that. "I-I am not like that!"

_**Bullshit! I can see you panicking about this and... what got you so bothered up?**_

"I don't even know you-" _**Neopolitan**_**.**

She sighed as I didn't answer at that. _**Honestly that joke is turning stale, please can you tell this fair girl who the fuck you are?**_

"S-Shaun, Shaun Reyter." Neo paused for a moment, thinking intensely as she seemed to come up with something.

_**Shyguy!**_

"Excuse me?" She nodded to me and wrote down an explanation.

_**You are shy and you are a guy, plus it rings well with your name. Shaun the Shyguy.**_

"Please don't-" _**Too late, Shyguy~**_

I groaned as I knew that now I was stuck with that name. "Do you seriously have to be such a bitch?"

She smiled smugly. _**I could ask the same about you.**_

It was quite curious to see someone giggle silently but maybe it was mostly because Neo could express with her looks how she felt without missing a beat or mistaking a frown with a wink.

_**Alas, I think I should do something about your whole 'kicked puppy' depression.**_

"I am not depressed! And what are you talking about?"

_**I know a nice Ice-Cream shop and... **_She sighed as I blinked quietly. _**I am would like some company.**_

"That sounds some weird logic. You want to invite me to eat some Ice-Cream?"

_**My boss doesn't like much ice-cream and I don't like to be stuck alone without anything to do. That is why you shall become my-**_

"Date?"

She grimaced at the words and looked as if I had killed her mother. **What? No, I want you as my 'ranting punching bag'.**

"Why would I even accept this senseless plan of yours, Neo?"

She paused for a moment, smirking knowingly. _**So, I'm Neo now, Shyguy?**_

"It's not like you are going to drop the 'Shyguy' nickname, so you can live with your own nickname."

_**Oh but I'm not angry or annoyed.**_ She wrote with a small smile._ **I'm actually impressed that I got you to be a little more easy-going.**_

"What?" What was she talking about?

_**Shhh, no need to worry. Just trust me in this one.**_

"I've known you for... how much? Few minutes? Why should I trust you?"

_**Because a nice lady is offering to pay for some ice-cream and giving you some company in exchange of your shoulder, to use as a verbal punching bag, and take you away from your gloomy mood.**_

"T-This is.. This is insane, why should I-" _**Just trust me and... what is your favourite flavor?**_

I was about to protest when she started to pull me into the crowd, rushing quickly towards the centre of the city.

Surrendering at my fate, I let just a small thought represent my current mood.

I officially hated Neopolitan and her absurd logic.

* * *

**AN**

**Before anyone says that this is the start of a pairing well... NAH! ****If I have to make a comparison to what I planned to make their relationship then I would say it is a friendship like Charlie Brown and Lucy Van Pelt. The girl is clever enough to exploit the guy's ingenuity with a female. They will met few times this season and their chats will mostly be via Scrolls.**

**What is Neo's age?**** Since I decided to pick the Brunswick family's theory that Roman and Neo are related, I have thought of making Roman 34yo while Neo to be 21yo. Seems exaggerated in certain bits but... I think it would fit in the long run.**

**Will we see something different than the usual school chapters and weekends?**** I have something planned but I need to still work some issues with the plot I've devised. I am thinking of writing some character development for some minor/barely seen characters in this story. Maybe Shaun will get a pseudo-apprentice in the near future. **

**Next chapter will have some more spars****, this one between Grimmbots to test out the first few steps with the new Semblance. It will start slow and turn into something awesome by the end of this season.**

**Review Q&A!**

**Blake Tourdner****: Interesting concept! I will give it a look with the gameplays on YT and see if I can put something similar (or the same technique).**

**SilentXD7****: The terrible discovery should happen by the end of Season I and the start of Season II. Also thank you for your kind words.**

**Majinsy3****: It is in my mind, it is possible (at least something similar.).**

**HateReborn27****: I think you are thinking about another story about an OC with something like stands. Sadly, I don't think I will integrate that power as his semblance is going to be incredibly powerful... Cole McGrath kind of powerful.**

**Loqui Punch****: That is a difficult scenario but I think the worst would be him fighting against Penny and I 'hope that it will not happen'.**

**Jack Redhawke****: Thank you and I just got hold of a BR but I am still testing him. If he is good enough I will ask to look at the other stories.**

**merendinoemiliano****: Gardening? He was cleaning the street in front of the Noodles Bar. xD**


	6. Blind Spot

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**RWBY are all owned by Rooster Teeth and by Monyreak 'Monty' Oum (R.I.P.)**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: Blind Spot**

* * *

The three usual lessons planned for Monday flew quickly mostly because I was focusing on important things, thinking about the very thing that was going to make me incredibly giddy once I had the opportunity to test it.

Afternoon came by and I decided to spend the rest of the free time before night doing some work by the advanced and well-maintained school gym.

Yes, Beacon Academy had a beautiful gym, something I was partly unaware at first but I had suspected that it could have. Maybe my surprise was dictated by the fact it was never shown in the show or maybe because I had expected most of the training to be left to spars during Combat Training classes under the strict sight of Professor Goodwitch.

Still I was pleased by this development as I quickly hunted down the proper equipment to start training up my Semblance, aura already molding in lightning visible in my hands as I felt the rush to tryout what I could do with my powerful ability without restriction.

The first thing that came to my mind were techniques from renowned animes and I decided to test up the ones that were easy to recreate on the spot and didn't require a major control or visualisation.

Arashi glowed a powerful blue, brighter than usual, as it cleaved the rubber dummy in front of me, akin to a hot knife piercing a piece of butter, but I found the results as intriguing as dreadful. While for now I was testing on inanimate targets, I knew that I would have to use this kind of brutality against any dangerous individual that threatened my friends' lives.

There was also the mere thought that Aura could easily be pierced under certain conditions as it had never been explained rightfully, for a reason or another, if our protective bubble could withstand something too much powerful focused on a slim blade, like the tanto in my hand... the very idea sparked the morbid curiousity and panic in my head.

I decided to not use Raikiri and variants until a terrible situation came to happen, forbidding myself from using them in friendly spars.

Putting Arashi in its sheath, I turned my attention to another aspect of my Semblance that could be considered overpowered but also faulty once in a while if I wasn't careful or prepared.

Speed.

I could remember the Godspeed mode Killua used in Hunter x Hunter, its full capacity being quite a distant horizon for me to reach with the requisites to obtain that kind of powers beyond my own possibilities.

Thus I decided to initially study my current enchanced speed by preparing a special test.

I took position behind a red line I had set on the ground, my eyes staring at a particular spot in the wall that I had fortified with pillows, hoping that those would actually soften the kinetic energy behind my attempt without getting my body shattered on the impact.

It was dangerous as I could have easily ended up in the infirmary, under the 'kind' care of Tsune and her needles.

But I could help it as I was smiling moments before I jumped in action. In front of the possibility of immediate, utter pain, my face was still stuck in a brazen smile that defied the panic rising within my chest and braved in that single moment of childish stupidity.

I jumped forward, wind rushing to my hair as I literally blitzed across the unoccupied path that led to the other side of the room and... *Thump* I managed to understand how to deactivate my semblance before I could collide with the cushioned spot , letting my body crash quietly on the comfy defense without any of the previous power behind it.

It was right in that moment, while I was sighing in relief at the successful fate of the test, that the cold realization that I had almost forgotten to pick up the proper way to deactivate the electricity that was boosting my speed and... the pictures I was currently getting from my creative brain weren't truly nice to watch. I blamed thin on good horror movies for having given me such a realistic and gory perspective of brutal wounds.

I sighed once more from my soft spot and I opened my eyes from a moment of silence as soon as I noticed that there was a shadow over me now.

"Hello."

I smiled as I saw Pyrrha, dressed in a comfortable gym clothing, waving at me from above where I was.

"Hello to you too, Pyrrha."

The red-haired girl nodded and she smiled at my little... fort. "I see that you know your Semblance." I got up from the floor and nodded at her as I dusted myself.

"It was an.. interesting experience how I learned about it and..." I smiled widely, as I considered a very peculiar thing about my affinity. "I think you might have some trouble with your own Semblance."

She blinked, curiousity in her green eyes, and she silently tried to use her Polarity on my belt, pulling me a step or two close to where she was standing and... I activated my little counter to this kind of situations.

Electricity started to flow through my body, disrupting her electromagnetic hold over the metal in my body, pausing my movements and causing her to blink in surprise... before she broke in a happy smile.

"Then that means you now have to train up your own body to have a chance against me."

I whistled at her little moment of bravado, causing her to blush as she realised what she had just said. "I-I mean-" "Seriously you should talk like that with Jaune."

..."Eh?" I sighed and I blamed pseudo-anime love physics for this predicament. Arkos needed to happen and Gods be damned I will not allow their love to be damaged!

"Do you think I can't see how you have been quite the 'helpful partner' with our mutual dense friend and.. how you stare at him once in a while?"

She averted her eyes the moment I turned to stare at her. "It isn't something truly bad to talk about now." The Gym was almost empty at that late hour and so having this kind of chats there wouldn't be truly horrible. "I mean, it's not like he has shown signs that he refuses you, did he?"

The amazon paused for a moment but then spoke. "But h-he sounds so neglecting certain moments, I thought I was being good at leaving hints about... my intentions."

"You are doing fine. Mind you, I think even Ren spotted them and that is saying a lot when he had lived for almost a decade with someone that is constantly hinting her wish to be with him."

A small smile appeared out of that blank face. "Nora would murder you if Ren caught word of that."

I scoffed. "As if I would be dumb enough to tempt fate with that crazy girl and, returning to our previous topic, the issue with Jaune is something related to his siblings."

Pyrrha blinked at this. "His sisters?"

"I assume you wouldn't know much about having multiple siblings as you said you were a single child." She nodded and I continued. "Well, Jaune was 'protected' by seven girls that wanted to preserve his purity about love and _that_, so he is pretty inexperienced with romance. That is why he tried to court Weiss before he stopped because of... that accident."

We both shared a flinch as the memory of that day was vivid in our mind. It all happened a day or two after I had fully acknowledged that my whole team was 'screwing' around and I was called by a panicking Nora to reach the JNPR dormroom.

Lying on his bed, Jaune was hiding his face with a pillow and letting screams every once in a while, giving no clue about what was going on with him.

An hour of this insane routine later and the blond calmed down enough to start to explain what was going on with him and what got him this much mortified.

He had bought a flower bouqet to gift to the Schnee heiress and he was looking around the school for her. It was after a while that he spotted her out of a blink of an eye turning the corner and he ran towards her, turning left and... freezing up at the sight that was presented to him.

It was a simple kiss, not too much lewd but neither too much chaste like a peck on the lips, but Jaune found his world crumbling before him as he saw Weiss pulling closer Ruby, their red cheeks bringing more attention to their faces as his mind started to realise what was going on.

Weiss, his love interest, loved Ruby, his first friend at Beacon.

Having already started to doubt the possibility to score with the Altesian girl from her numerous refusals, that scene was enough to bring down on his heart the horrible knife of truth.

It wasn't that he disliked the notion that Weiss was loving someone else but... he would have been happy if Ruby had told him about this and had not let him discover this with that.

The flowers fell on the floor as the team leader turned around and ran away from the painfuò sight, so many emotions crippling his capacity to think on the moment and the primal demand to escape back to the dormroom got him returning back there.

And thus he returned to the team's room and started to act for a while like a child seeing their favourite toy being destroyed for no apparent reason.

He had latched on Pyrrha's hold back then, the partner giving him the most support but not the only one helping him there as Nora, Ren and I joined the little moment, trying to get Jaune to recover from that frail state.

It took him three days to make a full recovery but he would once in a while break in a sad smile when the rest of my team was brought up in a discussion or appeared to sight.

"He tries to relate love to physical attraction, something that is correct but also wrong."

"I doubt that he is that much clueless-" "Pyrrha, I had to be the one explaining him how babies are made. I had to give him the goddamn **talk**."

She blinked, tried to pull a smile as if hoping that it was a joke but... my grimace didn't falter, making her realise that I was serious.

Those had been moments that will stick forever within my memory. I had thought Ruby would have been the one to not know about that topic but I had severely underestimated the determination of seven sisters trying to keep their only brother naive to the world of adults.

"S-So you... told him about _that_." I nodded and she looked sympathetic to my past plight but.. now nothing of that horrible experience was left, my mind had been cleansed by several, nightmare-fueled nights.

"But seriously, the only way you will be able to make him interested is to catch his attention with a 'dense behavior'."

"You mean.. behaving similar to him?" I flinched, knowing full well that she could copy the worst fro mthe blond and easily mess up just like Jaune mess up with courting other girls. "You need to be less shy about being yourself around him. I know you have been quite supportive and all, giving space when he asked, but give him a reason to look at you and say 'this is my amazing partner'. Make him awestruck by being yourself."

She nodded, her smile widened. "You know, I feel like I will do that... but I wanted to ask you something."

I frowned at the sudden request but nodded at her. "Sure, what is it?"

"Did you get... some friend recently?" I paused for a moment, thinking about the previous two days.

"Can you explain the question a little more?"

"Your Scroll is ringing quite incessantly and I know that you blocked your team from messaging you out of missions. Who is it?"

I opened my mouth, trying to hide the tiredness bulking up within my face. "Ah."

"So?"

I groaned at her insistence but decided to tell her since... it would be a mutual exchange of issues, hers about love and mine about friendship.

"I met someone in Vale and.. no, she is not my girlfriend."

"I didn't say nothing-" "But your treacherous face was ready to do that! And no, seriously, she is just a rant buddy."

Pyrrha blinked. "A.. rant buddy?"

"We went to an ice-cream shop, she ranted about her boss and I ranted about my own problems."

"And what do you think of her?" I felt a slight sense of confusion to those questions but I decided to be lenient with the amazon.

"She is not a 'bad' person but she has her moments of... violence once in a while."

The redhead let a confused expression out. "She... hurted you?"

"It was how we met up. I was doing some delivery and.. she thought I was some 'thief'." I mean, Tax Agents/Creditors' lapdops could be considered as such to normal criminals. "But thankfully she didn't use the blade she had inside her parasol."

Green eyes widened. "A-Are you sure you are friends with this woman or that you just got caught with someone mentally ill?"

I admit I could see the insanity behind this whole situation I had just finished to tell but... somehow **it** worked for and I hardly thought much about our first encounter now.

"Yes and maybe yes.. or she just poke fun at me once in a while by behaving like that."

"And you are ignoring her.. because?"

"I am not ignoring her. She just throws thousands of messages at once and sometimes I am not available to read them."

"She sounds handful.."

Handful? Yes, I could see the adjective fitting Neo like a glove with her childish demeanor.

"She is but.. I don't think she is too much horrible at it."

At least I hoped she wouldn't turn 'that' horrible in the near future, when I will possibly have to deal with unpleasant choices...

* * *

_**Meanwhile, Team RWBYS Dormroom...**_

Ruby Rose sighed tiredly as she stepped inside the Team's room, her mind and body aching to feel the comfiness of her bed, uncaring of her current state of dressing.

She reached her bed and sat on it, yawning in her hand as she happily enjoyed the moment of peace away the dreadful moment of study she had to take together with Yang and Blake.

Weiss had been quite incensed when she took notice of their respective grades and had hushered all of them to the library from the end of Professor Goodwitch's lecture to now.

At least that was her case, being that she had a better situation than her sister and the Cat Faunus. Silver eyes turned so slightly to stare unconsciously at the blonde's bed but her sight was blocked by a furniture she had almost forgotten.

Ruby had never thought much about the elusive fifth member of the team she led. Ever since she had started to date Weiss, the Rose had never had the opportunity to chat with the only male teammember, her attention solely divided between study and love life.

It was odd how things had started with the Schnee heiress, it had taken just.. a moment spent alone in the library during their first days together.

The white-haired girl had been reluctant at first to speak to her but then... they both opened up about their own flaws, weaknesses and... needs. One thing pulled another and she was staring closely at her blue eyes, her lips touching grazing hers as she felt it.

An addictive sense, the craving for that intriguing, shocking feeling that was making her heart beat so madly. She pushed forward and she had felt heaven. It was more delicious than the sweetest cookie, a river of chocolate that made her soul demand to drown into.

It was the fulfillment of something Ruby had not thought that she wanted in her life but... now it became part of her.

It had been quite shakey at first, Weiss having never thought of that kind of relationship with someone of her same gender but slowly she let her doubts melt away in the loving relationship they had.

It had been surprising when Yang and Blake had come out the moment they had, making it a double surprise for them all. The blonde had appeared hesitant about seeing her young sibling being in a relationship at 15 but... she accepted it, coming to realise that she knew where Weiss lived.

But now her silver eyes were fixed on the cabinets, a feature she had long forgotten about the room. The four girls had found them and didn't know what to do with the seemingly useless pieces of wood but then their fifth member used them to store his own things.

She grimaced a little as she had forgotten about the whole bed debacle... that had not happened. Her stare moved at the small futon in front of the cabinets and she imagined how uncomfortable that would be to sleep into.

Ruby stood up from her seat and walked closer to the center of the room, a small need to 'check' if everything was alright with Shaun's thing started to slowly take hold in her mind and soon her hands went to open the cabinet closer to her.

She blinked the moment some books threatened to pop out of the furniture, making her panic and close the cabinet quickly. What physic-defying situation had she just stumbled upon?

Yet her determination hardly faltered at this, quite the opposite as she felt challenged to search for more objects within those mysterious pieces of furnitures. The Rose opened another cabinet, ready to see what was... odd.

She blinked once, then twice. Finally her hand picked the familiar chocolate bar out of that cabinet. Memories of her first spat with Weiss were still present in her mind, something that had left her quite drained that day as she had decided to skip group study and rest by their room.

She could remember crying a little about the words that were exchanged with Weiss and the hurt that had been visible in the Heiress' eyes when she ran away from the classroom.

When she opened her eyes from the nap, her silver eyes were quick to notice the chocolate bar that had been left by the chair near her bed. She had picked it, studied it and took a piece of it in her mouth. It melted right away and she smiled quickly at the delicious flavour in it.

Ruby had thought that it had been a gift from Weiss to apologise the whole fallout and the girl had decided against mentioning it once again but... now she knew that her theory was flawed by the very chocolate bar that rested in her hands.

But why? Why had Shaun left her that?

They had barely interacted to each other, mostly a glance or two because he was answering a professor's question or he was chatting with Jaune and friends. Her mind ached the more she thought about it.

Maybe it was because she was tired? This sounded correct to her sleep-demanding brain and so she decided to go to sleep. Tomorrow she will find out why the boy had decided to give her such a gift... and why he had never been around with the rest of her team.

* * *

**AN**

**My brain is melting! I wrote the longest chapter ever (Maybe not)! **

**I think another chapter today is unlikely as I felt kind of feverish after so much writing and... maybe I will eat some ice-cream :)**

**Pyrrha and Jaune (Arkos):**** Without Jaune chasing Weiss around and Pyrrha having more helpful support, expect the ship to sail by the end of Season I.**

**I lied! (kinda!)****: I had promised a spar but ended up doing a pseudo-fluff chapter. Forgive me for this slight but... I was tired and didn't have the brain nor I could find the proper reason to pull it in this chapter, maybe next one.**

**Ruby knows! (Now that sounds Clickbaitish):**** The little Rose catched the hint out of BS reasons and she will have another POV next chapter but... the ending will lead her to return to a partial ignorance of Shaun. Why? Next chapter will explain it all!**

**EDIT! Fixed some grammar mistakes caused by the late hour and tired mind. Hopefully I catched most of them if not every single one of those.**

**Review Q&A!**

**GoTeam:**** Double Yes!**

**Yoyo****: Look above!**

**AscendedHumanity****: Only Ruby for now but I plan to do one about Yang soon too.**

**HateReborn27****: A little meek about social situations but Shaun will fight Neo without holding back (maybe a little within reasons). The issue is that those are the lenghtiest chapters I have ever wrote. 3-4k is my limit for now but, compared to the 1-2k of few months ago, I am gearing up for bigger chapters.**


	7. Insightful Day

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**RWBY are all owned by Rooster Teeth and by Monyreak 'Monty' Oum (R.I.P.)**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: Insightful Day**

* * *

The amphitheater was filled to the brim today as for some reason the entire school staff was present for this Combat Training lesson. There were Professor Port and Professor Oobleck, but also nurse Tsune and Headmaster Ozpin himself. I think I could see Professor Peach and other teachers I had yet to know in the group but-

"Today's lesson will be a test of sort to verify your current growth after two weeks of preparation. This practical exam will be important for the final grades of this semester and I hope you take this situation seriously as there will be no leniency."

Professor Goodwitch seemed to tense up for a moment before returning to her explanation.

"Each teacher shall take on a team and test their capacity in combat. Those who fail to remain conscious for an hour in the exam will be given a negative mark that will influence the final results."

That was... insane but I could see that the only reason the woman was this distressed was possibly because this wasn't planned. This wasn't mean to happen. Never in the Beacon's precedent years something like this has ever done, mostly because there was **no need for that!**

And yet Ozpin willed this, joining this situation himself as one of the available teachers for the examination and I knew already whom he was going to pick since he was quite obvious with his general interest about my team.

JNPR was picked by Professor Port, CRDL by Oobleck and the other teachers picked the other teams in the first year class. So I had to put quite the convincing act of appearing surprised when Ozpin chose Team RWBYS to test, already knowing that this would hardly end up in a favourable way for us all.

After the last team was taken, the staff moved the teams in the respective location that they had decided to use for the exam. With a mere nod, Ozpin gestured us to follow him out of the room and towards the... Main Avenue?

The entrance of the Academy had not changed much ever since the first day we first saw it but I was surprised when the Headmaster decided to settle there this test, the place being quite ill-structured to house a fight. "I hope you all understand that I am by no mean a frail individual and that I demand you to not hold back in this circumnstance."

He gave a glance at Ruby, the girl looking doubtful for a moment as she was overthinking the whole situation. It was plausible that she was considering the fact she had to coordinate an assault against someone she didn't know about in a combat-wise perspective.

The man was mysterious and not even their senior schoolmates had ever seen him fight in the past few years. Something that was bringing even to me a sense of dread, feeling like the man could take us all at once and I couldn't do much about it.

Maybe it was a fear tactic from Ozpin himself, the whole blank stare being just a bluff in this test to see if we would get intimidated without a fight. It was a mere suspicion of mine but it seemed to take a major hold in the head of our team leader, Ruby deploying Crescent Rose and launching herself towards Ozpin with a shot from the Scythe-Sniper and... she gave no verbal order.

The man sidestepped last moment, letting the red blur pass harmlessly near him, the girl unable to manouver herself to hit the precise action from the man as she managed to stop her flight.

Yang and Blake followed Ruby's initiative, the brawler rushing close to the headmaster and trying to land punches on the headmaster, unfazed by the initial attemp, while Blake tried to support where she could with her semblance and the submachine gun within Gambol Shroud.

A green shield formed around Ozpin and the blonde's first punch crashed on it without results, her surprise giving the experienced opponent the window of opportunity to thrust multiple times his cane on her exposed belly and dealing a final hit on her face, letting her crumble on the floor, the blonde holding her stomach in pain.

The Cat Faunus realised quickly that she didn't have anything that could help to bypass the solid defense between her and the man, so she tried to use her semblance to retreat from the close encounter, maybe to plan something else without the pressure of being suddenly attacked, but it soon proved to be a bad idea the moment she noticed Ozpin give chase.

The headmaster switched to a more aggressive engagement, dodging Blake's shadow clones and rushing at the surprised girl. I flinched as the walking stick mercilessly slammed on her face and sending her few meters away, dizzy and recoiling from the powerful strike.

Weiss' blue eyes stared at Ruby's silver ones and they both shared a nod as they started to attack the man from two different sides.

Crescent Rose was quickly deflected as it tried to impact on the green shield, same for Myrtenaster but the headmaster didn't counter this first aggression, letting the two partners regroup together at a safe distance.

Ruby switched her weapon to its sniper mode, three white glyphs appearing in front of the gun's hole.

Ice Flower. They had already developed Team Attacks? Three shots impacted on the shield, ice forming on its surface and covering Ozpin's sight to where they were. The Rose rushed once more with her semblance, her Scyther ready to reap throught the barrier, possibly thinking that the ice would have softened the defence, but-

Ruby's eyes widened as Crescent Rose bounced away once again from the protective sphere, Ozpin quickly catching her leg while she stared at the situation in shcok and threw her back against the shocked Heiress, knocking them out at the same time.

I grimaced at the situation, being the only one in the team still standing because of my smart decision of not rushing to attack. I gauged the headmaster's fighting capacity and his peculiar semblance, several plans and contigencies forming as I readied Arashi in my hands. I was nervous as hell.

"You should just give up, Mr. Reyter." The man sighed tiredly and annoyed. "You ended up in a team uncapable to making good decisions about engaging a stronger opponent and the odds now are not in your favour-" "Sir!"

Ozping paused at my outburst. "I don't want to get a bad grade." He blinked, tilting his head in confusion at my reasoning.

"And do you think it is worth the effort? A bad grade you could recover easily next semester?"

Surprisingly enough I knew that this was a rare mercy and not him trying to mock me, his voice and his stance telling this much. Ruby had failed to address a plan to the team and everyone went down doing whatever they wished to do without knowing what kind of person they were fighting, ending up to create an incoherent plan of action easy to predict and easy to counter for a good strategist like the headmaster.

Plus he was right about recovering this defeat by continuing with my extra-scholastic works but... I couldn't give up for some reason.

My stance didn't falter as I knew _I had to at least try_. He nodded as he noticed my determined position. "I suppose you wish to prove something. But to whom?"

Indeed, who I was trying to impress with this? Was I even trying to impress someone or it was something selfish, pride?

But I didn't indulge further that thought as I bolted right at Ozpin, the distance between us cut down in a thunderclap, tanto against cane. The peer pressure was insane, something different from previous fights I had dealt with, levels beyond the simple spars with Cardin and Jaune and the little training session with the Shopkeep.

My first plan was to... wait and see. While the previous sight had favoured me to a glimpse of the headmaster's power, I could hardly be sure what his speed and reaction were on an accurate scale.

A brief exchange of blows ensued, Arashi being used to mostly deflect incoming strikes and test some of the defensive prowness the headmaster had in his guard, trying to grasp any repetitive openings in his stance that I could exploit if needed.

Ozpin knew what was happening and tried to break away from the engagement forming another barrier around him but.. I knew what to do. My hands glowed blue as I sent **Lightning Bolts **against the shield, weakening it the more I threw against it by paying the small price of using part of my aura to fuel my semblance.

Finally the protective sphere broke but I was once more forced to deal with the aggressive assault of the headmaster, the man deciding to bring the heat back on me as I tried to reduce my frail defence with his swift retribution but that also re-opened the opportunity to study any new spots I could use to hit him and return the favour.

It was a nerve-wracking job, something that lasted about 10 minutes of stalemate that saw some hits landing on me, but soon I was rewarded with a delightful exposed spot, the tanto already moving to intercept the lower adbdomen area that had been left unguarded by the headmaster.

I almost flinched as soon as I saw the barrier forming but I didn't stop my assault, electricity flowing within my blade as I thrusted forward. A small smile formed the moment I noticed the surprised expression on Ozpin's face as soon as Arashi broke through the green shield and continued to advance bravely towards him. I cut through and... I was sent flying.

Something had hit my chest with so much power that I had the air in my lungs forced out, pushing me several feets away from the panicking Headmaster. "That was quite the interesting trick you have, young man." He seemed to relax a little. "But I hope this isn't your best option right now."

I wasn't paying attention to his words, my mind trying to make sense about what had happened and what had forced me out of the close encounter. It was in this moment that I noticed his cane was glowing a soft green, the same shade of his barriers and... I realised what the headmaster had done.

His semblance was related about force-fields or something similar and the man had created another field in front of me using his stick as a conduit, slamming me away to avoid further damage.

Clever bastard. I thought as I got up from the floor.

"I know that you still want to fight but not even your team is intervening now, knowing how futile it would be ."

My mind was going at lightspeed at those words, refusing to accept this situation as I knew that there has to be a way out of that sure defeat. I had faced ugly odds before but... I had been lucky. Now luck was flipping the finger at me if I consider my predicament and options.

Ozpin's barriers required my semblance to be bypassed and I was already starting to feel the strain of using too much Aura at once. If I had been a bit more wary of the man's ability, I would have picked Vergix to act as a good replacement when my reserves went low but... I didn't thought about that.

Plus I had half-expected some coherent plans from the girls, maybe some indirect support during my attack but... nothing had been done. I was left on my own devices to deal with the stronger, faster and more experienced huntsman.

I didn't even need to glance where the girls were to know that Ozpin wasn't lying and I couldn't exactly blame them for their inaction. Ozpin was proving to be a monster in battle and even now I was still unsure why I was fighting there in this atrocious situation.

Was there even a reason?!

It was right in that moment, when I finally considered giving up, that I felt them. Voices, a chorus of people that I knew that were speaking with such passion and emotion that I felt reinforced.

**Don't lose yourself, kiddo. **Coco was ruffling my hair.

**You can do it! **Velvet was cheering from me.

**Do it!** Neo smiled eagerly, fueling that desire for victory that was burning within me.

**Dude, you cannot let this pass! **Cardin and his team were echoing my sense of pride.

**Believe in yourself! **Jaune yelled with admirable determination.

**Break his legs!** Nora thunderously added in her thought.

**Keep calm and aim for the weak spot. **Ren's reminder renewed my mind's efforts.

**Breath in and out, you can win this. **Pyrrha mentored my fortitude back in shape.

I closed my eyes, let all of this coat my soul and... I smiled as I opened my eyes back, staring at the blank expression in the headmaster's face.

If there is something I despised the most is being told to surrender when... I was going to win!

"I need **nine steps**."

My Aura started to rekindle my semblance, sparks visibly forming around my body as I readied myself for one last strike.

The first step was without boost, visualizing it. I can see... the heavens.

The second step picked up double my usual speed and Ozpin immediately formed another barrier around himself but I knew that it wouldn't have mattered in the end.

The third step was the very one that finally sparked my boosted speed but... it wasn't enough to pierce the gates.

Fourth step, I saw several green spheres thrown my general direction but I was already going faster than my former maximum.

Fifth step, worry formed in the headmaster's visage as I looked even more determined than before, my soul burning brighter the more steps I took.

Sixth step passed and I was already poised to strike onto his newest opening, a glaring one in my perspective.

Seventh step and Ozpin's cane was relocated to intercept Arashi, burning a furious blue to the eyes of the witnesses as it prepared for the grand finale.

Eight step, the weapons met and the struggle started. The power, a mix of kinetic, electric and physical energy crashed upon the walking stick with the sole purpose of going beyond it, to reach the headmaster and end this up.

I was about to enact my ninth and final step but- I merely blinked the moment I saw Arashi's break in front of me, the absurdly resilient cane winning under the duress I had put it through and the aftermath of the struggle saw my body deflected on the ground by the man's side, a crater forming around me because of the power I had just used turning against me.

Bones broke quickly after that unexpected result but I was more concerned by the red liquid covering my vision the moment I turned around. My hand went to my face and removed the blood covering my vision and I stared at Ozpin, the man no more giving me attention but staring at his cane.

It was intact, surviving the Heavenly Steps but... there was something different about it. I would have tried to understand what this difference was if pain had not erupted out and overcame my surprise at what had just happened. I gave a last glance where the first and only hit I managed to land was and grimaced the moment I saw that the jacket had a little tear but no wound nor bruise on the visible skin.

_I have failed..._

Giving myself one last attempt to try and use the distraction, I tried to get up and... I fell once more on the floor, this time consciousness slipping away as I felt my strength fading away.

* * *

**Two hours later, Beacon's infirmary...**

Ruby Rose flinched as she heard the shrieks of someone being tortured few meters away from where she was sitting, waiting to know how her teammates were.

The result of the test? Unclear.

Ozpin had been quite restrained in his judgement, saying only that the four girls would just get the minimal passing grade the exam allowed. It was when he looked at the fifth member of Team RWBYS, being taken urgently to the infirmary for the damage sustained in the 'episode' that the headmaster kept quiet.

She could remember painfully how the team's initial efforts had been disastrous and almost got them to lose just half an hour in the exam. It was Shaun that managed to put an impressive front against the unfair odds he was left to deal with.

Even when his attempt failed at first, he didn't wavered nor showed signs of doubt. She had watched him standing up and smiling, reminding her a memory she rarely remembered from her childhood.

She was three-four years old and a woman was caressing her head in the most calming and soothing way. She had waist-long, red hair, silver eyes like her own and always gave her that smile.

A strong smile, her bravery and determination making Ruby's worry vanish instantly the moment she felt those in her face. Summer Rose had fought and died for her duty, for her family and doing the right thing.

The Rose had always tried to emulate that smile, always feeling like she was missing something important, something that made the smile special, expressive.

Shaun had done it just once, possibly not even considering doing something perfect but... managing to get it masterfully crafted in his young face. She blushed the more she considered that her mind was picturing that smile, so caring and devote but somehow so restricted to her.

The girl knew in her heart that the smile wasn't holding her and the other girls, but other people. It was a painful reminder that she had indeed been horrible in treating the only boy in the team, being so forgetful of his presence even through she was the Team Leader.

She had failed, Ruby thought absently, but at least she could do something about it. She had decided against approaching Shaun directly, too embarrassed to actually be the one to make the first step to reconcilliation but still she had a plan. One that would start subtly but will work out in the end.

* * *

"To think he would be so reckless. The boy better have some explanation before I offer three months worth of detention to him." Glynda looked beautifully pissed at the unconscious teen in the bed in front of them. Shaun Reyter had managed to surprise him once more, something that was rare to happen for someone as old as was Ozpin.

The man glanced his cane while the blonde continued to rant incessantly about punishing the young man, green eyes focusing on the small spot that proved how important the boy would be for his plans.

His cane was born out of necessity, when his first staff came to be forcibly taken by Salem herself during one of their early skirmishes. It was supposed to be a better variant of his original weapon, something reliable enough to use in every situation that could happen to him within logic.

The material used was enchanted, something that had drained part of his reserves to accomplish, and was made with the idea of withstanding Salem's best spells.

Yet he could only glare at the barely visible dent on the cane's uniform extension, right where Mr. Reyter had tried to break through with his short sword but had failed in the process because his own weapon being unable to keep up with the struggle.

"Are you even listening, Ozpin?" He blinked back to reality the moment he felt the woman he was speaking with glare at him intensively.

"I was thinking about what to do with the boy-" "Get him out of the team. If this continues he will-" "That's not what made him do that."

..."What?"

He sighed and looked at the teen's sleeping face. "He lacks proper direction. He was never taught how to truly train to the fullest and... he tries everything without giving too much weight."

"Shouldn't this be explained back in the preparation schools?" Ozpin nodded as this was the usual case with normal students but... Shaun Reyter was not a normal student.

"His situation is similar to Mr. Arc, Glynda." Her eyes widened at the comparison. "He joined Beacon without even good equipment, you could remember the issue of giving him something to use for the initiation test."

The professor knew what the man was talking about, remembering how the Academy had to lend the young man an old rifle to manage through the exam.

"So... what is your plan with him?"

"For now... I will let him sort himself out, but I plan to get him to visit a trustworthy friend after the Vytal Festival and Tournament."

"T-That would leave him unchecked for a long time and.. the Tournament might prove to be too much if he overdo things like he did now."

"I know what the risks are but.." He sighed, what a complicated dilemma he was trying to deal alone once again. "Any actions now might disrupt his studies and end up to damage him even more. I am concerned about the students, Glynda."

"I know." She sighed looking blankly at the sleeping youth, a sad note in her features. "I hope you are right.."

* * *

**AN**

**NEW FINAL MOVE UNLOCKED!**  
**Name: The Heavenly Steps (or The Nine Steps of Heaven)**  
**Description: A precise fusion of two major Noble Phantasms, The Nine Steps could be considered a last ditch effort for someone as inexperience as Shaun. The mere power and aura input is so massive that it drained completely the OC's reserves in this current stage. Nine steps driven by zealous determination and passion, the ending of the harmonious combination of the 'Dan-no-ura ****-**** Hassou Tobi' and the 'Only For Killing', the aftermath of the last conflict and the realisation of true peace.**

**WOT?! **** Kind of weird for such a technique to exist but, using his boosted speed and pure precision, Shaun is capable of delivering the most powerful strike ever. Similar to Adam's powerful strike but has a major drain on the user's aura reserves.**

**So he has beaten Ozpin?**** If Ozpin had fought with another, less powerful weapon, he would have been shish-kebab'd. That is something the Headmaster knows and he will look at our OC with more interest from now on. **

**What about Ruby? What is her plan with Shaun?**** Mostly a secret but she will start with a simple gift. One that will be quite useful to Shaun.**

**So... RubyXShaun when-**** ABSOLUTELY NOT! While I can understand people wanting to see OC with main characters, I will not pair him with any of the team nor any of the already paired people. I have plans for Shaun's ship but I can also say that there will be some 'haremish chase in Season II'.**

**About the technique:**** It is a mix of Ushiwakamaru's and Jing Ke's final moves in Fate Grand Order. There should videos about them the FGO wikia.**

**EDIT: I tried to add more to the battle and fixed some mistakes!**

**Review Q&A!**

**merendinoemiliano****: Thank you!**

**Blake Tourdner****: Indeed! She is starting to think and boi, that will be quite the cause of issues in the near future!**

**Jack Redhawke****: Last chapter was edited and I hope this one is fine too. Still, thank you for catching those mistakes early on!**

**Dracus6****: What?**

**Guest (Chapter 6)****: SOMEONE GIVE A COOKIE TO THIS AMAZING PERSON! :)**

**Guest (Chapter 4)****: Super-effective against Penny but incredibly dangerous for the user when used against Nora. But yeah, I have plans for some tasering in the near future!**

**GoTeam****: Because Ruby spent years slowly refining her semblance while Shaun just got it recently and has to learn to use it efficiently. But he will be able to do that in the future.**


	8. No sleep for the Injured One

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**RWBY are all owned by Rooster Teeth and by Monyreak 'Monty' Oum (R.I.P.)**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: No sleep for the Injured One**

* * *

Morning was... interesting.

The dreamless night had erased part of the near past and I thought I was going to wake up in my futon. Sadly this was not the case as the bed felt familiarly comfy and...

I woke up in a panic, staring right into Tsune's crazed expression as she waited for me to be awake to plunge some needles in my body, and I decided _IT WAS TIME TO GET OUT OF THERE!_

I rolled out of the way from the fox faunus' not-so-caring attitude and I made a run for the door, slamming it open and leaving the place without looking back. Memories of the previous day started to slowly return to the mind.

Arashi was broken, my body was in a bad shape and... I think I lost to Ozpin. Maybe I got a draw out of my effort but I was sure it was pretty unlikely for that kind situation. I should seriously not raise my hope for no apparent reason, just like I should be going with a jogging-pace with the 'monster' giving chase behind me.

The nurse was incredibly quick but pure determination to not get stabbed trumped soreness all day and I engaged in turning the most corners possible, thanking Oum for the insane maze that was this school.

Ten minutes of continued running and seeing no Tsune following, I decided to set the dormroom as my first place to visit. I needed to change out of that skimpy hospital garb. Thankfully the room wasn't that far from when I got away from the crazy doctor and I was glad to realise it was quite early in the morning as the girls still sleeping in their beds that meant the bathroom was free for me to use to get the proper uniforn.

The moment I stepped inside the bathroom, I quickly washed my teeth, my face and then removed my garb and replaced it with the uniform clothes.

Winking at the mirror one last time, I returned back inside the room and picked the books for Oobleck's lesson and... my Scroll?

I flinched the moment I picked it up and saw 1k messages from Neo. I was quick to message her a quick excuse, apologising for my inability to reply before and that I would explain to her later.

I returned my focus back on track as I decided to immediately reach for the Lecture Hall for History Class. The moment I entered the classroom, I spotted team CRDL and JNPR exchanging some words to each other and I decided to take a seat far from their sight, hoping to not get sent back to the infirmary.

Half an hour passed and Professor Oobleck arrived early as usual, taking a sip from the mug he would prepare mere moments before starting the lecture. He sat on his chair and gave a look around the class, staring at the students and... oh no.

I blinked and he adjusted his glasses while looking my direction, part of me praying for God/Oum that the man had not seen me already.

To add salt to the open wound, the door of the room were slammed open and I immediately diverted for some cover between the small group of student that had nicely took seat in a way that blocked the sight between me and those standing by the doorstep.

Tsune looked living, maybe my little escapade had given her quite the kink-block and now wished to extort some unpleasant punishment on my 'poor and frail' body.

After a quick look around she advanced towards Oobleck and the two started to chat with each other. The green-haired man would once in a while give glances my direction and I started to gradually pale more the more he gave those looks.

Then he sighed and shook his head, the woman looking quite the frustrated thing, shoulders slumping as she left the room, closing the doors behind.

I felt some relief washing over me after few minutes passed after her departure but I was far from off the hook as I had hoped. "I suppose you could now pick your usual seat, Mr. Reyter."

My sense of victory died quickly and I felt everyone now following the professor's stare back at me. "I can explain-" "I sure you will by the end of the lesson but now you could as well go back to your seat and stop disrupting the lecture." I nodded silently and marched towards my former seat, giving nods to both CRDL and JNPR when- "Shaunny has survived the evil woman!" I groaned at Nora's obviously cheerful reaction to my return and everyone seemed to share part of that comical vein.

"The king is back, men!" Cardin and his team did some mock-bows my direction, further increasing my sense of embarrassment. Jaune looked conflicted for a moment before nodding to himself and finally speaking. "Y-You got hurt badly yesterday."

I flinched a little as I was taken back to the 'pleasant' beating I had received. "Yep and now I know the meaning of pain."

Pyrrha merely gave a nod before the lecture fully commenced and soon I felt that balance had been brought back in my life as Oobleck started to narrate the end of the Faunus Right Revolution, how the White Fang had been conceived and how things changed until now about the organisation.

An hour flew quickly and I was about to get up from my chair when I felt two strong hands on my shoulders. I stared up and found a familiar face up above. "Yatsuhashi?"

The kind giant nodded back to my greeting but soon I realised what was going on.

"I heard that a little man decided to break some rules and leave the infirmary to... follow some lessons?" Coco removed her glasses while I turned back to stare at her, giving me a confused expression. "You could have gone and have fun in the big city and you decided to go to class? What did I do wrong with you?"

"I think you choose to care more about Velvet because she is your girlfriend and I am not that much little-" She squeezed me in a hug when I said that.

"Shut it, you little man. You will always be like a little brother to me!" She blinked before staring down. "Also I think Velvet forgot to tell you about our date. It. Was. Awesome!~"

"Truly?" Coco nodded and I gave a glance back as I saw a pair of bunny ears twitch at this news. "And how did it end up like? My senpai has eluded me since now."

Her eyes narrowed in a teasing note. "Really? Did my girlfriend try to deprive you of the joyous details of that bombastic night?"

"C-Coco, there is no need to-" But the leader of CFVY didn't stop enough to hear more of the bunny Faunus' plea that she started to whisper in my ear how that night had been.

"Velvet was so cute in the dress I got her to wear and she was ready to melt when I took her for a walk after dinner. And then... she was quite 'dominating' me back in our dorm."

To think that Velvet would have had it in herself to take command with that situation. Especially that situation. I turned to look at the girl, she was blushing madly as some words had reached her sensitive ears and I merely gave her a thumb up. "Good job."

I could almost see smoke leaving her ears at my reply and I smiled a bit more at her reaction before turning back to Coco. "I hope you will treat her well, Adel. You may be my big sister but I will burn your wardrobe if you hurt her."

It would have been funny if it had been a fair threat from a first year but this threat was unfair and made by a overprotective surrogate brother.

Hell hath no scorn for the righteously furious Reyter!

"I will take your 'promise' forever in my heart, little boy. Still, you have been naughty-" "Tsune."

"I know the woman is a little-" I glared at her and I think someone else joined me there at that lenient depiction of the fox faunus. "Okay, she is quite deranged but the Headmaster-" "I kicked his butt."

..."That is not true-" "Well, the rules of yesterday's test were to last over an hour and I did, that means he lost."

Coco opened her mouth, hesitation perfectly visible as the inner conflict of letting me go or not started to appear in her beautiful face.

"Coco, do you know that I care for you and that I will reveal to everyone where you hide your stash of-mpph!" "Okay, you won and.. **don't you dare bring that up ever again!**"

I made a military salute and the older girl snorted at my mockery, turning around and gesturing the rest of her team to follow behind. I seriously love that team.

* * *

After blackmailing Coco to turn a blind eye about my evasion from the clutches of the Needle Nurse, the two other lessons passed quickly before my eyes and I managed to reach once more the dormroom after finishing lunch peacefully.

To my personal surprise, I was intrigued by seeing the girls all in the room, Weiss explaining something to them as I went to deposit my notes and books in my cabinets-

"Reyter, this is a discussion that should interest you too." I blinked at the heiress and... oh no. I had totally forgot what was supposed to happen by the end of this week!

"I will take a wild guess, Vytal Festival?" She nodded and I shrugged. "Not interested."

She blinked rapidly at my cold shoulder but I was quick enough to place unimportant things in the cabinet before she could answer and- "S-Shaun, wait."

I froze by the doorstep, surprised that out of them all Ruby was the one making an effort there. "I-I wanted to talk about what happened yesterday and I have a-" "Unimportant. I have stuff to do, bye."

And my 'stuff' I meant going to tease Velvet a little and then see if it was possible to get some passage back to Vale to get something to replace my missing meele weapon.

Sure enough this wasn't going to be the usual day in my life at Beacon.

**THIRD PERSON POV, BACK IN THE DORM ROOM...**

Ruby flinched as the cold reply didn't sit pleasantly well in her chest. Something about it felt rightful and part of her knew that it was the uncaring note Shaun had in his voice. She turned to see Weiss shaking her head frustrated.

"T-That idiot he-" "He is just a little miffed about yesterday, Ice Queen. He panicked and left us to get wrecked by the headmaster, now he is all playing the tough one and all."

Yang's response was lazily exposed but even Blake seemed unconvinced by it, having watched the fight well enough to know that the fifth member of the team was hardly craven during a fight.

The Rose sighed before dropping the bomb. "Ozpin commended him for having not acted at first."

It had all happened when the headmaster had called the team leaders to give the detailed reports of their capacities, something that Ruby found quite disappointing to look at and to hear about.

... "WHAT?" The blonde looked truly shocked by this, tilting her head a little.

"Why would the headmaster praise him when he had-" "Done the right thing by not jumping recklessly in action when I gave no plan whatsoever. Ozpin had said that I should have not let you all strike without a clear plan of action."

"That is... true." Weiss conceded to her point.

"The plans we have prepared to enact individually or with our partners are good against Grimms as the fiends are hardly capable of memorising patterns so complex but... we were fighting the headmaster himself and-" "He destroyed us without much effort." Blake concluded for the Schnee, feeling quite conflicted how to deal with the mysterious member of Team RWBYS.

"Shaun spent the first moments of the fight studying Ozpin at work, trying to get some sights over his style and thinking about ways to counter it-" "While we were getting demolished by the man." Yang wasn't totally accepting the soft approach regarding this argument, feeling quite betrayed when her own teammate merely stared at them and didn't give a single help during the fight. "He could have at least informed us that-" "Would have we cared at that point?"

Lilac eyes blinked in surprise, the blonde staring at her partner/girlfriend. "W-What?"

"Would have we truly cared for his suggestions? We barely know him and I don't trust him. Of course I am not calling him a bad person but..."

"We never speak with him." Ruby perfectly summarised how detached the team was. "And we never train together."

"Actually, what did you want to tell him before he left, Ruby? You seemed quite serious there." Yang's question brought up quite the interesting debacle within the young leader.

Why had she created a blade to replace the one Shaun lost? Was it guilt or maybe a strategical decisions? She couldn't truly tell for sure, her priorities after getting together with Weiss suffering quite the hurricane of issues around it.

"I made him a replacement for... Arashi? I think that was the Tanto's name." She pulled a long box she had placed in her bed. "It can collapse on its hilt and make it easy to take around."

"That sounds... good." Weiss nodded at her girlfriend's creation, knowing well enough that she wasn't doing anything weird with the boy they barely knew about.

The Altesian girl then nodded with determination. "And you will give it to him tomorrow."

"B-But didn't he say that-" "If we promise to keep Reyter out of trouble, Professor Goodwitch will make it mandatory for him to join us just to keep him out of trouble at school."

"Wouldn't that just piss him off even more?" Yang piped in with some doubt about the efficiency of the Schnee's plan, something that was shared by Blake and Ruby too. "He sounded quite the stickler when it comes to schoolwork being denied to him for 'unimportant reasons'."

"Maybe, but if he doesn't know that we did that... he will not direct his anger at us." That statement brought some relief to the rest of the group but there was still some hesitation about it all. "We could tell him that by the end of the day and maybe he will actually accept it."

Ruby considered any possible results and a major fallout sounded dreadful to face, especially now that the Vytal Festival was around the corner. If Shaun decided to pull the team down, he could easily do that because of her... not-so-stellar behavior and his good relationship with the entire staff at Beacon.

"I have a bad feeling about this but..."

Ruby sighed, pulling a brave face in what she knew would possibly ruin her attempt to mend the broken relations in the Team.

"I accept the proposal."

Unknowing to the group, Shaun had forgotten to pick his watch and had been on his way to the room when he catched the beginning of the discussion. Surprised at Ruby's sudden awakening and little gift but also infuriated when the whole plot that waited for him tomorrow had been uncovered before him.

He should have entered and raised hell about this insanity, put an end to this farce they called team and maybe broke Ozpin's decision about not changing to another team.

Yet a small voice creeped his mind, the very one that represented the patience within his soul and.. it gave him quite the interesting plan.

It all revolved about his knowledge of the near future and some character he might need to get to befriend and pull in his little revenge plan.

Pettiness was left on the bench as fair rage and justice dictated the details around it. He nodded to himself, deciding to pay a visit to team JNPR and see if they were available for the job.

Tomorrow was going to be a good day to see how RWBY fared under unexpected pressure.

* * *

**I bet everyone here was expecting some early redemption arc but... Nah. That will 'maybe' happen next season, after Vytal and normal Tournement. Next chapter will have sweet revenge, some ice-cream and some bits of Seamonkeys!**

**Also did someone notice that our protag is attached to the silly notion that there is a 'normality' in Remnant? THAT FOOL OF A TUCK!**

**What is Shaun's current status?**** I admit I should have been clear about his current health but I had been missing that detail and... he is mostly fine. His muscles are sore and he cannot use his semblance for a day or two without getting some permanent damage on himself. He is not fully combat-ready.**

**Who wears the pants in Crosshares?**** Both do but Velvet take over mostly when they are alone and doing intimate things. **

**What about Neo-chan-kun-senpai?**** Next chapter will have her joining the prank squad and.. boy she get vicious when a friend (toy) is hurt in a way or another...**

**White Fang, how will it play now?**** It will play well, it will happen in one-two chapter from now and... Adam will be there making his first appearance in the story.**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**Jack Redhawke****: *Looks at the grammar being still shite* Focke-Wulf! Welp, that means I seriously will have to talk to my BR about this. Also thank you for your kind words!**

**merendinoemiliano****: Overboosted Hazel could tank it with some difficulty and Qrow could dodge it. I think Raven and Taiyang could survive it too. **

**The Commissar****: Sir, OUR series is another. This is about a non-socialist dude and cannot be put in trial because there is no communist in this Remnant!**


	9. Comically Vengeful

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**RWBY are all owned by Rooster Teeth and by Monyreak 'Monty' Oum (R.I.P.)**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: Comically Vengeful  
**

* * *

When I opened my eyes to stare at the usual ceiling that morning, I had a small devious smile on my face.

Yesterday has been an interesting day that offered quite the opportunity to return some 'kindness' back to the other members of my team after almost three weeks of complete negligence.

It had been quite surprising how Professor Port had easily accepted my idea of having a counter for the mandatory order that Ruby and Weiss were trying to get from Professor Goodwitch.

"You shouldn't be forced to deal with someone you don't like in normal situations." The portly man had stated, motivating his acceptance. "If they are willing to fall so low to 'rebuild' something that wasn't there from the start, then a lesson should be given."

He ended up accepting on the sole conditions I didn't endanger myself and didn't do something overly-despicable for the prank. With this 'out-of-jail' card I would be able to return back to the Academy if things went south for a reason or another.

Surprisingly enough I was impressed when the rest of the team got prepared in the bathroom quickly the moment it was their turn there and Weiss, not so surprisingly, took the lead for the place they were meant to go to 'greet the people from the other kingdoms' or just like in Canon 'spy on them so the team knew what was facing during the tournament'.

The bullhead's ride was awkward at best, I never felt this much irritated to be a small 'room' with the very people I wished to not have around like... ever. The girls seemed to have some issue themselves, keeping quiet the whole flight and giving some quick glances my direction in the moments I seemed 'distracted'.

The aircraft landed on the usual spot and I was the first one to jump off, relief finally washing over the instant I was out in the open. Now that I thought about, after Vytal there should be something similar to Christmas... called christmas too for some reason.

I mean, if God is called Oum and there had been no Jesus in Remnant, why does the holiday exist? Even the library at Beacon had little to no knowledge on the matter, most of the historians attributing the origin of the festivity to an old man in Vacuo, giving gifts to the poor families in his small village every December 25th.

"Could you remind me why we are doing this so early in the morning?"

Indeed, that was a question that had persisted in my mind since I woke up. If this was connected to the episode 'Stray' then I found it concerning that this situation wasn't happening in the afternoon but... it was also an acceptable predicament for the prank.

"I thought we would be seeing the first arrivals from Vacuo, greet them and maybe have a chance to befriend them." _To learn about their secrets and use those to win the coming fights._

"A-Actually I wanted to use this opportunity to-!" Ruby's meek attempt failed to finish the moment a familiar, pink/black-haired girl rushed to hug me up. I let a faux chuckle as I turned around and smiled at her. "Good morning, Neo."

**Morning, hun!**

I almost broke down in giggles how Neo was acting so 'sweet' and 'caring' and how the four girls were now froze on the spot at what they were seeing. It had taken quite little effort to convince the young woman to be part of this prank and she sounded quite eager when I gave her the details. One could say that she was eager to demolish part of my issues.

_The thing buddies do for each other..._

**Aren't you going to present me to your... acquaintances?**

"We are actually his teammembers-" "Yeah, those are the ones I talked you about. Girls, this is my girlfriend Neopolitan." Weiss' mouth shut closed at my quick dismissal and presentation of my rant buddy.

To add more to the effect, the petite lady waved at them with a lovely smile, further surprising the rest of the team.

"Y-you have a girlfriend?" I nodded at Blake after she formulated the question.

"Yeah, we connected during last Saturday. She is just so..."

**Are we playing the word game again, sweetie? I thought we had gone through that when you popped my cherry.**

The casual allusion of having done some the 'vertical tango' further mortified the group of girls, unknowning that they had lost 'so much' about me. Even Yang sounded embarrassed and I felt oddly satisfied by that collective reaction.

"N-neo, I thought we weren't supposed to-" **Five rounds! He was so wild that I feared the bed would have collapsed under his 'thunderous attacks'.**

By now even I was blushing a little at that dirty talking. Maybe I should have asked Neo to moderate a little her creativity for the act.

"T-T-That's... g-good?" Ruby's face had turned the same shade of her cape as Neo continued to smile at the result of her 'efforts'.

"R-Reyter, why is your girlfriend there?" I blinked at her and smiled. "I thought it was a nice day to go to a date with her."

"Absolutely not! Professor Goodwitch stated-" "That I should be spending the day away from danger. That is why we are going to a nice Ice-Cream stand we know and love, _away from danger._"

I could see the Schnee trying to find an excuse to block our combined front but soon the idea of going for some delicious ice-cream.

"Maybe we should go for some sweet treat, Ice Queen. It's not like the ships from Vacuo are there yet." Indeed there was no shop currently in sight from the docks and I could see the group growing disgusted by the ever-present smell of fish being handled around them.

"B-But-" "W-We could go back after some meal. The day is long." The heiress considered Ruby's plan, a bit doubtful that she would be able to reach it on time but... she sighed and nodded. "I suppose we could go for... some ice-cream."

* * *

**Cool Flavour **was a small parlour by the centre of the city, a delightful place for couples and children trying to get some peace away from school and work. Their prices were quite cheap compared to the excellent quality of their products and that made them one of the best places to spent free time in Vale.

I decided that this place would work the best to further humiliate the four girls and the reason was... they had never dated.

Sure, they had hanged around Beacon and in the city during their free time, they had some fun playing around or doing 'stuff' but they had never truly dated officially. This was a major weakness for them, being completely unprepared for the lovely parlour and Neo's innuendos about our 'relationship'.

Ruby seemed ready to already give up at this point before this many people but the other three looked like they were holding well the pressure. Yang started to further question the legitimacy of our relationship but Neo was frankly tired of dealin with the blonde already.

Maybe it was the same reason that made her so eager to kick the brawler's butt back in Canon or maybe she just felt like that now. She adjusted herself in her throne (AKA my lap) and raised eight fingers up and... I almost died embarrassed.

T-Those were measures that- HOW DID SHE KNEW THAT.

I would have wanted to ask that but... I almost collapsed in silly laughs when I turned to see Yang's reaction. The blonde looked a little pale, mouthing the number to herself before putting her head in her hands. Blake looked surprised too but her reaction was just her eyes going wide open at that.

Weiss burned red while Ruby looked... confused? I thought that after doing so much of that with Weiss she would have learned to recognise some sexual innuendo but.. I was disappointed when she didn't.

After we finished to eat our treats, I decided to wrap up this prank in the best way to accomplish some vengeance. Did I forgot to say that the parlour had a voluntary stand up section? Well, I did and I was going to have a blast.

I squeezed softly Neo's shoulder, the lady understanding that I needed to go and finish this all, letting me pass as she took my seat in the couch while I went for the stand.

The girls turned my direction, confusion being the emotion that prevailed the most in their stares but I was... ready to drop some nuclear retribution.

I was given a microphone and it begun!

"Good morning, people of Vale. I hope you are starting this sunny day with the best of moods!"

Someone greeted back at my little premise and I nodded. "Well, sadly this is going to be dedicated to those who feels like their day is starting the worst possible. Today I shall enlighten people about the struggle of a simple student trying to make through life and issue about it."

Some murmurs emerge from the confused crowd but I kept my smile going unfaltered in that pause.

"Sounds boring and dull, I admit that even I had expected that to be the case but... I was grossly incorrect with this prejudice as I have learned that school life is crazily weird. It all starts from early in the morning when you discover you have been put in a team of girls, the only young man in a team with four girls. You would ask 'But that is the dream, why would you look so saddened so suddenly?' and I would say 'try to wake up early in the morning just to have a good chance to get in the bathroom to prepare yourself, then you can tell me that'."

Nervous chuckles from the men (and surprisingly even some women) in the crowd I was entertaining. Time to step up the game.

"But while you would expect the first year to be quite chaste in school for teens... well, you have underestimated once more the new generations. I admit I was pretty daft the first few times but- Actually, I wish to inform the parents here that I might use some innuendos to describe some situations and that I will do everything in my power to not make it far too obvious for your children." Several mothers and fathers nodded at my little warning and some went to cover their children's ears.

"_S-Shaun, there is no need for-_" I fully ignored Ruby's loud whispers as I was going all in now. "After the first class of the day, the dormroom becomes quite restricted because someone with needs wish to relieve herself with her partner, making it quite difficult to plan properly the right time to go there to pick the right books for the following hours."

I gave a full look around before letting my smile widen a little.

"That is why I had to ask permission from fellow schoolmates the space to hold some of my books around in their own rooms, to avoid any unpleasant encounters."

"T-That's enough! You don't have the right to-" "But I think I should explain why I am doing this crazy stand up here with some livid hecklers in the public and... I will tell you why. One thing that I truly hate with a passion are... liars."

That last bit completely killed Weiss' anger as she realised, paling in the process, what was going on.

"You see, white lies can be good if you use them to not hurt a person you care about because the truth is so, so painful. But then there are the kind of lies people tell, thinking they are doing it in good faith to try and give themselves a pat in their own back but those are actually the horrible lies of people that are capricious. It is ugly when those come up afloat, _don't you think?_"

I was now staring at the rest of the team, giving them the fiercest glare I could muster. "Does it hurt when deception is showed to everyone? Truly an interesting debate that.. sadly I cannot stay to hear about."

I gestured Neo to get up as I returned the mic back to the owners, passing by the table I was previously using to drop the small counter-order from Professor Port. "Have fun dealing with your own mistakes!"

And we were gone from the parlour, leaving RWBY to deal with the humiliation AND the paycheck.

Brutal? Maybe.

Petty? Just a sprinkle.

Were we giggling now that we were far away from their sight? Absolutely.

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POV**

After eluding her minders for almost half an hour, Penny Polendina was... disappointed.

She had expected to find someone she could befriend by now, just like her father had told her to do.

'Try to make some friends' Geppetto Polendina had said to her when she had announced him that she was going to go in Vale for the Vytal Festival.

Yet she was stumped about what a 'friend' was in society. An ally? An individual to share an intimate connection?

The descriptions in the various dictionaries she had consulted had given her an insight over the general relationship but had not expanded further about how it happened and if it could expand in something else.

Best friend, close friend, like-a-sibling friend.

Penny was quite unsure how to tackle this very argument without getting anyone suspicious of her secret as she had come to realise that asking this kind of obvious questions would destroy her human cover.

She was about to fully lose faith in her endeavor when she spotted them, a young man and a young woman. These two were chatting loudly about something 'funny' and the female android decided to make a step on her own.

Hopefully she will not mess it up like the last few times.

She approached the two from behind as silently as she could and repeated the same introduction she had used until now. "Salutations!"

Let's just say she hadn't expect the colorful reaction to her greeting and neither she had expected the boy to be the one to jump in the girl's arms.

She smiled a little more while the young man realised what had just happened and jumped off the short girl's hold. "I-It was just an act!" Truly? What kind of act? Yet Penny's queries were silent as she looked at the girlfriend of the youth and... the girl didn't answer, merely shaking her head and crossing her arms close to her chest.

Disbelief? Disappointment? What a fascinating day to meet such a complex individual!

"A-Anyway, hello to you to, miss. I'm Shaun and this is... Neo." The girl nodded and Penny felt 'happy' about this situation. She was making some progress finally!

At this point the people would just excuse themselves away for a reason or another but now she had finally got someone to talk to.

"Greetings, Shaun and Neo. My name is Penny Polendina."

"Nice to meet you Penny." Shaun replied amiably and the Altesian unit couldn't but feel glad that there seemed to be no hint of ill intentions in his visage.

Maybe her day wasn't going to be as saddening as she had esteemed from the previous encounters. But who knows what awaits her now that she met someone.

* * *

**AN**

**Quick Premise:**** I don't usually condone this kind of revenge but... they warranted it. When you are the one that behaved like shite with someone you share part of your life with, you can't just expect them to just roll with your needs and all, especially when you try to force them in your proximity. It is not right, healthy and acceptable, that is why those kind of people will always suffer the retaliation of those they play around with. **

**So... How does Neo knows about the measurement?**** That is a question not even the author knows about...**

**So Neo and Shaun are-**** No, that whole 'girlfriend thing' was to lure them right in the place he wanted them to be.**

**When the RWBY's side of the fallout?**** Next chapter will start with Yang's POV few moments after Shaun left the Parlour.**

**What about Penny?**** Indeed, what about our combat-ready girl? She will be incredibly helpful with what is going to happen soon as to help Shaun in a fight. I remind you all he cannot fight in any situations with his recovery still undergoing.**

**What about Rubes and her gift?**** Do you remember when I said that the prank/revenge would work masterfully? Well, Shaun isn't going to be not so proud after a certain scene that he will see next chapter.**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**Blake Tourdner:**** Hopefully it is decent if not glorious.**

**Jack Redhawke:**** The mistakes have been adjusted and the reason that I am uploading so much is because in few weeks I will not be able to upload anything for a long time. Extended a little the fight but I cannot pull any Naruto there.**

**merendinoemiliano****: Thank you!**

**HateReborn27****: Her semblance turn the lightning in boosting for her entire body, not only muscles. Maybe there is a limit but I hardly think Shaun can reach it with his current reserves. Lastly, maybe.**

**Alex:**** After reading your review I think I have to made a serious point once for all. While people expect me to create chapters as lengthy, grammar-correct and interesting as Couer Al'Aran, I think they all forgets that there are major differences between us:**  
**1\. I have a cramped schedule and that means that I have 12-14 stories ongoing and I sometimes cannot even keep up with the plans;**  
**2\. I don't have a proper Beta-Reader (A minor excuse, I understand, but it would make life a bit easier to have someone to check properly for errors and fix them than spending too much of my time to fix just few of those.);**  
**3\. The fight against Ozpin was a complete loss and the only one Shaun could seriously keep up with right now is this story's Jaune, since he had trained with Pyrrha for longer, and the only reason he didn't have tricks to use against Ozpin was because the test wasn't scheduled to happen, thus he was given just Arashi, not even Vergix, for that fight;**  
**I hope this is not seen as a negative response, nor as a rant against your comment, because I understand the concern showed because you care for this story's well-being and some changes will happen, just not as extensive and radical as you might expect, but still a step in the right direction. Thank you!**

**Yoyo****: Fixed!**

**GoTeam****: Currently he could enchant with electricity, nothing more without serious training (Which will happen few days before the Vytal Tournament.**


	10. Aggressive Negotiations (BetaRead)

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**RWBY are all owned by Rooster Teeth and by Monyreak 'Monty' Oum (R.I.P.)**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: Aggressive Negotiations**

**Betareader: DragonByte (SV Forum)**

* * *

"That was ballsy." Yang Xiao Long had seen cocky dudes but Shaun had managed to reach her top ten with that spectacle. A carefully-planned revenge around their own little trick, a smart action that left her quite conflicted about the asshole.

Sure, she was pissed that she had been royally humiliated in front of strangers but she could see a simple logic behind it all. The blonde has screwed around, literally and metaphorically, ever since she had arrived at Beacon with Ruby and maybe went full out when she got together with her Kit-Kat.

The last lessons at Signal had been quite clear to her but she had horribly forgot those the moment he stepped outside of the airship for the Academy. It was always her sense of being incredibly arrogant and easygoing with everything and everyone that got her detentions back in Signal and now in Beacon.

At first it had been mostly because she had started studying at the previous school in a better shape than other former classmates, letting her ease on her training and bringing her father's whines about her lackluster attitude with serious things.

That drive to become better ended up to disappear after just a year in Signal, her attention mostly gathered around the trendiest thing to try. Smoking, drinking and then there was her 'little bike'.

Yang was mortified, angry but incredibly lucid over the situation. This wasn't the first time she had been sneered at nor it was the first time she had to deal with someone bravely stating her glaring flaws, but this little drama ended up bringing quite the big issue within herself.

The tournament was around the corner and she was quite sure that the difference between her and Pyrrha had widened after three weeks and not for her best. When was the last time she had a full-blown session at the school gym?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Blake, the faunus tugging at her shoulder with a curious expression in her face. Gone was her cool composure, a visibly shaken look now present in her beautiful visage. That humiliation had hit them all at the same time, Yang reminded to herself.

Lilac eyes moved away from the Belladonna, ignoring Weiss' enraged rant and turning to look at the silent Ruby Rose.

Her silver eyes were staring at the floor, her face slightly pale but... nothing else. No tears and no sad lines in her features, further worrying the older girl as she felt like that little stunt had hit Ruby the hardest, the gift being held with a strong grasp, rips appearing on the gift paper around the box.  
What a crappy development.

A new resolve entering the blonde's mind as she decided that Shaun Reyter, no matter how rightful he had been in his spectacle, had to be punched on his face.

* * *

We were all sitting by a bench near a small stone fountain and boy I was having the most confusing discussion ever.

"Penny, you are my friend. Girlfriend is the synonym of fiance and doesn't share the same definition with 'friend'."

I had severely underestimated Penny's naivety and lack of direction with some words. The girl that represented Pinocchio in this realistic tale looked every bit trustworthy like the living puppet had been early on the story, easily falling for Neo's false statements.

She blinked at my explanation and tilted her head in confusion, like a small child trying to make sense while solving a complex equation.

"But Neo said-" "She is lying and teasing you, Penny." I pointed right at the petite girl's twitchy smile, ready to collapse in a silent laugh at the glorious comedy that was coming out from those few moments with the Altesian 'girl'.

"This is... sarcasm?" I nodded and she accepted the lack of details around the criminal's antics. "But seriously Neo, you shouldn't play someone as sweet as Penny like this."

The ice-cream maniac paused at my words and gave me a questioning stare.

_**'Sweet'? And I thought we were turning in a couple...**_

She faked a disheartened look before looking away. "You shouldn't hurt your girlfriend, Shaun."

"She smiling there and she is not my girlfriend."

"But you seems close and..." The android paused, humming to herself and leaving me to only theorise what was going on with her.

Was this how she processed things? Was she trying to elaborate the complex insanity that was Neo?

The answer was given by a now smiling Penny Polendina. "Then you could be my boyfriend?"

At this point this kind of declarations barely fazed my inherent resilience to this kind of situations and... how would it even work?

Penny was a bot, not made by mortal meat like every normal person and, even though she had a soul (Which I was truly unaware how she got), she was incapable of feeling properly things around here.

The technology that would require to have a fully operational robotic, semi-human body defied the absurd level Atlas bragged about and the funds required to reach that level of robotics would be suicidal even for the SDC.

BUT SERIOUSLY HOW DOES ONE GIVE A ROBOT A SOUL?!

That was a science-defying kind of stuff and frankly even someone like me, after having played to Detroit Become Human, knows that some stuff cannot be replicated.

But what is a soul-Gah!

My hands went for my sheen, Neo having decided to test how distracted I was and the result was... it hurt like hell.

"Are you okay, friend?" I sighed but nodded at Penny, hoping her concerned look would died out in her previous happy one. I would be lying if I didn't consider her worried expression akin to a kicked puppy.

Seriously why is she so cute? Why Geppetto Polendina had to Genderbend Pinocchio into an adorable girl that could quickly turn in a WMD-level death machine?  
"Tis merely a scratch." The girl frowned but decided to let go the argument, my tone leaving little to no space for other questions.

I suppose I should have expected that things would never be peaceful anywhere in this world as two interesting individuals entered the area pacing quite quickly. Far from running but a little swifter than jogging, Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias passed nearby and decided to seat in the bench in front of ours.

Few moments passed as Neptune stared at the floor, trying to catch some oxygen, while his friend continued to stare around with an alarmed expression. It was at this moment that the monkey faunus noticed who was sitting on the opposite side of the path.

"Dude look!" Slowly he turned his attention right where Sun was excitedly pointing at and his eyes showed a little bit of confusion. "W-What?"

"That dude managed to get two chicks at once!" The further comment sparked quite the different set of reactions. The blue-haired dude's eyes widened and he nodded as he agreed to this sight, Penny didn't took much out of that callout and Neo... gave a sweet smile.

Oh. My. God.

"I wouldn't say that-" "Man, how did you do that?"

"I think he is not truly dating them, Sun." The blond gave an incredulous look before shaking his head in disappointment. "That is sad."

Now what does that even mean!

I was about to answer back to the two dudes from Vacuo but I was cut by Penny, the girl deciding to greet them back.

"SALUTATIONS!"

My ears were now ringing and Neo had her hands on her own as the two foreign student almost jumped at the situation. It was comical to see the 'brave' Sun Wukong jumping like a scaredy cat at the cheerful introduction.

Still it was in that moment that I came to realise something that I had almost forgot about this day and... I noticed also another change in the Canon before my eyes.

Sun should have convinced Blake to join him to see if the White Fang had been the cause of the recent robberies or not... but she had been with the others and they would have probably gone back by now.

Her temporary departure should have been dictated by Weiss vehemently ranting about the organisation the cat faunus had once been part of, berating their violent ways and their obsession over the SDC.

But Weiss would hardly have an irrational attitude about their race, especially every since she had learnt that Blake was a faunus. They would surely be less inclined to spat because of the little trickery I had pulled on them earlier that day.

...Goddamn, I am the one that fucked the Canon this time!

Ignoring the incoming theft would be a bad idea. Cinder's plans, whatever those might be, were speeded up by the large amount of Dust the White Fang got for her.

Yet fighting them during the criminal act would be detrimental too. I gave a glance at Neo, the petite girl staring at the two boys with an amused expression that promised pain. She was loyal to Torchwick and trying to bring her in the plan of attacking her own boss would be utterly suicidal for my attempts to stop the foul plans against Beacon.

... I'm dumb. Of course I wouldn't think about this- I should stop thinking as if this was still the very series I have watched. If I had changed Canon so easily, then that means I could be able to go around the problem and solve it easily.

It would require some good conversation with Sun and influencing Neo to accept my foolish plan to disrupt the planned theft but... I now knew what I had to do.

* * *

Sun was dumb and I was thankful that Neptune had been there to help him around with my questions. Trying to get him to tell us willingly about the planned White Fang theft had been a painful experience for my brain but thankfully I managed to not only get him to talk but also get him to join us for a counter-theft.

Just as I had expected, the White Fang had prepared a small hideout where to prepare the equipment and house the men for the evil deed that was planned for few days from now. It had been quite interesting how cheap the information about its location had been when we went to Junior's but the tall man was more than happy to deal with the radical group that was raising hell in some establishments under his control.

Several masked Faunus were walking around, only few of them having their weapons on themselves as I looked from the skylight I had found. Penny looked giddy, possibly because this was her first time fighting and... she was going against baddies. Baddies that were known enemies of Atlas.

Sun was next for excitement, the monkey faunus ready for some ass-whooping, while his friend had that kind of expression that questioned why he had decided to join us in this little crackdown.

Neo was the one that seemed to dislike this the most. Maybe there was some uncertainty over busting Roman's plans but... she had an illusion semblance so none of the possible survivors would have been able to pinpoint her in this little surprise attack.

I was also glad that I had brought with me Vergix as this particular mission made the gun the optimal choice. Silencer added at the end of its cane, the machine-gun was ready to have some real action after a while as I aimed it at the closest guard, holding four fingers up.

3.  
2.  
1.

The silenced bullets reached the masked man's head, killing him instantly as we descended on the unaware group.

A rapid strafe and two other WF thugs went down with some holes in their chests as I continued to raise hell with my quick-fire against other unarmed thugs.

Sun and Neptune teamed up against ten of the grunts, leaving Penny and Neo to easily fend off against the rest of the occupants of the room.

But my plan was far from only removing the manpower for the attack on the shipments. If this was a more important hideout then it would be certain that there would have been some schemes over other attacks planned before Vytal.

If I got hold of those and handed them to the VPD anonymously, the damage I would deal to Cinder's strategy would be more than enough to make it unsalvageable. Hopefully this was the case and I started to look around for any paper or document that could be what I wanted to find.

The room grew quiet as the last of the fighting force was rendered incapable of continuing, leaving us to give a look around the place as-! *CLANG!*

A red sword, a furious grunt and the half-masked red-haired bastard aiming insane amounts of bloodlust at me? Oh boy, what is Adam Taurus doing there?

Vergix was holding well against the katana but the man had some absurd strength behind his attacks. "You are either mad or foolish to take on the White Fang, human."

Several other grunts flooded the area and the rest of the group started to engage quick fights with those. Welp, it seems like I will have to hold over the angry Bull Faunus.

"Maybe both, Mr. Taurus." His growl grew louder as my smile got bigger at the challenging struggle. "I wasn't actually expecting you being there for a simple raid."

"I will always be in the first line of this never-ending war and I don't think I have ever given you the permission to call me by my name."

"Oh, right? Then I'm sorry. It is quite difficult to be polite during a fight and... would you like if I introduced myself first?"

"Are you raving, human?!" He broke the contact and tried to land an upward swing, which Vergix blocked once more.

"I don't need to hear the name of a deadman-" "But what if it is the name of a trustworthy individual that could get your arse off your.. unfair situation."

"Unfair situations? You don't know-" "I know about Cinder and I know that she made some hefty threats on the Valean branch of the White Fang."

Surprisingly he relaxed just for a moment before pushing even harder than before his blade upon the gun. "And we should trust a student of Beacon, a human, to remove her out of the way?"

"Just listen this plan. Soon Atlas will come to give security for the festival and.. we can screw her. If a certain individual fakes his allegiance to the bitch and then.. stabbed her while she is sure that she is winning, wouldn't the White Fang enjoy some... popularity from it."

"That woman is far too dangerous to even approach. Her minions-" "Will be taken care of. I know where they are going to be quite soon and... they will disappear."

"You promise a lot, human, but you offer no proof of your so-called trustworthiness-" "I know a café near where we are now. You ask your buddies to stop the attack and I will do the same with my friends. I wish for a truce and.. we need to start from somewhere afterall."

* * *

Afternoon came and the cup of coffee that I was holding in my hands was warming my cool throat with its delicious flavour. Adam had preferred a beer, drinking quick sips and settling Wilt & Blush by the table's side, keeping a solid stare on my frame as I relaxed in my chair.

Sun and Neptune had been quick to convince that I would have informed them about what was going on, Penny had to run back 'home' because she had been away from her minders far too much for her likings and Neo... Neo had been the most difficult to get to not join this semi-amiable chat.

Maybe it was because she felt like I knew something about everything, surprised that I knew about Cinder and that she had some big plans for Vytal. A promise for a detailed explanation and five free ice-creams got me off the hook but that also meant I had to make some good impression on her to avoid that her boss continued this collaboration with the dangerous woman.

So much to do and so little time to do everything well.

"I mean, I understand that the Kingdoms had been dicks." We were in the middle of a political discussion about the Faunus Revolutionary Wars, my intention being trying to further endear the man to the idea I could be at least trusted with simple things by being sympathetic to the Faunus' humiliating peace. "Faunus had won rightfully that war and they still got put in a small, desertic area of Remnant."

"The greed of humans caused for that. If only our representatives had not gone to appease them then we... we wouldn't have to be like this." He sighed, a tired Adam looked incredibly dreadful to look at. A reminder that some villains are made into the role and that the ones that made them such are the very people heroes fight for.

"But what if they were greedy too?"

He blinked calmly before giving me a confused scowl. "What?"

"You won the war and yet the diplomats you picked didn't push for your demands, compromising a deal that favoured more mankind than Faunus without being threatened whatsoever."

"You mean that they were bribed? That sounds..." The Bull faunus paused for a moment, his brain working out the kinks of my little suggestion. "Now that I think about it, it is never explained in Menagerie why the diplomats were not punished for their disobedience to their people."

"Weren't they sworn in as the first leaders of Menagerie once the peace had been brokered?"

Adam opened his mouth but froze the moment the information reached his ears. "W-What?"

"It is something we have studied in History class. The diplomats were given the Governorship of Menagerie to deal a smooth immigration policy."

"This... there are books about this?" I frowned and nodded but it was in that single instant that I realised what was going on. It is never stated how good elementary education was in Menagerie and the treaty was part of the usual curriculum of primary schools.

They didn't know. They didn't know that they had been sold out by someone of their kind and... the Kingdoms had wanted the radical White Fang to appear in the social-political landscape.

With an active violent group represented a major need for more weapons, guns, Dust itself was essential to fight off the growing 'danger' of the organisation and... Atlas and the SDC were possibly the ones that spearheaded this long-term plan.

My God, even in a different world I had to find out about world-wide plots?!

"S-So I said that I was going to talk about Blake?" The mere mentioning of the man's crush seemed to flatten the current worries as he focused on what I was supposed to say.

"Well, she got engaged with.. *CRACK* someone." I stared at the broken beer bottle and flinched a little the moment it was crushed. "But I don't think you will like the identity of the individual."

"Who is he?" I flinched again and hoped that the idea that the dude had been ignored for so long because he didn't fit with Blake's preferences wouldn't see me murdered in the open.

"Yang Xiao Long is one of the girls that are in my team-" *Thud* "Uhhh..."

The moment Adam understood that 'he' was a 'she' and that Blake was a lesbian... well, his head crashed on the metallic table and he stopped moving for a long-time.

For a moment I started to think I had verbally murdered the redhead and prayed that it wasn't the case as... I wouldn't know anyone else to influence to avoid the White Fang joining forces with Cinder.

His head rose from the table and his lips were in a thin line when he made a question.

"She... likes girls." I nodded and he slowly facepalmed at those news. "That... then that is why Ilia...nevermind."

Ilia? Who is he talking about?

He stood up from the seat and gave me a long look. "I... still despise you."

I tilted my head at this.

"But I will concede that your interest in aiding our case in well-accepted." He took his blade in his hand and gave one last warning before going.

"Still I will make sure you die the most painful death if you betray the feeble trust I am giving you."

"I would be more disappointed if you didn't threaten me with that." I smiled widely. "That means you truly care for the cause, I suppose."

He gave another glance before truly leaving me alone in the café with the empty mug in my hands and... the broken shards of the bottle of beer he had not paid for.

THAT MOTHERFU-!

* * *

The flight back to Beacon went smoothly and uneventful as I was quick to rush back to the dormroom, knowing that the curfew was nigh and I needed to reach bed before Goodwitch decided to give me some detention.

The door started to creak the moment I slowly pushed it open, my eyes peeking stealthily to see the current state of the occupants and... they were all sleeping much to my safety. I restrained myself from sighing in relief at this news as I didn't want to wake anyone and I felt too tired to even do that.

Eyelids half-closed I closed the door behind me as I went for my futon and... how did I miss that? Ruby Rose was snoring adorably inside the small, red-themed futon placed right beside my own. A small box, the one she was supposed to give me early this morning had been placed over my 'bed' and I decided to pick it up and see what it was.

The hilt was red, soft to the touch, and the blade... holy shit! I gave it a closer look and indeed I was looking at a masterful work and.. did Ruby do this?  
The materials looked quite resilient, strong, expensive- seriously, weren't she and Yang not that well with money or something like that?

I was stumped as the gift that was meant to mend the greater problem of the team was the same I would give to someone I murdered their entire family, humiliated their history and then toilet-papered their house.

My eyes wandered back to Ruby's sleeping face and... why is she so good at making people guilty?!

Today was supposed to be a comeback for their little plan about pulling me in Vale against my will but- Goddammit! God-freaking-dammit!

My hands were on my face, embarrassment, anger and confusion starting to sound annoying to deal at the moment as the tiredness was taking a toll on my mind already.

Tomorrow I will address this whole issue accordingly and... what should I do with her?

To think that the girl had decided to buy a futon for this- after what had- I'VE NEVER BEEN THIS MUCH INCENSED AND CONFUSED LIKE NOW!

My brain decided for me, ignoring whatever sense of morality was left in my brain and urging me to go to sleep. Under the soft covers of my own futon, I hoped that sleeping while looking at the opposite side where Ruby was would have reduced the embarrassing factor but-

I could still hear her snoring, even through it was the quietest thing in the room.

WHY IS THIS WORLD SO INSANE!?

* * *

**AN**

**FYI this chapter took me half a day to finish because: 1) Helping with my sister's homework and 2) Got a blackout early in the morning today and couldn't do much, thus I decided to spend few hours napping and.. I'M BORED.**

**A detail about the Revenge:**** This revenge wasn't about the whole issue that brought Shaun to dislike the team, this was about them trying to force him to accept their attempts of reconciliation. Next chapter will see further explanation of this via a message Shaun will give to Ruby.**

**White Fang and Menagerie****: It is never expanded how much backward the Fauni settlement is, considering that there had to be some mad prices and costs from trading with the Kingdoms that have to make things like books and educational tomes quite expensive. Also why the heck did the Fauni accept that crappy peace? It's like Germany won WW1 and decided to accept the OTL Treaty of Versailles. Lastly, the White Fang will have a major role in the plot as, while Sienna will not be happy to cooperate with humans, she will be forced to accept that an United Front will become a necessity in the future.**

**Adam and his obsession****: At first Adam's pseudo-crush on Blake was manageable, just a secondary objective in the big schemes he had for the White Fang. Then after Volume 4 it became something like an obsession and.. things didn't make much sense. They wasted such a good character and frankly I hope everyone understand why I might have to make him the uneasy anti-hero of this story. One moment he will help around but then he will resume some skirmishes for the sake of his ambitions.**

**Training, Vytal and what about the future?**** I have been thinking a lot how to develop Shaun's training regime and I've come up with two ideas. The first one is from a karate movie (not one much known to people) that I've found some videos on YT and thought of it as a cool way to do training; The second one is going to leave him a tad bit weaker than how the first plan would get him as it will be him still sticking with strategical things when... he needs to man up for the tournament. I can understand that he will initially be needing some extra equipment to keep up with the brewing storm and.. he will turn good.**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**The Commissar****: *Deploying T34s* Get rekt, ye fascist pig! (xD)**

**merendinoemiliano****: That I do know but the issue is... shouldn't the known Santa Claus image be different from ours? The jolly old man with the red suit and hat was created and promoted by Coca-Cola.**

**Blake Tourder:**** Surprisingly enough... yes.**

**HateReborn27****: The plan was about them trying to force him to join them in the morning against his will. Kind of rude for someone that doesn't want to be around them.**

**GoTeam****: The revenge is explained above and JNPR is going to return next chapter.**


	11. The Decision (BetaRead)

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**RWBY are all owned by Rooster Teeth and by Monyreak 'Monty' Oum (R.I.P.)**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: The Decision**

**Betareader: DragonByte (SV Forum)**

* * *

**Weiss Schnee POV**

Blue eyes blinked blankly over the scene that the morning had offered to her as she woke up from the sudden bout of noises coming from the middle of the room. Her position up above gave her an unique sight of how the fifth member of the group had reacted to Ruby's foolish and childish plan.

The Schnee had been quite shocked when the team leader had muttered her plans about the infuriating boy out loud, finding it quite irking how she had not planned anything to 'return the kindness' that the upstart had showed with the slight he had perpetrated just few hours earlier.

And yet the childish leader had managed to get her to at least wait and see what her plans would end up to be, the results seemingly certain for the silver-eyed dolt. Her dolt, if Weiss had to be honest with herself as she had more than come to accept Ruby's inherent naivety and ingenuity over life and simple things.

Now? Now the heiress was confused at what she was seeing, having partly expected Reyter to move Ruby away from his small sleeping place, knowing how annoying it was to sleep with someone getting half of the usual available space in a bed. The upstartish teen had done quite the opposite of what she had expected, ignoring Ruby's presence and... sleeping while staring away from the adorable thing near him.

Relieved that Reyter had proved to be at least not as untrustworthy like she had initially thought, the heiress' eyes continued to follow the youth quietly get up from his limited space, yawning quickly as he adjusted his shirt while going for the team's bathroom. Paint Weiss surprised when the boy emerged back ten minutes later, his attention mostly taken by the uniform's jacket as he moved back near his cabinets, opening one of those and picking a small piece of paper and some pen.

He froze for a moment, giving a glance at Ruby's sleeping visage, and then started to write something on the piece of paper. Narrowing blue eyes couldn't get a proper angle of the words being used but the content of the message was short as the boy was quick to fold it and put it in the now open gift-container for the replacement of his lost weapon.

Placing the box near Ruby's face, Shaun gave a silent sigh as he left the dormroom with few books in his hands. Weiss waited for few moments before getting up from her bed and.. see what that message was. Call her jealous or overprotective but in the end the Schnee was just intrigued by what clue about the inner workings of the fiendish dolt had been left to her girlfriend to discover.

Curiosity trumped her sense of preservation as she tiptoed right where the box was and picked it, opening it and- the message was now hers to read silently.

_**Thank you for the gift, Aka Senko (Red Flash) looks to be a fine work from yours and I wish to express my gratitude for this beautiful design.**_

That was... kind of him. Ruby had been quite shy to explained the details of the short blade and that was saying a lot from someone that liked to brag about guns and weapons. It was possibly because the girl feared to appear too much interested on the recipient of her gift and.. Weiss didn't found it a terrible action from her lover. Ruby was kind enough to do this to a friend, it would have been idiotic for her to say that this was unique and beyond what she could do for the Schnee.

_**I hope you will understand that my little 'retribution' was one caused by the deceitful action Weiss had proposed and you all have accepted to be part of-**_

Weiss snorted at this, a bit miffed that she was being identified as the one that created the plan of getting him outside the day before. It wasn't like she had done something... that horrible. Surely she hadn't gone to do something this 'despicable' to Reyter-

_**Also I decided to spend the rest of the month before Vytal to train alone for the upcoming tournament. This means I will be away from the proximities of the Academy until the beginning of the Festival-**_

Nonononono! Weiss had put so much effort to include Reyter in their training regime and now he was bailing on them for some hermit-like plans for the next month. Castles of cards were crumbling around her mind as she tried to find a way to-

_**But I will be available to interrupt my training momentarily if an accident was to happen and you need my help.**_

_**I hope you understand my reasoning and I wish for you to be able to work out your current fighting's flaws before the tournament begins.**_

_**See you in a month, Shaun Reyter.**_

She blinked at the last bit, a small plan forming when- "Good morning~"

Weiss almost jumped when Ruby stood up from her small futon to give her a quick morning peck in her lips. Surprise melted quickly as soon as she felt warmed by the girl's radiant appearance so early in the morning. Her little happiness crumpled the moment she noticed the paper the heiress was holding. "What is that?"

Blue eyes blinked as she remembered what she had in her hands. "I think... this is for you, dear."

The Rose looked confused, then she picked the small message and read it, half-closed eyes slowly widening the more she read the content of the paper. Finally she smiled happily.

"He is actually warming up to us."

...She had read that message, which didn't apologise for anything, and she was sure that he was 'warming up'? The heiress felt the beginning of an headache the more she gave weight to this but-

"And he is going to train very hard! He said that he wants to see us all strive to become the bestest!"

Was 'bestest' even a word? Yet Weiss was more confused about the training bit as he was directly talking about Ruby regarding her planning and coordination inability.

"A-And he said he thinks you are very... smart?" Her hesitant glance was met by the Schnee's frowning stare as the older girl finally understood what was going on.

"You mean that the fact I was the 'main perpetrator' of our plan yesterday equals to the fact that 'I am smart'?"

Ruby's mouth turned in a 'O' for a brief moment before she let a nervous giggle out. "I-I mean, you are very, very smart a-and you come up with that-"

"Ruby, dear." She was sure she had not used a stern tone with this but the Rose flinched nonetheless at her interruption. "You don't need to turn every single ill comment he put there about me in a compliment. I can see you are trying to be a dear but... but it's fine."

Ruby blinked twice before tilting her head. "R-Really?"

Weiss gave a tired sigh before rewarding a peck on the hesitation girl's lovely lips. "Really."

* * *

"I highly doubt I should give you my authorisation for your training plan, Mr. Reyter." Professor Goodwitch stated as calmly as she could. "You just recovered from a very dangerous situation and..."

She sighed, letting her back rest on the chair's comfortable side. "You need to explain now why you wish to get thrown in horrible situations that usually see you getting hurted and hospitalised for a while?"

I opened my mouth to answer but the woman continued again. "And I will not accept anything about 'trying to get good grades', Mr. Reyter. Your grades are the highest right now among the first years."

My mouth closed but I frowned in surprise at this bit. "Even more than Pyrrha?"

"Ms. Nikos is an excellent student but she has some difficulties with some classes." Green eyes narrowed at my frame as I flinched at her words.

"But I think you are not here to ask about fellow classmates' situations and I've things to do if you wish to not to explain yourself."

I took a small breath of air and started to talk. "I want to prepare myself for the tournament, Professor. I know I am not ready and-" "You could train with your team."

Another flinch. "If not with them, I don't understand why you would want to spend a full month in the Emerald Forest than doing a constant training within the Academy's gym."

"My semblance is highly volatile, Professor. There is little that can help me with that."

"Then you could ask for some sparring with Ms. Nikos, I think some practice will-" "It will not work."

She blinked in surprise at my interruption but I was staring at the floor with a serious expression. "What?"

"I've discovered quite recently that my semblance could pierce aura and I need to experiment with it, its limits and my reserves, to have a better control over it. If I fight live Grimm-" "You would be able to accomplish that.."

The woman nodded at my logic.

"But I am quite unsure why it has to be alone? I could ask the headmaster to see if someone could be able to help you in the forest-" "The staff will be even more busy with the students from the other schools and trying to get someone else would take too long."

"You are making some good points but..." I stood up from my chair, bracing for that incoming refusal but... it never came.

Goodwitch sighed at my reaction and stared at her desk. "I want to make something clear, Mr. Reyter. My decision is influenced by how you have behaved well during lessons, both mine and from my fellow colleagues, but I will make sure you will be expelled from Beacon if you don't accept at least a minder during your training session."

I frowned at those last words. "And... you have someone in mind, Professor?"

"Someone that will actually do you some good and... he will appreciate being called there."

...What?

"Hopefully he will also be able to mitigate that ill-mannered drunkard from causing migraines..."

The more I heard, the more I was confused. None of the characters I knew about fit with those two descriptions.

"I shall contact him as soon as possible and..." She gave me one last stern glare. "Now you will go for your classes. Punctually too."

I nodded with a small smile and, the moment I closed the door behind me, I started to sprint towards Oobleck's classroom.

* * *

_**Few hours later, Patch Island…**_

Today has been the last day of lessons in Signal Academy before the holiday of the Vytal Festival and Taiyang Xiao Long was relieved that he was free to enjoy the period away from the usual work (he still had to correct some last-minute homework from his students) and to enjoy it the fullest.

This year his girls were going to be part of the Tournament and he was giddy as he imagined how they had become after some time spent at Beacon. Memories of the time STRQ was still studying to become the grand team it had turned out to become started to weigh down his excitement a little but he was still eager to know what had changed ever since he had seen Ruby and Yang.

He had prepared everything for the event. Popcorn and beer had been bought in large quantities for the opportunity and he had made sure to buy for the premium pass to see every bit of the Festival. It was saddening that Qrow had to be away for some assignment given by Ozpin but... Taiyang accepted the idea he was there in the spirit earnestly.

As soon as he dropped the brown case with the paperwork from Signal on the ground and fell on the couch like a stringless puppet, his Scroll started to buzz madly in his pocket, making him groan at whatever could be calling him now.

He was sure that Signal's principal had told him everything about emergencies and all, same for fellow colleagues and assistants. He picked the call from... "Glynda?"

"_Good afternoon, Mr. Xiao Long, I hope I wasn't disturbing_."

"You weren't, Glynda, and I'm quite sure I had asked you to call me 'Tai' last time we saw-" "_I am calling for something serious, Mr. Xiao Long_."

The blond froze a little at the quick interruption but straightened himself out of the shock to ask. "I-Is there something wrong with Ruby and Yang?"

"_I wouldn't say that this is the reason but I suppose you will still wish for me to tell you about their current situation. Still, the issue is related to a member of their team_."

"I am sorry, Glynda, but why should I be concerned for one of their teammates when-" "_Because he is behaving like Raven in some aspects_."

... "What? And it is a boy?" Maybe he had let a hint of protectiveness in his voice as he asked the second question.

"_Mr. Reyter is quite innocuous regarding your daughters but the reason I am contacting you is that.. I need someone to help him to learn how to train properly_."

"Shouldn't he have learned how to 'train' in preparation schools?" The man frowned in his seat. "At least, that is what I teach in Signal-" "_Mr. Reyter has no experience before Beacon_."

…

Taiyang facepalmed silently and then spoke. "Ozpin?"

She sighed. "_Ozpin. But this time the headmaster did make some sense with his choice_."

"Really? How could an inexperienced kid be capable of-" "_Highest grades among first years and considered a good candidate to become an assistant for his second year_."

"That sounds... impressive." The blond was processing this information and... he could see the issue himself. "But you have yet to explain to me why you called me, Glynda."

"_I am quite sure you remember what Raven had done to 'train' for the Vytal Festival in her first year_."

"Well, she got authorised to spend a full month to train in... the Emerald Forest." He blinked a few moments as dots connected in his mind. "Did he ask to do the same?"

"_He did_." He flinched as now the possibility that there was a younger, male version of his 'missing' wife in Yang's and Ruby's team was quite evident. "_That is why I told him he could go for it only if he had someone I trusted helping him around_."

"It's me, isn't it?" It was rhetorical and Taiyang sighed as he tried to understand what to do with it. "Would I be able to see my daughters?"

"_I am sure Ozpin would be eager to have you met them_." The blonde replied from the other side of the call. "_But I also wish to ask you something from you, Taiyang_."

A bit surprised at this softened tone, the man frowned. "That is?"

"_While I might have described him quite similar to __**her**__, Mr. Reyt- Shaun has hardly shown the same detachment Raven had during her school years. I want you to.. first see how he is_."

"He has to have made quite the positive impact for having you giving me this." Then he nodded. "I suppose I have to give the boy a chance and... is that true he didn't try anything funny with-"

"_Mr. Reyter is quite the polite student, Mr. Xiao Long, but I suspect you will be surprised to know that your daughters have something to tell you about_."

"Are they dating boys?"

"_...No_."

"Well, at least it couldn't be anything worse than that." He stood up from the couch and started to walk towards his bedroom. "I should be at Beacon by tomorrow morning. I hope the kid is an early bi-" "_He will be punctual_."

He nodded one last time. "Good."

The call ended and Taiyang felt a slight sense of excitement resurface as he was going to return to Beacon and see how Ruby and Yang were doing in person. Sadly, he was also reminded that this meant the premium pass had been a mistake and... it couldn't be refunded.

Goddammit!

* * *

**AN**

**Ladies and Gentlemen, you better be locking away your wives and girlfriends as the winner of the Popular DILF contest is going to return to his first conquest! Taiyang Xiao Long is back!**

**P.S. I should manage to do a second chapter, but I want to say that because of a recent blackout I had to rewrite the chapter because the previous file had been corrupted. Hopefully I will not fall asleep in the keyboard while writing the following to this.**

**We have seen Ruby, Yang and Weiss. Blake when?**** Not now. Currently the kitty-cat's attention is taken by some juicy chapters of Ninja of Love... and Yang is a 'caring' lover.**

**Sometimes you do some 'Special Arcs', is the tradition going to be maintained in this story?**** I have planned a semi-canon Arc after Vytal and it will be... unexpected. Let's just say that I am going to classify is as 'semi-canon' because it will happen via a 'Deus-Ex Machina'.**

**A month of training? Isn't he going to die of love starvation?**** Shaun is a tough nut and he will hardly fall under a month of training. But he will get something new from this experience, something that will be funny to brag about in front of Raven herself.**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**Blake Tourdner****: Sadly he will return to be a threat for a time and yes, Ruby is good with that subtle tactic.**

**The Commissar:**** Your God-Emperor is weak against the Za Rodinu! URRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**

**Jack Redhawke****: Since the word comes from Latin, I had thought that the plural was Fauni. (Ex: Lupi is the plural of Lupus/Wolf)**

**Guest (Chapter 10)****: I had actually not touched the ending of this story but... that sounds fun (but also unlikely) xD.**

**HateReborn27****: I give you the Weiss POV in exchange. I think the only one he regrets to have pranked is Ruby but that is because she hesitated a little as she is seriously in to try and mend the shards of the team. That doesn't mean that he will forgive Weiss, Yang and Blake for being this uncaring.**

**Yoyo****: I mean, I've said that ShaunXNeo is (possibly) not a thing but I am making suggestive stuff nonetheless. The reason Ruby went 'that far' is because she is still quite childish in dealing with this kind of issues and so she act childishly about it. It's kind of an innocent kid being told that he may have been bad with Santa's coming the following day and decides to sleep in the living room to apologise. Also that last bit about 'trying to feel like he is' with the futon is correct. As a team leader she could have requested for the headmaster to buy another bed but she didn't (Now she did and it will be there after the training month.).**

**GoTeam:**** Karma is the greatest thot sometimes.**

**merendinoemiliano****: Thank you!**

**God3000****: :)**


	12. Welcome to the Jungle! (1)

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**RWBY are all owned by Rooster Teeth and by Monyreak 'Monty' Oum (R.I.P.)**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11: Welcome to the Jungle (1)**

* * *

I admit that I had always wondered about the appearances of the members of Team STRQ as there was no picture available to look in Beacon Academy. It was suspicious at first and I thought it could have been a decision of the ever-mysterious Ozpin but... it wasn't.

Surprisingly enough a quick research in the digital system of the school revealed that it had been a decision from three of the four huntsmen after Raven Branwen, Yang's mother, had decided to leave under suspicious circumstances.

The black-haired version of the blonde was quite the subject of some speculations of former friends and the same teammembers, some even suggesting that she had returned back to... her tribe in Mistral?

It was still surprising to learn that there were some inner issues within the Kingdoms' borders other than the Grimm and I was quite interested over Mistral's obscene lack of complete control over the Grimm-safe lands. Bandits, raiders and several other criminals were eager to use this land, fertile for illegality, to create their own cliques of power.

I had thought of asking Pyrrha for more context as she was a native but knowing that she had spent most of her time either training or fighting in tournaments, I hardly felt that she had a better understanding of the issues within her homeland.

Summer Rose was also a reason for utter confusion for my incapacity to find much about Ruby's mother. She was strong, weared a white hood-cape and.. died in a simple scouting mission. It was there where things about STRQ turned mysterious as the woman had been erased off from the official archives. Not even a high-level file was there to be seen by its title.

Anyway the reason I was bringing this whole situation up was because of the smiling man that waved my general direction as I approached him and Professor Goodwitch by the cliffside that give to the Emerald Forest.

Taiyang Xiao Long was pretty much the easygoing, blond part that made up Yang's overall personality. He seemed quite moderated with his funny side, something his eldest daughter had yet to learn about, but from the facepalm Goodwitch was giving as the man introduced himself, I knew that he could have been even worse than Yang back when he was a student at Beacon.

Things change after so many years and... after two disastrous relationships.

"Mr. Xiao Long will be your teacher during your training in the Forest and shall make sure you don't exaggerate with your... plans."

I nodded quietly but I was a little fearful that I was going to deal with Ruby's and Yang's father as: 1) I didn't have the stablest of connections with them and 2) He was surely going to ask about them and.. any possible extra-friendly relationships they might have made with people at Beacon.

I am gonna die, I felt part of my brain repeat countless times, I am gonna die.

"You shall be provided with new supplies every week and... I hope you understand that you will have to pass a small exam to recover the days you are skipping from the curriculum, Mr. Reyter."

I nodded and the Professor gave a quick goodbye before walking back inside the campus. I turned to stare at the still smiling blond and frowned. "Shouldn't we-uh!" I barely noticed the man moving as he picked me up from the backpack on my shoulders and... threw me off the cliff with a single action.

I blinked quickly as I angled my body to reach one of the high branches of the closest tree I found during my fall but- *Crack* A leg slammed on my head and pushed my weight down on the wood, cracking it and making me fall once more towards the green ground of the forest, this time I was too much scared to plan something to land the best.

Thus I landed butt-first on the floor, some pain emerging from my head as I recovered from the sneak attack. Taiyang landed standing on his feet, seemingly unfazed by what had just happened as he kept smiling. "I didn't thought you were this much weak, kid."

That stung and I tried to get up only for the man to punch my face onto the rocky wall on the cliff, increasing the annoying inability to think caused by the previous concussion.

"C'mon, where is the A-Grade student that Glynda was talking about? What I see is-" He stopped to crouch away from a raw barrage of Lightning Bolts tried to reach for his head. "Oh? Your semblance is Electrokinesis?" Another thunderous stream tried this time to aim below his belt but the blond jumped up and dodged the attack. "And you seem to have some basis with it.."

His smile _widened_. "Interesting."

I had to keep him away from me, close-fighting would only see me defeated and... my body was burning. Maybe it was the concussions or maybe I was so incensed that my entire being was sharing the same murderous feeling within my legs wobbled as I backed away from the approaching blond, panic rising as they didn't move as fast as I wanted.

He tried to come closer, to get a glimpse of my current capacity to defend myself by throwing a sweeping kick. I jumped in time, just high enough to avoid the attack and readied myself to distance myself once more to try to keep some stalemate when- *Scrunch!*

I yelped as I felt my nose breaking, wet blood flowing out of the damaged nostrils as I tried to cover it all but it was a futile effort in front of the still dangerous opponent. His punch retracted but his other hand slammed painfully on my guts and I felt breakfast ready to get some fresh air out of my belly.

"You are quite... lacking in close encounters. Aren't you?" I failed to answer him as I groveled on the ground. I couldn't counter with the pain I was feeling, my brain too much confused and riddled by the sheer torture I had just endured.

Taiyang didn't take kindly my silence and his foot stomped on my back, forcing me to collapse fully on the floor. "At least you seem to endure this all well for a rookie."

He took me up by my shoulders, bringing my face close to his own. "You are doing well for your first day. How do you feel?"

I blinked twice and then answered him with how I truly felt. "F-Fuck you."

Lovely darkness took me out of the real world the moment his fist slammed once more on my face.

* * *

I woke up few hours later, sore and aching as I tried to make sense of my surroundings.

The sky was dark and I could recognise the shattered moon above me to know it was late in the day and I am quite sure that I had blacked out early in the morning...

Did- DID I JUST SLEPT UNTIL NIGHTTIME?!

Fear surged on my body as I failed to recognise the place, clearly another section of the Forest the man had took me in. Did he place me there to die? W-Was I going to die like this, without a chance to explain I did nothing wrong to his daughters or-

I tried to stand up but I was brought down softly by a familiar hand and I could feel the white cloth of bandages around my waste and face. I turned to see the grim smile on the man that had caused my current predicament.

"Good to see you back from the land of the dreams, kiddo."

I groaned, unwilling to deign to answer the asshole after he had massacred me quite recently. My eyes scrunched on a glare and he sighed as he adjusted the small campfire, fueling it more branches as he considered my reaction.

"So... nice weather."

My eyes closed in holy rage but my mouth replied with a croak. "_Peachy!_"

He shook his head as he returned to stare back at me. "You did considerably well for someone with your preparation."

I didn't reply, my throat too sore to allow me some sassy remarks over my overly-pained body and his obviously lies-

"And before you ask, this is a genuine judgement. You are faring well with what you have." He took a familiar blade out from my backpack, Aka Senko glowed a little under the pale light of the moon. "This is Ruby's craftship." Taiyang mused over loud enough for my ears to pick up. "Why did she made this for you?" His voice was low but I could feel the distinct KI of an over-protective parent around the corner.

"B-Broke Arashi a-against Ozpin's cane." He blinked at me before glancing back to the short sword. There was some conflict within himself but few moments later sighed tiredly.

"I suppose Ruby would do that for a teammate." The blond stated as he put the blade back in the backpack. "But can I ask you some questions? Bro code and all-"

"Y-You pummelled me like a punching bag!"

"I may have been irked that I had to pay for a Premium Pass to see Vytal when I was actually going to be invited there by Glynda. You- You caused this!"

He finished this explanation in a childish tone and I scowled, or at least did something similar with the bandages around my face. "I am sure you are an asshole!"

He opened his mouth, possibly to chide my use of foul language like a parent does but... he closed it without saying anything with an amused smile.

"No, I am dad. Nice to meet you, sure."

...

Breath in, breath out.

**Breath in, breath out**.

"That was w-weak." He looked affronted by my dry reply and frowned right on my face.

"Then I want to see you try, you brat." He scoffed while looking back at the fire. "I bet you are the lamest in the school."

...He didn't!

With a sigh, I decided to dispense some good jokes upon the annoying blond. "If a child refuses to sleep during a nap.." I paused to give the man a solid serious look while telling the joke. "Are they guilty of resisting a rest?"

I waited patiently for a reaction, my eyes fixed on his visage as Taiyang tried to keep a blank expression but... I could see him twitching.

"What do you call someone with no body and no nose?" I asked quietly, his facade fading he more I spoke. "Nobody Knows."

He was trembling now, the man seriously trying to not laugh at jokes that weren't mean to be laughed at. And yet I was smiling myself now.

"Justice is a dish best served cold." I stated determined, finding the downfall of the blond somewhat hilarious. "If it were served warm it would be justwater."

"Pfft-hahahahahahH!" The dam has been broken! The man was crying now at my senseless jokes and... I admit I shared a small laugh myself.

"I r-retract my previous comment." The father managed to state between chuckles. "Y-You are good, kid."

I looked away, right on the fireplace as the man hummed quietly, calming himself down.

"I also wanted to ask you something about my... daughters." I paled at that sore subject but I still nodded his way and he continued. "I wanted to know if you... know if they got any boyfriends and- what is with that look?"

I was flinching, maybe because I was seeing myself getting destroyed by the powerful huntsman right in front of me. Now I was regretting going along my simple training plans and accepting Goodwitch's compromise.

"Q-Quick question: will you murder me if I give you a truthful answer?"

"Are you dating one of them?" I almost choked with my own spith as this rapid query reached my ears.

"W-What? No!"

He frowned irked at my response. "What was that?"

"I-I mean, I am not saying anything bad but- they are not dating me, no."

His narrowed eyes continued to glare at me for few instants longer before the man sighed.

"Okay then, give me their names."

I gulped nervously as I opened my mouth, contemplating if I should really reveal their relationships and...

WHY SHOULDN'T I?!

"Y-Yang is with Blake Belladonna and Ruby is with Weiss Schnee-" "Those are their partners, yes, but I meant who is dating them."

I blinked at him, he blinked back.

I blinked again and his eyes widened as a bead of sweat started to roll from his forehead.

He paled a little more and then nodded to himself. "I- My-My babies are-"

"Dating two girls."

...

"O-Oh." Taiyang looked shell-shocked by this and looked away. "B-but surely they didn't-"

"Catched them doing it by second week. Both Ruby and Yang." I interrupted in my relief. I wasn't going to get killed today, **Yatta!**

"I-I suppose... I will need to think about this.." ** stopped working!**

"Well while you think, _sir_, I will take my 'leave' and go to sleep." I sighed tiredly as I felt the soreness starting to straddle on my consciousness.

"Tomorrow we shall start with a funny exercise. I hope you are good at tracking." The man stated while I adjusted my body in the sturdy floor.

My eyes closed as I tried to mumble something about 'what he was talking about?', unaware that the training was going to be far worse than I had expected and planned out to be.

* * *

Morning struck and I woke up right where I had fallen asleep. The painful sensation that had continued until late that night had seemingly lessened enough for it to be confused for the result of a simple cramped sleep.

Yawning and stretching a little, I was about to pick my toothbrush and something to change the bandages... when I noticed I was alone.

Taiyang was nowhere in sight... just like the backpack I had come with me.

Confusion and panic lasted until a sudden gust of wind reached where I was standing and I heard the distinct sound of paper flapping harmlessly on my chest. I looked down and frowned at the small paper attached to the bandages there with some duct tape.

I took it in my hands and started to read it silently.

**Good morning, kid!**

**I hope you are fine and ready for the first stage of your month-long training in the Forest. Right now part of your equipment has been left hidden in the second depth of this place, a checkpoint has been set in your Scroll's map to help you where it is located. Right now the area is frolicking with Grimms of various kind. Weak but they are wandering on high numbers and I hope you will not try to fight your way to the objective with your current state. Sometimes huntsmen have to avoid fights to complete a mission of recovery and right now you are completely unable to do a direct approach.**

**P.S. Grimms are attracted by negative feelings.**

**Taiyang Xiao Long.**

I let the content of the message sink within my brain as I felt something familiar rising out and above.

"MOTHERFUCKE-" "**GROWL!**"

I snapped my head to my left side as a pack of four Beowolves stared hungrily at my body.

My aura was still low and I could hardly defend myself without some weapon to use, still I put on a brave front while staring at the monsters. "Bring it!"

My legs reacted as intended as I rushed out of the clearing and deep in the foliage, my hand going for the Scoll in my pocket to see where exactly the bastard had hidden my stuff. The map opened and I scowled at what I was seeing in the small screen.

The checkpoint had been set beyond the Ancient Temple where the headmaster had left the chesspieces during the initiation, 2 kilometers from where I was right now.

My pace increased the moment I felt some pressure building up behind, a loud snarl and some howling as the Grimm continued to give chase until I finally reached the ruins I had seen back when we were all fighting the massive assault from the various Grimm of the area and jumped high onto one of the surviving towers, entering inside it and waiting.

I was too much angry and panicking to truly hide myself from the Grimms but the architecture of the place made it difficult for the fiends to climb up where I was staying.

My brain was trying to find something within the place to fend off un-*Crack*

I blinked as the stone floor collapsed under my feet and I felt free-falling _deeper_ than the floor that give to the ruins entrance and I found myself falling into a small undergound lake.

Quickly swimming up to get some air, I took some moments to recover from that scary situations. As I calmed down I finally looked around to see that I was in some kind of large cave deep underground, which I had initially considered to be some old buried city but this theory soon proved to be wrong the moment I found quite the set of modern machines and terminals placed around the area.

Now that I looked even more, I could see special electrical bulbs placed in strategic spots within the cave's ceiling.

What was this place and why I was feeling dreadful the more I stayed there?!

* * *

**AN**

**Some places are better left forgotten...**

**Taiyang kicked Shaun's ass quick and easy:**** Ozpin was holding back a lot during the test because it's been a long time ever since he had taught firsthand. Taiyang is a practical teacher, one who praises hardwork and encourages students to pull their best.**

**Can you at least give a small hint where Shaun is now?**** Something that was supposed to have been completely sealed off. A disaster that still plagues Remnant after so long.**

**Why is Taiyang's reaction to WhiteRose and Bumbleby this... strong?**** He isn't hating about them having that kind of preferences. He is just surprised that he hadn't picked any sign about it, especially with Yang trying to date older males before Beacon.**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**merendinoemiliano****: You ain't pestering! But yeah, I have plans to prepare for the redemption arc for Season II.**

**Darkjaden****: Thank you!**

**HateReborn27****: He will learn a hybrid between Killua's echo and Cole MacGrath's Radar Pulse.**

**Yoyo****: It will happen in two-three chapters from now. Also Mr. Miyagi will have some role before the tournament to finalise the training. Nothing much, just something to help with an unexpected skill he will create from nothing.**


	13. Welcome to the Jungle! (2)

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**RWBY are all owned by Rooster Teeth and by Monyreak 'Monty' Oum (R.I.P.)**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12: Welcome to the Jungle (2)**

* * *

_**[-]Thus Kindly I scatter[-]" **_  
_**-**_**Thomas Moore, The Last Rose of Summer**

The underground cave was damp and the curious dispositions of artificial lights made it seem even more ominous than I had initially thought.

I took a silent, deep breath as I got out of the small lake and started to move towards the various terminals and monitors sited in front of a major natural tunnel that led to another immense room.

Maybe this description isn't the best but... the closest thing could resemble this place was the ancient temple in Assassin's Creed III if you added some modern equipment to it and ISOT'd it in Remnant.

Speaking of the terminals, I finally managed to get close to the display of one of those and gave it a quick glance before recoiling in barely-veiled surprise.

_**Code Black! Contact administrator or highest SDC leader within the facility!**_

This abandoned facility was owned by the Schnee Dust Company? That sounded quite confusing as Ozpin would have never allowed something like this to happen.

I was about to move away from the frozen machine when _the screen went dark._

A small blue chatbox opened and words started to appear.

**ANDRMD: Intruder, identify yourself.**

I blinked for few moments, confused by the query as I couldn't find any cameras nor I could see anything remotely close to a detector to 'see' I was there. I gulped down nervously as I decided to let my curiousity win over my bad feeling over this whole situation.

**CMPTR1278: Shaun Reyter, Beacon Academy's student.**

_**ANDRMD is writing...**_

**ANDRMD: Intruder identified as 'Shaun Reyter'. Giving Admin's permissions to 'Shaun Reyter'.**

As I finished reading the reply from this 'ANDRMD' I noticed that the lights of the previously dark tunnel had been turned on, granting visibility over the large hallway near were I was.

**ANDRMD: You are requested to the Observatory Office for further questioning.**

...eh?

A map opened up over the chatbox, a green point highlighting my current position and a red one set for the Observatory Post. Now the mysterious messanger wanted me to go deep in this place, dismissing the whole 'this is surely a trap' feeling around it?

...

It wasn't like I have a choice on this matter. Stuck God knows how deep away from the forest and I didn't even have to check my Scroll to know that I didn't have any signal to call for help.

Maybe this bad feeling was all those horror games I had played or maybe I was just feeling the rush of adrenaline slowly leave my body back to normal.

In any case, I still had to see what was going on in this place.

* * *

I advanced inside the grey room the automatic door opened to, feeling a dreadful vibe the more I went deeper in this silent and soulless place. One of the room's lights was damaged while the other flickered alive once in a while, leaving a very reduced illumination over the area.

Looking around, I found the blinking blue light coming from one of the terminals by the end of the room catching my attention and bringing me to approach it carefully.

The chatbox was there and I decided to be the one to initiate contact first.

**CMDPST: I'm here.**

_**..ANDRMD is writing...**_

**ANDRMD: Thank you for you quick acceptance and immediate resolution of the request. Please plug your Scroll in the interested spot.**

An image of the terminal with the curious, highlighted hole by its side appeared on the screen and... I felt oddly dirty as I inserted the white phone-like device.

**Initiating Download of [ANDRMD-X2]**  
**ETA: 15 minutes**

...Was I getting hacked? Was I **letting** myself get hacked without doing nothing about?

I was about to remove the device, unsure of what was going on when I paled at what appeared on the screen.

**Detected Insufficient Data Storage within the Scroll.. Deleting unimportant files/folders...**

Wait, what! No-nonononono!

**Deleting 1.42 GB folder 'Secret Stash' - 14%**

OH NO! "S-STOP YOU STUPID MACHINE! I NEED THAT!" I bashed uselessly on the resilient monitor and I was rewarded with quite the unfair punishment.

**Process speeded up x4 times than planned!**

"D'oh!"

**Operation Successful! New storage is now available for the download.**

At this point I was incredibly demoralised and depressed over the high costs of today's exploration. I blamed Taiyang and his teachings for the death of my por- ***BZzt* **Uh?

My scroll was now glowing a very unnerving light as I picked it back and away from the machine and, looking down on its small screen, I frowned at what I was looking at.

An attractive woman with bob-length black hair that had two bangs above her purple eyes, curly and well-maintained. I could see only her face from the display but I was already a little mesmerized by her beauty.

"_While I appreciate the pleasant reaction you are having at my appearance, Mr. Reyter, I wish for you to not make this into an habit._" She sighed while I was frowning at her words, miffed that she was considering me some sort of creep. "_Still I am happy to see that someone has managed to find this facility after so many years._"

I nodded at her and she gave a polite bow within the scroll. "_I am Unit X2, ANDRMD, but I think you would be more comfortable if you addressed me as '__**Andromeda**__'"_

"Nice to meet you, Andromeda." Is this from the show? I could hardly remember anything similar to this situation. Heck, even my basic knowledge about RWBY Grimm Eclipse didn't cover for this opportunity. What did I stumble upon? "But I have to ask: what is this place?"

She tilted her head in confusion. "_You are not part of some recovery team, Mr. Reyter._" I admit that would make more sense than the 'I fell off some unstable tower and fell on the underground lake'.

"I was actually training in the forest above when I found this place, there is no recovery team with me."

"_Oh._" The small AI deflated within the screen and I sighed, trying to find some sense within the clearly 'emotional' unit. I had thought Penny was the only artificial being so advanced but... Andromeda existed.

The AI blinked back and I noticed I was frowning from my inconclusive musings. "_Is something wrong?_"

"Just... thinking how to get out of there."

She nodded and started to hum, the scroll beeping few times and... a checkpoint was set. "_There is something I wish to recover before we leave, Mr. Reyter. It's... important."_

I nodded and tried to not show that I was interested over her excuse.

'Something important, what could it be important?' Only half of the facility had survived from the wrong maps she had given to the scroll's general one, several rocks and stones blocking most of the passages leading to the caved in section of the abandoned place.

As I returned to walk out of the room I started to question the AI for more informations about this SDC's structure. "So, what is this place?"

"_This underground compound was meant to experiment the opportunity to expand any kingdom in a vertically way. Sadly, the lack of funds and the passing of Ezekiel Schnee made things a little bit difficult for the researchers working on this project._"

"I will take a wild guess and... say that there wasn't a safe management of the structural foundations of this place."

"_That is correct. The first cave in cut down the facility in half, dooming that one section to perish a slow and terrible death._"

"Sounds awful but... was this facility created before of after Beacon Academy-" "_Before. With the closure of this complex because of the dead workers, it was decided to donate the patch of land back to the Council of Vale. In the end they decided to create the school for Huntsmen that still lives above our heads._"

"But how do you know this much?" Indeed, how did she know what had been going above the place if she had no contact with the outside world?

"_That is because I met someone 21 years ago which had stumbled on this place because of the ruins above us collapsing just enough for her to arrive her. A student at the time._"

I blinked with some skepticality. If there had been another student that had reached this place before me, why she didn't report all she discovered back to the school?

I finally reached the room and, as the door opened, my eyes started to get wider and wider the more I approached the circular table in the middle of the area. It wasn't the table that catched my attention but... what was on it.

The cape looked dusty, its original color darkened by the unkind time it has experienced after it has been left there but I could recognise the now-light grey cloth as I moved to grasp it, finding right what made my suspicions become true.

It was an emblem, grey with black lines forming a peculiar rose. The very one Ruby uses to represent herself and to honor... her mother.

This was Summer Rose's unique cape and... it was here of all places.

"_Is there anything wrong? Do you recognise it?_"

I let a rasped sigh as I gulped down the knot forming in my throat. Wasn't this supposed to be elsewhere, l-like in her grave? I had thought that- "_She was truly an interesting individual. I could remember when she had been there the first time._"

My eyes blinked rapidly, head spinning through thousands of pictures and I hummed quietly. "Do.. Do you have any footage of that?"

She didn't reply, a large screen in front of me turning on as the video was loaded and... the first thing I saw was a crying girl.

* * *

**21 Years Earlier...**

Summer continued to sob quietly for a while as Andromeda had decided to give her some space to think and plan how to leave the place.

"Why did they... left me?" Her voice cracked a little as she gave another glance at her Scroll, the dots that were Raven, Taiyang and Qrow slowly leaving the Emerald Forest.

It had all started with a simple training mission with some live Grimm to test their current capacity in a real fight. Half an hour in the fighting, Raven brazenly rushed even deeper in the forest and had forced the trio to divide to find her in the large area.

The Rose had been quite foolish to think that the proud woman would have tried to find refuge within the ruins but the reality of her dumb idea turned concrete the moment the pavement gave up after so many years of rains and snowing, causing her to free fall for a while.

The cold realisation the lake gave her made her understand she was far from dead, forcing her to struggle to swim up and away from the body of water, towards the underground coast. Sore, cold and quite annoyed, Summer had been distrustful of the AI's quirky attitude.

Having lived for a good part of her childhood in Atlas, the Rose knew a little about rampancy and was the least inclined to be near a unit that suffered from madness. Yet her guts had not betrayed her this time, Andromeda being quite... kind in her own way.

She was there, in the control room of this decaying place, trying to... hopefully get in contact with her frien- she stopped as a new wave of self-disappointment washed over her mind. Why should she call them that? A-A-After everything they had done to her?!

The initiation exam was still a livid wound in Summer's soul as she had tried to be appeasing of the arrogant girl that was Raven Branwen. Everything she tried to accomplish, every single step she tried to take towards the complex being that was the Mistralian female ended up being rebuffed harshly by her abrasive attitude. When Qrow and Taiyang had entered the big picture things got... more difficult.

Her partner's older brother was... nice to have around. Always there and helpful when needed with school things but he was incredibly dependant to Taiyang. At first she had thought that Qrow was merely trying to form his first friendship with the blond and that was why he was spending so much time with the handsome boy.

Yet it became clear that the young Branwen mistook friendship with something he had to care and cure every, single moments of his day. It was genuine friendship... but both failed to understand that it shouldn't have some alpha-beta complex to it.

"_Is something wrong, Ms. Rose?_"

Her hood failed to cover her face completely as she had wanted and Summer scowled by the mere fact that the AI was getting a good glance at her face.

"N-Nothing." She chided herself for using a tone that disproved herself. "J-Just a bit of dust got in my eyes."

The unit stood silent for few moments and then... "_Understood._"

The Rose sighed as she tried and failed to return her mind back to her team and so she sighed once more. Thus she kindly asked for some opinion.

"Andromeda?"

"_Yes, Ms. Rose?_" The voice of the ever-waiting AI demoralised her a little.

"W-What makes a leader... a good one?"

There was a brief pause before Andromeda replied with a punctual precision. "_Good leaders distinguished themselves from normal ones because of their inherent capacity to lead or command or by their charismatic hardwork that makes them close to their loyalists._"

She blinked dumbly, trying to process the textbook meaning of the terms. "B-But what if they are not loved?"

"_Love is secondary during their rise to power. A good leader cares mostly for his/her team's safety and health as those dictates real results in battles._"

"So... I should first try to get better myself?"

"_Ms. Rose, if your query is 'Am I a good leader?' then the answer lies within your titles. Didn't the headmaster in your school give you the work to lead your team?_"

"H-He did but-"

"_Then there is no questioning. Among the four members of your team, you are the best prepared for the role, thus you are a good leader._"

Summer felt unbalanced at that surprisingly determined talk but she managed to get composed as she needed to talk once more. "But what if they don't follow my orders? What if they don't care?"

"_Then you should speak to a teacher or the headmaster in case of insubordination._"

Now that sounded a tad bit extreme for her tastes as she knew this sudden move would bring them to despise her and make them even more unruly under her lead. What was she supposed to do with this?

"_Or you could try to become stronger than them, try to set up a role model for them to follow._"

"A role model?" Summer asked softly as her silver eyes went wide at those words.

What if this was the solution? To become an example of virtue because of her qualities and flaws, relatable to people?

"It... could be done." She will need few weeks to train intensively within the Gym but... it could be done.

Finally a smile appeared on her face, her tears now a distant memory as she stood up from her seat and gave one last question. "Andromeda, where is the closest exit?"

* * *

"And that should be the end of- one moment."

The video footage didn't turn off, instead a new video loaded in and I found myself staring to a smiling woman.

Summer Rose was... beautiful and I was almost curious if Ruby will retain her same gorgeous visage when she got older.

"**I think the device is goin-g, yes!**"

Her smile widened as she sat calmly on the same spot she had occupied years earlier. "What is this, Andromeda?"

"_I don't know_." The AI replied showing to be clueless herself at what was being played in front of us.

"**I have little time to speak before Ozpin notices that I am not where I am supposed to be.**"

She hummed loudly as she nodded to herself, trying to bring even more voice out.

"**My name is Summer Rose, I am an Huntress and... the mother of two of the most beautiful children in the world.**"

I flinched a little as she was talking about Ruby and Yang.

"**I suppose my name has to have jumped once in a while in any discussion at Beacon, at least I hope I am speaking with a student and not to some old man like Ozpin.**"

It has, I wanted to tell her but... it was a mere image now what was left of her.

"**Anyway, skipping over formalities, I suppose I should explain to you 'why did I left this tape and why you are going to watch it' and the answers are going to be... difficult to summarise.**"

Hopefully those weren't anything migraine-inducing.

"**Right now I am supposed to be part of a scout mission in the Emerald Forest because of a noticeable sighting of multiple Grimm close to the school and... this is my last mission.**"

Oh no. Please, for the love of God, don't let this be-

"**This is my end, my finale, the ending of something that was bittersweet from the beginning to this very point but... I will not lose myself in my quirky memories as I need you to know 'why I am going to die'.**"

God, if you are here, don't do this to me! I don't- Please, I don't need to see this! I am not her family, I shouldn't be-

"**Well, my fellow undergound dweller, I suppose the answer to this dilemma is... Ozpin.**" She scoffed and snorted to herself while I felt my brain melting at this.

Ozpin caused.. her death? How and why?

"**The headmaster is far older than what he appears to be. To think we were being taught by some real wizard and to think that the Maidens were real- AH, I was digressing! I should put a leash to this annoying mouth of mine.**"

The... maidens- Wait, Ozpin was the Wizard!?

"**So much to say and I would love to be there to explain it the best but... I am here and my schedule is **_**murderous**_**.**" She chuckled and I facepalmed at her pun. "**I suppose you wouldn't like this kind of comedy. Maybe I should seriously bash Tai's skull for having made me like this before making the last jump.**"

"_This was recorded 13 years ago._" Andromeda's voice fell deaf as I was giving my full attention to the woman.

"**Alas I have to explain things were quickly and very smartly. Raven Branwen, for friends 'Rae', was completely right about the man's incapacity to take in consideration the life of people. I realised I was quite in a pickle the moment he started to ask about my little Ruby. Small pokes at first, then Oz started to ask more about her interest in becoming an huntress and... then he proposed quite the offer about the Fall Maiden.**"

W-What about her?

"**The woman was dying and her powers would have gone to the youngest female she had last seen before completely kicking the bucket. And Ozpin decided to try to upgrade his 'Silver-eyed' chesspiece into a 'Badass Silver-Eyed Fall Maiden' one. Seems fine and all... unless we count out two major flaws in that plan.**"

She raised her indexes. "**Flaw Number 1: I would be forced to divorce Taiyang and take Ruby and Yang with me. As much as my annoying hubby is annoying, I would never try to do anything like that; Flaw Number 2: If I died prematurely, Ozpin would make sure the 'heir' to the Maiden's power would be Ruby.**"

Summer closed her eyes and sighed tiredly. "**I cannot allow that. I will never allow that.**"

Her silver eyes returned back with genuine cheerfulness, even in that moment meant to be sad and depressed. H-How was she doing this.

"**Overwhelmed? I suppose I could have worded much of this better, less of a bitter pill, but the time I have is running out and.. I have two small, **_**small**_** favours that I wish to ask you before I go out one last time.**"

Her smile lessened a little, the first sign in the whole video that the woman was finally let the realisation of her passing starting to appear in her face.

"**Taiyang is surely going to blame himself for this and I know that the hit will be quite hard for him especially with the 'unexplainable' move Raven did to us all but I need him to be strong and brave for our girls. I ask-no, I beg for you to help him up from whatever depression he might have fallen. He can do it.. he just need some helping hand to pull him up just enough for him to stand above like he usually does.**"

He didn't seem that much depressed but.. his dad jokes sucked very hard.

"**The second favour is something a bit more personal: whatever you think of Ozpin and his antics after my little tale... well, I demand from you that- That you don't do anything too rash about it. I bet that- No, I **_**know**_** that the one that is watching this is someone kind-hearted and caring and I wish for you to not fall from your rightful pedestal of light to chase after senseless shadows. If you want to deal with the headmaster, beat him with his own game. That is how you will end the chaotic mind of his from damaging the world even more.**"

She finally removed her cape and gave a long sigh before smiling wistfully. "**This cape is quite old. I remember my mother giving it to me when I was stepping in the train for Vale... I want you to keep it.**"

"W-WHAT?"

"**It might sound dumb but...**" She sighed tiredly once more. "**I cannot leave something this emotionally-strong to Tai and I am sure my little Rose has grown out of being part of her mother's shadow. This is why... I want you to take it, give it a sense and... be the greatest while wearing it.**"

It was in my hands now as I carefully cleaned it as much as I could. It was resistent, soft and... it felt special.

I couldn't truly make sense of it but... I was smiling. There were tears falling but I was smiling with a genuine sense of pride rising from within my core.

"**Will you take it upon yourself to become an hero? Will you?**"

Will I? My smile widened. "I will."

Her smile widened. "**That is good! I bet you said yes as... no one would say no to a cute girl!**

"I said yes, you dunderhead!"

"**Now off we go for different ways, hopefully you can and will make this world roll rightfully!**"

"I can and I will!"

_**[-]I'll not leave thee, thou lone one![-]" **_  
_**-**_**Thomas Moore, The Last Rose of Summer**

* * *

**AN**

**Something has happened, something big and... the world will roll rightfully!**

**What is this 'something'?** **Sometimes we need to hear someone we understand and can relate to give us silent life advices, showing more than speaking and then we can truly become grand ourselves.**

**B-But there is no explanation about Raven's departure?!**** That is because she will be the one to explain it 'honestly'.**

**What is going to happen now?**** Taiyang is going to sweat a little during this month of training but... it will all be fluffy once in a while.**

**Review Q&A!**

**HateReborn27****: Trust me, I made the OC far worse than Raven... I made him take on Summer's own cheerful outlook of fighting!**

**merendinoemiliano****: Thank you and... Shaun will now become the greatest!**

**The THOT patrol:**** eehehehehehhehehehe**

**Jack Redhawke****: Understood and... I will proceed to continue with the story. P.S. I took a BR and he said I didn't have that horrible phrasing and grammar mistakes. So... *LeShrug***

**Guest (Chapter 12)****: He is quite good with Long-Range but... he will require to adapt and learn close-range too. Huntsmen/Huntresses are meant to know how to fight well in both situations.**


	14. Welcome to the Jungle! (3)

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**RWBY are all owned by Rooster Teeth and by Monyreak 'Monty' Oum (R.I.P.)**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13: Welcome to the Jungle! (3)**

* * *

Andromeda was quick to point me to the exit of the underground facility and I have to say that things turned ethic quite quickly as soon as I emerged out of the pile of stairs that led up above to a partially collapsed entrance under some large tree.

Grimm, ranging from Boarbatusk and Ursa Minor were patrolling the area right in front of the gates and... I smiled.

The bear-like monsters roared mightily while their smaller counterparts were rushing already towards me as I adjusted the collar of the cloak, having noticed much earlier that it was missing Summer's emblem in that very spot. Maybe that is what they had recovered out of her remains, she kept it for the sake of having something to leave to her daughters.

Yet I was far from saddened, her words still brazenly poking at my determination, calling it to act upon what I was going to face a new present and a better future. My smirk continued as I jumped forward, dodging the quick, unfocused rush of the boar-like creatures, ending up to deal with the much slower Grimm.

The first Ursa tried to stab its pawn down, trying to catch me, but it failed to take into account how fast I was. Dodging the attack, I saw the second monster trying to tackle me on the floor and I merely rolled under the legs of its partner. "Sorry, not sorry!"

Apologies were empty in front of Grimm and I decided to merely blitz away from the zone, electricity cackling as I boosted my own speed while ignoring the small group still giving chase.

"_Four hundred meters, East._" I didn't even spare a nod at the words, already turning to my right and moving quickly through the foliage of the forest as I continued my search for my backpack.

Few minutes of endless running and I found it... with a familiar smiling man standing in the branch it was tied to. How much had he been waiting there? And... why he was even smiling?

"I had thought you had been devoured by some Beowulf, kid-?!"

I think the sudden shocked expression on his face was because I had just left the shadows of some tree, making myself exposed to the sunlight and showing the white cape-cloak I was wearing.

_Shit!_

The moment I saw the first hints of anger in Taiyang's face, I was already crouching and charging up. More energy building up in my legs as I... _jumped across the clearing._

I was going very fast, faster than before and I think it was the surprise that bought me the free hit on him as I shattered the distance. The headbutt that resulted out of my panicked quick-thinking stole air from the blond's lungs as I collided with his chest and pushed him away from the branch, just enough to give me the opportunity to pick the hanging backpack.

Knowing that pause was going to be cut short, I was quick to pick Aka Senko and readied the blade for an incoming counterattack. My paranoia was soon proven right of Taiyang's furious reaction as I saw his form move quickly, turning in a golden blur as he blitzed towards me.

The previous beating still fresh in my mind, I was quick to not try any simple and foolish attempt on him, focusing on dodging and deflecting the incoming attacks from him as I tried to wear him off or... think about something else I could do to beat him.

And because this all all required most of my concentration to work smoothly, I was pretty limited from exploiting the delightful openings I could spot in his stance while he was trying to plant his fist on my face. At one point my head started to slowly turn, following one of the the punches' direction and the dangerous strike merely grazed my cheek as I jumped back and away from the direct contact.

I was about to try to catch some space, trying to get in a proper range to use my semblance but-

"THAT IS NOT YOURS!"

The man was quick to give pursuit and.. I still smiled a little. A sad smile, yet Taiyang was further irritated by my reaction as he roared once more before throwing mad punches left and right.

The red Tanto quickly deflected the first few blows but soon I was once more dodging the rush of fists from the furious husband.

"I'm sorry-" "SHUT UP!"

I was chiding myself as I flinched at his strong yell, feeling quite aware that I may have gone beyond any form of salvation with my previous stunts. I brought my hands up as one of the punches suddenly appeared right where I was moving and I was sent flying onto the bark of a tree, the brawler giving quick chase and...

"_ENOUGH!_"

The yell was almost muffled because it came from my pockets, but Andromeda's pitch managed to get through and out of my Scroll, surprising both Taiyang and I.

The man blinked as he adjusted his jump by releasing the punch to _merely starting to press his hands on my neck._

"_Stop it, Mr. Xiao Long._"

"Who is this?!" His voice was close to a growl and I flinched as he put more pressure in the choking. I pulled out my Scroll and here Andromeda looked quite pissed at the whole situation. "Who is she?"

"_I remember Ms. Rose saying that you were quite gentle and kind. It would seem like she was wrong._"

He blinked once.

Then twice.

"What?"

It took few minutes to convince him to not kill me on the spot and even more to get him to trust me to watch the video I had saved up about Summer's wish. He was surprised when the camera picked on the woman's image and his mood continued to worsen the more it continued.

I closed my eyes the moment the video stopped, the emotions that it first give me still fresh on my brain as I watched the last will once more. I was glad that Andromeda had decided against showing the first video, the one about the young Summer as it would have been a further blow to the man's sanity.

I opened one eye to stare at Taiyang's reaction and the man was faring even worse than I had thought as he finished watching the last moments of his deceased lover. Sitting depressingly on a small rock, his shoulders low and twitching once in a while as his stare was directed on the ground, few tears but none were falling.

He was strong, just like I had seen until now and how Summer had described him but... he seemed to frail right now. It has to be a big blow to learn that his last love had died willingly to protect Ruby and the rest of the family.

Maybe it hurted even worse now that he knew that it was Ozpin's fault one way or another and... I sighed.

I could still remember people back in the real world mocking Summer in some forums for having gone in some difficult secret mission in the Grimmlands and having perished while trying to find Salem, doing it for the sake of being childishly a hero and being Ozpin's puppet to mold and use.

But why was she the one being used the most by the headmaster? While the woman seemed to have gathered quite the fame with her successes as the leader of STRQ, there wasn't much publicly know to fully understand what made her so much important to the chessmaster.

Yet the allusion to Silver Eyes she made, just like the strange vibe Ozpin seemed to gain in his voice when he would comment on Ruby's own pair... I think that would be the closest key to the puzzle.

Why? What made those special? Some overpowered ability that could destroy every single Grimm they encountered? Not even a smudge of a hint was given in the first two volumes and I hope it wasn't something I should start to worry about before the tournament, before I had Cinder completely removed from life.

Anyway I approached the man and decided to do the right thing for this kind of moments, _punching him cleanly on his face._

He recoiled at the sneak attack and almost stumbled backwards at that, giving me a mad look. "W-What was that?"

"Doing what Summer Rose said I was supposed to do." Another punch, this one being blocked by Taiyang's waiting hand. "I am helping you up."

"I don't see how punching means 'helping up'?!" This time a quick kick reach his stomach and he finally got up from the stone and prepared a stance. "Stop it, brat."

"Try me, old man!"

It was surprising how I was literally going for a quick beating today. I had thought about playing it smart, to try and outsmart the blond one way or another... and yet as I resumed my previous attempts to win a direct confrontation, I felt like I was still going to gain something out of it.

Nothing material, nor anything personal... _something_ was going to happen. Something positive, I hoped.

Differently from few minutes earlier, the blond was more level-headed over the situation and was giving much weight while planning his attacks, making his assaults less draining to dodge but also quite difficult to predict.

Just like the first time, he managed to tear through my defence multiple times but I was able to avoid getting another broken nose. It was around the time I started to use even more my semblance to aid my efforts to avoid more damage that I noticed something.

His eyes were glowing a peculiar purple and his punches seemed to be getting quicker and... stronger. It would seem like he was getting more powerful... the more he became angrier.

Oh no, his semblance is like Yang. OH NO!

My deduction become solid truth the moment the first hit landed on my stomach. I had yet to eat in that moment but the need to hurl conceded that my stomach was ready to release some content and... I didn't. At least not before he landed the second punch on my guts.

I was crouching on the floor, a hand covering my mouth as I tried to keep everything in as the man stared me down. "Seems like you talk a lot of crap, brat." Finally I gulped down the foul sensation and looked up.

"At least you don't seem a depressed old man like before, old man."

His eyes twitched in annoyance but a smile treacherously screwed his attempt to appear disappointed at my comment. "I suppose punching your face is a good stress-reliever. Are you suggesting I should pick this as a hobby?"

"No- I mean!" I frowned out of my panicked look as soon as he started to chuckle at my face, causing me to look annoyed this time.

"Y-You are a good kid but damn, you suck at making people feel better." He continued to smile even when I gave him the brightest of glares.

"What if I fix that, old trashcan?"

His smirk turned predatorial. "_Try me_, sonny!"

And thus the fight resumed without any hint of ending anytime soon. Andromeda huffed annoyed as we continued this 'childish spar' while she was left within the Scroll on the ground, to see this unfold with a very unnerving sight of it.

* * *

Nighttime came and our spar has finally ended.

I was currently lying on the grassy ground, my body aching once in a while as I tried to normalise my breathing after the insane workout I had it endure. Taiyang was sweating, resting for a moment on the same small rock he had been sitting before we resumed the fight.

I had managed to reach for the backpack before the sky fully darkened as the man prepared another campfire. "S-Seriously, is this becoming a thing?"

He blinked mirthfully at my comment. "I suppose it is, kid."

A groan surprisingly left my mouth without causing any further pain in my body, seriously why have I let that beating happen?

"From tomorrow we shall work with your Aura control, some basic hand-to-hand combat and then we will move to armed fights."

I nodded at him, the schedule looking quite simple and surprisingly accurate to what I needed to develop. I was quite lacking with the basics and this was a good opportunity to not only grow but also attain some good foundations to further expand my fighting capacity.

"Also you should keep Summer's cape."

... "What?" I was stunned briefly by his certainity and he nodded.

"She was right when she said you should keep it. I... I would let it unkept and Ruby and Yang wouldn't need it." He paused for a moment before sighing. "I suppose Yang will cause some issue about it, she wouldn't accept anyone picking that cloth."

"What about Ruby?"

His smile was sour but he soon masked it with a fake chuckle. "While Rubes would be thrilled to give it a look, I hardly think she would do anything with it. The crest was the only thing she kept in her design and.. I suppose Qrow and I have told her too many times how she looks like her mother."

"Mr. Xiao Long, I-" "Tai. Call me Tai."

I blinked at the calm request but... I still nodded. "Then... Tai, could you tell me more about Summer?"

The man kept quiet for a while, a bit surprised by my request but... he smiled once more.

"I suppose she left you quite the impression but... I can see why she has." He sighed longingly. "She had that kind of effect on people."

"She was the bravest, wasn't she?" It felt rhetorical but Taiyang still replied with a bigger smile.

"She was." Then he turned to me with a curious expression. "Will you make her proud, even through you aren't related or-" "I already promised I will, sir." I interrupted with a small smile. "I think it's the least I could do for her sacrifice."

He nodded back at me and soon started to tell me more about the misadventures of Team STRQ.

When Qrow had first tried to impress Summer by preparing some cookies and ended up burning down part of Beacon's cafeteria.

When the blond had tried to sleep uninvited in Raven's bed and was thrown out of the window with it.

When Summer and Raven had played Truth and Dare and almost kissed each other in front of the other two teammates.

And yet, for some reason, I felt like I was back home.

I could remember ranting once in a while about his work as he returned back home for lunch and how he would switch the subject to something funny once his mood improved with the good food mom would provide with kindness and...

My eyes widened as I felt an hand settle on my head, patting my hair. "Glynda told me you.. don't have parents, kid."

I was crying. Why was I crying?

"I-It's fine." This time my voice broke much to my surprise, my throat hoarse as I've been thinking about mom and dad. "I.. I remember them as a reason to keep going."

"That is a good way to have an happy life... but if you need anything, just ask." I blinked in pure shock as- "Son."

I turned at him, my blank shock lasting for few moments before I started to chuckle loudly at his antics. "Do you really want to do that?"

He frowned and started to ruffle my hair, annoying me a little. "Can it, brat."

I smirked once more as he calmed down and I started to close my eyes. "Sure thing... dad."

If only I knew that this was going to be the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

**AN**

**So I literally gave another punster to the Xiao Long family and... I don't think Ruby and Qrow will appreciate this. I wonder what will happen with Yang, she sure does seem the kind of person she would rough-house with her siblings, even surrogate ones (especially if they are those that are wearing Summer's cape.).**

**How it is going to be now with the training going in and-**** Timeskip. Sadly a necessary evil for this kind of situations as I wish to make the new skills showcase during the tournament and... I have little to write about the training. While I could manage to do some chapters about it, I think it would cut down other important details, like RWBY POVs and secondary plot points.**

**First you say he is Raven's male version, then he is Summer's. Should we expect him to emulate Qrow anytime soon?**** Nah, I am not trying to mashup Team STRQ in a single being. The reason why he resembles both Raven and Summer is... going to be a funny thing for later. Cannot say too much without spoiling my plans.**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**Blake Tourdner****: Yang and Tai, yes. Ruby is going to have a... weird reaction to this all.**

**FancyHint****: I have some plans about him doing some solo missions but he will still do missions with his team. **

**Heydude****: Thank you!**

**GoTeam****: Tai and Yang, uber-pissed (Tai will be the only one to see the video) while Ruby... she will do something odd.**

**EWR115****: Yep.**

**merendinoemiliano****: Thank you!**

**HateReborn27****: I said I will add some abilities from videogames (which means that this is purely a RWBY fanfic without taking too much from other fandoms and making it a xover). Still I have always wanted to write something about Prototype but.. never had the time to do that.**

**Akitio****: Thank you for you kind words!**

**PasiveNox****: Thank you!**

**Guestchapter12****: But the thing is that he needs to be ready if he is 'forced' in CQC. While Cinder is good with her bow, she still likes to rush her opponents with her blades and Fake Maiden powers.**

**Colinpop5****: Oh Boi!**

**Ciel Blaze****: I aim to surprise, please and confuse!**


	15. Omake 1: To be a Good Leader

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**RWBY are all owned by Rooster Teeth and by Monyreak 'Monty' Oum (R.I.P.)**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**OMAKE 1: To be a Good Leader**

* * *

Raven Branwen was incredibly confused.

She had planned to pass the rest of the morning training alone by the gym area of the school, away from the annoying pests that were her teammates.

Taiyang and Qrow were minor threats compared to... her.

Red eyes narrowed at the familiar white cape standing out in the gym, Summer Rose trying to complete some rapid push ups by the farthest corner of the room.

This sight had become a daily one after just few weeks they had been together in Team STRQ, a sudden change from the meek, shy girl into someone that worked herself to the bone, getting stronger, faster, **better**.

This whole switch managed to irk the Branwen but she would be wrong to say she wasn't a little bit intrigued by the reasons behind this different attitude.

Asking her was not an acceptable solution, having long established that she would never be the first one to interact with the cookie-addicted girl. It was a matter of personal pride.

Yet her options started to run short by the time neither teachers nor that stupid moron that was her brother knew nothing about this all.

The Team improved academically thanks to the Rose's improved grades and that sparked something within Raven that she would have never thought to see happen while learning and training. A drive to beat someone.

The sensation to be 'carried' by someone that was not only weaker than her but few months younger burned bitterly in her heart and... she threw her whole being onto studying, fighting and even tried to keep polite with her manners, adapting to the sophisticated etiquette that the people of Vale had.

Slowly but surely the hard work started to paid off as Raven did find her usual schedule easier than usual, the exercises accomplished faster than usual and.. she managed to score the highest score in one of the written tests that made up the first semester's final grade.

She was elated, receiving praises that further stroke her pride, rewarding her with the satisfaction of being complimented by doing something that had sound so useless to her but... Raven didn't smile.

A confused thin line was in her visage, red eyes frowning as she was disappointed in Summer's reaction. A beautiful smile, a relaxed expression that sent weird shivers back to her heart.

Why was she happy? She had beaten her and... and-!

Ignoring the weird situations, the Branwen doubled down with her efforts and managed to win numerous spars against several students in Beacon. Disatisfaction was unnverving and the more she fought, the more she felt that she was far from finally remove that gorgeous smile out from the kind Rose.

She snarled at her even-more confusing thoughts, sowing doubt in her mind about her need to beat that distant milestone.

The gym was unable to satisfy her training's requirments and so she decided to change to rekindle an old idea of hers.

"That is not going to pass, Ms. Branwen. First year students are not allowed solo missions in the Emerald Forest, especially solo missions."

If only that was enough to deter her from trying. Ozpin was truly a fool as he barely had a hold over the borders to the forest and sneaking inside was easier than she had thoughts.

A full month training here would... bring her enough experience to catch up with the white-caped girl and finally receive proper recognition.

Two hours later and several Beowulfs showing up because of her foul mood, Raven started to feel regret out of her current predicament.

While this kind of Grimm were easy to deal in small packs, fourty-fifty of those were a dangerous annoyance to finish off. Her reflexes were top notch but her body had a limit and the various beast attacking from several directions proved that she was having some issue with them all.

Her aura flared multiple times, sneaky hits passing over her guard as she fended off the endless horde of monsters.

Finally she felt the need to retreat away, a weird sensation kicking within her mind that ordered her to back away from this senseless conflict.

Raven jumped on the tree's bark, jumping once more to reach the lowest branch as she grimaced at the proper sight of so many Grimm in the area.

Her sword opened a portal and she was ready to leave when she- "Ghh."

Pain struck from her lower thigh, making her lose the footing over the branch and letting her fall on the unforgiving ground.

The moment she was on the ground, her hand shooted to the pained zone and.. it was warm. She pulled her hand slowly up for her eyes to see and... it was blood. One of the claws of the Beowulfs had pierced through her last bits of aura and.. left her injured and bleeding.

She groaned as she tried to get up, move away from the incoming wave of black rushing her direction, but it was a white blur that swept her out of the green floor.

Her eyes moved to stare at the caped girl's face, her mouth already opening to demand her to put her down when- "You better keep quiet, you stupid moron." Red eyes widened, surprise and a slight sense of fury started to form but Summer continued to speak, uncaring of the hurricane of emotions within the Branwen. "You risked your life f-for what?!"

Her voice cracked and the chorus within Raven that asked to rebuke the girl's words faded the moment she felt some guilt and self-disappointment rising. She was at fault, not something she would say so surely, but this situation would have ended in a very bad aftermath if Summer had not been there.

Few hours later the Mistralian girl was hospitalised and guarded by a teacher almost every hour of the day. Bandaged, confused and incredibly miffed, Raven Branwen was somehow helped by Summer's visits.

The girl was quite incensed by Raven's attempt, ridiculing it and calling her 'stupid' and 'moronic'. It stinged at first but the team leader managed to flip her mood by passing her a familiar juice box.

Grape juice was her favourite flavour, something she had tried out of need to replace the lack of alcoholic beverages and it had worked beautifully.

It didn't have the same kick wine had but it had the same delicious aroma and taste that she craved ever since she drunk it for the first time.

Visits continued every day and Raven continued to be secretly supplied with something that made the maddening stay in the infirmary and soon she was back in action... at least partially.

Her body got rusty with the hospitalisation and continuing the usual training regime proved to be impossible to accomplish.

It was then that Summer made another step forward, giving her a customised, different regime to follow. A flexible series of exercises that would increase the more she felt at ease with the precedent steps.

It was a slow process, one that was still motivated by the Rose's constant flow of words that fueled her undying determination.

It took her a full month, the month she had expected to pass in the Emerald Forest, to return to her prime shape but something was different between her and Summer.

Gone was the principle, the demand to beat her partner and leader in every, single opportunity, now Raven wanted to know more about the caped girl.

The shortest member of the team became a positive constant in her daily life, the topics she would bring out while speaking to the Branwen somewhat acceptable to her, enough to make a proper conversation that left her bored or dull.

Soon they started to hang out after lessons, enjoying each other's company even while training.

She felt delighted that she had now a sparring buddy, that she could have a flexible milestone that she didn't have to beat to truly become stronger.

"Raeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

But God she was still insufferable in her own ways...

Raven blinked annoyingly. "What?"

"You looked like a goldfish when I approached you. Did you see someone handsome?"

The tease was pointless but for some reason a blush spread in her features.

Why? She couldn't understand, nor she give it to much of a thought other than a mere quick restrospective one.

"S-Shut up." She replied angrily, whispered but still reaching the smiling girl. "I just finished my part of exercise and-" "I suppose we could go and buy some ice cream."

The Branwen frowned at the different situation, Summer always pushing to go around to buy some drinks but... "Why?"

"Because it is a warm day and..." She blinked, her silver eyes surprisingly glowing at her with amusement. "They recently got a grape-flavored type."

Now that was interesting, the taller girl mused with an understanding look. "Then I suppose I could go and see if they did it well."

"Aw, don't worry. I will buy you some grape juice if you don't like it."

She blinked in surprise but nodded nonetheless, smartly accepting the offer of free juice as a compensation.

Maybe she should have thanked her back then. Maybe it would have made the difference and... who knows.

* * *

**You thought it was a new chapter but it was me, the First Omake!**

**Reasoning behind this Omake****: Need to unwind a little and... I think I should add more snippets about STRQ. I will accept suggestions (please just input them once, I don't need spam) may it be fluff, action or even What-Ifs.**

**Review Q&A!**

**Guest (Chapter 14)****: There are plans with Penny and... I have something planned for Zwei too.**

**merendinoemiliano****: Shit happens once in a while and sometimes people wish to not speak about it, that is why the world is best left untouched because a single shift can led to worse outcomes.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington:**** I decided to answer this via PM as to avoid making this whole chapter/omake way too much AN-heavy. Hopefully my explanation will soothe the discontent at least.**

**HateReborn27:**** Actually it is not the entire team. It is more like Ruby and a skeptical Weiss going around to ask more about their mysterious team member, Ruby being the one that wished to discover this all the most. Having grown up with fairy tales, lil' Rubes is quite inexperienced with dysfunctional individuals, something that Shaun is and will be explained next chapter, and that will reveal some harsh truths about the world she had tried to shy away. Will it change her? No, at least not in her overall behavior, but she will be more perceptive of things around her. I think this very Omake give a little hint over his qualities similar to the two STRQ members but it will become more evident I suppose as the Tournament arrive.**

**YohanFushi****: Many thanks!**

**Akutzu Du Lac****: There will still be distrust, the only thing that those chapters will guarantee promises to be better people. Only actions can bring out the truth and Vytal will be essential to do so.**

**Bahamutzero94****: It will all be clear next chapter. Big plan for it all that will at least fill up some of the missing pieces this story has.**


	16. When the Cat is not here- (1)

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**RWBY are all owned by Rooster Teeth and by Monyreak 'Monty' Oum (R.I.P.)**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 15: When the Cat is not here.. (1)**

* * *

The moment Ruby woke up early in the morning, she knew that something was wrong. An odd sensation that something was wrong, that something was missing.

Silently she left the safety of her sheets, jumping off the bed and frowning at what was on the floor.

The empty grey futon was not an odd sight for her, having glanced at it once or twice the day. The curiosity around its comfiness and how cramped it was had been answered very recently but… It wasn't that.

Absently Ruby went to the bathroom, silently doing her morning rituals before putting on her cape and uniform. The Rose paused just a moment, hand on the door handle, to stare at her sleeping team.

With a quiet sigh, she twisted the knob and went toward amphitheater where Miss Goodwitch usually had her lessons.

I shouldn't be doing this, she mused inwardly as she noticed how dull the hallways were so early in the morning, but…

Was this what Shaun would see when he would start his day?

A shiver crawled down her spine as she finally reached the doors to the combat grounds and, once she slowly pushed both open, her silver eyes fell on the sole figure there.

Ruby frowned a little but she straightened up the moment Professor Goodwitch noticed her presence. She looked a bit surprised, a glint in between her usual blank mask.

"Ms. Rose? I wouldn't have imagined to see you being there so early, is there… a reason for your punctual presence?"

The girl had initially flinched at the comment, a reminder that she would usually be late for class with her team… excluding Shaun.

"Miss Rose, you may take a seat?" The authoritative tone was enough to make her comply and sit on the chair in front of the teacher's desk. "I suppose your punctuality isn't something related to your grades or a request for help with your studies…"

She gulped nervously as she tried to sort out some decent question to begin with.

Breathe in and out, Ruby, breathe in and out.

She calmed just enough to formulate a proper question. "Miss Goodwitch, I wish to know more about Shaun Reyter-" The girl paused the moment she saw a visible scowl forming in the blonde's face.

Still the woman picked a large stack of paper hidden within the desk, searching through it and extended one in particular to the Rose.

Ruby looked a bit confused by the situation but her hand took the dossier in her hands,understanding what it was by merely glancing at its first page.

It was Shaun's scholastic paper and.. she was oddly impressed by what she was reading.

Those were excellent marks, far better than anything Weiss had managed to accomplish with her efforts. The very marks that had helped team RWBYS to reach the second place in the teams' classification.

Yet this wasn't what she expected nor wanted to know in that moment and so she tried inquired some more.

"Miss Goodwitch-" "Ms. Rose, this is what I can give you about your team member as per Beacon's rules. If you wish to know more about the currently absent student, I would direct you to those students that know about him on a friendlier note as I cannot help you more."

The explanation left much unanswered but the short girl accepted it reluctantly. In that moment a slow crowd of students entered the amphitheater and started to take their respective seats as the lecture was going to start in few moments.

A bit disheartened by this sidetracking outcome, her eyes caught the possible solution to her questions, a familiar blond teen leading his own team inside while smiling and chatting with his partner.

Team JNPR enjoyed a warm relationship with the ever-elusive Shaun and they would surely tell her more about him.

Accepting this little plan of hers, Ruby patiently followed the rest of the lesson, writing down some short notes over the teacher's advices regarding speed and coordination and… she noticed something quite odd from her perspective.

She had expected to see the rest of the team coming to the lesson just a tiny bit later than the rest of the other teams but… they arrived half an hour late and… why? As they approached her chair, Ruby continued to think about the mere fact that… they got it all wrong.

Even though they had pushed themselves in their studies there was still the detractive behavior that got them so much trouble to stabilise with their own grades.

Something like this needed to be solved too, she thought resolutely as Yang was the first to speak.

"Geez Sis, who kicked you out of your bed to be at lessons so early-" "Yang."

The blonde paused, just enough for Ruby to continue. "You are all late, you know that right?"

Her older sister merely chuckled at her words, Blake seemed to not care much about it and Weiss- "It was that dunderhead of your sister! She barricaded herself in the bathroom just like she do every day and we never-" "We will talk about this later."

The heiress looked surprised at her leader, confused about her sudden moderation with her own quirks, but she didn't voice anything about it as she knew that there was something important about it. Something she will have to see for herself.

* * *

It would seem that approaching Jaune was a task harder than she had initially thought. Her first friend at Beacon seemed to be actively avoiding a direction confrontation and left Ruby quite in the confused situation as she couldn't understand the reasoning behind this attitude.

Confusion almost tripled by the time she noticed that the rest of the team was giving her warning looks as she continued with her attempts, failing spectacularly as Pyrrha seemed to be eager to stop her. But why? Why they were acting like this?

Professor Peach's lecture was going to start soon and the Rose had yet to make progress with her investigation- "What are you doing?"

She froze the moment Weiss' voice reached her ears, coming right behind her and giving her a worried look. "N-Nothing." Her frown intensified and the caped girl sighed. "Okay, I was trying to learn more about Shaun-" "The annoying moron? Seriously Ruby, why would you even want to befriend him?"

"It's… complicated. Team-related-" "I can see that you may want to reconnect for Vytal but I don't see a reason to-" "He is part of our team, Weiss."

They both blinked, Ruby feeling quite surprised at her determination as she rebuked her lover. "I am team RWBYS' Leader and I don't want to leave anyone behind."

"You are sure making a convincing case and… maybe you are right." The Schnee sighed tiredly as she looked serious for a moment. "If I put myself in his shoes with what I had done few days ago, I suppose I would see his reason to react badly to the whole situation."

"But you weren't that bad-" "My father had done things similar to this, forcing me to attend feasts when I had other appointments for those days and it was annoying to say the least."

She paused for a moment, looking away from the pensive Rose. "I hardly think that you will get anything out of that dunderhead, Jaune has stopped pursuing me for good reasons."

That was what made Ruby frown at her. "What?"

"He might have seen us… doing private things." Her tone and her blush were enough to make the short girl realise what she was talking about, making her blush too.

Now that would explain why he was avoiding her at all costs. It would seem she owned him an… apology? It sounded so little to justify the fact she had decided against telling him about her relationship with Weiss and… she will have to think about it on a latter time.

"If you want to have a chance to know more you should find Velvet Scarlatina and Coco Adel." Weiss suggested calmly, taking hold of Ruby's arm and starting to lead her towards Professor Port's classroom. "They should be going to Port's lesson soon and we should find them there."

"B-But why do you want to-" "Because I have to apologise to someone and I wish to know who I am apologising to."

The walk was quick as the portly teacher had yet to reach the classroom, giving them the chance to finally know more about their elusive team member.

Spotting Velvet was easy, her bunny ears making her stand out from the small crowd of students chatting about the incoming lecture and exchanging notes from the previous lessons.

Weiss was the one that initiated contact, addressing the leader of CFVY while she was giggling at a red-faced Velvet. "Adel."

Sunglasses moved to look at her. "Schnee! It's good to see you as peachy as I remember you being and... what do I owe you this visit?"

"Ms. Adel-" "Sweetie, you can call me Coco." Ruby felt her cheeks redden a little at her teasing voice but she kept determined to continue. "We wanted to talk with Velvet, Coco."

"Really? Then why are you asking me and not her?"

Now that was something curious, why weren't they?

"C-Coco, stop teasing them too much and.. how may I help you?" Velvet smiled kindly, calming the caped girl and giving her some hope of finally getting some answers from the Faunus.

"I wanted to know about Shaun and-" "Hold it." The brunette turned to her girlfriend. "I will have to miss Port's lecture for this, can you-" "Will do, love."

Blushing a little at the nickname Velvet lead the two girls out of the room and back in the hallway. "What do you need to know about Shaun?"

* * *

_**After the 'Cafeteria Episode', three weeks ago...**_

After confronting Cardin I was leading Velvet back to her dormroom, little hope to find anyone from her team but- "Why did you do that?"

I paused a moment, looking back at the Faunus, the girl looking down with a sad expression in her face. "I-I wasn't worth that effort-" "Please, everyone is worth a dime, Ms. Scarlatina."

"B-But now you have to deal with Cardin and-" "I know what to do with him but I appreciate the concern."

I resumed my walk and Velvet seemed to be surprised at my stubborn determination. I was also on a tight schedule because Goodwitch's lecture was going to start soon-

"You still didn't told me w-why you did that."

I sighed tiredly and gave her a neutral look. "I understand that you have been subjected to bullies, Velvet, but that doesn't mean others should stay there and watch this all unfold."

"I-I am a second year student and-" "You are still a victim."

That rebuke managed to shut her properly until we reached her dormroom. As I opened the door, I found myself staring at Coco Adel and... her face was quite close. "Hello there, kid."

I backed away, not a jump just... a step back. Letting the leader see that there was Velvet-

"Coco-Uh!" I blinked as she tackled her on the floor, hugging her tightly.

"Velv, you 'right?" The Faunus girl frowned but nodded in the embrace. "Good! That is... good and-" She turned back to stare at me, her sunglasses lowered to reinforce her strong stare. "Who are you?"

Uh- "H-he is a good person, Coco. He helped me with some.. issues."

"Is someone hurting you? Do I need to hunt someone-" "N-No I-I am fine."

"She was being harrassed by someone, I will deal with him personally and... I apologise that I have yet to introdu-" "Shaun Reyter, yes I heard of you."

What? What was she talking about now?

"You... heard of me?" She nodded as she got up, helping her partner from the floor. "You befriended the Invincible Girl and it is hard to forget someone that actually got close to the Amazon."

Welp, it would seem like Coco is a big gossip as I had suspected. Hopefully this will not come to bite down on my ass anytime in the NEVER.

"Still now that I notice..." She walked incredibly closer to where I was and gave a serious look as she studied my face. "You do look a lot like me."

"What?" She nodded, removing her hat and showing the curly, light-brown hair she had and comparing it to my... light-brown hair. Then the older girl gasped and she suddenly pulled me in a bear-hug, making me panic a little at the unexpected action.

"This means that you are my little brother!"

... "**WHAT?!**" It would seem that even Velvet found this insane development unbelievable, eyes wide open at the scene. Coco paused and pouted at this all. "What do you mean 'what'? Can't I just enjoy having someone that I could mentor, that I could hug and cuddle and.. there is also that funny bit."

Funny bit?

"C-Coco, that is not meant to be taken seriously-" "But I still want to see his reaction-"

She brought her mouth near my ear and whisper two familiar words that made me think back on some animes. **Non-descript animes**.

"Ara, Ara Shaun!"

NOOOOOOOOAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

"Coco and Shaun become quite the comic duo after that situation and I kind of started to appreciate his company and his resourcefulness to solve daily issues."

Ruby nodded at Velvet's words, signing down in her mental notebook to find out what this 'Ara, Ara' was and why Shaun was utterly terrorised by it.

"But did he say anything that could highlight his personality-" "I think his actions 'highlight' his personality, Weiss, and I think he has proven more than once what kind of person he is." The older girl mused out loud as she looked a little irritated at the heiress' voice. "It's only that you have never bothered to look at them all for a reason or another."

Ruby knew that she too had never looked at any of those and... it was now coming to bite her in the butt. Dangit!

"But I think my knowledge about him is limited as I think he spent a lot of time with Team JNPR." Velvet added as she remembered that bit now.

"I think he once mentioned having been together with Jaune and Pyrrha during the initiation test and that they had warmed up to each other to the point he would help Jaune to cheat in some tests where it was possible."

"So that means that they know more about him?" The bunny faunus nodded at the Rose's question and the short girl felt like she now had to reach out for Jaune to apologise and ask more about the intriguing teen that was Shaun Reyter.

"Ruby, what time it is?" Weiss mumbled calmly at her leader as she checked her watch. **15:03**

Oh. Didn't Peach's lesson start at 15:00?

...

"WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!"

Without thinking this over more, Ruby grabbed her girlfriend by her arm and proceeded to activate her semblance but not before biding a goodbye to Velvet.

"I'MSORRYWEWILLTALKLATER,BYE!"

The older girl giggled at the situation and stared at the duo rushing quickly out of her sight and... leaving her with nothing to do but sigh at the missed opportunity to skip a boring lesson with the portly professor. Dangit!

* * *

**AN**

**Why this chapter will replace the previous chapter 15? Because the old one was written by a... skrull? *Looks at someone in the backstage* **_**Can we blame the skrulls for this? ***_**The man nods back* Okay it was the Skrulls! The bastards tried to invade Earth by attacking fanfiction first and someone tried to replace me. Guess what happens when you are fighting a white-belt in Ju Jitsu?! (Yeah, I have this kind of excuses in my brain and I will not apologise for my brain.)  
**

**Anyway yes, I decided to extend the season to 40-45 chapters to accomodate some more lore to the plot without cramping things up. Jeez, generally I reduce planned chapters and... this is new!**

**Hopefully I didn't mess this chapter up and I want to say that next chapter will hold some more info about our missing protag. **_**Where the frick did he go, man? **_***The henchman shrug* **_**What do you mean you don't know where he is?**_

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**GoTeam****: It will be different!**

**Guest (Chapter 16)****: To think that Summer was the patient zero of the 'REEEEEE'...**

**merendinoemiliano****: Thank you!**

**YohanFushi****: Thank you but I just needed some more hours of sleep. I think I hit the spot with this chapter!**


	17. When the Cat is not here- (2)

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**RWBY are all owned by Rooster Teeth and by Monyreak 'Monty' Oum (R.I.P.)**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 15: ****When the Cat is not here.. (2)**

* * *

Pyrrha Nikos was feeling quite annoyed that day.

A rare emotion for the redhead but it was nonetheless here to keep her from actually focusing fully on the lectures and relax on the pause breaks.

It's been just a few hours ever since she had noticed an interesting situation unfolding before her eyes, a situation that she was dealing with in the most passive way possible but it was slowly grating at her patience.

When she first saw Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee trying to approach her team leader, the mistralian girl had been quick to notice Jaune's clear distress at the attempts, so much that he accepted without protest nor hesitation the excuses her and the rest of his team provided to halt the two students.

At first she had thought they would have gave up by their second or third indirect refusal but they continued to try to reach for the blond Arc, wishing to talk to him about... nothing she knew about.

Sure it could have been them trying to apologise for the whole lying thing but... this wasn't the right way to do things. Pyrrha wasn't an expert in dealing with this kind of predicaments, having spent most of her early life training and barely interacting with people, but she could see clearly that the two girls were 'forcing' their way there.

A very disappointing action to her worried self but.. she managed to keep a brave face and fend off the seemingly endless poking from the Rose and the Heiress, using the blank mask, petty excuses and a genuine sense of annoyance showed in her tone to push them away as politely as she could.

Yet polite wasn't working, she thought as she spotted them appearing from the entrance of the cafeteria, followed this time by Blake and Yang. It was right when the blonde brawler eyed her with an amused look that she knew that something was going to happen now, something drastic.

"Hey P-Money, do you want to have a fun spar? I need to cool off a littl-" "Sorry Yang, I.. I am busy."

Indeed she was. It was clear as a cloudless sky what were they trying to do as she spotted Blake moving towards Ren and Nora, exchanging few words with them and causing the hyperactive Valkyrie rush towards the kitchen a panicked Ren and a blank-faced Blake chasing after her.

Her green eyes moved to spot the approaching Ruby and Weiss as they moved towards Jaune and the Amazon was ready to intervene but Yang stopped her by holding her on the spot.

The blond teen realised this all, eyes wide open as he tried to get away from- "Hello Jaune!" Ruby's chirpy tone made the Arc cringe a little as this small element now sounded eerily creepy to hear with what had happened quite recently.

"R-Ruby." He didn't even turn to greet the white-haired girl, something that Weiss noticed almost instantly but didn't voice it out loud. "I-It's been a while."

Pyrrha tried to move once more to interrupt this insanity but Yang was quicker, holding her arm again stuck to where they were. "Sorry P-Money, it's a team business."

Her eyes narrowed at those words as she could feel her semblance starting to manifest because of her inner turmoil. Should she react violently at this? Maybe there was another solution she could- she blinked blankly, a small smile creeping in as she had the greatest of ideas, causing the brawler to look confused at the Invincible Girl's expression.

"I, no, we wanted to apologise about what happened... 'back then'." Blue eyes winked widely at that statement as Jaune wasn't in the mood to truly accept anything like that. So forceful so... familiar.

It was just like Shaun had told him back before he had gone to train, about the rest of his team bypassing his wishes to stay at Beacon and using Miss Goodwitch's unaware intervention to do their bidding.

He was glad that the friend had pulled through one way or another but now... what was he supposed to do here?

"I-I am quite sure that would be interesting b-but I have something to do-" "As if you would have something to do, Arc." His former crush huffed dully. "Stop deflecting and-"

Jaune almost jumped when he felt a strong hand grasping softly at his shoulder but he was quick to relax the moment he spotted the smiling face of Cardin Winchester.

"Wowie, Jaune, you didn't tell me that there was going to be a 'tea party', I don't think you would mind if we join, right?" The rest of CRDL echoed a chuckle, making the heiress scowl and glare at the confident teen. "Look Winchester, this is not something that you-" "Yeah, yeah. Actually there is someone that wishes to tell you something."

He put his Scroll on the table, making the three confused at the action when.

"_Would you believe it? Two morons trying to harass a good friend of mine."_

"S-Shaun we-" "_Please Ruby, I think you have talked enough here, especially because you were snooping behind my back."_

"It wasn't the case, Reyter. We just wanted to apologise-" "_Spare me the pathetic arsenal of excuses, __**Schnee**__, Velvet called me by the time you two had finished chatting and I will say this little rule just this once more because I feel tired and unwilling to strain myself with your antics._"

"We just wanted-" "_I think I didn't pass the ball to you, Ruby, I suggest you keep quiet with your girlfriend. Do you think that the standup humiliation was just a one-time thing and that everything would have been sunshine and flowers? I think you forgot that my trust can be revoked the same way it can be given._"

"And why would you even mind that we check who is sharing the room with us, Reyter. Do you think that-" "W-Weiss!"

The girl paused as Ruby tugged at her sleeve, confused and miffed at what was going on. "What?"

"_My God, she cannot be cured from her bratty attitude! Let me put this is layman's terms because it seems that you are unable to use your goddamn brain for something so simple: if I go around to search more about why your older sister decided to ditch you back to the Schnee Manor to avoid your daddy's tantrums, I think you would be pissed... __**would you?**__"_

"You don't know anything about-" "_About Winter and Whitley? Please Weiss, spare me the spiel that your family is fine because... it is not_."

Trembling in anger, the heiress didn't formulate further statements, leaving Ruby to deal with her own situation.

"_But let us not punish only one of the two naughty girls, let us move to little Ruby and her lacking patience_."

"I-I just wanted to-" "_To be a good person, __**to feel **__like a good person at least. That is why I am moderately disappointed in you, Ruby. You had the choice to be patient with your questions, wait and then ask those when I would be available and ready to tell you. You burned that bridge and... this will not happen anymore."_

"N-No I-" "_No, Ruby, I don't want to hear any of your excuses. You had my trust, I gave it to you in good faith, and you decided to throw it away as it was nothing just because you cannot wait for thirty goddamn days. After Vytal I will ask to be removed from Team RWBYS on the basis of terrible leadership and toxic compatibility."_

The call ended like this as Cardin picked the phone and blinked surprise. "Now.. that was quite a scary Shaun."

Jaune nodded but he was glad that he wasn't going to be forced to deal with **this** any longer. "D-Don't we have to go for the study group?"

The Winchester nodded and led Jaune and CRDL towards the cafeteria's doors.

"You shouldn't have done that, Weiss, Ruby." Was what Pyrrha said blankly as she passed near them, walking towards the group of boys and leaving RWBY confused at what had just happened.

The moment the redhead reached the hallway she sighed in relief at her quick-thinking.

The fact that she had Shaun's number saved up in her Scroll had almost been lost to her mind but she had managed to remember that and decided to return the favour to the forceful group of girls.

Maybe Shaun had been harsh with them but... he seemed to have told them about this on a previous date, maybe that very day they forced him to join them in Vale to 'spy on foreign teams'.

As she chased slowly CRDL and Jaune to the library, the mistralian girl started to remember the initiation test and.. how she had almost been left without a teammate.

* * *

_**Initiation Test, Emerald Forest, where the fun truly began...**_

I was glad that I had managed to get my Aura unlocked prior to the exam as I wouldn't have survived the Landing Strategy without it as the trees there were unkind means to stop one's flight.

Groaning a little at the results of my 'painful strategy', I was immediately moving away from my landing zone as I had two clears objective in my mind:  
-Reach the Ruins;  
-Avoid direct confrontations with strong Grimm;

The plan was simple, the plan was foolproof but the plan had not taken into account about information that I was unaware of.

Imagine my suprise when in my quick jogging I found myself staring... "Jaune, is that you?"

The awkward teen waved at me from his uneasy position, the javelin having put him in quite the big problematic spot for someone like him, few feets from the floor. Without Aura that jump would be a quick way to break his legs.

Part of me wanted to be the dick in that situation and leave the Arc to Pyrrha but...

I sighed as I started to climb up the tree, trying to think a way to pull the javelin out without having to see the making of a Jaune-melette. I wasn't confident in my strength and

As I reached his level, I tried to- "Hello Jaune." My eyes moved to the ground and I smiled at the familiar redhead. "'Sup Pyrrha." The girl frowned a little at the greeting but I wasn't up to make explanations about quick friendshipping and I pointed at the spear.

"Could you help me with Jaune here-" Miló closed down in its carbine mode and the blond quickly fell on the floor... with me becoming his pillow for the landing.

Aura might be good to reduce the pain but I was starting to run low now with what was going on. "I-I'm sorry."

Surprisingly enough I could see now a reason to apologise for this predicament but I wasn't angry at Captain Canada just yet.

"I'm fine and.. so is Jaune, I think." The Arc merely nodded, a bit confused by everything as he tried to get off of me. "Yep and... nice save there, Pyrrha."

The girl smiled shyly as I pulled myself away from the floor. "Well, I think we should be moving and-" "A-Actually I was thinking of searching around for my partner and..."

..Wha-Oh right! She thinks that Jaune is my partner and, even through that would be technically right, I wasn't going to become an obstacle to my OTP. Fuck that.

"Jaune is your partner." I pointed at Miló while explaining my simple reasoning. "You saw him first to be able to save his butt from certain doom so... yeah, he is your partner."

"But-" "No butts, Pyrrha. The only one you saved should be the one you should concern yourself with." She blushed at my wording and I smiled a little more the moment I saw the confused look on Jaune's face.

"Jaune you got paired with a pretty girl, have the decency to thank her for saving your butt."

Ignoring my tone, the Arc actually went to praise the redhead much to the latter's happiness.

"And! Before we go, you should help Jaune with his Aura, Pyrrha."

The girl frowned at this, confused at this as she had expected the teen to be fine when.. she spotted a small, shallow cut on his cheek. "Y-you don't have your aura unlocked?"

Jaune blinked, gave me a quick glance before he spoke. "...Gesundheit?"

I facepalmed hardcore at this, slamming my M16 on my face as hard as I could. Anyway, Pyrrha went to unleash the vast potential within Jaune's body and... she looked drained as the familiar lightshow ended. "You... You have a lot of energy."

A giggle managed to evade my hand, causing them both to stare at my amused look. "I-I don't think I need to explain how much it... the innuend-pffft." I had to look away as I tried to calm down from that childish moment.

Seriously where is Michael from the Office when you need him?

* * *

"So.. Aura is like a shield?" I hummed as Jaune continued to ask more about his newest feature to his partner, Pyrrha more than happy to reply them all with a smile.

I was currently leading the way, looking around for any possible ambush from the Grimm but... I was surprised by the lack of any attacks.

Maybe it was because in Canon Jaune was uneasy with everything and that somehow made him attract Grimm to them or maybe they all had avoided entering the Death Stalker's case altogether.

My mind was wondering if we were going the right direction, not having a clear map of the place memorised and- I blinked as a large shadow passed above us. "Is that a.. Nevermore?"

The bird-like Grimm was indeed hovering around us and were those Weiss and Ruby riding it?!

"It seems like someone is going to bring the-" "PARTY!" I jumped a little as I saw a panicked Ursa crashing on some sturdy tree, Nora Valkyrie pouting sadly as she jumped off the dying beast. "Oh... it's broken."

I blinked at the sight and I think both Pyrrha and Jaune shared my same confusion. Ren emerged out of the clearing, stopping for a moment to try and catch some air. "Nora... don't do anything like that... ever again."

Yet the girl was already blitzing away and reached the... ruins? How did I miss them if they were so close?

Anyway the girl cackled as she played with the Rook piece. "I'm Queen of the Castle~!"

_And my migraine is growing~._

Blake and Yang were there too, silently watching this all unfold and I... where are the other two girls?

This very question ended up being answered the most painful way ever as- *CRASH* GAH!

The sudden impact of two weights was enough to make my body fall on the floor, my face slamming harshly as my back cracked a little. I was now out of Aura... dammit.

"My hero.." Weiss sighed dully as she got off me as I replied softly. "_You bitch._"

Without Aura and ammo starting to run low I decided to sit out the combined efforts of the two teams to take down the Nevermore as I went and picked a pawn piece off the available chess pieces by the ruins.

Hopefully I was going to be sorted in JNPR-

* * *

_**Few hours later...**_

**Team RWBYS**  
**Team Leader: Ruby Rose**

Seems like I am screwed...

* * *

**AN**

**The truth is unveiled! The OC didn't even wanted to go to team RWBY because he was connecting well with JNPR. Now why would he be put there- *hears the sound of someone sipping at a cup of coffee*... Really? *Quick sip* My fricking God! Can someone kick Ozma out of the room!?**

**I swear we should have packed him up and sent him back to Salem as a gift. Hear me when I say that -Insert extremely long rant about how RWBY could be ended by just surrendering Ozpin's soul to Salem- and that is why... Wait! Why was my rant cut off?**

**What did Blake say to Nora to make her bolt to the kitchen?**** "There is a surplus of pancakes because there had been some distractions and they need someone to eat-" *Nora blitz to the kitchens***

**Why Team RWBY seems overly... childish?**** Because that is still their early V1's attitudes. Wait, did you seriously thought that they would have grown up without some personal struggle with their respective partners? Welp, that is why Ruby is that clingy and impatient. She just hasn't learned to close down the Fairy Tales Book and look the world properly.**

**Review Q&A!**

**Yohan Fushi****: Thank you!**

**The Royal Protector****: Yep. I plan to give him a third weapon and maybe a fourth Semblance-related. I think that the long-range one will be the Wunderwaffe. Also thank you for your kind words.**

**HateReborn27****: That removed chapter was meant to happen a month later and after Taiyang had told her that Shaun had Summer's cloak. The food fight ended up in a more violent aftermath as Yang didn't hold back at all. And you were also spot on about Shaun going mad because Ruby and Weiss' snooping around but the reason Velvet told that story was because it didn't give too much into Shaun's mysterious background, it was just a good way to show that he is a good guy under that cool shell.**


	18. Dreaming of Roses

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**RWBY are all owned by Rooster Teeth and by Monyreak 'Monty' Oum (R.I.P.)**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 16: Dreaming of Roses**

* * *

I admit I was incredibly irked at the recent discovery that 'my team' had decided to harrass Jaune and Pyrrha for info about me.

When the redhead had called I was genuinely surprised as I had not expected to receive a call so early on and from the caller in question. I answered quickly, praying for the least bad situation ever.

Actually it wasn't that bad.. but it was also not that good. I had given trust once more and that had turned out to be a mistake from my part.

MY BAD!

I was utterly embarrassed at the whole predicament, feeling that this stemmed somehow from my own actions about Ruby and how I had tried to, maybe, fix-no, create something for the team's sake.

I was wrong and someone I cared for paid for it. Goddammit. GODDAMMIT!

I would have expected this all from... no one actually. Seriously, did this all started because of a chocolate bar?

Next time I should genuinely contemplate to not be kind to people because it would seem that it gives them the wrong ideas.

As I returned back to the spot Taiyang had picked to train that day I felt his stare on my face. "Something's happened?"

It's been a week since the training had started and I was already catching up with the first few lessons a teen my age should have already mastered. Aura control was something that had been difficult to truly grasp at first as concerned a basic understanding of how much was left in my reserves.

I never expressed concern about this particular skill as I was usually quite hesitant to waste too much energy in a normal fight. But with the high possibility of having to deal with someone like Cinder? Anything helped.

The way I started to learn about it was simple. Meditation.

But simple wasn't easy as 'closing your eyes and trying to reach within yourself' was something that had some steps left unexplained.

It didn't help that Taiyang had decided to pester me in my attempts by reminding me that even Yang knew how to do that. I wanted to call BS on that but I felt some truth in his words andI tried my best to reach my core but... nada.

Are there books I could borrow about this? Because I doubt this all could be accomplished in a few days. I need more context to proceed but that bastard continued to smile cheekily, reminding me how 'easy it was' and how I was sucking at this.

I hated every single moment of that fucking session but... nothing.

"Your daughters were pestering friends of mine, could you-"

"I will talk to them and... you should seriously consider take a rest. You don't look well."

I admit I might have pulled one or two all-nighters because of my attempts and I was looking worse to wear I suppose with the almost dead eyes and the small limping from my left leg.

I was just... a little tired. Yeah, that was it.

Letting a quick yawn out, I slowly sat down on the grassy ground, my back softly lying down on some tree as I felt my consciousness slowly slip away from reality.

* * *

"You should seriously stop day-dreaming while walking, Shaun."

I frowned as I dodged another light pole, my mind slowly returning back to reality and I turned to stare at the smiling bastard of a friend walking by my side.

"As if I would day-dream with all of the crap I am enduring nowadays, Ed." I chuckled softly as we continued to walk towards the end of the street.

Edward 'Ed' Monemar, a close friend of mine that was known for his witty remark and incredibly chill attitude to the world. A dumb brother to bash and scold once in a while as he would do the same to me for his own reasons.

It was a funny exchange of sassy blows that merely ended up to bring up some chuckles or smiles out of our respective shitty situations.

While I enjoyed a good relationship with my parents, my school life was average at best because I was clueless regarding my future and was quite lazy about everything.

Ed was the one with stellar grades and an amazing athletic built but there wasn't much attachment to his father. Her mother had died few years ago because of some incurable illness and left him pretty much aimless about his life.

Two outcasts, double the fun.

Our friendship was sparked the moment we met while dealing with our mutual bully back in elementary school. A childish alliance to push away the equally childish tormentors soon turned to be a ever-lasting bond.

Studying, cheating, having fun after school and smuggling food inside cinemas.

Bros till the very end.

Yet for some reason the usual walk back home seemed... different.

As we reached for the porch of his house, Ed paused to look at it blankly before shrugging and continuing to follow me. "Aren't you... going home today?"

"Just need to unwind a little." He said with a small smile, eyelids half-closed. "Today the teach was bitchier than usual."

I nodded as we both continued for our merry way and, as I walked inside the porch and towards the door I... froze.

A quick and sharp pain surged from my side, my hands quickly rushing to press on the zone but I understood far too late what was going on.

Someone pushed me forward, slamming my face on the wooden floor and-

...

My eyes opened slowly as I felt drained and... tired. I was lying by the kitchen area and, as I tried to get up, I felt another sudden surge of pain and I finally looked at what was causing me this pain.

The cut was small but... the blood. I was bleeding a lot and... how much I've been bleeding? How much I have been sleeping?

I was about to reach for my phone when I felt footsteps approaching from my parents' bedroom. A thief? Were we getting mugged?

I tried to reach one of the counters but the blood in my working hand was making everything slippery.

I froze once more as I felt the distinct sound of a revolver being aimed my direction and I turned by the doorstep and...

"E-Ed?"

The teen was in panicked frenzie, one hand holding several jewelry that I knew were my mother's while on his other hand was holding the gun.

"S-Shit! You should have- YOU SHOULD HAVE GAVE UP ALREADY!"

I brought my arm up and, even though it absorbed the brunt of the kick the 'friend' had thrown at me, my head was pushed on the counter's sturdy material.

I hissed in pain but I had hardly enough time to elaborate it as I felt it.

*BANG*

The gun cracked a shot and I felt more pain.

A bullet hole passed through the arm and I felt it going all numb as he prepared for the next shot.

"W-WHY!?" I managed to yell at him, a small smile forming on his face.

"Because this world is worse than you think." He moved the gun away from my visage and-

*BANG*

I roared in pain again, this time my wounded leg twitching in agony at the powerful handgun's shot.

"Because you trusted the wrong guy."

*BANG*

This time a small part of my shoulder was blown off by the shot.

"Because you were a naive fool."

The revolver was now aimed at my head once more, not much life left in my eyes as he looked closer with a disappointed grimace.

"You trusted the son of a thief and... you paid for it."

*BANG*

I woke up in a cold sweat as I tried to move away from... nothing.

I blinked at the lack of- Wait! I remember this!

I was supposed to wake up in Vale after that, I was found by some police officers and led to the hospital and.. this wasn't happening.

My eyes darted in every single direction, trying to find a light in that eternal darkness I found myself into.

Soon I started to remember everything.

The initiation test, the first few days, my bitterness but also the sweet side of life in the forms of friends as-

At this point light sprouted from everywhere, blinding me as I tried to make sense of what was going on.

I felt cold, it was snowing.

I was no longer in the darkness. This place... **this place.**

It was the cliffside where the grave of Summer Rose was. It was so silent, so... quiet.

I walked towards the stone and stared at it for a while.

"I wonder what you would say... about everything."

This was a dream. I think it is a dream.

And yet I still stared at her gravestone trying to find some answers.

"I would say that... you are misunderstanding a lot."

The voice- I turned around quickly but I found myself staring at nothing. I was alone in that graveyard of dreams.

I turned back to the stone and... she was there.

My eyes widened at the sight and her smile got a litte more bigger. "To think that... you would be this sad to look at."

I blinked.

"But I admit your life, albeit in a world kinder than ours, was ended so terribly." She looked genuinely sad in that moment. "That is what is holding you down."

... "What?"

"Aura is something that is of the soul and yours isn't willingly helping you. You don't want to help yourself and.. that is wrong."

White and red petals appeared between us and I was about to back away from the scene when- her arms were around my neck, my head carefully set on her chest as she started to calmly caress my hair.

"You blame yourself for having not seen signs about the end. Signs that never existed. You blame yourself for having left so many things unfinished back there."

I couldn't talk. I... I didn't wanted to talk.

"You think you have disappointed your parents, to leave so soon..." She ruffled my hair with a giggle. "You silly boy! Of course they are not disappointed."

"How do you know that?" I finally asked, my throat hurting as I spoke. "What are you?"

She hummed quietly and nodded to herself. "I think I am Summer Rose but.. I could also be a figment of your imagination. How do I know that I am right? Well... that is because you know that it is the truth."

..."Uh?"

"The truth is in you, it was always there when you tried to find it but... you were too scared to hear it. You didn't want to give yourself fake hopes when... there is no hope. It was the truth and only the truth."

"You know? I think I understand why Taiyang called you weird-" *Whack* "Oh c'mon!" She recoiled her fist as she resumed to her previous ministrations.

"Shhh! You are supposed to not say ill things about girl... well, if it was that Cinder hag or Salem herself, then I think it would be alright but-" She sighed tiredly and stopped.

"You are a good person, Shaun. Hatred is not in your nature, not with this kind of level and... you don't need it to be the better person."

"I cannot forgive them-"

"And you will not." She giggled at my surprised look as she continued. "I am not asking you to forgive nor to forget. I want you to be the better person."

I blinked as she pulled her hood on. "I think you are ready to go." She winked my way. "Tell Taiyang that he should give up on making cookies."

"Wait wha-"

* * *

It was morning, the shade of the tree welcomed me back in the real world and... I was staring at a Beowulf.

***Growl***

I smiled a little as I remembered her words and... I jumped in action.

The monster's claw tried to cut me down but I was quick to jump on his head and slam both fists on his brain. Electricity zapped through the beast, making it yelp in anguish as I completely destroyed it with my semblance.

My small victory was rewarded with four more Beowulfs and a Ursa Major waiting by the end of the measle clearing. "Hello there!" My voice was a cheerful one.

For the first time in a long time I felt new energy flowing in my veins, more power than I have ever mustered and... I felt alive GOD-FUCKING-DAMMIT!

Aka Senko was in my hand, glowing a faintly purple as I dashed towards the Grimm. Today I was going to be the Huntsman!

The howls of the wolf-like creatures failed to reach my ears as I was quickly dismantling them all without hesitation. Precise strikes that quickly ended the beasts, there was no point in wasting time as I focused on the bigger threat.

More armored and sturdier than his Minor counterpart, the monstrous bear was still a slow opponent. Weak points in every single movement as my eyes catched them all.

I blinked, I could see more clearly than before, my body was reacting faster and- "HERE I COME!"

The Grimm roared back in challenge and I was more than happy to comply with its death wish.

It raised its front legs and tried to squish me. I was far too quick to fall for that and soon I was literally decimating its armor.

Piece by pieces, hit by hit, the Ursa noticed only by the time the red tanto had reached its now exposed neck that it was a defeat for them.

I sighed calmly as I noticed there was no one else to fight.

Where was Taiyang? Indeed, wasn't the old man supposed to keep guard while I was sleeping?

The answer to these questions was given the moment I felt something moving behind me. I snapped around with Aka Senko already moving quickly to intercept the approaching shadow and- I stopped right when I found the blonde bastard, giving me a big smile as the blade that was going to hit him halted right few centimeters from his face.

"Good morning."

I was frozen there for a while and then-

"Pfffft-" I tried to hold back my laughs at what I managed to do to the teacher, the man looking confused at my mood swing. "Pff-Ahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Okay, what-" He paused right as his hand moved ot his chin. While I had avoided to cut into his skin, that didn't mean his short beard was fine.

The even texture was ruined by the diagonal line of missing hair I had left on his lower face.

"You-" His eyes were glowing mightily. "You are dead!"

But I wasn't certainly going to have him dispense his usual punishment. Of course not!

My legs kicked off the ground as I started to move as far as I could from the furious man, my new speed seemingly better than Taiyang's as the man seemed to not be able to keep up with my pace.

And while I would have enjoyed berating him for being an old man, I was a smart dude and decided to hide out for the following hour or two.

Maybe three if I saw some destruction happening from my hiding spot.

* * *

**AN**

**And we are finally there!**

**Was that Summer?**** Yea-Nope! I mean, I- I don't know? there are so many things this Author is incapable of controlling and knowing. *LeShrug***

**Isn't this Ed fella kind of forced?**** Maybe but... SPOILER! There is actually something that has been left missing from Shaun's POV that will be explained in the... future.**

**What was Summer talking about with 'be the better person'?**** Sometimes we find ourselves judging people with our emotions and not with rightful facts. We are meant to be better for each other, that is why anger leads to... a dumpster on fire?**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**YohanFushi****: Double thank you!**

**merendinoemiliano****: Pyrrha is a funny girl to describe. Thankfully she is going to live a long life!**

**Guest (Chapter 17****): A massive thank you for you then!**

**SilentXD7****: Many questions, very few answers. Whitley is going to appear AND will have some character development, Shaun 'might' tell Taiyang about school during week 2 and 3 and lastly, that last bit is a complicated thing filtered with so much Spoiler I don't need to explain why. It is going to be bombastic!**

**GoTeam****: Tai will be neutral for good reasons.**

**Lambda38****: That was actually a mix of Ruby's curiosity and Weiss' bossy nature. I stated in another part of the world (another forum if I have to be honest) that this is all because they never development. Sure, they got all together and all, avoiding spats.. but they are not growing. This is the sad thing of quick pairings: without a proper development behind, a slowburn, nobody can expect them to become smarter. Also the Jaune bit you might be referring to was about the 'stand up humiliation' as I had said they weren't ****dating**** as in hanging out of Beacon and doing couples things. They hang out at school, have fun, doing some censured lemons and then go back to the beginning of the cycle. Until he discovered them doing stuff, Jaune thought that Weiss was free and that he could try to conquer her. It isn't cheating if that is what you are referring, he feels betrayed because his first friend not only took the girl but also didn't tell him anything about it. **

**PasiveNox****: Thank you!**

**Bahamutzero94****: Let just say I just decentralised, altered and made it more logical the ugly chapter.**

**NeroAlmia****: Your grammar was good and your words were quite the kindest I had heard today. I thank you for the little funny bit and I am glad to have this kind of good people reading my stories. About the near future? I can't say much but it will be different than how it will end in Volume III. Lastly I think the best term for that is Metal Gear!**

**Stick Figure man****: Tai didn't adopt Shaun and the bit that night was not something immediate. There is a connection, a growing one, but Shaun would rather bite his own ass that call Tai his father in public. Because: 1) It would be embarassing and 2) It would be crazy weird after just so little of knowing each other.**


	19. A New Dawn

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**RWBY are all owned by Rooster Teeth and by Monyreak 'Monty' Oum (R.I.P.)**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 17: A New Dawn**

* * *

Training was over and... I still had so much to do before returning to Beacon.

The Academy offered a small budget students could use to refill their own arsenals for the sake of surviving.

It was a monthly allowance that added up when unused and favoured a better environment for hunters-in-training to keep up with the richer peers.

Since I had spent a full month leaving the funds untouched, I had twice the usual money I would have and... I went for some mad shopping.

New bullets, several shards of Electric Dust and explosives of all kind.

_You need to be prepared for every situation._ The blond man was correct in assuming that I should have thought about that early on but... the plot was progressing quickly.

I suppose I should have make it a prime objective to get some edge over the battles I had to face, it would have been nice to have something to further increase my chances of winning against Taiyang back in the first few days.

Ten flashbangs, five conventional grenades, several smoke bombs and twenty throwing knives were quickly ordered by the Weapon Shop in Vale and I had been sure to make a special commission about a cunning idea I had by the time I further tested the effects of my semblance with blades.

The Hidden Blade, the symbol of one of my most favourite Games, was initially scrapped away from my plans to get a 'unique' weapon to use for certain situations as the small dagger would have hardly pierced targets with Aura.

That is when my Semblance turned the tide and gave me a vast array of things to test and so I decided to commissionate a customised version of the iconic weapon.

While the first week of training had been hell on Ear-_Remnant_, I managed to easily absorb the knowledge Taiyang would offer, suggestions and chances to develop further.

While Naruto and InFamous strongly influenced my ideas, there were also Fairy Tail and HunterXHunter that started to reach out for some new abilities.

I would say that I improved a lot mostly thanks to the teacher from Patch.

The man knew his stuff and he wasn't pushy as I had expected.

Maybe it is because I am an obsessed workaholic and I was too passionate in completing something that was to further develop myself.

As I went to pay for the small parts of my requests, one of the assistants in the shop brought several pieces of armor on the counter. They were colored a dark, military blue differently from the former light grey mine had.

My previous armor took most of Taiyang's efficient teaching, making it unusable any further to protect me in case of low Aura and I had to buy a new set to replace it to avoid this kind of fugly situations.

The price was mind-boggling but I was safely within the limits of the budget I could use and... it was nice.

Putting the new protective set on my body and putting the rest of the purchased things inside a special bag for this kind of stuff, I was quick to bid a quick bye and leave the place to-

"When I said that you should have more equipment... I didn't ask you to raid an entire shop."

My right eye twitched in annoyance at the cheeky remark the man threw so casually at my direction. "I am not... that bad. At least not to the point I glorify my weapons as my children."

He chuckled while shaking his head. "Ruby is... unique. She just took a liking-"

"To something that is meant to be used to kill, murder and destroy."

..."Aren't murder and kill the same?"

I sighed at the comeback and silently started to walk towards Tukson's Book Shop, ignoring the smug smirk on the old man's mug.

Part of me, rightfully so, wished to shut his cheerful look with a properly calibrate punch on his nose but... I hummed quietly as I entered the quiet shop, ignoring the closed curtains as I knew what was going on.

I admit I was slightly panicking at first but... I had Taiyang with me and the two inside the place would hardly cause ruckus with a professional huntsman nearby.

Tukson glanced towards the direction, his expression still stuck in a barely-restrained snarl as he prepared to deal with the duo in front of him.

Mercury turned slightly to look and poked once at Emerald's arm.

"The shop is closed." The voice was familiar but... Tukson didn't spoke.

"Is the shop truly closed?"

The owner's frown deepened a little. "No?"

Then what was that abou-oh.

The mint-haired girl turned around, her red orbs showing quite the fury burning in her soul.

I... no, that shouldn't be the case but.. that would explain a lot.

"Good morning, Mr. Tukson." Taiyang spoke mirthfully, seemingly ignoring that something was off with the two teens.

"Mr. Xiao Long, it's been so long and... a new student?" The blonde nodded at the question. "Then should I prepare the books for the first year-"

"Actually he will need the second year pack." The statement surprised the book owner that slowly nodded at the request.

"Then I will bring it once I have finished... fixing this misunderstanding."

Mercury turned back at Tukson and narrowed his eyes at him. "You are making false-advertising. You said that you got 'every book under the sun' and yet you don't have the Third Crusade."

I blinked twice, silently contemplating how to defuse the predicament without breaking in some fights.

Then I spoke. "Do you need it that badly to make such a scene?" The young mercenary slowly turned around back at me as I picked the book with that title.

It had been one of the books Oobleck had adviced to read during our free time to further help in understanding the complex bit of history we had been studying as the 'Third Crusade' was considered the prelude to the Faunus Rights War.

He took the book and stared at it quietly before nodding. "I suppose you are lending it-" "Nah, you can keep it. I have already read it and.. it was for a class I am fine with."

The gray-haired teen nodded as he took a glimpse to the first page.

"What about you?"

Emerald Sustrai was... someone I don't know how to describe. Her glare and pose looked similar to Cinder's owns but she seemed to be lacking that same undertone that made the older woman... terrifying to face.

It could have been the semblance and the fact that Cinder acted confidently, not arrogantly. She had the power to back up her ambitious claims and that made her a dangerous opponent in close quarters... in most cases.

Currently it was a mere theory but... shouldn't lightning be stronger and faster than fire?

"My.. 'teacher' needed to speak with Mr. Tukson about private things." Her tone was restrained as she smartly knew that Taiyang was a big no-no to fight in such enclosed space.

"Then she will... have to come there personally? I don't see a reason there."

She didn't reply, my uncaringness over her pitiful attempt to garner Cinder's affection was slowly dripping in my tone and she might as well have perceived my lack of interest.

"I... suppose that she will have to do that then." Defeated in that unfair situation, I could understand her reasonable retreat, bringing the highly distracted Mercury out of the shop and.. leaving the blond man and me to deal with why we were there.

"I am sorry for the situation but-"

"Oh, I actually understand, Mr. Tukson, and I actually wished for you to speak with a close associate of mine after the request if it isn't asking too much."

He looked confused but nodded, starting to walk in the backroom and, after few minutes, bringing a big set of books on the counter.

"That will be... 273,75 Liens." I nodded as I took 274 Liens out of my wallet and took the 25 cents out of his open hand.

After putting the 'literary burden' inside my backpack, I took my Scroll to contact a number that I had contacted more than once during my training.

"_What do you want?_"

"I managed to intercept the two annoyances and avoided the issue from happening. Do you want to talk with him?"

Silence fell from the other side of the call for few moments, then the man on the other side sighed tiredly. "_Yes._"

I brought the phone away from my ear and looked at the shopkeeper. "Sir, the one I am going to pass you is... quite familiar but I beg you to at least listen to his words."

Taiyang blinked while Tukson looked quite suspicious as he took the Scroll off my hands and brought it to his ear.

His eyes suddenly widened as Adam started to talk with the one that was trying to betray him by escaping the White Fang but... soon the man was merely grimacing at me and I cringed a little.

The call ended soon after and he returned the phone back to me. "How did you even manage to.. get his number?"

"Oh? We merely bonded over a scuffle. Nothing 'too bad' but it was... eye-opening."

"You seriously believe I will just accept this-"

"Just go in Vacuo... or Menagerie. We don't care where you are going or why at this point."

He seemed curious about other things but... he kept quiet and nodded in partial acceptance.

That was good, I suppose. I wouldn't want to cripple my brain with further explanations as the day was long and I seriously needed to keep up the pace.

Leaving the book store, we were quick to reach the helipad to find a bullhead directed to Beacon as the climax of this return was going to happen soon. I wonder what kind of test Ozpin had planned for my little situation.

* * *

The hallways were silent and Taiyang was quietly leading me through the school towards where he had been told the exam was going to happen and, the more we walked, the more I recognised the path we were taking.

My suspicions proved correct the moment the man went to open the Amphitheater's doors and...

...

Shit.

Double shit.

Now I knew why Taiyang had been repeating that 'everything will be alright' and that 'I should not worry about it'.

**I am worrying about it and I am sure everything will go crash and burn today.**

The room was filled with the entire first year class in the various seats arount it and there were five individuals waiting by the large arena section of the room.

Professor Goodwitch nodded at Taiyang, the man walking away to take a seat among the free chairs while I walked closer to the center of the room and dreadfully took notice of the four girls there.

Ruby was trying to gibe me an indifferent look, Crescent Rose deployed in her hands, but failed so hard when with her ever-expressive eyes. Seriously, why I had to deal with someone that stalkered me without apparent reasons?

Weiss looked fine, her expression being the simple scowl and frowning in my direction that I had grown accustomed to, but she seemed a little more irked for some reason. I wonder if it was caused by something related to me or just by something completely unrelated.

Blake didn't show any emotion at all, her usual blank mask covering whatever she was thinking and the same was for her yellow eyes. She didn't have her bow on.. curious.

Yang was possibly the worst individual to face this soon. Her eyes were a murderous red, teeth gritting harshly as she seemed to be an attack dog ready to maul her opponent, uncaring of the rules of engagement about this test.

I didn't even ask for information to the woman that was going to referee the fight, knowing full well that this was going to be a 4v1 which was supposed to see me losing.

'Supposed' being the keyword here as I was no more the weakest chain of the group.

I would have been glad to take them one by one but... facing fairly multiple opponents with that kind of level was going to be difficult.

...Good thing I will hardly fight fair in that ugly situation and, as Goodwitch turned to her stand and prepared for the fight to start, I had my hands slowly reaching for the pouches in my belt.

I could see Ruby staring at this action, frowing smartly and... I smiled.

It would seem like the girl had taken to heart my advice as she looked more like a leader than she ever was. Those calculative eyes would have been a dreadful sign of a strong opponent but she still had that expressiveness in her face that screwed her whole attempt to appear coherent to the role.

She was close to reach a delightful stance but... I was far too much prepared for them all to merely back down now.

The match began the moment the airhorn broke the frail silence in the arena and the whole team blurred towards me.

The pins of two smoke grenades were pulled away as I quickly I threw them on my feet, crouching rapidly to dodge the furious punch from the angry blonde just by an instant.

She managed to give me a short glare as I disapperead in the white smoke, the girl roaring as she tried to find me but failing to do so with the annoying distraction.

My mind worked smoothly to evaluate the best plan to deal with Yang as she needed to be dealt with immediately and- !

Araki Senko flashed purple as it left its sheath and went to intercept and clash with a familiar dark sword. Faunus had some good sight and hearing, the latter especially with those with an extra pair of ears. Cat ears in this case.

_Hello there, Blake._

The girl didn't spoke as she started to aggressively poke around my guard, testing my defence as I slowly did the same with my own eyes. Her stance was better than I had last seen her fighting but... it was still rough in some bits, leaving spaces that could be easily exploited if given the time and opportunity.

Much to my dismay this was... improbable. As I prepared myself to strike by her chest, I felt sudden movement from behind and crouched instinctively.

Yang missed again, growling as she tried to join up Blake in the assault. "STAY STILL!"

Like hell, ya bitch!

Powering up my legs with Aura and electricity, I swiftly retreated away from the two partners... only to find myself stuck in dodging several quick ice bullets from Ruby and Weiss.

I was seriously hating how spammy IceFlower was. I was being reminded far too much of those cheesy moves in some old games thanks to some bugs.

But in that moment of pseudo-peace, I realised something quite annoying about this whole predicament.

Ruby had a knowing smile as she continued to fire rapidly her sniper. She had a plan.

While I had a plan to counter the four females, The Rose had prepared a plan to counter me during the month I was away.

This fight? This test?

_It will be a race to see which plan will resolve the quickiest and... things were far from easy for me._

* * *

**AN**

**HE IS BACK AND HE IS GOING TO -no? *Paper is brought up* What? What do you mean that he will- don't you dare go, explain- HEY! *Starts to chase around the unfaithful minion* STOP!**

**Hidden Blades... why?**** Because it is a thing he can get, he knows how to replicate it and... it can be improved to become something fun to use around in Remnant.**

**What are his skills?**** There are few he 'borrowed' and some that he created from what he knew about Semblance's logic. Let's just say that the shards of Dust aren't meant to be used as bullets.**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**YohanFushi****: Yup!**

**Blake Tourdner****: It is never said that Summer in the dream is actually Summer, or real. But I will say that... she is hardly manipulative like Dumbles, because she is not forcing no one to do anything. She wants people to be free with their choices but... she reminds Shaun that anger and hate are not something worth to deal with in those situations. When in the end you judge someone you have to be objective, not only for the sake of the person but yourself too. He will not forgive nor forget but... something will happen. Something that will have to do with a plan of mine.**

**merendinoemiliano****: Thank you!**

**NeroAlmia****: I... I am sorry if you went through that and I hope you understand I am not trying to sound pitying or anything like that. I hope you aren't suffering anymore this kind of situations. I had thought about answering this via PMs because I thought this was going a long reply but.. I suppose I will break just this time my usual rule of cramping up answers for the sake of not making the AN too long. Shaun was teleported in Remnant after he had been supposedly killed by Ed, his wounded body found by someone passing where he was lying in Vale and was hospitalised for few days. Ed (?) is going to be... a complex issue in the future as he will have reasons to have done such heinous act but the mere fact it still happened was... mind-breaking to Shaun. He saw someone he had known since childhood 'killing' him without an ounce remorse and that... snapped him away from his usual shell. There is distrust over a team so overly-satirised to show an issue within the community. It is good to ship characters but... it is toxic to literally bash left and right those who doesn't share the same opinions. Everyone has the dang right to speak freely their opinions until said opinion isn't meant to overthrow violently others' opinions. Shaun stumbled in a world that was presumed to be cracking but... he isn't part of the crack. He is a witness of the crazy tides while he tries to fix things left and right. Your description of V1 RWBY is accurate, there is a minimal issue with Shaun's being ignored. I took inspiration by the shadow people in Volume 1 and 2 as they are depicted like that because... they are not important. While Yang is chatting with some in the first episode, they barely appear once more in the rest of the Beacon Arc. Shaun was... one of the shadows to RWBY, only JNPR, CRDL and CFVY knew 'how he looked like'. Lastly, the theory you made would have been good... until some information are brought forward:**  
**1) In chapter 1 Shaun states that he never went 'beyond Volume 2', that means that he finished watching Volume 2 and never went to see Volume 3;**  
**2) Summer revealed partly about the Maidens in her video and the Queen was someone already theorised to be in the story before Volume 3, Shaun knowing her name is actually a fairy tale Taiyang gave him that made sense. Pyrrha did mention a curious tale titled 'The Girl in the Tower' and... Tai knows about this;**  
**3) The reason why Shaun is so much distrustful and had just one friend before going to Remnant is because he was a victim to bullies since he was very young and that made him less inclined to interact with people. The only reason why he is friend with JNPR is because they had to cooperate and he has good chemistry with Jaune and Pyrrha. CRDL is more a secondary gain after befriending Velvet and her team because she is a fellow victim.**  
**The theory was good but I would advice you to check up with the story itself before posting anything. You seem to know how to make this kind of stuff and I hope to see more theories, even crazy ones. I hope I hear more from you!**

**H4mmond****: Thank you for your kind words!**

**PasiveNox****: Thank you!**

**GoTeam:**** Shaun will fight with RWBYS in the team-based part of the tournament, then he will fight solo just like Canon. In chapter 1 it is stated that he never went beyond Volume II, so he is stuck with Volume I and II.**

**Whitterman:**** I just picked a sucky title. That's all... xD**

**Guest (Chapter 18)****: Ignoring that 80-90% of the world is covered by the Grimm, I hardly think that it compares to our reality. Politically-speaking, at least in this story, there is also an obsolete system. There was no French Revolution nor American Secession War, thus there is no parties nor it is ever explained to the people why the Kingdoms are called as such when there are no kings in Remnant. I think using proper explosives and terror, you can cause the same effects of a nuke if you woke up some massive Grimm on a city. But yeah, kinder is more about 'there is no reason to worry about getting mauled by pseudo-demonic fiends'.**

**Dracus6****: I am currently studying for exams and I can hardly watch stuff. Heck, I don't remember what was the last time I watched something on Netflix.**

**DepressedNinja****: I made them gay for reasons. Did you read the AN in the first chapter?**


	20. Shock and Awe

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**RWBY are all owned by Rooster Teeth and by Monyreak 'Monty' Oum (R.I.P.)**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 18: Shock and Awe  
**

* * *

This situation wasn't optimal.

While I had expected Yang to be quite enraged and unresponsive to words, I was certainly not expecting her to keep a prolonged chase during the fight. At least not in the very coordinated way she was doing.

Blake alternated between shooting from mid-range and joining the pursuit on a more limited, precise way, trying to find any spot she could use to bypass my guard.

Add to the already messy predicament the fact that Ruby was having a blast in rapid-firing my ass with her sniper and Weiss' glyphs and you would get quite the harsh environment to move around.

This had all been unchanging for almost ten full minutes, Yang seeming barely winded by her lack of results in hitting me and that... that reminded me that her infuriated state might have something to do with it all.

It was good in the long-run because it meant the blonde wasn't taking into account tiring herself up with the continued chase, but it was also bad because she could easily last longer because of her nerve-numbing rage.

The intervention of the cat faunus was actually starting to irritate me as she zealously pinpointed and thrusted Gambol Shroud towards me, forcing my body to arc in a way that was quite unpleasant.

It was in a moment of distraction that finally a punch managed to get close enough to force me to actually block it.

Crossing my arms together, the painful blow landed on the waiting guard as Ember Celica shoot the pellets point blank, making me flinch at the damage my arms had just received.

Yet I was quick to notice that... this was exactly what I needed!

Yang looked satisfied, not capitalising on my current inactivity, while Blake was distant from the spot to actually pose a threat in that moment.

Ruby and Weiss were still keeping aim at me but preferred to not fire to avoid hitting the blonde.

"Does it hurt?!" Yang asked with a strong tone, resembling much an angry bear in the process.

"A bit." My reply was dry as I pushed both arms forward, deflecting her punch as I moved closer to her, my right hand clenching in a closed fist as I started to accumulate electricity there and...

***SLAM!***

One of the few things I learned during my training was that I could double, if not triple, the kinetic energy behind my punches.

Kinetic energy is generally something that is dictated by two things: mass (the punch) and speed (how quick the punch is). Triplicating the speed of the fist in a brief distance, I can turn my hand in a gun. A railgun.

Surprise spread in the previously cheeky Xiao Long's face as my fist met her stomach and sent her fly back, away from me and.. Blake.

The Belladonna paused from approaching and she did rightfully so as I was already moving to exploit the current lack of a pestering brawler giving chase to take her out quickly.

Akai Senko clashed on the waiting jet black katana, small sparks forming as the engagement continued for few minutes, the girl slowly losing ground the more she kept the direct fight continue.

Finally I managed to disarm her, yellow eyes widening in surprise as I quickly capitalised on her lack of weapon to bring her Aura close to red and- The Airhorn roared her defeat.

She looked disappointed in herself.

"You did pretty good but you should train to be a bit more independent during a fight."

She frowned at my words but still nodded as she retreated away and out of the arena, leaving me to deal with-

"SHAAAAAUNNNNNNN!"

Panic surged in mere nanoseconds as I saw a red blur. A red blur brandishing her customised Sniper-Scythe, poised to cut me up with her insane Speed Semblance.

"Nope!"

Electricity flowed through my legs as I jumped backwards, almost matching up with the current pace Ruby had as she tried to get an hit on me.

I couldn't see much of what was around us, everything a shade of grey, blue and white at the speed we were going at.

Akai Senko guarded against the extremely scary thing that was the cookie-addict scythe.

"I want to apologise!" She spoke loudly, my ears ringing a little.

"If you want later but-"

"It cannot wait!" She continued, ignoring my reply.

Goddammit Ruby! We are supposed to spar, not dealing with drama and that crap!

"I didn't mean to-" *Shing* "-be nosey and-" *Shing* "-I just wanted-" *Shing* "-To know more-" *Shing* "-About you!" *Shing*

I finally pushed the blade away and groaned inwardly. "Ruby, we are in an important test. It can wait-"

"But-"

"No butts."

She giggled at my choice of words and I groaned once more as she continued to happily keep the exchange going and going and...

Why there was a stalemate, you would ask and I, being the moron subjected to this unfair predicament, will answer you with: our weapons of choice are matching and... unable to break through the steadily growing crescendo of clashes.

Crescent Rose was big and slow, but Ruby knew how to use its range to keep up; Araki Senko was small and lacked range, but its speed was what got it to stabilise against its counterpart.

So we were simply matching up in a fair situation.

Sadly for Ruby, I wasn't a fair player in War and War.

Her silver eyes widened as she noticed the peculiar slim bomb between us, lacking its pin and having a familiar blue line around it.

*Bang*

I was already turned around when the flashbang went off, glancing back to see the Rose looking away and.. not moving.

This was the opportunity I needed.

Or at least that was the plan until I felt something approaching rapidly from behind.

I jumped to the side to avoid that Weiss could get a freebie on my back. Her scowl surprisingly a little bit more irritated.

As the engagement started once more, I noticed something immediately, one that the Schnee slowly came to sense much to her horrible dread.

I had always suspected that the heiress had to have a weakness in the form of her knowledge prior to Beacon, having trained under fine tutors that were known for... using a very complex but predictable pattern of attack and defence.

Seriously? Didn't she like... learn something else?

"Did you seriously keep fighting like this ever since coming to Beacon-"

"S-Shut up, I didn't thought that- that I would have to face someone as unpredictable and-"

"Yang, Blake-" Her embarassed blush expanded as I started to list their names.

"I... I am working on it?"

I took her rapier away from her hold and she had that very expression of a girl that realised... she had dun goof.

Few moments later and the sound of the airhorn confirming my second victory, Weiss walked out of the arena with a defeated expression.

_Now the ones that are left are Ruby and Ya-_

Speaking of the blonde, I blinked as darkness settled after her punch impacted on my face, forcing my body to slam on the floor.

I rolled away as she tried to stomp her feet on my concussed brain and quickly delivered a kick, which she caught with her guard.

It would seem like my Railgun punch did little to damage her, quite the contrary.

I would say that her semblance gladly accepted the freebie and now the girl was more than happy to return the favour.

Dodge, guard, punch, kick. The summary of what was going on as she seemed determined to waste what was left of her energies, augumented by her semblance, to beat the crap out of me.

Her punches, adding Ember Celica, were starting to get quite annoying to protect against and it was in that moment that I noticed the digital billboard with our Aura levels.

Ruby was still in green, Yang had just entered yellow ever since we resumed the close fight and I was half-way to reach red.

It was time to use my trump card!

Kicking her in the chest, I went for two of the Electric Dust shards I had bought and proceeded to pull a magic trick.

It had all started from thinking about Cole MacGrath's capacity to absorb electricity from other objects to heal himself and bolster his abilities. So I had decided to experiment with Dust and...

A warm sensation soon started to fill my body, starting from my hands and reaching my chest.

I glanced once more at the billboard and accepted silently that the recovery, albeit less than I had expected, gave me the edge over Yang.

Speaking of the blonde, she was already on her way to punch me again.

Sadly, said plan was doomed from the beginning as I crouched away from her jab and I proceeded to plant both my fists on his stomach.

"Again!" My voice cracked a little as the loud noise of the impact made me jump, as I was still not accustomed to it.

The double hit seemed to be enough to reduce her aura to red, the airhorn echoing for the third time today.

Moving my eyes away from where I had thrown Yang into, I turned to Ruby as she smiled while readying Crescent Rose and- *Crack*

What? Why is Yang.. still attacking-

*Crack*

*Crack*

*Crack*

*Crack*

*Crack*

*Crack*

*Crack*

I was lying on the floor, the girl pushing her weight on my chest as she sat on me and started to beat the crap out of my face.

After her ninth punch, she paused. Red eyes glowing madly, her teeth gnawing as she prepared to deal the final blow while ignoring the approaching Professor Goodwitch and Ruby.

"D-Did you get that out of your chest?"

It was almost instantaneous but she froze the moment my words left my mouth.

"What?"

Lilac eyes blinked on me, confused and... tired.

"Y-Your father said that you would calm down only and only after a spar and... he was right, I guess."

She frowned as her hand was now lowered away from poising a threat.

"Why did you take that? That is-"

"Your mother's cape?" She nodded silently and I sighed. "There is a... video. Few moments before she went for her last mission. I showed your dad and..."

"And?"

I think I was spacing out... what was I talking about?

My confusion was soon replaced by surprise and then shock when the blonde got up and pulled me up... in a bridal carry.

"Uh?"

She stared down and shrugged. "I think I messed up the test."

"No... shit."

With her 'sore loser moment' my Aura was now shattered and I couldn't fight against Ruby.

Goddammit Yang!

She walked towards Miss Goodwitch and flinched at the stern glare the woman was giving her.

"Ms. Xiao Long, that was one of the most unexcusable action I have ever seen in my career!-"

"_Backpack_."

The woman's blue eyes lowered to look at me. "What did you say, Mr. Reyter?"

"_M-My backpack_."

As those whispered words left my lips, said object was thrown over the glass fences and landed in... my face. Good to know that Taiyang knows how to make people pissed in their weakest moments.

Ignoring their confused expressions, I took out four Dust crystals and started to slowly sip in their energy.

My broken nose was fixed, my sore face felt merely tired now and, few moments later, I was in good shape. Not my best one, but still good enough to slip away from the bridal carry.

Yang blinked at the scene. "W-what?"

"Like he-" I remembered that I was near a teacher, a very stern one if her look was any indication of her opinion over foul language. "_Heck _that I want to go to the infirmary again."

"You should still go there for a check up, you don't know if-"

I grimaced and tried to interject her. "I know I am fine and-"

"That is not negotiable, Mr. Reyter." That promptly shut me down as she sighed tiredly. "You did well in the test and I can say that your grades will not be reduced for your month-long absence."

That is good news- Gah!

I found myself landing on the ground once more, this time face-first. Hugging me from behind, an overly-excited Ruby Rose. "That means-"

"No."

...

She blinked over my grounded face. "What?"

"I think you mean 'that means you are going to work with us' and that is a big no."

She moved away just for me to get up and dust myself.

"As I said back with the call, I cannot just pretend that slight had not happened. You decided to harass Jaune and JNPR just because you don't have patience and I cannot condone that."

Yang opened her mouth, but I wasn't done. "And don't try to defend her on this, you aren't in a better standing."

Her mouth closed with a small scowl.

"I _might_ mitigate my reaction to this but... it will best if you don't bother me for a long time." I shrugged calmly. "I think it will come easy since you have been actively doing this until now-"

"No."

...What?

Ruby looked incredibly serious there as she crossed her arms close to her chest.

"I might-no, I **have** been wrong in being this forceful with Jaune and..." She sighed, looked saddened at the floor. "I have not been a good team leader. I... I cannot accept your request, Shaun."

"This is not a request-" I was demanding them to not approach me because I needed to be thinking about this all without distractions.

"But you cannot expect from me to genuinely care and also not!" She said with utter determination laced in her words. "I will care, no matter how much you try to stop me from trying!"

I was... incredibly stumped at what the Rose just said.

Maybe it was her crazy protag charisma or maybe I was just too tired to deal with this shit in a proper way but...

_I smiled as I could feel some genuine attempt._

"Truly you are not going to give up on this?"

Her own smile almost widened at the question.

"Nope."

* * *

**AN**

**Volume 1 is done! Almost twenty chapters spent trying to tell what happened in 10 episodes+ V2 introduction!**

**So... who won?**** Since Shaun was beaten to the dust by berserk Yang, I think the result is a 'Draw'. Technically it should be a victory for Shaun because the crazy gal went against the rule but... who knows?**

**So RWBYS is finally going to reconnect?**** Not... truly. Ruby is currently the one pushing for this and the others have yet to truly think of that idea. Yang might be the one to follow her sister with this but... there might be someone gaining a stronger reason to make amend from next chapter.**

**Now, on a more serious tone****: Quite recently I have posted in Space Battles Forum a small rant/explanation why things like ****Vale's Cases**** and ****A Sad Return**** were abandoned years ago. I would like if people would give it a look, it is in this Story Thread and I think I will threadmark it too.**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**merendinoemiliano****: It is actually a regulated test that few students have done in the past. It is not required to beat the entire team, just show that he improved and that he didn't go in the Emerald Forest just for some bird-watching.**

**PasiveNox****: Thank you!**

**Blake Tourdner****: He might get to her level after the tournament. I hardly think he will be able to get that strong in two weeks.**

**Guest ch 18****: The Grimm are predictable only when Salem is not controlling them directly and if they don't have the numbers to overcome this flaw.**

**HateReborn27****: Yes, it replaces it. The reason why it is public is because, by the rules of Beacon, this situation is applied only to third years and above students to accomplish and the presence of a younger crowd there is educational, to show the benefits and flaws of this training month rule.**

**NeroAlmia****: I hope so, I don't wish for anyone that is good to suffer for dumb stuff (aka dumb people). Fate:Player Online is flawed in certain spots, like the fact I set Tsukihime ten years prior when it happens one year prior to the Fifth Grail War. The reason why it is 'theorised' that FSN and Tsukihime happens in two different timelines is something about the True Apostles not existing in the Fate version. So in the Redux version, Dead Apostles and True Apostles will be mixed to allow the existance of both franchises in the same universe. Lastly, Shaun has developed his ideas very little and the true development will start now that he is in Beacon. Once more thank you for following me, your kind words and may you have a nice day!**

**YohanFushi****: Sadly Yang messed it up and the fight is a draw!**

**HeroBladeRiyet****: Thank you!**

**GoTeam****: It was the cape, yes, and she got punched well enough, her and Weiss.**


	21. Cheatsy

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**RWBY are all owned by Rooster Teeth and by Monyreak 'Monty' Oum (R.I.P.)**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 19: Cheatsy**

* * *

I was incredibly confused about my current predicament.

While the entire team had been sent to the infirmary to check up on any injuries, Tsune had for some reason given a quick leave for Ruby, Weiss and Blake but decided against doing for me and Yang.

I had partly expected the mad shenanigans to resume the moment the surprised trio left the large room, but shocking me even more the fox faunus barely glanced our general direction as she seemed to be more interested by some documents stacked on her desk.

We were both lying on two separate, white beds, watching the woman as she continued to maintain the unusual attitude under our scrutiny.

"This is..." I blinked sternly, my eyes still over the nurse.

"Weird." Yang finished, her body a little tense for any surprise attempts from the woman.

Yet time passed and the faunus looked to be seriously taken away by the paperwork and we slowly started to relax and contemplate on what to do in the mean time.

I didn't want to interact with the blonde, unsure how to deal with her current state of mind, but surprisingly enough, she didn't share this mindset.

"I know I shouldn't ask because of what has happened and-"

"Just ask the question, Yang."

She sighed and relaxed her head on the soft pillow. "Why do you have the cape?"

Now that was something I had not expected. When Taiyang had went back to Beacon to see how his daughters were doing, he said that he had told both Yang and Ruby about the development regarding the white cloak and hood, leading to two different reactions.

The young Rose was surprised, a little irritated that I was going to keep it for myself, but she was mostly elated at the chance of seeing her mother's renowned cape, the very same that had inspired her to make her red one, during the entire period at Beacon.

Yang had been a little more... complicated. I suppose having to deal with the fact that one of the last things she could remember Summer using was not going to return to her was... infuriating for the blonde.

I remember how in Volume 2 she had praised her step-mother, a 'super-mom' that was the best in fighting and making cookies. Two simple details that wouldn't matter in a normal circumstance, but for someone like Yang that has lost 'two' mothers in a span of little time, these memories were pure gold for her soul.

That is why she was so angry back then and... I felt once more in doubt about keeping the cloak. Taiyang had been incredibly determined for me to keep it, just for the sake of giving new luster to the legacy of Summer Rose and let her 'live' close to her daughters... but what if it wasn't the right thing?

"She went to the Emerald Forest for her last mission." I told her dejectedly, still focusing on the inner struggle. "She left a videotape and-"

"Do you have it?" Her words rang me back to the real world, causing me to frown at the multiple aftermaths about her discovering... the backstage of the world, the Good and the Bad.

Maybe she would march against Ozpin and try to kill him, maybe she would call it a fake and pummel me again or...

What if she went the same path Ra-No.

While the possibility existed, it hardly would fit with Yang's behavior. Too much attachment to her family, no connection to anything outside of it to truly 'run away back home'.

I admit I was concerned and surprised that Raven and Qrow lived most of their childhood in a tribe in Mistral. If the blonde ever decided to keep the pursuit going to find her biological mother, then that would lead to some... unpleasant situations.

"I do but... I cannot let you see it." Her eyes flickered red for a moment. "I am not doing this out of spite."

"I-I am strong enough." She used her usual excuse and.. I sighed.

"Never said you weren't." I hummed quietly as I moved my attention away from her and into my scroll to see what Neo had decided to write today. It's been just two days since the petite woman had said that she had planned something important about dealing with Cinder once I was back in Beacon. She wrote that 'she will be the one approaching me' and.. I decided to trust her with this all.

I wonder what she had planned about her.

"Then why not?!" Her tone gained a stronger pitch and I sighed, pulling away the scroll.

"Because you wouldn't like the truth." I looked up, the gray ceiling a painful remainder that we were both stuck in the infirmary.

"I said I am strong enou-"

"Can you not repeat that?" My annoyance entered my words, my eyes narrowing at her in lazy irritation. "You are strong, the message is clear about that, but you are also frail."

...

"What?" Previous anger forgotten, she looked incredibly confused at my statement.

"Tai-_Your father_ told me how you look up to your **mom** as a role model. How you wanted to become like her, strong and independent, but you ended up becoming in a small troublemaker and... he is wrong about that."

The pale blush trying to form at citing her father telling me about her vanished the moment she noticed I wasn't going to speak further of that.

"When Summer died... you wanted to not make Ruby suffer the very sensation of being deprived of a mother figure."

"She was... so little." Yang remembered absently while speaking loud enough for my ears to catch it. "Was I- Am I wrong in thinking that I did a good thing, to-"

"Grow up quickly just for her sake?" Her eyes widened a little but nodded calmly. "Morally-speaking, you did the right thing."

"But?" Indeed, anyone could ask 'what she might have done wrong about this all?' and I would be genuinely answering you with...

"But you never grow up for yourself and you let life stomp on you without reacting about it. How many times you found yourself dealing with a situation only an adult should face and have the doubts pester you about doing everything but nothing?"

She didn't reply, but her expression was enough for me to say that I hit jackpot with my words.

"You are a good sister, a good daughter and... generally a good person with anger issue." She frowned a little, but her lips were now showing a small smile. "But you should seriously stop thinking about protecting her always, Ruby is on the path to become a powerful huntress and you have yet to decide what to do with your life."

"And you know what I should do?" It was a genuine question without any negative connotations, thus I replied calmly at it.

"I am not a therapist and I guess I wouldn't be a good one if I was, but that doesn't mean I cannot say that by knowing what issue is troubling you, you just need to fix it on your own."

I sighed, taking a brief pause to look back at the still busy Tsune.

"Maybe share a bit of the burden with Blake, in exchange of sharing her own weight, but the change for good has to start from you."

...

"You are awfully good with social situations." Her tone was soft has she was thinking about my judgement and taking in the small advices I could muster.

"It is more that I have experience of seeing similar situations unfold while in the backstage." I half-lied to her, knowing that this issue was brought up in the show during Volume 2 but I also knew enough High School drama after having seen from afar so many weird things happen to fellow students.

Yang didn't speak for few more moments, her lilac eyes distractedly looking around the ceiling and then... she sighed.

"I know that you have said no half-assed attempts but... I am sorry."

... "For what?"

Now she turned her full attention on me. "For ignoring you, for not being a good teammate andpunching your face... a lot."

...Pfffffft-! "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" T-That was funny- no, it was insanely hilarious!

"What are you laughing at?" Her eyes narrowed softly and I managed to get a grip on myself just few moments later, a larger smile on my visage.

"Y-You seriously had to apologise for... punching my face?" He looked at her mirthfully as she seemed confused. "I would expect that from Pyrrha but... ehehehehehehehe!"

Her thin line twitched upwards and she soon had to cover her mouth as a muffled sound joined my continued laughing. Was she seriously giggling?

I have heard her laugh but... _why this sounded much better?_

She paused and gave me a strange looks. "You alright, dude?"

I blinked as I noticed I had stopped and had my mouth open in shock, quickly closing it the moment I realised this.

"I am fine." I moved my eyes away, trying to find a distraction- "I just noticed Tsune is sleeping!"

Indeed the nurse was slumped on the desk, her head nestled on the big stack of paper while her tail wagged happily. A very disturbing sight for those who had seen how she behaved when awake.

"...I know that this doesn't make us friends but-"

"We should totally exploit the situation, yes."

Yang blinked and nodded, smiling a little as we both went to stand up from the bed and- _the blonde almost fell forward, my hand catching her shoulder just in time._

"Hey, everything alright?"

A frown was in her visage. "I... I think you hit me quite hard back then. I.. I am just tired." Her eyelids half-closed.

Looking at her I would be optimistic if I said she was fine butafter that nice chat I couldn't bring myself to pull any dickish move as it would break this little... 'truce'?

With a grave sigh, I turned my back on her and looked behind. "Get on my back."

..."I am fine-"

"You are not, get up there before Tsune wakes up."

Common sense and peer pressure seemed to be overcome whatever dumb pride or arrogance was putting a resistance.

Instant regret appeared right when my back registered her weight on it.

Why I couldn't have bridal carried her? Oh right, I could have pulled part of her hair and... that would be the end of a sad story.

Well shit!

"You holding?"

She asked muffled, her hair adjusting behind her as she set her face right above my right shoulder.

"Yeah but... this is the last time we do this."

She blinked once.

Twice.

"Did you just call me fat?"

...

...

"Yes." I replied calmly as I started to walk out of the infirmary as silently as I could.

...

She blinked again and commented as calmly as I was. "Jerk."

* * *

"Where are they?"

As we made our way back to the dormroom, Yang seemed surprised to see it empty and I merely sighed. "They are at lessons, I guess and-"

I froze, eyes wide open as I finally noticed it.

My futon was currently lying on the blue sheets of a small bed, literally the same size as the ones the girls had.

"Oh right, Ruby forgot to tell you this but... she asked to the Headmaster if he could get a new bed now since with Vytal some extra funds are supposed to be available and-"

As much I was glad that the girl had done this and that she had left both futon and cabinets untouched, I flinched as Yang mentioned Ozpin.

"Actually Yang, can you do me a massive favor?"

I helped her up her bed above Blake's while she frowned at me. "I am not doing anything weird-"

"I meant about Ruby." I said seriously. "You have to promise me, and that is something your father knows too, that you have to never leave her with Ozpin."

..."Why?"

"Let's just say that... he is not as trustworthy as he appears and... there is little I can say to convince you to distrust him but, please, keep an eye on Ruby when he is around."

"You make him sounds like he is dangerous but-" She gave me a long look. "But I think I will keep an eye for strange things about him. You seem to be truly concerned and... you don't seem to be meaning anything wrong with this request."

As I nodded thankful at her, I managed to take a seat on my new bed and OH MY GOD, IT IS SUPER-SOFT.

My head snapped to look at it as I pressed my hands on the pillow and the mattress. It was comfy, it looked comfy and... my God, I finally could get some serious sleep now.

"Geez, I would have the same reaction after sleeping in something as unpleasant as that sleeping bag." I glanced back at Yang, she looked quite amused. "You-" *Woof!*

Uh?

The blonde paused the moment a familiar small dog raced through the door, jumped on my new bed and... started to lick my face.

I have had pleasant experiences with dogs before but who would have thought that Zwei would be this affectionate.

The small corgi sprawled on the bed as I started to pet him on his belly. It was something that went beyond my will and was completely automatic. That is why I found myself saying weird things and using embarrassing tones too.

"Who is a good boy-" Yang giggled and I paused, realising that she was staring at the exchange with the greatest and most genuine smile I had ever seen on her.

"T-To think we would have someone as worse as Weiss about dogs... ehehehehehehe."

"S-Shut up!" Seriously, comparing me to that bratty girl was.. infuriating. "At least I got something to do while we are stuck here-"

"Recording you being this mellow with Zwei as blackmail is a good way too." To emphasize her point, she gestured at her scroll in action.

I groaned. "Goddammit Yang."

She giggled again and sighed, putting away the phone. "But seriously, I want to do something... fun."

The blonde scrunched her face before enlightement struck. "Ohi, could you go and pick the small box under Ruby's bed."

I frowned at the command but still complied as I walked towards the Rose's bed and picked a... tabletop game.

It was the same one from early Volume 2 but... is this like Risk or any games of the genre?

"Remnant: The Game?" I asked acting clueless while walked back to the blonde, the girl proceeding to slowly descend down from her bed and sit on my own.

"This is a fun strategy game with cards and cities to conquer." Yang smiled smugly as she paused. "Do you want to lose to the local champion of this game?"

Losing to a strategy games? I think Paradox games have taught me well enough how to win... and lose. But mostly WIN!

"Bring it!"

An hour and several headaches levels, I came to the conclusion that this game was complex.

While the appearance gave so much about Risk, its rules and options reminded me a lot of Monopoly. Money was essential, you could build fortifications just like you could buy hotels in the Real World's game, and the cards were inherently trash to have.

Whatever advantage was there it would last just one or two turns, while the bad cards were long-term painful to deal with. Yang was the kind of player that put pressure on her opponent right by her first turn, using a very flexible aggressive stance to cause panic.

Sadly for the initially cheeky girl, what she had thought would have been solved by turn 30, was now continuing well after turn 250. Gone was the bravado as the blonde's wide eyes stared tactfully over the board, trying to decipher my simple but effective strategy.

As I have cited, fortifications could be built with an acceptable price and buildtime until their maximum level, Lvl. 10.

Income was something important for a victory and, deciding to sacrifice the more advanced Atlas, I picked Mistral.

The nation, albeit not described much about in the minor summary, was OP.

The major bonus, Mistral Trade Route, was incredibly unfair if used rightfully as it worked both in attacks and defenses, making it easy for the player to gain an efty loot from any assault from someone like Yang.

The second advantage was that Mistralian infantry and engineer units were cheap and expendables, good cannon fodders to divert the enemy off important zones and putting pressure on them.

The third and quite the borderline-cheatsy one was... the tribal force. Mistralian territories occupied by foreign nations suffer the 'Local Opposition' effect.

Local Opposition was a turn-based effect that worked for ten turns, which the occupant and the Mistralian Player have to throw a pair of dices. If the occupant wins, then the territory is kept under their control but if Mistral wins, then the territory is switched back to them and an infantry unit is spawned there.

After playing for so long, even though this is my first time playing this game, I was 100% sure that Mistral was potrayed closely to the Soviet Union in many WW2 strategy games.

Anyway, my victory path was paved by... forts. Using infantry units to push Yang back for a while, I get enough time to build and fortify the sectors I conquered.

Sure, the blonde's Vale had some powerful units in its fold, but it didn't have anything to fend off against the big Mistralian blob (EU4 Reference).

It was around the time I was close to Vale's capital that the door was slammed open, a tiring Ruby pausing at the sight before her. Then she rushed by my side and started to look at the board, her eyes widening and-

"Oh my God! Shaun is beating Yang!"

Blake and Weiss entered the room and looked at the game with a similar puzzled expression.

"He is not beating me, Rubes..." The brawler whined as her hands massaged her head.

"It's more the unfair rules of the game being unbalanced in Mistral's favour. I think someone should change them and-" I tried to explain the issue but Ruby jumped back and interrupted me.

"Still you are beating Yang and I had played to Mistral but never tried to... out-fort people."

I felt so filthy, why is this mechanic even doable?!

"What kind of game is that?" Weiss proceeded to sat by the end of the bed and gave a good look of the board.

"Something relatively complex for those who think it is childish because. It isn't. Remnant: The Game is a simple simulator of military-economic situations in the world."

"And Yang is playing this..?" Blake asked confused, the blonde looking away in embarrassment.

"The game is good if you know how it works and Yang is a very good player, someone that could have seriously beaten me if I had chosen Vacuo or Atlas."

The faunus glanced at the now-flattered girl. "Really? Then I guess I will ask her to.. teach me more about it?"

That rose Yang's hope, shattering the small depression caused by her impending defeat.

"Shaun, you-" Ruby froze looked away and lowered her voice a little from her usual high pitch. "Can you teach me and Weiss how it works?"

...

... "Suuuuure."

The young girl looked happy by the answer while the heiress frowned, still unsure about this development.

In that moment I remembered Summer's words about my resolve.

'Be the better person'. They are not worth a retaliation and, frankly, I don't think any revenge is worth wasting our chance at Vytal.

Will I be all friendly and that? Nope.

Will I consider genuine steps of redemption? Maybe. Beacon is still going to be a long journey for the future and so much can happened so... who knows.

* * *

**AN**

**This Wednesday I *might* not be able to upload anything because Uni exam forcing me away from home.**

**Is Shaun going to be their friend this soon?**** As I have stated right now, no. There will be a Redemption Saga inbetween the whole Tournament Arc.**

**Remnant: The Game -**** I saw in the Wikia that it is kind of described as some kind of Risk with Cards but... I think War Monopoly fit best the bill.**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**Blake Tourdner****: And here's more!**

**StoryReiter****: Yang is actually salvageable until a certain point and Taiyang is partly-depressed. But yes, Qrow and Raven are responsible for their utter brattiness sometime.**

**merendinoemiliano****: I was in a rush by the time I was completing the fight and.. I memed it a little.**

**Dohotaos****: While Shaun's semblance is powerful and offer potential, most of the techniques you have listed require massive control from his part. Taking as example Pyrrha's semblance, while she has a good hold over it, she cannot pull any Magneto right now and we are talking of someone that has trained much more than Shaun. While our protag will pull it through with those techniques, I will not rush his powergain and... RWBY is no more weak. Reason why this is because... a month has passed. A month where everyone is training for Vytal. I hope I soothed your worries with this and I apologise if I didn't.**

**Guest (Chapter 20)****: Thank you!**

**HateReborn27****: OC will ignore Ruby until she behaves childishly. While Ruby will retain her cuteness, I cannot allow her to remain this detached to reality and... the tournament requires the entire team to work with each other.**


	22. Invitation

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**RWBY are all owned by Rooster Teeth and by Monyreak 'Monty' Oum (R.I.P.)**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 20: The Invitation**

* * *

It was the dawn of a new day in Beacon and I was quick to notice how things had truly changed from what I could remember of t the previous month's routine. I slowly got up from my bed, groggily looking around the room and stopping momentarely to look at the small corgi curled at the end of the bed.

Ruby had explained the previous day, a little embarrassed, how Zwei had grown accustomed to sleep in the previously-unused bed and that they had all tried to get him to return to his smaller and quite disappointing mini-bed. I didn't mind, I even said it out loud for them to hear, and it was mostly because the dog wasn't showing any signs of troublemaking with his simple doggish behavior.

Waking up calmly and undisturbed proved that my deduction was correct and, with a small smile plastered on my face, I patted the sleeping dog's head. The reaction was almost instantaneous as the corgi moved his head towards my hand, still warm from being under the soft covers of the bed.

_Good boy._

Without wasting too much time, I was quickly stepping inside the bathroom, bringing my fresh and clean uniform as I went through my usual morning routine. Cleaning my tooth, washing my face and giving a swift shave for any uneven beard hair. Then it was time to change my sleeping clothes, a simple dark-blue shirt and a pair of gray pants.

Leaving the bathroom after the usual 15 minutes of preparation, I stopped by the door as I felt a conflicting logic growing inside my mind. Since I have agreed to be part of this team, at least in the formal way, shouldn't I wake them up?

While it was still 6:15, I doubted that the four girls would have been able to do everything they needed to do within in an hour before lessons. It was mostly Yang with her hair that got them mostly stuck late and... I shrugged.

I walked towards the blonde's bed and... paused. While the plan was to wake the amiable girl and get her to wake the others so they could get a better headstart for the day, I just realised that the plan had some major flaws in it. Flaws that could easily see me getting sucker-punched if I wasn't careful.

Sure, Yang was a good person, I told her genuinely that, but she was an incredibly emotive one too. Waking her up, breaking that little monotony and causing her to get surprised at the situation? I think the first thing she would do with someone waking her up properly would be a jab on the skull. And I don't want that to happen to me.

So I slowly backed away from the brawler and contemplated how I should be dealing with this situations without getting obliterated for a reason or another. Blake was a big no-no, knowing that her grumpy cat attitude wasn't just for show when she was unfocused like... sleeping. Weiss was a super, big nope as she wasn't someone I wanted to approach for her lacking attempt in a reconcilliation.

And that left me with a single option, the very option of leaving the room and- Yeah no, we all know that I had to wake her to avoid issues regarding morality and that yadda yadda but I didn't went to outright wake her as I stared at the scene she had going on her bed.

Most of her body was covered by the bed covers, only things visible being her head and her arms hugging one of the white pillows close to her. She was... munching it. Small 'noms' started to reach my ears as I was half-tempted to take my scroll out and take a picture-no, a full video of that predicament.

_**Obviously**_ for blackmail. It wasn't like I found it relatively cute and felt the need to protect this scene at all costs.

Anyway, I finally got enough strength to overcome my freezing up and started to softly and slowly poke at her hand. The first poke, a quick one, seemed to pass unnoticed to the girl, then I tried to press my finger a little longer and this time I saw her stopping munching and shaking her head in her sleep.

My eyes narrowed at the situation, my mind burning a little as it tried to find a better way to wake her but... I was on a tight schedule and couldn't afford losing too much time over it with how much of my time I was wasting in this attempt.

Finally I prepared my fingers and... flickered her hand, the reaction immediate as her eyes snapped open, silver meeting brown, and her body tensed a little as she tried to regain bearing of her surroundings. "U-Uh?"

"_Good morning._"

She blinked and nodded slowly, panic steadily replaced by sleepiness as she yawned and her eyelids started to slowly close again. Was she seriously trying to go back to sleep? Oh hell nope!

"_Ruby is time to wake up!_"

She went to bury her face in her pillows, trying to appear deaf to my whispers and I sighed, knowing that they all had to wake up now if they wanted to be alright with the lessons. But what could I say to have her full attention?

Oh right, I was talking about Ruby.

"_Fine, I thought I could have bought you some cookies but I guess you don't want any-_"

Red petals obscured my sight for a moment and my eyes widened as I tried to follow the trail left by the Rose, going through the room and poking at a now-waking Yang, Blake and Weiss. I finally looked by the bathroom, where it all stopped into the now-closed door.

"_You owe me some cookies!_"

What we learned today, kids? Simple bribery is the best way to convince people to cooperate and, I already knew by that point, that this was going to become something of a new cost for my lifestyle much to my wallet's chagrin.

* * *

"Ella Glass versus Shaun Reyter."

I blinked in surprise as I stared back at Professor Goodwitch calling my name for the first spar of the day. Dread filling my mind as I stared at who was going to be my opponent.

She smiled beautifully, a testament of how Cinder was so sure of her cover here in Beacon as a student from Haven. She stood up from the chair between Emerald's and Mercury's and started to walk towards the Arena. Before doing the same, I gave another glance at the two and indeed noticed that there was someone else in her 'team'.

The girl had long black hair done up in a twin tail hairstyle, green eyes staring back at me amused and- I felt surprised just a moment before I was fully focusing on the match. It could have been a mistake to appear shocked but I knew what I had just seen but...

Why was Neo here to start with? Was she even supposed to be there in the Canon?

This was something I will have to expand upon after the spar.

I finally reached the middle of the Arena, Professor Goodwitch giving us a simple glance before reaching for her spot to monitor the fight. Cinder's smile was unnerving, giving so much about her plans today but _too much_ to know which was true and which was actually fake.

The airhorn's blarring commenced the match and I was already moving back as soon as I saw small licks of flames forming in the floor. My deduction proved correct as a wall of fire appeared in front of me and quickly moved towards me, pressure starting to built up at her good reactions.

Electricity augumented my speed as I sidestepped on the right, dodging the barrier just in time.

I paused, glancing at the woman as she had her bow already trained on me, an arrow cocked and ready to be shot. The projectile's flight was swift but failed to catch its target as it slammed furiously on the ground of the arena.

The antagonist tried to cock another arrow but her plans were soon changing the moment I pressed as much as energy I could in my legs, breaking my previous speed records and moving the concentrated power within the hand holding Araki Sendo.

Tanto met the two scymitars that previously formed her bow. The clash was something interesting, far stronger than any previous I had with other weapons. It reminded me much of when I fought Ozpin just... less restrained.

I am stronger now but I still failed short to actually damage the red dame. A battle that would easily turn in a joke if I continued to keep it simple and fair. And I knew right what to do about it.

We both shared a smile, hers was one of pleasure of using 'her' power, the feeling of destroying someone that was clearly strong but not strong enough to keep up with her.

My smile was different from hers as it was hiding quite the quick secret. As quick as a Railgun. Pain and surprise replaced her glee as my fist slammed strongly on her stomach, energy channeling within my closed palm and- ***Slam!*** Kinetic energy did its work majestically.

I admit I had to thank her arrogance for that little stunt, the very thing that gave me the chance to win this spar quickly and without showing too much of my ability.

Her flight was swift but Cinder managed to redirect her body back on the floor without crashing into anything else- _but she was too slow._

She might have more power and superior reaction time, but my speed was crucial in scoring another punch in her recovering torso. The woman gasped in pain as I slammed my fist on her belly, this time forcing her onto the closest bit of the all-around wall.

The impact created a crater around her and I noticed quickly that her footing was shaky at best. Did I manage to cause a concussion? I hope so.

She tried to conjure once more her blades but I was once again too close to her to react to my relentless assault. I pressed her on the wall and stared at her harshly in her surprised eyes. "Yeld."

You would ask why I was offering her the chance to surrender, why I was demanding an early victory than pressing the advantage and damaging her further and... the answer will please anyone.

While I indeed had a large edge against her with my semblance, it was all naught by the moment I gave a quick glance to the billboard with the Aura levels.

I had hit her hard, **so hard that my hands were starting to bruise a little at the stress,** and yet her Aura was just entering the yellow zone, well above half of her capacity. I did so little damage even though I had poured a lot of Aura in my attacks and tried to gain some better moment to demand her surrendering.

It was an hollow victory, one that Cinder knew she had to concede for the sake of keeping appearances. Explaining how someone 'her young age' is capable of holding so much Aura, to have a better than average combat prowness and surprisingly be able to keep focus under the pressure I was exerting... well, that would dismantle her current progress.

So she smiled, this time genuinely. "I yeld."

The moment of victory, something that should warm up the victor of the challenge, felt so much disappointing and bitter to accept. What an infuriating predicament!

* * *

I excused myself the moment I finished eating lunch to reach the bathroom, thankful that none of the team recognised that I was visibly annoyed and still furious about my logical choice of letting Cinder go. While the few Dust shards I had absorbed were enough to restore my energy and heal my bruises, I still felt the soreness in my hands starting to annoy me beyond the level I was accustomed to.

The walk was short and I was about to step over the door when I was yanked away by my arm and thrown the opposite direction of the bathroom. I groaned as I tried to get up from the floor, only to find a familiar weight landing on my chest. "Ohf!"

I stared up and there she was, looking from above with a smug look as her eyes flashed back to her normal heterochromia.

"Hello Neo."

She giggled silently at my discomfort. Hello to you too, Shyguy.

"I thought we were beyond that."

What? You thought I was going to drop your adorable nickname?

"I admit I had thought you had some maturity but-Gah!"

She wacked my head with her now-black parasol, her smile unfazed at my sassy response.

Well, too bad that it isn't the case and... You were good back there against the fire hag.

"That's how you decided to call her now?" She nodded and I chuckled a little at that nickname. I wonder how she would have looked back in the arena if I had decided to throw that kind of insults at her. Actually, I wonder if Neo genuinely call her that in front of her.

I do that when there is little green. You should see how much of a small attack dog she behaves when her 'goddess' is even glanced the wrong way.

"Then that means I should be worried for some retaliation from this... yandere?"

A what now?

"A yandere is an individual that takes love to obsessive levels and would literally murder any obstacles between them and their targets."

Sounds... fitting. Yeah, I can see her in that light.

"So, did you just come here to say hi or do you need to tell me something else?"

Neo paused for a moment, scrunching her face as she thought about it, and then nodded.

I want you to follow me. Someone wishes to talk with you and... he is trustworthy.

I nodded at her but my mind was busy trying to make sense who would want to talk to me that she knew. Someone in Beacon? Hopefully this wasn't a trap from Cinder, I had already faced her once and I don't wish to face her again anytime soon.

The girl walked without pausing for a moment, the path seemingly memorised as she looked certain of where she was going. The more time passed, the more I knew where we were going.

I paused a moment as we reached for the hangar and we walked towards one of the pilots trying to repair one of the bullheads. He stopped his work to turn around and look at us, his helmet and sunglasses hiding pretty well his visage but... he seemed quite familiar.

"Finally you are there." He said with a bored tone. "I thought you had decided to ditch me with your friend."

Neo pouted and looked away. "And don't give me that, little girl, I know that you would have done that."

He turned to stare at me, slowly removing his 'cover', but I already knew who he was, his voice giving away his identity and I blinked at the criminal. "Hello Roman."

A small smile replaced his previous scowl. "It seems like you have some brain, brat."

He glanced at the cape, grimacing a little as I possibly reminded him of Ruby. "Seriously, what is with you brats and capes."

"They are fabulous... like the eyeliner?"

He shook his head. "Neo, what did you bring me? A jackass?"

You do share some similarities...

"Of course not/That is not true!" We stopped to look at each other. "Jinx! Dammit!"

Meanwhile the girl giggled at the scene, enjoying how we were both trying to make sense in this madness.

"As much I want to 'enjoy' this moment, I think I should be quick and say that I am interested in what you are planning, brat."

... "What?"

"The thing you did with the leader of the Fang, how you plan to off the red bitch and her minions. I want in."

"I-I mean, it can be done but-"

"Then tomorrow we can met all at Junior's club for clarifications." Roman gave a serious look at me. "I might sounds like someone untrustworthy but I want out from the deal that Cinder forced me into."

"But why would you want to-"

"She wants to attack Beacon, kill Ozpin and... something else. She didn't explain much after her two main objectives but she plans to use Grimm to cover her attack and..."

"You don't want to associate yourself with terrorists using Grimm. It would-"

"Hurt my affairs, make cooperations nigh-impossible and frankly I don't think I would like to be considered an accessory to Genocide."

I sighed while stared at the pleading look on Neo's face and groaned in my hand before truly giving my answer.

"Lets do this tomorrow then. Will it be afternoon or-"

"Before your curfew is up. I don't wish to bring further attention on you, especially with what you pulled just there with the hag." His smile widened. "That was some brilliant ass-kicking."

"I was holding back my semblance and she is... quite strong. I think I will have to go for the killing with her."

He took a wrench out of the toolbox near him and nodded. "That is good for me. The bitch deserves that and worse in my opinion." The man turned around and returned to work on the bullhead. "Now please leave me alone to deal with this annoying flying box."

Nodding at him, Neo and I started to walk away from the hangar, my mind going thousands miles per hour as I thought about the proposition.

I had initially wanted to use only the White Fang to counter Cinder, maybe get Roman to keep neutral about it for the sake of it but... the fact the wanted criminal wanted to join up this coalition against her was a blessing. With so many spies in her faction, the woman will be unable to truly make significant damage and... she can be beaten.

The bitterness of the hollow victory now fully soothed as I was elated by this development.

"Do you want to get some ice cream by the Cafeteria?"

She looked surprise at the proposal but nodded with a short silent giggle, walking close to me as we both returned back there. Today was a good day to celebrate a victory!

* * *

**AN**

**About the fight****: Shaun won because of technicalities. While Cinder is stronger, has top-notch reaction time and has half of the power and aura of the Fall Maiden, she is unable to use her fullest without warranting an investigation from Glynda. She was limited but she didn't mind 'losing' this once. She got what she needed from that Spar.**

**First meek steps for Shaun****: Building a bridge takes time, building a new relationship with people takes even more. Shaun is willing to accept genuine attempts as he will do the same but... I will not push Weiss to change into the humble lady she turned after Volume II without several, proper reasons. Also Winter is going to be fun to write because... Shaun will have a weird impact on her.**

**Should I set up a Pat(CoughingMyLung)reon account?**** I have yet to establish if this will be for commissions or just for the sake of giving me something to contribute with my measle income of 0, but I feel quite of approaching this situation. P.S. If I was to create the account, I will not make people pay to read my fanfic writing. I don't wish to do this now, nor I will ever wish to do that. I love ya all too much to pull such a dickish move.**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**merendinoemiliano****: Thank you!**

**NeroAlmia****: People usually expects flashy brawls with epic comebacks from the initially losing protag. Sadly this is a 'realistic' story (and I mean as much as it could be realistic) and that equals to 'the fastest I win, the better'. So yeah, flashy techniques will appear but... will not be used so much as if this was DBZ. Yeah, the reconcilliation arc will be long and will span through the Tournament one as I need to make everything proper and acceptable. Weiss will possibly be the last one because she is still stuck with her old ways to understand she is flawed and that will start to change once Winter comes (GoT Rip). Lastly, thank you once more for reading this story!**

**YohanFushi****: Dance is in two-three chapters. I need to finalise some bit of the main plot before giving some fluff scenes as the dance will be only fluff, no lurking Cinder.**

**Guest (Chapter 21)****: Funny joke, but I have seen this one quite a lot in Pinterest. You should step up the game, man. XD**

**Guest (Chapter 1)****: He will... very soon.**

**Dohotaos****: He actually has Electrolocation but I have yet to give him the moment to use it properly. It will be in two chapters from now, I think. Lastly 2/3 of the month had been wasting training some basics of Aura, intense sparring started to be something common during the last week of the month.**


	23. Finalising the United Front

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**RWBY are all owned by Rooster Teeth and by Monyreak 'Monty' Oum (R.I.P.)**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 21: Finalising the United Front**

* * *

I admit I hadn't planned to spend the entire morning in Vale with Team JNPR and CRDL but I wasn't certainly whining about it. Quite the opposite if I have to be honest.

The full-male group had surprisingly got well with the team were against in canon, but it was mostly something that came out from JNPR's leader. Without him sounding overly-confident about his previous meek nature and a good moderation from my part, Jaune was able to struck the right buttons within the four dudes and soon he would find himself comfy to have some friends whom he could share stuff with.

Obviously he had kept quiet over his lack of preparation prior to Beacon but I was certain they wouldn't have minded this development, knowing that the blond youth was turning in a decent, if not superb, huntsman.

If he didn't have any plans with Nora, Ren would alos join once in a while in small boys-only occurances like sport watching and study groups. It was around the third week in Beacon that I discovered I was doing much more than I had originally planned to accomplish.

While turning Cardin and his team members had been difficult but needed, I was certainly surprised to learn how well they started to fare with the small pushes I gave them during the first few weeks of school.

Jokes and pranks would happen within a moderate timing as they would give some serious focus over their studies and socialising. JNPR, and in minor part CFVY, were among the groups the Winchester had been eager to met and befriend.

The young man's plan had initially hovered over the whole study benefits from this kind of friendships, but then Cardin did notice something different from his previous standing in the Academy.

He had fought Blake twice, the first time ending with him not even gazing the cat faunus and getting his ass kicked brutally by the cold-faced girl. It was in the second and more recent spar that he did manage to finally cause damage on Yang's partner, a good-timed kick landing on her ribs and pushing her away from the advantage she had gained over the much slower opponent.

Blake had to focus completely on the match to win and, even through Cardin was hardly close to be considered a worthwhile opponents for any members of JNPR and RWBYS, he was still making progress.

Even Russel, Dove and Sky had showed impressive improvement after the intensive training they had completed. Gone was the childish mentality of bullies, now replaced by the same seriousness diligent students had.

I felt proud that my efforts had actually managed to get more people able to raise to the challenging times that are approaching in the near future.

Anyway the morning actually went pretty smoothly since it was technically a big hangout around the section of the capital that had several Vytal-related games to play for the people passing by. It was particularly hilarious when Cardin suggested some arm-wrestling by the end of the walk and tried to win against Nora.

The poor man's pride was dented a little as he was instantly beaten, but not too much as he knew how the Valkyrie was incredibly known for her natural physical strength. The girl, in a moment of giddiness, declared that she would take another challenger and... I decided to test my own might.

Now I want to make sure that everybody understands that I had long planned to avoid touching Nora to stop getting her overcharged, but I was oblivious at that moment as I was highly-distracted by the previous hours spent around the city.

I knew I dun goofed by the time our hands were grasping, energy startly to slowly being drained by Nora as the girl merely giggled at the situation... or was it the rush of the charge?

While this is still up to debate, it was clear I was dumb by the time I saw my fist slammed on the table so quickly that I was sent rocketing away from the place, crashing on a small fountain while Ren's partner started to chant her usual spiel.

"I'm queen of the castle~!"

_And my head is hurting even worse~._

* * *

After bidding a goodbye to the mixed group, I was quick to rush back to the Noodle Shop, preparing myself for the lunch hours.

I was quite early when I finally reached the Shop Keep, the old man chill with my presence and merely nodding my direction as I started to quickly prepare myself for the work.

I had already explained to him via Scroll, prior to the training, why I would have been absent for the month I spent in the Emerald Forest and he had been fine with it all since he had already decided to take a small break before Vytal.

Something about private affairs with family, he had stated cryptically and leaving very little detail about it. Anyway, the shift was as difficult as I had remembered if not worse as the number of clients there was twice, if not thrice, that I last had worked there.

There were many tourists and I was glad that I was allowed to use my semblance to boost my speed to keep up with the barrage of requests I had to help around with. It also helped that using my semblance there also counted as some training to improve my current control.

It was around an hour before the end of the shift that something far too much unexpected happen. My right eyes twitched as I spotted a group of four girls approaching the now less crowded stand.

"Shaun!"

I sighed as Ruby blitzed with her semblance towards me and I nodded her direction. "Ruby."

Cue big smile, giddy look and the kind of energy only a sugar-high child would have.

"So you truly have a job?" I nodded again and she hummed at the small menu that was present in stacks on the counter. "And do you enjoy it?"

"It is quite good." I glanced momentarely at the old man, preparing a bowl of noodles and offering it to the little Rose, Ruby surprised but not shy from taking the bowl out of his hands.

"You helped during the heist back last month." The elder curtly explained. "You and your friends will have the first order for free."

Silver eyes twinkling in glee, she didn't waste time in taking a first bite at the dish and... why was her face looking like- Oh right, the 'food enlightement' expression is from Animes and... RWBY was an anime?

I would be dishonest if I said either that or not but this scen did remind me of that.

"Whoa sis, it's not like someone is going to steal your food and-" Yang paused just for a moment to take a sniff from the delicious treat and I could see her resolve melting a little. "Can I have the same order?"

I nodded and proceeded to prepare two bowls, one with the same order as Ruby (number 4) and one that had some tuna (number 28). The cat faunus looked surprised if not miffed I had assumed that I knew what she liked.

The scowl I sent her way as I knew very well how attached she was to seafood was enough to deter her to speak about this more.

Weiss blinked blankly at the menu, her eyes skimming rapidly through the multiple kind of Noodles available. "I will have a... number 9."

I nodded and quickly prepared the order without sparing a look back and soon I was done. I placed her request in front of her and she sighed, taking the chopsticks and giving them a contemplative look before... trying and failing to take the first strand of noodles.

Glancing at Ruby, she seemed to pick my look as she glanced where my eyes were gesturing her to look. "Oh, do you need help, Weiss?"

The heiress grimaced at the offer and was half-tempted to refuse but... "It's my first time trying this and-"

"That is alright! I was very messy at first but I bet you will learn super-quick!"

She sighed and let the younger girl explain her how chopsticks worked, slowly picking up the advices and... she took her first bite of the food.

Her blue eyes widened noticeably at the unique taste, possibly because it was the first time she truly tried something like noodles. It wasn't an unlikely predicament, noodles being quite the rare dish to find in a place as sophisticated as Atlas.

The first bite was followed by a second, third and fourth bite. Soon Weiss was eating the food with gusto, moderation still present thanks to her etiquette, but it was clear by her faster than usual pace that she was enjoying the dish a lot.

As Ruby slurped the last noodle, she tilted her head in confusion, the cause of such expression and emotion fleeting my comprehension. "But why would you need a job? Wouldn't your parents help you with money?"

I was surprised at the question. My grave sigh was followed by Weiss elbowing softly at her girlfriend, admonishing her uncalled question. "My parents _are dead_, Ruby."

... "Oh."

The mood was ruined, **my mood was ruined.**

I could see the group exchanging looks, the young Rose looking pale the moment the information sunk in her brain and mortification silencing any further questions.

"Look Shaun, Rubes didn't mean to bring up bad memories and I suppose you know that too." Yang spoke with relative unease as she felt like she was walking on thin ice about the subject, knowing full well how a touchy subject it was.

"I guess you are right." I nodded at her, but my face was blank. "I am not that much... taken by that fact. It's.. just being reminded of that so randomly-"

"I can see that being a problem as I would do the same about mom and..." The blonde seemed to deflate a little as she reminded herself of Summer.

"Maybe we shouldn't stick with this topic." I said with some forcefulness as I wasn't going to deal with crying girls right now of all times and places. "Like when are you going to call your parents, Blake."

The cat faunus almost jumped at the quick jab her direction, eyes wide open as panic surged from within her soul. "W-What?"

"Your parents." I said again, this time showing some faux confusion over her reaction.

While I knew from the show that she was prone to avoid her past at all costs, as a direct character I wasn't supposed to know that much.

"Whoa there Shaun, Blake doesn't have any parents." Yang stated hesitantly, lilac eyes glancing at the Belladonna while she averted her eyes away from the blonde. "Right?"

I sighed again, the information of her parents being alive was actually something I found out while doing some research over Menagerie for one of the tests with Oobleck and I found out that the current Chieftain is Ghira Belladonna, Blake's father.

Further digging unveiled that there were photos of cerimonial events where a younger Blake was present. A cute, smiling cat girl.

"While I cannot add further on that information, being a private information, I think I will leave Blake to explain to you all what I am talking about." I stated bluntly, while cleaning Ruby's empty bowl. "But I will say that I hope you will take care of helping Blake to write something to her parents."

"T-They wouldn't be happy about-"

"Then don't tell them." I interrupted the slightly trembling girl. "Just say 'hi' to them and then tell them that you are in Beacon, doing fine in your attempt to become an huntress."

She blinked once.

Then twice.

Finally she nodded but looked a bit shaken by the brief moment of shock I had caused.

An hour later, the rest of the team was already walking by the heliport, four hours left before the extended curfew entered in vigor.

Finishing cleaning the dirty plates and bowls, I bid a goodbye to the Shop Keep as I quickly paced away from the stand, Junior's Club my destination for the meeting.

* * *

The nightclub had recovered few days prior to the end of the training and Junior looked less stressed than he had previously appeared. I suppose the nice ringing noise of the money he was finally gaining was slowly pulling out of the grim situation of being 'jobless'.

The room that had been picked to host the little meeting was actually one of those given usually to large gang reunions and the reason behind the choice became apparent the moment the rest of the guests arrived.

I waved at Neo as she continued to walk closely to Roman, the criminal nodding my direction as he took a smoke out of his jacket. Following him were Adam and one of his loyal man, Junior himself with the Malachite twins and... an old man.

Dressed in antiquate clothes, the man bowed respectfully at us all before taking one of the free seats for himself. I felt like I had already seen this individual before, back in Beacon but... I couldn't remember properly. Someone that looked respectable but authoritative.

"I think we are all here." Junior stated calmly, looking around the room. "Then I suppose we can start with this little meeting of ours."

He turned his attention to me as I coughed in my hands, my mind ready to... do something out of this.

"I suppose I should report once more about our common issue." I placed my Scroll on the round table in the middle of the room, attaching it to the holographic section that I was going to use to illustrate my points.

There was no Powerpoint in Remnant but Andromeda was capable of creating something relatively similar to the program. The first holographic image was the full-body picture the grand mastermind.

Adam growled a little, Roman and Junior narrowed their eyes at the woman while the unknown man's mustache hid a scowl in his face.

"Cinder Fall is currently planning to use the stolen Dust and the current situation about Vytal to try and destroy the Kingdom of Vale. Her plan is centered around the capacity to subjugate the Atlesian Robotic Army dispatched to defend the region during the Tournament by planting a virus in the CCT Tower near Beacon during the upcoming dance event prior to the competition."

"The lass looks as beautiful as dangerous. I suspect Ozpin knows about this but, just like he usually does, he isn't planning to do much about it."

I stared at the man as the elder sighed. "I almost forgot to introduce myself. Charles O. Twist, member of the Council."

...WHAT?!

Adam looked the most surprised, mostly because being a high officer of the White Fang he hadn't expected to meet someone this influential in Vale's society under those circumstances.

"Charles is a good friend of mine, he is a staunch opposer of Ozpin and... he was interested to met the student that shared part of his hatred for the headmaster." Junior explained, his eyes still locked on Cinder's figure.

"And I think I was right to come here today. This information is indeed very essential and the fact the council wasn't informed of the presence of someone this important is... distressing." Charles stated tiredly, his head shaking at the mere idea that the headmaster had witholded such predicament to the government. "But I suspect there is more, isn't it?"

I nodded at him. "The reason why the woman is interested in invading Vale is... Ozpin currently has one of the Maidens."

My words were met by confusion.

"By Maidens you mean the ones from that old nanny tales, boy? That kind of Maidens?" Roman looked skeptical over this just like most of the room and I sighed tiredly at this reaction. I had expected this situation to happen and I was ready to face it the best way possible.

"I have proof of this. Just like I have proof that Ozpin is far different than we think he is and that there is someone dictating Cinder's actions in Vale."

"Then speak, lad. I don't like this kind of suspence and I don't think you know that much about that scoundrel of an headmaster."

I frowned. "Mr. Twist, do you know who preceded Ozpin in his role as principal in Beacon Academy?"

The man looked surprised at the question but replied nonetheless. "Of course! It was Ambroise Diggs, but why would it matter-"

"Forgive me if I indulge further, but how much similar was Ambroise Diggs to Ozpin and how did the succession happen?"

The councillor looked a little annoyed at the interruption. "They are quite similar character-wise and... the succession was quite weird, now that I think about it. Ambroise had pointed out right to Ozpin even through they had never met before and the youth was fairly young for the position. Can you please tell us why those questions, young man?"

I nodded at him. "Because Ozpin, Ambroise and other headmasters are in reality the same person."

"That is ludicrous! You are possibly seeing too much within those lines but-"

"Ozpin is the wizard." I continued uncaring of the spiel. "And I have living proof of that."

The image of cinder was replaced by two other individuals, Raven and Qrow Branwen.

"Former members of Team STRQ, this two hunters are known to be capable of turning into birds, respectively in a raven and a crow, and it isn't anything to do with their semblances."

Surprisingly enough Charles froze at the team being mentioned. He looked perplexed before sighing tiredly.

"That... that would explain why..." His eyes opened and the man looked directly at me. "I know that Ozpin wouldn't be keen to let teachers explain the real story behind Mountain Glenn incident, using the whole 'it was an accident' excuse he tried to pull in front of the council more than a decade ago."

I frowned and nodded at him. Excuse? What was he talking about? It was something reported by History Books, how could this be merely an excuse or-

"Mountain Glenn was meant to survive the waves of Grimm. The expansion was meant to resist a new war with how many fortifications were built around the settlement."

He paused, his eyes closed in barely veiled sorrow. "Then we found it... a Grimm Dragon."

I paled at the type of Grimm being brought up. A rare kind of Grimm that was considered exinct by the times of the first Huntsman.

"The monster was capable of creating Grimm from within his body, creating a dual front starting from the core of the city. At the time there was only a team of Hunters dispatched since the early assaults didn't warrant the presence of major forces and the council was ready to close contacts and fortify the capital but... something curious happened."

Everyone was fixed on the story, something so big and... secret about the greatest failure of the Kingdom.

"Survivors of Mountain Glenn reported a blinding light slamming the Wyvern back into the large mountain as several rocks fell onto it to finish it off. Explanations were asked and... Ozpin merely stated that it was indeed a student that managed to accomplish such a feat. Many asked for more but the man barely moved out of that stern stance of his... yet it was easy to find out who was the one responsible of the heroic deed."

Charles' finger was aimed at me and I blinked. "The previous owner of that cloak, Summer Rose, defeated the first ever reported Wyvern in centuries."

...That is absurd. Why would Ozpin be so staunchly opposed to reporting what had really happened there and instead try to pass it off as a human error?!

Once more my logic failed to address the issue and my growing distrust for the clearly egocentric and manipulative headmaster was starting to gain more ground within my mind.

"That is..." But I couldn't finish the comment, so much burning in my head that I was unable to compute an answer.

"I suppose we should conclude this first meeting as many things were said and... there is much to do." The councillor stated while standing up. "I admit that this was more fruitful than I had expected. I will do something about the current guarding state of the Tower, of that I am quite sure."

"Mr. Twist is.. correct. There is much to do about the dance and I don't want to overwork people over things that are far from happening and- yes, I understand any concerns about the possible invasion, but we also have to be careful to not rouse Cinder's suspect over the matter."

They all nodded to my words and soon I was left alone with just Neo, Roman and Adam.

"Cinder will continue to ask for thefts. Those needs to continue smoothly but if there is something huge, I wish to be informed beforehand so I can plan something to counter any harmful results."

We all agreed and we finally left the club, going for our different destinations, mine being the heliport before it closed and before I was left outside during curfew.

So much to do, so much to think... why Ozpin left this mess going?!

* * *

**AN**

**Next chapter will be the preparation for the dance and... yeah, I decided to create a new 'OC'. **

**Who is Charles O. Twist? Charles is part of the minority within the council that advocates for reforms regarding Faunus' rights, minor welfare reforms for the poor and a breakup with Ozpin's lazy politics. His name is a mix of Charles Dickens and Oliver Twist.**

**Blake is next! Next chapter will see Blake dealing with quite the predicament and pulling Shaun to deal with the damage control (more will be explained in the chapter).**

**CRDL, the rising of the dudes: While I hadn't planned much early on about them, I have now a clear sight about their future. Let's just say that they will be important later on during the last bit of the season and the two movies I have planned.**

**Shaun's parents are dead? No, but he cannot tell them that they are just 'far, far away' without getting his cover shattered.**

**P a treon . com (slash) socialistbukharin**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**tom24800****: I have one pairing but I might also go Harem in a certain point of view.**

**merendinoemiliano:**** Thank you!**

**NeroAlmia:**** Cinder is actually going to be... quite interesting to see. Differently from Canon, I have planned a good backstory that might make her defeat quite bitter to stomach. But yes, her plans were meant to be easy to crush if only Ozpin had played his cards right.**

**Dohotaos****: I understand the concern about me rapid-firing this chapters but... it's my style. I write a lot and post 'very little'. I have several stories and chapters there lying in my fanfic folder that I have yet to post. (But I will wait for a nicer schedule than overburdening myself.)**


	24. Dress Up

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**RWBY are all owned by Rooster Teeth and by Monyreak 'Monty' Oum (R.I.P.)**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 22: Dress up**

* * *

"C'mon! It will be fun!"

When I went to sleep the previous day, I had planned to go for a quick trip to some clothes shop to buy the cheapest formal clothing I could find.

It might sound quite depressing, but since I lived with a limited budget and I wasn't particularly intrigue by fashion, I just deemed the whole clothes hunt to not be worthy of that much pressure.

Sadly I totally forgot one small but significant detail about my life. While I still cared for her a lot, just like I do with Velvet and the rest of their team, Coco sure knew how to make some situations unbearable for someone as introvert as me.

Back home I could remember having having gone for some long sessions of shopping with my mother, either for some new clothes for me or some clothes for my parents themselves, but she would hardly make fashion her greatest focus, cooking being something she loved the most.

The young woman that led Team CFVY seemed to live off from fashion itself if Fox and Yatsuhashi's stories about mad shopping sprees were to be taken into account.

Maybe it was something about her family business being about luxury clothing and other fashion-related trinkets, but it would be a serious understatement to say that the brunette _merely _loved this kind of stuff.

So imagine waking up at the sound of the door slamming open, a smiling, sunglasses-wearing girl giving me the brightest of smiles while dragging me out of the bed.

I remember being still in my Pajama when she literally yanked me inside the bathroom, a spare set of clothes following soon within the room as the door closed.

"Get dressed." She exclaimed cheerfully, ignoring the collective groans from the rest of my team. "We are getting you boys some good clothes!"

Pausing just a moment to let everything sink in, I felt a growing sense of dread as I started to proceed with my usual morning routine. I was pretty much contemplating over the whole predicament, hoping hopelessly that it wasn't going to be as bad as previous witnessed scenes.

It was around the time I had finished washing my face that I realised something from her orde-_request._ Coco had not referred to only me with her mission today, she had said 'boys'. As in the plural, so many and... Oh God.

Once I was fresh, clean and properly-dressed, the moment I opened the door, the older teen pulled me across the room and out of the door, my face planting first on the ground. I looked up and saw an embarassed looking Velvet.

"Hello Velv."

She looked sheepish for a moment, letting a quick and whispered 'sorry' as I started to move. And by move I mean that CFVY's leader was pulling me from my right leg, a jolly smile in her face as she happily dragged me across the halls of Beacons.

"**C'mon! It will be fun!**"

My yells that morning echoed through the entire school, but nobody tried to block the Coco with a plan as she marched towards the heliport.

* * *

The boutique had that peculiar perfume in the air only places selling things incredibly expensive could have. I was calm and waiting for the still-smiling young woman to finish her 'inspections' over the line formed by the several boys I was familiar with, ignoring the sobs coming from my visibly distressed wallet.

Fox and Yatsuhashi looked wary of the smiling girl but didn't gave other reaction other than staring blankly.

Cardin and the rest of his team were quite pale, Coco having barely forgiven the group for having tried to hurt her girlfriend and having promised some form of retaliation in the near future.

I was genuinely surprised when Sun and Neptune decided to join up for the shopping hunt, but I had long understood that their chemistry was far more different than canon.

Gone was the simple friendship between the two, now they looked to fit in the deeper spectrum of Bromance and... I was fine with it. Everyone is entitled to find their own happiness with their own needs and desires (obviously within consensuality too).

Ren looked somewhat relaxed over the predicament, possibly because this was a good excuse to relax away from Nora. He loved her a lot but they both needed at least some space once in a while and they would be able to recover this time with the dance itself.

Jaune looked nervous, possibly because he was utterly clueless about what was going to happen today. Now that I was thinking about it, I had yet to ask the blond boy if he had asked Pyrrha out for the dance.

I was mostly certain he hadn't done it (yet) but... I was also sure that the reasoning behind that choice could be easily overruled with proper persuasion and an understanding tone.

"Today we are going to return home victorious, happy and well-dressed. The enemy that is poor fashion understanding will never take us out from achieving my-_I mean, __**our **_dreams!"

Uh.

"That is why today you will all be bestowed with my grand capacity to decide the proper clothing for your sorry butts and make sure you will all be successful with tomorrow's dance."

She pulled Velvet close to her, the bunny faunus yelping in embarassment but not shying from the embrace. "This is my love, you may look at her, you may praise her but the moment you even try to approach her with intentions that goes beyond mere friendly tones, I will have your asses and I will have 'em with new holes. Do you all understand?"

I blinked but I was glad everyone nodded at the promise-threat without any protest. The least the hornet nest is poked, the least Coco will have a reason to strike back at people.

The young woman proceeded to detach Velvet and walk towards me, standing right in front of me with an intense stare. "Shaun, you may be my surrogate brother and I would love to see you alive by the time I marry my woman, but why do you want to see me angry at you by planning to go to some shallow clothing shop that doesn't fit with my demands?"

While I had thought that she would have brought up about my 'poor' fashion decisions, I was still surprised by her early wording, about the marriage- "I want to forgive you, Shaun, but I want to see a proof that you are willing to be better for me and for Velvet about this kind of life-threatening choices."

A... A proof? What was she talking about?

"I want to know who is your dancing partner, buddy." She finally revealed with a tired sigh. "Velvet and I have tried to guess around but we only know that she is not from Beacon- And we know that you have one."

I tilted my heads in confusion. That's it?

"Well, I am going there with a good friend of mine."

She lowered her sunglasses and narrowed her chocolate brown eyes on me. "How much 'good'?"

I was about to reply, my first intent being not cause some innuendo with this all... but I was starting to feel like I was quite unlucky nowadays as a familiar individual glomped me up with a quick hug.

"Friend Shaun, salutations!" Penny seemed to have eased up a little with her huggy attacks after last month and I did notice some caution to not use too much strength in the embraces.

I patted her head. "Penny, good to see you too and- are you picking your dance dress?"

She hummed while nodding, her smile widening a little. "I am and I think Neo is around here too."

Wait what?

Speaking of the small devil and she will appear with her usual chesire smile, parasole closed and hanging my her left-arm as she walked calmly my direction. She wasn't using her illusions and went to slowly give me a hug.

"Good to see you, Neo."

**Good to see you too, Shyguy.**

She giggled silently as she moved back, nodding genuinely at my greeting.

Any possible interactions that would sparked from that was stopped by an incredibly confused Coco. "W-Wait, who is the one you are bringing to the dance?"

I opened my mouth- **The answer is 'both', nice-looking lady.**

... "Uh?" I stared quizzically at Neo and she merely smiled.

**Penny here needs to have proper company, Shyguy, and it will be fun if the three of us went to the dance together as friends.**

The Polendina started to nod as per the petite woman's cue and I sighed at this development. Yet I wasn't angry or disappointment at her plan, seeing the usefulness of having someone else to be seen as my date without Cinder noticing that Neo was bantering with me during the night.

"I... I suppose it could be done." Neo nodded, Penny 'yay'd and Coco blinked calmly, her hair covering her face.

"C-Coco?" Velvet approached the silent brunette and then she... started to laugh.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahah!" She had to bend a little, I cracked a smile at the reaction but was still confused at the overall reason behind it.

"V-Velv." She turned around at her girlfriend, removing a teardrop from her eye. "I-I think my little brother is like one of those harem protagonist you told me about... hahahahahaha."

...What?

As she finished saying this, Cardin moved forward of the line and patted his fist close to his chest. "Dude, you are a legend in the making!"

Sun followed. "See Nep? That man is a true hero!" The blue-haired teen sighed at the exclamation.

Soon the entire shop was filled with shouts of encouragement and loud compliments thrown at my direction, leaving me an embarassed icecube in the middle of the boutique as I tried to answer to this kind of situation.

I looked at Penny and she looked confused, a reaction more than expected from someone that lacked much in social skills, but I think I was slightly irked at Neo's own response on the matter.

Her scroll's camera flashed several times, her smile widening the more my frown deepened. She sure knew how to capitalise in my weakest moments...

* * *

"Jaune, wait a moment!"

The leader of JNPR paused and turned around, we were all on our way to reach the heliport after our shopping spree.

It has been few hours since we had truly commenced the hunt and, surprisingly enough, it hadn't been as tedious as I had expected. I was one of the first ones to leave the changing booth, a simple formal tuxedo with white and blue decorations, the cape will have to be left back in the dormroom just to avoid any issue with Professor Goodwitch.

I could afford a single day without it, I mused calmly as I was slightly opposed to the decision but... It had to be done and it was a temporary measure.

Anyway, I put my arm around Jaun's shoulders and decided to have a serious chat with him. He looked surprised at the action but I shushed any questions about it.

"_Who are you bringing to the dance?_"

He blinked, his cheerful mod faltering a little to the question. "_I... I didn't plan to bring anyone_."

Cue my confused frown. "_What about Pyrrha?_"

He flinced a little at my question and at my reaction. "_I don't think she will say yes._"

...

I want to make a quick premise before I explain what happened that those words. I usually don't meddle in people's love lives if there isn't a rightful concern of mine that urge me to intervene, but Arkos was something that I wanted to see seriously blossom, for the sake of Jaune and for the sake of Pyrrha.

So when the blond dude had replied as such, I decided that enough was enough.

"_Look Jaune... I think it's best you know that she __**will**__ accept a proposal of that kind and that she is waiting for you to do that step."_

Blue eyes glowed confused. "_How do you know that?_"

I sighed as I tried to keep calm in this moment. One mistake could ruin it all and... it was time to fix things here. "_Do you remember when you told me when your sister, Cyan, had to confess to one of her classmates back when she was fourteen and she never did?"_

He nodded. "_Yeah. I remember mom telling her to at least try but she never did. Cyan said that she didn't felt 'brave enough' to face that kind of situations._"

"_Good. Then try to visualise Pyrrha and her past actions, even the recent ones._" I explained to him quietly. "_She had always been quite taken by your character, interested by what you would say and... you know that._"

His eyes widened at the accusation, but he didn't rebuke that one. I knew way too much about him after having been around him for so long that I could recognise when he could 'see' things happening around himself.

"_But why wouldn't she ask that herself? Why it has to be me?_"

Indeed, why it has to be you? What a funny, rhetorical question...

"_Because you have a better situation than hers. Your father gave you a genuinely good advice if you know how to use it. Women loves confident men._"

"_I-It didn't worked with Weiss-" _Okay, maybe I worded it poorly.

"_That is because you went with 'bravado', not confidence. You are confident when you want something or someone and you work your ass off to get it, no obstacles capable of holding you back. No one want to see you fake out someone you are not, Jaune._"

I stopped, giving him some time to think alone but-

"_I-I will give it a try but- but what if she says no?_"

I smiled brotherly and patted his head. "_Then you would at least say that you have tried._"

* * *

**AN**

**I know, I know. Short chapter and all, BUT THERE IS A REASON FOR THE 'DISAPPOINTING' LENGTH! Next chapter will have the dance and... there will be a lot of canon-breaking done for the sake of the plot!**

**Shaun and his growing female following:**** I am still thinking about switching to a pseudo-harem as it would well with the plot, but I don't wish to make it a vote. No need to comment about this, it is a matter I will solve on my own.**

**Tackling Arkos:**** While it would be fine to let if happen with a normal pace, I think I need to give Jaune a reason to ask Pyrrha out. In canon it was because he was still crushing on Weiss and was disheartened when she went with Neptune. Since that plot-bunny is not available for this story, I need to press for a rightful reason!**

****P a treon . com (slash) socialistbukharin****

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**merendinoemiliano****: Thank you!**

**NeroAlmia****: If only Shaun knew how similar to him Cinder was... before it all happened to her... Lastly yeah, that is my main objective in every SI I write. The SI usually fixes... but what if I planned to have a story where he does the opposite? I am planning something serious after Diary of a Straight Dude, something quite unexpected to my usual readers.**

**Guest (Chapter 21)****: She will behave like a militarywoman. She will be strict, formal but she will be a fine individual to talk with if Shaun doesn't slight her and... they will share a mutual dislike for someone.**


	25. Countdown to Midnight (1 of 2)

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**RWBY are all owned by Rooster Teeth and by Monyreak 'Monty' Oum (R.I.P.)**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 23: Countdown to Midnight (1 of 2)**

* * *

Morning passed and lunch had finished just an hour ago.

From the safety of the dormroom, Ruby Rose smiled as she finished explaining the last bits of her ambitious plan for tonight to the other girls.

Two days spent procrastinating over choices regarding dresses and precise steps she would have to take to make the dance the best even ever, the team leader was determined to finally make some improvement with RWBYS' estranged member.

The girl had been cautious to not initiate contacts with the teen, knowing that anything that would sound like a fake act would backfire on them all horribly, letting Shaun be the one to begin talks when situations happened.

When brash and rush tactics failed to reach out for him, she had been clueless about her future interactions as it had been what had worked well until now.

Even back in Signal things had been quite 'easy' because Ruby had eased up with her worries and showed some confidence in her actions. Sure, she had been mostly ousted because of her strong like (*cough*Obsession*cough*) for weaponry of different kinds.

So her small group of friends, albeit interesting because of their mutual like, didn't show any inclination in doing what Yang had told her friends do.

No invitation to see movies at the Cinema, no hangouts outside of school andnot much of a fond memory about them too.

So when she was accepted to Beacon so early on, she didn't felt the need to break the news to the 'gang'. Maybe it was nervousness or maybe it was the ever-present feeling that this would only annoy them.

That is why she had hesitated to send the letter she had wrote back on her first day at the prestigious Academy and... surprisingly enough, the response (or lack thererof) ended up confirming that there hadn't been anything close to a friendly relationship with them and that no bridges had been burned.

Because there wasn't a bridge at all.

Hushering away the sad memories, Ruby returned to stare with satisfaction at her flexible plan for the dance night.

It was genuinely simple, so simple that she had to explain it only once to Yang for her to understand as she exposed it all to the rest of the team (minus Shaun).

After having engaged in a serious espionage operation to discern more of the simpler details of their 'target', the Rose had managed to cramp up everything in few words.

The boy was officially without a date for the event, leaving him free for people to ask him for a dance.

By individually asking him for a dance in different moments, they would be able to get close enough to chat amiably over simple things and try to mend a little the fray between them all.

The results sounded meagre compared to previous plans, but Ruby had learned much from the interaction Shaun had with Yang.

It had been quite limited, but nonetheless positive on both sides and leaving a lasting good impression of the blonde to the young man.

That is when the team leader conceded that maybe - _just maybe-_ she should refrain from rushing things. There were enough years in Beacon to fix the relationship properly and smoothly and only patience would determine her success.

"This will not work."

Silver eyes narrowed at Weiss, the heiress sighed at the reaction but didn't back down over her comment. "There are so many elements that are taken for granted, like the fact Shaun is going to the dance without a date."

"He has not asked no one around at school-" Ruby tried to retort but the white-haired girl looked unfazed.

And yet it wasn't the Schnee that interrupted the Rose.

-dd-d-d-d-d-dd-d-d-dd-d-d-d-d-d-

"That is because the one that asked me out is not a student at Beacon." I replied with a restrained tone.

Ruby jumped in a fright as I finally entered the room, my hands the dark-blue tuxedo I was supposed to put on quite soon.

I was angry and it was evident in my face, but it wasn't the girl the cause of my irritation.

"S-Shaun, I can explain- It is not an attempt like before and-" She tried to explain everything with some stutters and brief pauses, her face red for shame and all.

"You are merely planning the dances, Ruby. I was there to hear the whole explanation and I actually don't see anything bad about it."

"B-But you said that I shouldn't try to force myself in trying to fix 'something that was not here to start with'." She quoted wrongly and I merely snorted, opting to not fix her silly mistake.

"I said that you weren't supposed to poke around to know about me and that you should be moderated in any antics of yours." I took a pause while placing the tuxedo on my bed, turning to glance at her directly in her eyes. "And I think you are doing that, so there is no reason for me to be mad about that."

"That sound dumb." Blake stated placidly as she flipped another page of 'Ninjas of Love'. "You are angry if we try to approach you, but you are fine... if we try to approach you."

"I think dumb is trying to hide a pair of cat ears behind a black bow." I didn't deign to look her reaction, turning to Yang. "Also did she write the letter to her parents?"

The blonde smiled widely and pulled the fuming cat faunus close to her. "She did, but the mailman said that a reply from Menagerie would take a day or two to arrive."

"That is good, I guess..." I said distractedly, my attention slipped back to the tuxedo as I already moving with it towards the bathroom.

"Isn't it a little early to get ready for the dance?" Yang asked, making me stop a moment to glance at her once more.

"It is." I sighed tiredly and massaged my neck. "Team CFVY was supposed to be leading the organisation of the dance but they got stuck with a mission longer than they had expected."

Weiss' eyes widened. "W-We have been charged with the dance's organisation?"

"Nope." I replied the calmest possible, ignoring the heiress deflating at the missed opportunity. "But I think Ozpin had planned for us all to finish the preparations, but then changed idea when stuff happened."

"Stuff?" Yang looked perplexed at the bare explanation. "What kind of stuff?"

"'Member of the Council coming to Beacon for a visit' kind of stuff." I said before closing the door of the bathroom, leaving the group to think about what I had just told them.

-d-d-dd-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-

If there was something Ozpin hated the most it was surprise visits from his political opponents.

Charles O. Twist was there, gloating smugly as he walked around Beacon with his small retinue following him closely.

A thorn in two of his lives, Twist had started his political career in the council by campaigning against the incredibly centralised control of Beacon's Headmaster over every, single military affair in Vale.

Initially _Ambroise Diggs _decided to not give too much weight over the proposal of the youths, knowing that other men had tried and fail to achieve that victory, ending up tasting the bitter taste of loss.

Yet Ozpin soon found himself under fire when Twist ended up rallying behind him most of the groups opposed to him in the council and threatening the majority that had formed the government.

In the end, the 'previous' headmaster was forced to concede some concessions to the man and his faction, causing him to lose control over the Valean Militiamen to the Council itself.

Years-no, decades passed and the man was now considered one of the most respectful individuals within the council. One of those untoucheables that Ozpin had no hold over, forcing him to be cautious when trying to gain something out of the government.

He could remember clearly that until few days ago, Twist had been the ringleader of the opposition to refuse Atlas' aid to offer security for Vytal, offering as an alternative the Militiamen under the council.

Now the situation was pretty different from what the headmaster had expected to turn into, noticing how talkative the 'older' man was while chatting with James Ironwood.

Both shared a militarist mind, patriots to the core and... it was distressing.

Twist had never shown interest in foreign affairs and yet he was now trying to get in friendly terms with the Atlesian leader.

It was something that lacked too much context for Ozpin to elaborate a proper explanation behind the elder's actions, debunking instantly the possibility that Cinder had brought him in her faction.

The man might be a thorn in his side, but he could hardly see him accept a deal with someone that wishes to destroy Vale.

His attempts to decipher the unusual behavior faltered the moment they all entered the room where the ball was set to happen.

Having been around for so long, Ozpin's eyes were capable of keeping up with the blur that was Shaun Reyter, the student moving back and forth to finish to prepare the room.

Few moments later the young man stopped, sighing tiredly as he wiped some sweats from his forehead. "And this is done."

He turned around, finally noticing their present as his back straightened up. "Professor Ozpin."

The headmaster nodded, a small smile in his face as he gave a quick look over the overall appearance of the ballroom. It had different style from any of the previous Vytal dances but it fitted well with the nature of the event (It's the same style as Canon).

Twist walked forward, a frown in his face as he stared at the youth. "You are in charge of the current organisation, young man?" The elder asked with a restrained tone.

"Just the last parts actually. The Team that was in charge of the full organisation encountered some issues in the last mission and they are going to arrive late for the event." The student explained curtly.

"I suppose that the staff trust you enough to lead the efforts now, young man." The councilman paused for a moment, eyes widening as he looked sheepish. "I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Charles O. Twist and I am one of the members of the Council of Vale."

Shaun stared at the hand extended towards him and went to shake it. "Shaun Reyter, first year student. Nice to meet you, sir."

Now it was Ironwood's turn to appear surprised. "General James Ironwood, Headmaster of Atlas Academy- but might I ask why a first year student would be placed in charge of such important event's organisation?"

"You may." The young man smiled a little. "As mister Twist has just deduced, I have a good reputation in making sure tasks are completed well and quickly."

"Truly?" Ironwood asked with genuine awe hiding behind his sturdy skin. Ozpin felt the military leader glancing his direction, but didn't gave any inclination back.

"I know it might sound condescending but I just found this whole situation... unique." The General decided to not show too much doubt over the choice of the fellow headmaster, taking the current display of the room as proof that the decision was a good one.

"I understand, sir." The student replied almost instantly, his smile only widening just a little. "Let's just say that it was such an unexpected change of plans that I was quite unprepared at first."

"I can see it being quite a shock to face for someone your age." Twist agreed. "But I see you have managed to finish everything in time. Good work."

The youth gave a nervous smile while looking sheepish, the flattering tone of the elder making him a little embarrassed.

In this entire exchange, Ozpin was sure that something felt off to him.

Twist was behaving like usual in this case, same for Mr. Reyter and James, and yet the headmaster felt like something looked quite forced, as if there was an act going on, but he could hardly pinpoint whom was lying there.

Wizard he might be, but nothing he knew could help in discovering what was going on in the small theather in from of him.

And while the principal lost himself in his thoughts once more, he failed to see the knowing looks that both the elder and the student shared with each other.

_**The first step of the plan to deal with Cinder was in motion.**_

* * *

**AN**

**We back on track with the Dance. Lots of things are planned for this event:**  
**-Funny dancing;**  
**-Arkos intensifies;**  
**-A deadly dance;**  
**-A heartfelt talk with the most unexpected individual;**

**So hold on tight! (Buy some Flextape if you cannot do this on your own) xD**

**Review Q&A!**

**Guest 1 (Chapter 24):**** Oh trust me, I would be even worse. I mean, I have 'suffered' going through lots of shopping because of puberty making me grow a lot in the past few years.**

**merendinoemiliano****: Thank you!**

**Blake Tourdner****: There will be harem... but also not. (Expect the unexpected!)**

**NeroAlmia****: I mean, Nasuverse is fun and complicated (so also fun) but it kind of turn stale with how limited it actually is. While it stretches long and wide for the whole universe, there are dimensional/alternative reality issue that kind of turn everything into a mess to reassemble in stories. OC/SI is quite difficult I admit, the first time doing that being the one I still regret the most, but if done well it can turn into something interesting to write and read. The OC/SI is the opportunity for people, most of the times, identify themselves as protagonist. That is kind of why I left much to the readers' imagination about the OC's appearance. You want him blond? He is blond. You want him slim or chubby? He will be the one that you create yourself.**

**Guest (Chapter 7-10-20-21-22-23-24)****: I think you are the same one (I hope so). Let's just say that there are people that believe the opposite and are quite the fierce individuals too in 'how I bash LGBTQ+ individuals' and 'how I didn't understand anything from RWBy', and I am like 'Crosshares, Seamonkeys, Burning Gem (I don't know the name for Cinder and Emerald Ship, so I am creating one myself) and Slight Stargazer (Summer X Raven)'.**


	26. Countdown to Midnight (2 of 2)

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**RWBY are all owned by Rooster Teeth and by Monyreak 'Monty' Oum (R.I.P.)**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 24: Countdown to Midnight (2 of 2)**

* * *

"Don't worry, I got this!"

Sometimes I do question the people around me, their sanity and whatever drive them to do weird things. Especially when these weird things are related to whatever I am doing or I am supposed to do.

So when Taiyang Xiao Long, wearing an old-fashioned tuxedo, reached for me with a dazzling/awkward smile to tell me that I was relieved from my post, I had to express my confusion/distress/everything that could be associated to lack of an understanding over a sudden twist of the plans.

His smile twitched, the blond man mentioning that Ozpin had asked from him to take the job to give me some free time to enjoy the dance. He also said something unclear about a friend of his, which he wanted to introduce to me, that was supposed to be joining him with the whole night to keep an eye on students, in case one of them decided to spike the punch or just tried to do something dumb in front of other people.

So yeah, I was given freedom to do whatever I wanted and I decided to spend it the best way possible.

Penny giggled as we continued the quick-paced dance, the robot girl taking a liking for dance itself and… I admit I was blinded by her cheerfulness at the discovery and kind of smiled dumbly myself.

Neo, being the teasing one, was swift to point that out and that led to the opening of quite the Pandora's box as the Polendina started to ask if I had ever dance prior to this event, if I had studied the genre or the 'From 1 to 10 how happy are you?' kind of stuff.

Surprisingly enough, Penny decided to break the dance and give Neo the opportunity to switch with her. The petite lady was quick to take the offer and surprisingly enough didn't try any petty antics while we were enjoying some simple dancing together.

**Not that I want to ruin the mood but… didn't you say that the blond boy wasn't engaged to anyone?**

"You mean Jaune?" My question was answered by a nod and she also pointed by the entrance where… the Arc had pulled through!

Holding hands with Pyrrha, the teen smiled nervously as the two led the other couple from their team inside the ballroom.

The Amazon's face was pink but she was surprisingly holding up under the situation and, the moment she spotted me, she nodded my direction and mouthed a silent 'Thank you'.

I merely nodded, smiling that some progress had been done and… I then saw a familiar face, short-haired with blue eyes smiling quite close to my own visage. I am by no mean easy to scare but… Nora can into scaring people when she wanted.

Thus blinking and stepping back on instinct, the Valkyrie finally spoke. "Good to see you, Shaunny! And-" She gasped dramatically as she tilted her body to stare at the two girls near me. "Did you bring two dates?"

I blinked at the question, feeling like Nora had something more than curiosity to bring her to ask that. Still I nodded and she cackled while holding her open palms in front of her date.

Poor Ren sighed and took two liens out of his pockets. I paused and felt realization striking hard. "Did you just bet something on me, Nora?"

Swiftly hiding her reward within some of the… pockets within the dress, the girl giggled nervously. "I mean, I just felt like… youwouldhavebroughtmorethanonedatetothedanceandIbetitwithRen-" The gibberish continued and, even though I understood everything from it, I frowned at the panicking girl.

Once she stopped 'explaining' she comically brought her hands together, as if to beg to me. "Please Shaunny, I didn't meant to to anything and-"

"Have fun with Ren." I interrupted and she blinked at my words. "Enjoy the dance, have some fun with your 'friend' and try to leave the 'zone'."

She blushed fiercely at that, stuttering as Ren pushed her away from us and towards another section of the dance floor.

**She sounds fun.** Neo commented mirthfully and I nodded at her. "She is. You should see her when she wants some pancakes in the morning."

Heterochromatic eyes widened a little as the petite woman tried to glimpse at the already out of sight pair, a pout forming on her face.

"Aw, was someone happy to have found a fellow sugar tooth?" Her pout increased and she replied by _merely_ stopping her heeled shoe on my poor foot. The resulting pained expression, coupled with me trying not to scream my sorrow, managed to get a smile out of the cheeky girl.

"Neo, you shouldn't be hurting Shaun like that." The sad tone coming from Penny surprisingly shattered the smug smirk on Neo's face, childish denial replacing the former cheerfulness.

**But he is a Dum-Dum.**

The robot girl giggled at the response, having long learned that the pink/brown-haired girl behaved like this and that I was fine with her antics.

I was about to resume my time with Neo when- "Cheers, Shaun." Glancing back, I saw Yang and Blake approaching. Surprisingly enough the Faunus had ditched the bow and was showing to the world her cute pair of cat ears.

"Yang, I hope you aren't going to try anything with the dance." My words seemed to stir her prankful self as she smiled curiously.

"And why would you hope that? If I planned something would you stop me?" I sighed at her challenging tone and pointed my index on the far right corner of the room.

Lilac eyes slowly turned, widening astronomically as she spotted the reason why she had to be worried today. "D-Dad is here?"

"Ozpin decided to put him in charge of making sure the party wasn't spoiled last minute." I added, raising an eyebrow as she paled a little.

"I am- Oh right, different dress."

"Different dress?" Blake closed her eyes at my question and I knew that there was some story behind it.

"Yang wanted to wear something a bit more… 'revealing'. I told her that she would have gotten kicked the moment she stepped inside." The brunette explained calmly, staring a little smugly at the blonde.

Yang looked embarrassed… or maybe it was her panicked state. I have never seen her in both circumstances and I was kind of confused how to react about this very predicament.

Thus… I improvised. "Now that I think about it, shouldn't your dress be..."

"Yellow?" She proposed and, seeing my nod, she smiled a little. "Let's just say that I had thought about that too but… I think it would have seemed weird with Blake's dress colors."

"I could have changed clothes-" The catgirl tried to appeal but Yang wasn't having any of it.

"Nonsense! This is the rightful one!" The loud remark urged me to give more attention to Blake's dress and, looking at the overall appearance I noticed nothing in particular about it. Sure it was pretty and it looked well on the girl but-

Oh. _Now I see why_.

As I gave it a second glance, I finally found the element that made the whole dress a must for Yang to have her girlfriend's wearing.

While it didn't reveal anything of her chest, the same couldn't be said about her legs. She was pearl pale and… I looked up and turned to stare intensively at Yang.

The blonde had the decency to look ashamed at first, then she returned to smile. "What can I say, I do have tastes."

The Faunus's cheeks reddened at the comment as I was sure the introvert girl knew the reasons behind her lover picking the clothes.

"Anyway, I think you know why we are here and… Blake wanted to have a dance with you!" Shock painted on her face, the aforementioned girl was pushed onto me as the blonde giggled at our mutual glares.

"Also, can I have a dance with you..." She extended her hand towards Neo. "Pretty lady?"

The petite woman tilted her head with a frown, thinking about the proposal and… shrugging, accepting it as she let the taller female lead her deep in the dance zone.

I blinked.

Blake blinked.

Penny merely smiled.

"Well… I suppose I could-" "Yes." Blake's eyes widened in embarrassment, looking away for a moment as she realized that she had interrupted. "Sorry."

"I understand… I mean, this is pretty awkward. So, shall we go?"

Not trusting much her own mouth right now, the Faunus merely nodded as I took her too in the dance zone.

* * *

Since it was still the first few hours of the event, I was sure that I wasn't going to deal with a lento anytime soon, especially with someone already looking uncomfortable to dance with me.

Blake tried to appear composed, but it was kind of hard to appear like that in those kind of situations.

Thus I took the initiative to try and break the ice.

"So… when did you join 'them'?" The question came out of nowhere for the girl but she relaxed when my face showed little concern over the fact she had been in the White Fang.

It was another thing I knew about her 'secret' life that she was completely unable to truly face directly with such a blunt tone used in the query.

"Well, I guess I have been part of 'them'…" She paused, frowning a moment as she looked back at me. "Why should I tell you?"

"Because." I started with a calm tone as I was ready to this reaction from her. "I am not going to judge. Nor will Yang if you tell her."

Moments passed as we continued to dance quietly, silence ruling for a while.

"W-What if I truly went to tell her?" She asked as if I was some sort of couple counselor and I sighed in response.

"She would be glad that you have been honest, encourage you by saying that you are now a different person with more freedom and maybe offer you a free ticket to her bed for some… sleeping?"

Blake blushed at the final bit but I had the decency to not prey on her current shyness for some more teasing.

"She… would." Amber eyes narrowed on my face. "How do you know this about Yang?"

Sudden jealously? Really?

"Other than the fact I wasn't emotionally connected to any of you and that gave me the opportunity to form my own opinion of you all by just knowing the factual matters about you all."

She flinched at the bland reminder, but I didn't care about her reaction.

"I feel like I should apologize… but I know you would rightfully refuse it." I nodded at her quick deduction.

She huffed at herself. "I know I shouldn't ask but… what are we supposed to do then?"

"Keep talking, being fine with not pestering me my entire life about it and… what Ruby is trying to accomplish."

…

She blinked, surprise painted in her face. "W-What?"

"Ruby isn't that far off from the rightful approach, she is slowly coming to the conclusion herself in dealing with those kinds of situations and… I think it will help her too if she continues down this road." I paused, letting the Faunus swirl as the song dictated it. "She is growing, emotionally and mentally. She needs experience from harsh situations and… she surprisingly got one to solve because she caused it. Ruby will gain a lot from it."

"B-But why are you telling me? Why would you-" "Because you will not talk about it because I have two reasons that can make you back down willingly." I interjected absently.

Blake frowned. "And those are?"

"Yang and Ruby herself." I hummed quietly. "The blonde wouldn't like if Ruby was forced to suffer and Ruby requires that grow-_** and we both know that.**_"

"But what would you gain from that? Why this secrecy and- _why are you so complicated!?_" Her question was legitimate, I thought within the safety of my mind and I decided to grace her with the truth.

"Because differently from other serious issues she has to face, Ruby has never had a personal reason driving her to do things. It was either her duty as a huntress or because she wants to show something to some people."

I blinked a little, curious about the Rose's current whereabouts, then I continued.

"Now she has a prime reason of mending the damage because it was her fault. She will not gain anything from that, nothing at least that fit with her dream as a Huntress and yet she still wants to fix things up."

Blake smiled a small smile. "She is quite stubborn, but I think that is an endearing trait."

"Most of the time it is, especially in this predicament." I let my face show my own smile. "She is the kind of girl that simply overcome most of the problems with sheer determination, every single one of those."

The catgirl nodded and we continued for few more minutes of dancing with a pleasant silence before Yang reached for us.

"Almost thought you both had ditched the idea but… I am surprised." The blonde giggled before turning my direction. "You friend 'said' that she was going where you were sitting early on."

I nodded at the brawler and glanced at Blake. "If you want to dance without suffering some feet pain, I advise asking Penny -and I hope you understand that she is quite awkward, very awkward."

The Faunus nodded with another smile. "I will be careful. Have fun."

As I turned around to look at Yang, I found her lilac eyes giving an accusatory glare back at me.

"Y-You mean to tell me that you knew that- that your friend was bad at dancing-"

"Actually she does that on purpose, me being the first one to learn about that and… I didn't want to ruin your confidence?" The mock question was met with a frown, then she broke in a giggle.

"You are ballsy, Shaunny, but I guess that is why I find you funny."

"You find every pun funny, Yang, I don't think that 'funny' can actually be considered a good compliment coming from you-Gah!"

My shoulder suffered a little as the blonde threw a quick punch at it. "You know that I mean it and… seriously, I do find you kind of a fun guy to talk with-" She paused a moment then sighed. "It's not like I dislike having friends with girls but-"

"You would also like to have another kind of perspective once in a while?" She nodded and I continued. "I guess I can see the issue. Well, I don't find you as bad as I thought you were."

Her eyes narrowed. "Oh really?"

"Yeah." I said nonchalantly. "I thought you were kind of easy to anger, the kind of person that says 'screw logic, I am exploding this stuff' about everything."

She relaxed a little. "I behave like that only during spars or fighting, kind of a switch to release the aggression."

I nodded and we continued to dance for fifteen more minutes, enjoying the silence as we didn't have much to say and… it didn't feel right to forcibly say something in that moment.

It was fine and dandy until I felt a hand on my shoulder, strangely warmer than any of the girls I had previously danced with. I paused, the blonde looking back and frowning in confusion at the individual behind me and, the moment I turned around to see who it was, I froze-no, _died on the spot._

Wearing her delightful black dress, Cinder gave a pleased smile and I realized right in that moment, that something was wrong.

As of now, the woman was supposed to be trying to infiltrate the tower and-

"Can you allow me a dance with you..." She relaxed a little, smug for good reasons. "Shaun?"

* * *

**AN**

**It would seem like something has gone awry…**

**Also I wish to apologize as half of the planned schedule for this chapter will be moved to be expanded in the next two chapters. I had initially planned to try and write something wholesome about the dance in few chapters but… I don't want cramp things up.**

**Plus I am kind of sick. Would you believe it if I said I caught a Cold… in mid-June?**

**P a treon . com (slash) socialistbukharin**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**I Hate Shopping****: At least you got the chance for Job Interviews… Unemployment is an ugly beast.**

**Merendinoemiliano:**** Thank you!**

**Gabriel H. Sapphire:**** I think I just gave only some points, nothing spoilering the whole thing I had planned. Like I bet no one knows what kind of heartfelt confession I have planned.**

**NeroAlmia:**** I understand! Sometimes it is quite difficult to find something to write down but I still feel your kindness. So thank you too!**


	27. Liebensleid

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**RWBY are all owned by Rooster Teeth and by Monyreak 'Monty' Oum (R.I.P.)**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 25: Liebensleid**

* * *

I had planned to spend the rest of the dance by doing little stressful things, knowing that the major threat was supposed to be falling for the little ambush I had planned for her. That is why I had been accepting of giving some mind over my team's attempt to reconnect.

First hour of the event went well, smooth and all, no sight of issues regarding my plans-

Then the very individual I had hoped to avoid for the rest of the night, for reasons yet unknown had not only remained in the dance room but also reached for me, her infuriating smile so much smug and pompous that I wanted to break it with a punch.

And what made it even worse to bear was that she looked completely relaxed even though she had to have caught my barely-restrained fury directed at her. I would go so far to say that she was gloating even more at my reaction, flattered that I would be this irritated and maybe gloating inwardly about my 'defeat'.

Why did Cinder stay for the dance?!

"Am I such a terrible partner?" She asked quietly as we continued with the simple pattern of dance. "You seem distracted."

Of course I was distracted and the fact you are literally smiling more at my flushing was NOT helping your act. I was so much focused on the current situation that I barely glanced at the rest of the people around.

I think I saw some glimpses of JNPR playing their planned group dance, but my eyes were on her. The young woman's hands were terribly warm, her Semblance stirring a challenge from me and I, lacking a proper composure, decided to comply.

Maybe I was lucky that no one in particular was staring in our general directions, because those would have seen the small sparkles of blue tinkering in my fingers, fending off Cinder's waves of heat.

It was a confusing case of micromanaging my Semblance against someone that was clearly taking pleasure at my ill mood.

"I admit you almost took me by surprise." Those words, lacking the context only she and I knew, would make zero sense to people. It was clear, she had known about the trap but… how?

"Would you want to know?" What a terrible partner, this four words repeated continuously in my head, akin to a mantra. "I could concede an answer-"

We swirled around, she pressed a little bit closer and her mouth reached close to my ear. "But then I would want something from you."

Something… from me? I dreaded whatever the woman planned, her cunning mind something that was so unpredictable and ever-moving that I wanted to have the least about. I was already taken by my own shenanigans to pick up after Ozpin's lazy eyes.

"You could say that… freedom of speech is a double-edged knife." Cinder mused out loud, her eyes flickering from my face to my chest. "Mr. Twist isn't much of a subtle individual. Especially when he is met by the… proper individuals."

I blinked silently, her words sinking slowly in my psyche as I tried to unravel the small mess of ciphered crap she had just gave to me. My eyes slowly widened in realization, my mind thinking about one crucial detail I had long waited to take into account for good reasons.

Emerald could use illusions to mask her appearance, masquerading for someone else- but how did Cinder knew that I had been in contact with the old politician?

She seemed to notice my remaining confusion and merely sighed. "As I said, just a single answer. Can't afford to 'spoil' you."

"You are going to fail." I blurted, trying to somehow subvert her current control over the situation. She was having too much dominance in what was supposed to be a safe haven.

"Perhaps." She replied nonchalantly. "But then I would have just to try once more."

Her convincing tone was dreadful, a reminder that she could easily back away from whatever was planning and create something new to deal with my interference. Maybe even taking me out from the equation first to avoid more issues from my part.

"I was wondering..." She started as we swirled around again, our feet surprisingly catching the right steps in the intense dance we were engaged into. "Who hurt you?"

… "What?" My voice was devoid of emotions, my throat going a little hoarse as I tried to keep away my sudden shock at the question. 'Who hurt you?', what the heck is wrong with her?!

The raven-haired woman sighed, her head tilting on the side as she tried to appear genuine with her concerned stare. But I knew that it was an act. It has to be an act.

"Paint me curious but…" She hummed quietly, the rhythm of the current song slowly forcing the entire room to adopt a lento. "I find your glance oddly familiar."

I blinked at the curt and senseless explanation. Familiar? Was this something about Cinder's own story?

"I… I had a friend." I answered the barest possible, unwilling to play this kind of insane games the woman was trying to pull here.

"A friend." She repeated dully, nodding to herself as she stared at nothing in particular. "I… I think I can see that."

At this point, I was genuinely freaking out at her attitude. Where was Cinder Fall, the ruthless and ambitious antagonist of this series? Right now I felt like I was facing someone different, scarier to even be near with.

Someone that for some reason was managing to weird me out so calmly and with such a simple pattern.

"I could say that… I had a friend too." Her voice relayed another bit of information that, without a proper explanation behind it, made zero sense. "He is gone." And yet she sounded more relieved than dismayed by the passing.

"Why are you doing this?" I muttered, feeling my mind dampened by how stale the dance was turning. Cinder sounded distant, as if the focus wasn't there on me anymore but elsewhere with her flames.

Her hands were decently warm now.

She merely blinked at the question, an inquisitive glance that I was quick to decipher. I was asking something incredibly vague but I still pushed forward. "Why?"

Finally a small smile, something that appeared so natural in her beautiful face, showed me a curious detail about the woman.

"Because… I want to."

Vague query meets vague reply.

Ambition is what drives her in what she is trying to accomplish, uncaring of the moral decadence she was going to suffer because of her heinous acts. She had long rejected her mortal humanity, denouncing it as a cause for whatever tragedy had pushed her so far over the line.

Cinder Fall is not a simple woman. She is an idea. She is power and the hunger that she has span over a limit, never looking back as she takes and conquer.

And the terrible thing is… that her overall being was so familiar, so similar to one I had stared at for so long when I was feeling that being this open to the world and its unfairness. The reflection of a bleak mirror.

"You shall have this day, Shaun Reyter." She stated quietly, breaking from the dance and staring at me with a serious look. "But I shall not show mercy to you and those you care if you will all try to stop me."

The declaration was not unexpected, especially because of what had just happened. She was willing to 'pardon' this intrusion, for reasons that are so clear and yet to unknown to me. A terrible jigsaw.

"Then I will have to strike for the kill next time." I conceded, walking away from the dance area, waving carelessly her direction.

If I had glanced at her right in that moment, I would have seen quite the reaction.

There was no anger, no disappointment.

There was only delight, as if I had picked the rightest answer to her greatest question.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Weiss Schnee wasn't feeling well. It's been few days since she had been feeling more tired than the usual, resting more than usual during breaks between lessons to try and recover from the sudden sleepiness.

The heiress had given little attention to it but… then disaster struck just as she was leaving the common bathroom, her dress carefully placed as she was ready to have some fun at the event.

Ruby had been waiting outside and her silver eyes had widened comically as she noticed the silver-haired girl limping a little in her walk. The Rose had keen eyes, the mere detail getting her bothered and worried about her girlfriend.

It is nothing, Weiss has said just as she lost her footing. The team leader had been quick to pick her as she was falling, lying her by her bed as she quickly checked on her.

A cool hand was placed on her forehead and the following gasp confirmed the growing suspicions that she wasn't truly fine.

A fever. She had scoffed as Ruby mentioned the simple illness but the young girl was adamant with her judgment.

Weiss couldn't believe it and yet she was there, sprawled in her bed with some covers over her body as her girlfriend tried to help her with her silly condition. No dance, but maybe it was for the best.

The growing headache was already starting to mirthfully make thinking difficult and dealing with Yang's puns would have been the final blow for her poor mind.

The experience was also quite interesting, especially since she was finally seeing Ruby being this serious about her. The girl was always worried but never she had been this interested in her well-being.

It was a nice sensation, one that contrasted the growing ill mood forming from within her chest. She was heating up under the covers, sweating profusely and yet she managed to keep quiet.

What an odd situation. She was feeling horrible and yet she was enjoying the caring company given by the brunette by her side.

An hour or so passed with Ruby trying to aid her in her minor discomfort and Weiss felt like she was close to fall asleep at the senseless situation. She just wanted to close her eyes and rest a little-

Except that right as she finally got resolved in closing her eyelids, the door opened to reveal… the worst individual possible she would want to deal with.

While her relationship with Shaun Reyter was neutral at best with some moments of being at odds against each other, Weiss didn't felt like she had the strength to deal with the young man right in that moment.

The fifth member of the team looked positively tired and at first didn't seem to catch on what was going on inside the dorm room. It was by the time he had reached his bed that his glance stopped right onto the scene that was by his side.

"Weiss has a fever." Ruby had stated quietly, her attention completely taken by her partner to address the boy with more details.

"Is that so?" He asked rhetorically, giving a closer look on the gloomy Schnee. It was then that Weiss spotted a genuine concerned look on his face, the young man approaching and softly applying his open palm on her burning forehead.

"Ruby, there should be a small box of pills called 'Ibuprofen' inside the second cabinet on the right, could you please pick it?" It was an order, one that the young girl complied to as she moved to search for it behind Shaun's bed.

Blue eyes continued to look as the young man crouched near her, looking at her with a careful eye.

"Do you have some headache?" He whispered and her eyes widened. She merely nodded and he sighed tiredly as he looked at the discarded towel Ruby had used to help her with the sweat. "And I bet you also feel quite frail, as if you finished some marathon or heavy exercise."

Weiss nodded again and the boy made way for Ruby to approach and give her one of the pills within the medical box. A glass of water was offered at the same time and Shaun surprised her even more by helping her stand just enough for her to gulp down the given medicine.

"Now, did Weiss eat something for dinner or-" "A-Actually she said she didn't feel hungry."

For some reason the Schnee averted her eyes as Shaun glanced her direction with a small frown.

"Then Ruby you should reach for the cafeteria and ask for some broth." He paused, glancing at the brunette. "There should be someone there from the staff in case of this situations."

"W-What about Weiss-" "I will take it from here, I can react properly if there are other developments about her condition."

She didn't need to be told twice as Ruby blitzed out of the room, her Semblance leaving several petals behind.

Nervousness reared its ugly head as Weiss remembered whom was she had left with… and yet she didn't felt unlucky over the predicament.

"Do you have abdominal pain?" The heiress replied negatively and the young man nodded at her.

"I guess that the situation isn't as bad as I had expected." She frowned at the comment but didn't deign it with any verbal response, her head still a mess to deal with.

It was in that strange mix of fever and surprise that Weiss finally voiced something that she had long hoped to not ask to anyone.

"Shaun." He glanced at her as she looked the covers with a sad look. "..Am I the weakest?"

…"What are you talking about?" His tone gave some surprise and confusion, but she didn't pause a moment in her questioning.

"Am I that terrible of a teammate? Am I a bad g-girlfriend- Do I-" "Shut up."

The two words silenced her quickly as her eyes darted his direction. "Can the whole spiel about 'you being useless', because that is a falsity on itself."

..."What?"

He sighed tiredly, sitting on his bead as he continued to stare at her. "You are trying to appeal to the fact that you had been having incredible difficulty in the recent spars, sometimes you have been doubting that you are making the relationship with Ruby work and… you seriously think that problems are solved by only talking."

Shaun hummed, his tone reminding her of a slow song. "You have started Beacon well, Weiss, and I hardly think your love for Ruby is so shaky to doubt it so much."

"T-Then why-" "Let me finish." She closed her mouth and the boy nodded at the quick acceptance.

"You started well, but you have hardly worked to improve the bits you are lacking. Like the fact you are a close-encounter fighter." He paused a moment. "Take Yang for example, the only reason that she had completely ditched any possible long-range alternative to her fighting style is because she has a Tankish Semblance. You don't have that luxury."

"I-I am good with Myrtenaster-" "But is it good enough to keep up with multiple long-ranged targets?"

Silence met his quick query and he nodded. "That is the issue with you, Weiss. You try to use simple excuses to not do what you need to do to improve yourself."

She snorted loudly. "I-I am perfect-"

"A perfect moron, you mean." She flinched, but her lips twitched upward for some reason. "At least admit that you can always improve. You are not that kind of individuals that behave this arrogantly."

"I'm a Schnee." Weiss whispered, eyes narrowing at him.

"Really? And I thought your name was Weiss." The jab wasn't missed and she snorted again, her eyelids dropping a little.

"Hey, you need to stay awake." But she was a little bit tired.

"Weiss, don't fall asleep." Just a little shuteye.

"I am going throw your bed." Try me!

And yet just as she was ready to fall asleep against Shaun's wishes, Weiss stopped as she felt something warm and soft squeeze her open palm. She looked up, her hand grasping at the boy's own as he sighed tiredly… but worried.

What a curious sight, she mused silently and the heat managed to bring her out from her lethargic attitude.

"W-Why not?"

"Because you need to eat." He stated as a matter of fact. "And I am not going to deal with Ruby alone once she comes back."

She blinked… and nodded in agreement. What a terrible fate would that one be, wouldn't it?

A ghost of a giggle left her mouth, the bed covers muffling it further but the sound still reached the ever-attentive Shaun, prompting him to snort in amusement at her silly glee.

Maybe she could try and become a better Huntress. That was the last thought that reached her brain as Ruby returned back to the room, bringing a large plate with the steamy food.

Maybe she could do it… for both. Weiss squeezed Shaun's hand once more, this time to seal the inner promise.

* * *

**AN**

**Here is the new chapter and… I am a tired boi! XD**

**Anyway, I might have left some grammar mistake, more than usual as I am still highly-influenced by the medicines I am picking to treat the principle of Bronchitis (Yay, the cold has evolved!). Still, I hope I managed to get some messages out.**

**Also no, I am not actively pairing Cinder with Shaun. I had long decided that Emmy needs some loving too.**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**merendinoemiliano:**** Thank you!**

**Blake Tourdner:**** Ehehehehehe! XD**

**I Hate Shopping:**** *The feels, man***

**The Commissar****: Cinder is a strong yes, Salem dunno. Maybe she is unable to feel pain after having spent so much time around.**

**Guest 1 (Chapter 26):**** I mean using****「****The World Over Heaven****」****might work too.**

**Guest 2 (Chapter 26):**** I think she could be killed with a modestly-powerful explosions. There is no need to go overboard.**

**Lewsx****: Thank you!**

**NeroAlmia:**** I can feel your pain gacha-wise, I've been trying to get Mama Raikou but got Medea and Arash duplicates (both Servant I got grailed by now.)**


	28. Uneasy Peace

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**RWBY are all owned by Rooster Teeth and by Monyreak 'Monty' Oum (R.I.P.)**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 26: Uneasy Peace**

* * *

I had severely underestimated Cinder's change of plans.

While the fact that she had not infiltrated the CCT Tower had prevented her from uploading the virus within the system, her sudden twist managed to shatter the known plot even further.

Without Ruby catching the woman in the illicit act and without the girl even knowing of Torchwick's base in the Southeast section of the Kingdom, my knowledge was slowly turning useless the more I considered how much things had changed.

The edge was lost, the advantage forcibly removed by the meticulous planning of the woman in red.

No alarmed Ozpin and certainly not a more careful Ironwood on the situation, the Altesian security as lax as it was at the beginning of Volume 2.

Contacting Adam proved to give mixed results, the notion that Cinder was suspecting treason further unnerving the hotheaded leader of the Valean branch of the White Fang but surprisingly enough the man agreed to a second meeting.

Maybe it was the fact that at this point going back wasn't an option anymore for the bull Faunus, or maybe it was the letter coming from the main headquarters of the organization written by Sienna Khan herself.

It had been a huge gamble for the small group, trying to get a blessing out from the woman to receive further support from other branches in coordinating an assault on Cinder.

Explanations were given, evidence in the form of videos and pictures and the presence of humans in the planning were enough to fully cement a clear green light from the leader of the White Fang.

Some detachments from Mistral were supposed to reach Vale in a week or two, to reach out for Adam and form up a large, consolidated force to deal with 'the dangerous obstacle for their final victory'.

Roman was the one that actually took this development the worst. Being a criminal boss and having lived in the underworld for decades now, he was incredibly keen to spot when a situation was turning unpleasant to deal with.

And Cinder was by far the scariest thing he had faced.

Convincing him to literally not flee the Kingdom for the sake of saving his own hide was difficult and even bringing Neo to the conversation hardly eased the panicking Torchwick.

I think that revealing my solution to deal with the 'mole' in our group was what truly kept him from running away.

While the fake Maiden was conscious that I would be trying to neuter her temporary hold over my current plans, I had every intention of actually doing that halfway: While Neo had been a little miffed at being kept in the dark because of the mere idea that she could have been forced to reveal info to the woman, I had every intention of keeping Twist unaware of the fact he was the real issue behind the Dance fiasco.

The old politician had looked quite confused when I gave him some clear directives: Never discuss about our plans after the meetings, not even if I was the one asking about it.

Without context, the confusion was legitimate but I managed to point out the fact that one of the minions of our mutual enemy could use illusions and appear like someone else.

Dealing with the aftermath of yesterday took me the entire morning and I was glad that I didn't have to deal with lessons today with the growing headache I was dealing with.

Instead I had accepted the small offer coming from Ruby and Weiss. Taking under consideration the advice I had given her the day before, the Schnee had agreed to give a look at the opportunity to expand her arsenal with something to help her in long distances.

While glyphs helped her in that department, it was a part of her semblance that consumed time, focus and energy and she needed to have something that could offer the same results but without the ill effects that came with her abilities.

Of course Ruby was elated at the request of help from her partner and girlfriend, quipping several possible weapons that the white-haired girl could make use of before switching to the begging of making her weapon herself with the Rose's careful watch.

The reason why I was in Vale myself and dealing with the full-fledged Whiterose? It was actually Weiss' idea and request.

Why she asked? I don't know as she had for some reasons ignored to answer when I asked her that.

The only thing that made sense about this choice was that she wanted someone there that could moderate Ruby's obsession for guns to not turn overbearing on the heiress.

I was pretty much free as the Shopkeep had closed most of his activities to move in better places to work in during the tournament and I also needed to go and see if I could get some mods for Vergix.

I had been ignoring the gun for a long time and I had some ideas that could improve it to a unique level.

The moment we all stepped inside the shop, the young Rose proceeded to use her semblance to skim around the aisles. Silver eyes carefully gauging the objects laid in display for the clients to see and maybe buy.

Petals were fluttering around the store but the man standing by the counter seemed to be unfazed by the show, further cementing the idea that the team leader had visited this place more than once in the past.

I felt my sleeve being tugged at and I glanced at Weiss with a confused expression. The girl seemed to be purposely ignoring my reaction as she was holding my sleeve with a soft hold, her blue eyes either glancing at the quick-moving partner or at the floor.

Finally she let out a quick phrase. "Let's go."

...What?

I merely nodded, trying to understand quietly why she looked this much serious in this situations.

Wasn't this just some shopping session after all?

We slowly walked towards the starry-eyed Ruby as she picked the latest laser sight module on the market and… was she drooling at it?

"Ruby." She twitched, her eyes glancing in our general direction as I continued to speak. "I remind you that we are here to buy something for Weiss. If we have time after that you could get something for yourself."

The young girl pouted a little but her resolve was quite weak compared to the idea that she would disappoint her partner if she had gone to selfishly browse for herself in that moment.

So she nodded, not trusting her mouth to carry out a proper response without warranting some frowning from both team members.

The first stop was the aisle with completed guns, the carbine section of it being the main focus of Weiss' interest.

She picked a Dragan M7 Carbine, the Remnant's equivalent of an improved Garand M1, and turned to glance first at Ruby and then at me.

I blinked at the curious reaction as the Rose started to list out the Pros and Cons of the rifle. While I could understand the nervousness in trying to understand something as new as a proper gun, I was kind of surprised by the fact she seemed this much… trustworthy.

Until yesterday, Weiss had been quite adamant in keeping contacts between us at least formal for the sake of the team. But now she looked so… frail about it all.

Was she still suffering from the cold? But Tsune had been clear in saying that she had overcome the worst and that she just needed to avoid to over-exert her body as the medicines she was taking were making it unable to keep up with the usual pace.

Ruby finally ended her rapid explanation and summarized it in few words. "It should fit with your style."

Blue eyes turned onto me and I sighed. "You should first try it on a practical ground."

She blinked and nodded slowly at the comment.

The shop had an inner shooting range that could be used by paying a relatively cheap fee.

A post given together with some bullets and Weiss decided to first gauge which way she should wield the carbine.

"Try one-handed." It was an odd choice for someone, I admit that I was giving that advice by thinking that she was supposed to hold Myrtenaster on one of her hands while using the gun and sheathing the blade to shot mid-range would be a terrible choice in a real fight.

Her ears twitched at my suggestion and she did take a proper stance by aiming the gun at the paper target.

**Bang**

The carbine was thrown in the air, the girl yelping in surprise and pain while holding her suffering hand close to her chest.

"Ruby-" I started but the girl was already moving.

"I think they have some ice pack somewhere." I nodded at her words as she quickly went towards the counter. I turned to stare at Weiss and the heiress was looking angrily at the target.

Sighing, I picked the carbine and brought it back to the small table in front of the girl. "Have you ever shot before with a gun?"

The question was meant to be heard rhetorical, but the Schnee still answered. "G-Guns aren't weapons that could be considered refined."

A stutter? Maybe it was surprise and the pain causing it.

"A criminal will not stop fighting you with refined weapons, nor it will matter against a Grimm." She didn't reply and I was glad that the damage wasn't as bad as I had thought.

While her hand was getting a light shade of red, it wasn't bruising.

"I want to try again." She looked so determined there and I frowned at that serious tone of hers.

"Why?"

She didn't answer and went to take the gun- but my hand was barring her the way by holding the carbine down on the table.

"I asked you a question, Weiss." Her eyes were aimed at the gun, purposely unwilling to look at me and I sighed.

"At least let me help you with the kick." She blinked, a confused glance finally given my way and I shrugged.

"You will have to train to get the kick understood and well under your control, I will lend you my hand in keeping the brunt on me for now."

Her eyes widened a small fraction but she nodded as I let her pick up the weapon.

She tensed for few moments as my hand grasped over her hold, carefully trying to not push too hard on her fingers but also not too eased to have the situation of before happening again.

She took aim once more and shoot.

**Bang**

This time the bullet reached the head of the target, a small hole forming right above the central bullseye.

The heiress sighed and smiled a little, just like a little kid that just learned how to ride a bike.

"So how was it?" The question brought the Schnee out of her childish wonder over the action, the girl blushing a little at being reminded that she wasn't alone in that moment.

"I-It was interesting." She breathed out, a small smile still persisting under the predicament. "I-Is that why Ruby-?"

"I don't know." I shrugged at her, trying to not snicker at her amusing reaction. "Actually, I think her father did say that it was something she took from her mother."

Weiss froze for a brief moment. "I almost forgot about… him."

I blinked. "You have yet to talk to him?"

"He is the father of my girlfriend." She retorted loudly. "How am I supposed to deal with this situations?"

"You talk to him?" I replied nonchalantly.

She pouted and I shrugged at her back.

Finally Ruby returned back with an ice pack, the heiress letting the girl carefully placing the cold bag on her sore hand.

"Soooo..." The Rose started awkwardly. "What did I miss?"

* * *

If someone had told Weiss Schnee that she would have found Shaun Reyter a particularly interesting companion to have around before today, she would have ignored said individual and considered him an utter moron for considering such slanderous lie.

The fact that what had happened today literally disproved her previous points regarding the boy was something she was taking with mixed thoughts.

While that meant that once more she had failed to grasp the truth behind someone that is meant to be quite easy to understand because of the relatively closeness for being in her same team, the Schnee was glad that she learned that she got someone trustworthy that sounded genuinely friendly.

She had at first ruled that the reason behind the nicety showed the previous day was actually pity for her sick state, but today gave her a grand insight over the fifth member of her team.

Sassy, snippy but overall someone that could enjoy some chatting.

What truly made him stand out above some other individuals she had the chance to met in Beacon was… that he would be helpful with her, even through he knew part of her situation.

Sure, he had revealed it in a rather uncouth manner, but Weiss wasn't innocent about that situation herself.

And the interesting thing about it all? It did make sense with the curious text she had found from Blake's endless stash of things.

It wasn't anything that could be considered lewd compared to most of the pile but… it did gave her some doubts about this very situation.

While this friendly demeanor was rare to find in people their age and she had been lucky to have so many good friends in Beacon, the idea that Shaun fitted surprisingly well in the 'caring sibling' label was concerning, especially since she was starting to see why.

Winter was a good older sister, she had been always there to support her and she had shown just enough strictness to force her out of her initial inability to fight, but the fact she had literally 'ran off' to join Atlas Military to escape their father's wrath was…

Weiss couldn't pick a proper word, or better, she couldn't bring herself to pick the proper word for the sharp sensation that had taken hold over her mind as she first learned about her older sibling's not coming back home for her birthday the first time around.

Whitley was a lost cause in her eyes, her young brother clueless about the path Jacques was forcing him to walk. One that people hardly would be able to come back from, one that led to the dysfunctional family that she was forced to deal with.

The Schnee hoped that Klein was keeping an eye for her mom and her… habit.

She caressed absently the carbine she had decided to buy. Rebellblume was going to be customized on a latter date, maybe introducing some improved sight and getting some color rework.

Weiss stopped right there, her eyes widening comically as she just realized that indeed Ruby was rubbing off her obsession to her.

She blinked, glancing fondly at the snoring little thing using her shoulder as a pillow. The Rose might be able to be energetic most of the times, but she would surprisingly tire herself out by spending two hours in a gun shop.

She smiled a little more as the young girl snuggled more on her arm, muttering some whispers about… cookies?

The heiress sighed and returned to stare at the small window of the Bullhead.

Shaun had decided to stay a little longer in Vale to finish some important business and, while the young man was capable of avoiding trouble, she couldn't but wonder if he was alright in that moment.

* * *

"I am quite surprised that you made that kind of request, Specialist Schnee."

Winter kept a formal stance as she walked by General Ironwood, finding her superior's surprise both understandable and kind of interesting to hear about.

The man was difficult to stun because of his extensive experience on the field and if her mere presence was capable of putting him in that situation, then something important was indeed happening in Vale other than the security operations for the Vytal Tournament.

"It was more of a family-related issue, sir." She explained with her tone carefully presented to deal with a higher officer. "My father has asked for me to see how much Weiss had progressed during her stay at Beacon Academy and-" She glanced back with a slim line in her mouth.

Wearing a pair of formal clothes picked from a very expensive tailor, Whitley Schnee smiled back at his older sister, several butlers keeping watch over the 'well-balanced' baggage the boy had packed for his stay in Vale.

"I think I will present myself there, my dear sister." He bowed slightly. "My name is Whitley Schnee, sir. It's nice to make your acquaintance, General Ironwood."

The man nodded, glancing questioningly at Winter as the Specialist merely sighed in response.

It had been a massive surprise to learn that her father had wanted Whitley to see the tournament.

It is all for publicity, he had said, we need to further improve our foothold in the Kingdom and… I also wish for the boy to learn more about the world out of Atlas.

As a businessman-in-training, the youngest of the family was expected to have some more knowledge of the other kingdoms and, while Jacques wouldn't never send him in Vacuo because of how many bandits were poisoning the region, Mistral and Vale were still important part of the ever-growing SDC.

A modest flat had been prepared for the young man and an adequate fund had been opened for him to use 'with moderation and judgment' during his first time out of his home.

And while the boy had been trying to keep his usual fake mask, Winter could already see some minor cracks caused by the unconscious wonder of seeing something new.

His little brother might have a deplorable attitude most of the times when alone with other member of the families, but he was still growing.

Was it wrong for the eldest of two siblings to hope for a good change in both of them?

Her silent question forgotten almost immediately, Winter gave a glance out of the window of the airship, part of her wondering if Weiss was enjoying her time in Beacon Academy and making friends.

* * *

**AN**

**So we got, Weiss finding something about 'Big Brothers' in Blake's stash, we got Winter trying to deal with the 'eldest sibling' sthitck and Whitley… being partly Whitley.**

**Who knows, maybe the boy is indeed redeemable.**

**Also left… an easter egg. I doubt people will understand which one it is as… it is about my 'work' as modder for Paradox Interactive games.**

**Lastly, did I forget to say that this story WILL have a Yandere character (And no, it's not Neo)?**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**Merendinoemiliano****: Lots of funny things.**

**Blake Tourdner****: Oh it's not love (yet), but the next few chapters are going to shed more light over Cinder as Shaun will now want some info on her. Info that isn't part of the known lore.**

**Lewsx****: Thank you!**

**PasiveNox****: Thank you! (And Dang Gacha! xD)**

**Explosives Guest****: The issue is that from my understanding, there is no Uranium in Remnant, nor someone that has started to study Nuclear Science so… no literal Nukes right now. Maybe some Kirin or Karmic Super-Storm.**

**Travisck****: That is because this is were the story will derail a little bit from Canon. End of Volume 2 is the true end of Canon and the beginning of the Full AU story (Well, the lore will be the same but… things are going to change event-wise). Also OC x Penny in next chapter.**

**Guest 1 (Chapter 25)****: Indeed!**

**Dice****: Who knows, maybe I will just go Harem and fix the world. Also, I think I once said that I was going to bring in some other AU in this story… in the form of Season 1.5. (One of the few ones I have in mind is Summer Rose's Court).**

**Guest 2 (Chapter 25)****: I just got bamboozled by what I just read. XD**

**Faveryy****: Thank you! XD**

**ObscureAbsurdity****: I am a growing boy!**


	29. Cogito Ergo Sum

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**RWBY are all owned by Rooster Teeth and by Monyreak 'Monty' Oum (R.I.P.)**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 27: ****Cogito ergo sum**

* * *

Having lived a while in this new reality, I had come to the conclusion that, at least once in a while, the entire day was meant to be derailed by a situation or another.

Until now I had thought that in this case it was the fact that few hours ago Weiss had taken the initiative to go and buy a new gun to improve her current arsenal and yet I ended up getting hooked up with another, much more difficult situation to deal.

Before I could join up Ruby and the heiress in the Bullhead directed back home, I found myself yanked away from the two girls from a very distraught Penny Polendina.

She asked for help, specifically something about some 'friendly advice' over an important matter.

Penny was nervous. It wasn't something she would outright admit, but there were evident signs in her face and body that showed some panic. The reason behind this situation? I was quite unsure but… I still asked.

"Something's bothering you?" She almost tripped as she continued to pull me through the streets of Vale. She turned briefly to show a faux smile. "N-Nothing in particular." And she hiccuped.

"Are you sure?" I probed more with a teasing tone, causing her to ignore me through the whole walk. I was confused, for some reason this whole behavior sounded incredibly worrying.

In Volume 2 Penny never sounded overly-concerned about things.

Except when it was about Atlas and her father.

…Now I was worrying even more.

Finally we reached the destination the cute robot had decided to express her dilemma and we sat on a familiar bench.

Was this the very seat we took when she first met Neo and me?

"I need your help with something important, Shaun." She broke composure to show her full nervousness. "I- There is going to be a very important visit and General- I mean, _Professor_ Ironwood wants me to be present to make sure that things go smoothly but-"

She sighed and I stared at her vibrant green eyes staring steely back at me.

"I need you..." The Altesian unit paused. "I need you to pass as my boyfriend."

… "What?"

The question made her twitch in her seat. "I mean- Sure, that would mean having to explain so much to father and having to protect you from his wrath-" _Which of course would be unwarranted because this would be an act_. "And also pressure more Professor Ironwood, but I am sure that-"

Her speech stopped as my finger was now pressing on her cute nose. "Boop."

_*** ha smesso di funzionare. -Riavviare -Attendi**_

The girl blinked, her mind seemingly going blank at that unexpected action and I took the opportunity to voice out the flaws of her plan.

"Penny, do you know that relationships and military clash horribly. I think that Ironwood would object even more if I was to join you as your boyfriend."

A small pout appeared on her face. "B-but I think that-"

"If you really need some help I could ask him personally if I could be there as Beacon's respresentative." I said in a very unsure way. "I mean, it's up to the man then but I could try to get some help with the professors."

Penny blinked. "You would… do that?"

"Of course I would." I stated as a matter of fact. "You are a good friend of mine, why I would not help you?!"

She smiled, a little sadness perceivable but she still nodded. "Thank you." She said softly. "For… being my friend and-"

Right in that moment the pocket containing my Scroll started to buzz loudly and I had to pick it out before a headache could barge in.

I stared at the screen and I could see Andromeda scowling, her eyes looking back and forth between me and the girl.

"**You both are… dumb.**"

Now that was… a blunt reply from the old AI. "What?"

She sighed as she looked at the Altesian student. "**Ms. Polendina, I think now it is the best time to truly tell him about your… secret.**"

The girl's eyes widened. "W-What? But- General Ironwood-"

"**General James Ironwood is a military leader, not your owner. While your origins are akin to my owns, your development is far more different, if not superior compared to mine.**"

She turned to look at me. "**Also, Shaun already know that.**"

...What the heck, Andromeda?!

And now Penny was staring at me in surprise. "I mean, it's not that difficult to think about that-"

"**He has been very careful with his Semblance near you**." The AI butted in once more. "**He rightfully fears that an electric shock could damage your configuration.**"

"Shaun?" A single word that contained so many questions. But the girl pressed on the question she felt the most important. "Why did you… continue to treat me like I was real-"

"Because you are?" I interjected with a little bit of anger, mostly directed at the senseless idea that she was a 'thing'.

Cogito ergo sum. I think, thus I exist.

She thinks, thus she is alive.

"B-But I was not made like a human and-"

My hands were now cupping her cheeks and her eyes widened at the sudden action. Her cheeks flared red and I found her face quite endearing to look at in that exact moment.

"You are real. I can touch you and you react to it. Is it a 'perfect' reaction? I don't know." I smiled. "We are humans after all."

Few moments passed and then… Penny smiled. She brought her hands over mine and nodded happily. "We are… humans."

"Good!" I chuckled, slowly letting her go as she started to relax a little more from the previous sadness. "But I have to ask, I am the first one to learn about it?"

She hummed quietly and shook her head. "There is my partner Ciel and… I think Neo knows too, but she didn't say anything about it."

"Well, she is mute." And that comeback was replied with a melodious laugh and-

She was human, now there was no doubt about it.

"I-I admit I should have picked a better set of words to describe her."

"I hardly think there are enough words to describe her and her madness." The girl nodded at the comment but decided to not say further about the matter.

…

"Shaun?" I hummed to show that I was listening to her. "Do you think that…"

The Polendina stopped, looking at the floor as she reformulated her question back in her mind. "What is love?"

I blinked, trying to find the closest thing I could parry with that complex word.

"Well… love is caring. I mean- You love someone that loves you back, that can live with you happily counting in both your qualities and flaws and..." I felt clueless about it. "It's strange."

She tilted her head questioningly. "Strange?"

"Yeah." I said softly. "It's completely unexpected and easy to miss at first."

"But then?" Penny urged me to continue.

"Then?" I asked to myself, finding nothing that could remotely come close to what it meant. "Then you want more of it."

"Like an addiction?"

I nodded and she decided to not continue with her questions as she suddenly moved out of the bench.

"I-" She blinked thrice before looking back at me. "G-General Ironwood is asking my presence. He said that my father wanted to hear from me and-"

"Call him 'dad'." The girl stared at me with a confused look. "You always call him 'father', why don't you try to call him 'dad'."

Penny considered this, having long been told by Neo to be less formal in addressing people. "I will… try."

"Good!" I smiled stood up myself and prepared to give a goodbye to her- Uh?

Her arms wrapped around my chest as she pulled my head close to kiss both my cheeks.

Cue blazing blush spreading through my entire face. She giggled. "Once more, thank you for being there for me and..." She pulled away. "Have a good day!"

"Have a… good day yourself..."

…

What has just happened?

* * *

Cinder smiled as she spotted the Altesian android leaving the small park, her eyes now watching as Shaun Reyter paused just a moment.

It was so… foolish.

Not dumb, not idiotic… just incredibly silly for people to fall for others.

No one could be trusted, she would want to nurture to the curious boy, and life is hardly forgiving.

And yet she didn't, deciding to merely witness the castle of cards the youth was trying to build around himself and then be the one that brings it all down.

Because she personally hated him? Of course not. The student had _hardly_ angered her with his cleverness and smarts.

Just as Salem had been keen to remind to her back in when Cinder was young, sometimes it's best to leave trouble-makers around.

The more they put obstacles in your way, the more your mind will learn to fully adapt to unfair conditions and turn the table right when you wished for it to flip.

And Shaun? He will be the greatest test, the challenge that will prove the hardship, the worth of her claim.

Ozpin was too busy with the Queen, too much arrogant in his self-complacency to notice that the chessboard close to home cannot be won.

You can't win something that has been rigged from the very beginning and the headmaster was too much focused on old tactics to know how to deal with new situations.

She had the advantage, she could press for a swift conquest-

And yet she had been completely taken by surprise when a crucial step of her flawless plan had been turned into an ambush right for her.

A clever move that almost costed her the surprise element and the capacity to operate quickly in Vale.

That night proved that the woman had grown far too much lax in her work after spending this much time without a proper opponent, giving too much leverage for others to pick up after her mistakes.

Just like it had happened back with that red-caped pest weeks ago.

This whole situation reminded her when she was younger, when she was content of what she had…

This was unacceptable. She was Cinder Fall and… she was going to show the world how she was far from her weaker self.

The pain she had suffered? It will be portrayed with the blood of the innocents.

The ambition that fueled her soul? It shall be sculptured out of the bones of her victims.

The power she will muster? It will be proved by the corpses of the former Maidens.

The challenge she will face? …

She blinked as she continue to stare as the young Beacon Student started to walk towards the Bullhead's helipads.

Cinder smiled as she decided that it was time for her too to return to the dorms.

Tomorrow was going to be an important day and… she needed to be ready.

Beacon shall fall, but her victory will only be sure only with a single event.

Not when Ozpin will die, nor when she would truly complete her rightful powers…

When Shaun Reyter shall perish under her might and power, then she will call it a true victory.

The boy represented a sore memory, the memory of her past that was meant to die unknown to everyone but herself.

She shall treasure the glory of the future fight, make it a foundation for her own rise and turn it in the monument of the first loss of humanity.

Shaun shall die for the truth to become reality.

For she was Cinder Fall and this was her destiny.

* * *

Blake was incredibly annoyed.

Angry? No.

Bored? Not much.

Confused to the core? Surprisingly yes.

From the height of her bed, she continued to stare distractedly at the smiling blonde that was her girlfriend continuing to study some books.

Said books were not school-related material, far from it. Yang was actually reading several books regarding Remnant: The Game and that was actually bothering the Cat Faunus.

Yang was hardly the kind of girl that would waste time to study for something this childish and yet she was, reasons about this unnatural scene still unknown to the Belladonna.

After seeing this continue for about an hour or so, Blake decided it was time to shed some light on the matter.

Closing her copy of the 'Man with Three Souls: The Revenge', the Faunus slowly descended from her bed and walked behind the blonde.

Another chuckle left Yang's mouth as she continued to write down some words in her notebook, setting up several scenarios she could be dealing against in future games.

"Yang?" The Xiao Long paused to glance back, her lilac eyes showing some tiredness but it was all buried by the seemingly endless energy that was driving her in this stupid path.

"Oh hey, Blakey. Whatcha doing?" The blonde asked quickly as she returned to her 'study'.

"Was trying to understand what got you so… interested in this subject."

"Oh?" The brawler said softly. "I suppose this is… weird, but this is all actually part of a smart plan."

…

"A smart plan?"

Yang nodded again. "You see, I have been thinking about how I should properly beat S-boy after he literally steamrolled… most of us."

Blake flinched at the memory but gestured for her lover to continue.

"Well, since fighting isn't as appealing for him as it is for me, I decided to find something I know that he will feel the sting."

"Yang, I thought we discussed about this-"

"But I am not planning anything bad!" She defended herself. "I just want to plan out a victory in a harmless game and… get a favor out of it."

The faunus' cat ears twitched at the word. "A favor?"

The Xiao Long nodded. "See, if I manage to make a simple bet and force him to offer 'kindly' his notes from Professor Port's class, I can make him realize that I am smarter than him."

…

"Yang." Blake's quiet voice surprised the girl, but she still locked her sight on her Belladonna. "You know that I love you a lot?"

Yang nodded, but she was starting to see where this was going. "It's not that bad-"

"I would consider it similar to when you had a 'good plan' about entering to the movie theater without paying for the tickets and literally flaunting this in front of the owner of the building."

The brawler deflated at that 'funny' memory.

"I-It is different!" The blonde continued to say.

"The same amount of effort you wasted there could have been used to improve your average grades-"

"But I am!" She interjected again, bringing out of the mess of texts, a book that Blake actually recognized.

**The 12 Deceptions of Mistral**

"Isn't that something Port had recommended?" Blake found herself muttering out loud.

"I was surprised too." The girl admitted calmly. "But I kind of found it… easy to understand."

At this the Faunus would have snorted at Yang's statement but she decided to inquire more.

"Truly? Can you tell me what it is about?"

After a brief pause to think about the request, the Xiao Long nodded. "Sure."

Closing the books, she turned to stare at Blake with her lilac eyes. "After the disastrous first half of the Great War, Mistral and Mantle had to use unique ruses to avoid utter destruction." The blonde started with a serious tone.

"Villages were dismantled and reformed near large fortifications, territories were flooded by artificial constructions on rivers, ambushes were set in swamps and other subtle tactics that made the victory over the two nations a minor one."

At this point Blake Belladonna was sure that hell had frozen over as the greatest calamity unfolded before her eyes.

Yang Xiao Long had actually studied something and… she liked it.

"W-Why don't you study like this?!" She asked exasperated and the blonde merely shrugged.

"I think it's because I find the other books boring. This one actually rocks in some battles' descriptions."

The Faunus tried so much to not facepalm at this but… she still did.

Just as this exchange came to a close, Ruby and Weiss walked inside the dorm room with smiles on their faces.

"Did you find what you wanted?"

The Schnee nodded pleased at the question. "It was surprisingly quick and Ruby also enjoyed some 'napping' while we were coming back."

The Rose blushed at the wording. "I-I just feel asleep. W-We didn't do anything." She paused, waiting to see their reactions. She wasn't amused. "I swear on cookies and Crescent Rose."

"Then you are serious." Yang chuckled as she teased her little sister. "I guess that the Ice Queen still doesn't want to make a step forward."

"Everything requires time, Yang." Weiss replied with a scowl, blushing just a little. "But I guess that you didn't learn when Shaun beat you."

…

"Say what, Ice Queen?" Her eyes flashed red for a moment but the heiress was unfazed by the display.

"If you understood the fine art of being patience, you would be forced to deal with humiliating defeats. That is why Shaun is right to say that we all need to improve.

At this point the rest of the girls stared at the Schnee in confusion.

"Uh, is everything alright?" Ruby's concern was met with a small smile from the white-haired Altesian.

"I am fine, it's just that I am seeing things with a new perspective."

Confusion increased for them all, but Blake decided to use this opportunity to voice out an issue as they were all together.

"Actually, since you two are here, did any of you take some books from me?" The Belladonna asked nervously. "The content in some of them is quite… awful."

Ruby shook her head but Weiss… didn't reply, her eyes turning away from the rest of the group.

"Weiss… did you take them?"

The girl scoffed. "What if I did? The content was essential to understand a situation I was finding difficult to decipher."

The very response was enough to make Blake blush a vibrant red as she considered the implications behind this predicament.

Her mind pointed out the common word that represented the books missing from her secret collection (read as stash).

'Oniichan!'

She should have spoken at that point, she should have explained to the heiress that the content of those texts was not something educative, but something meant to endear to some ideas. Filthy ideas.

But her embarrassment kept her quiet for the rest of the day.

By the time it was nighttime and everyone was sleeping, Blake couldn't help but glance with a sad expression the unaware fool that was Shaun Reyter as he slept blissfully in his bed.

* * *

**AN**

**So much to say about this chapter.**

**Cinder sounds… strangely more dangerous than the usual stories****: I have planned a unique display for our lady in red and it is going to be… very familiar to some people. I am taking inspiration from a villain from another fandom, one very few will recognize as he is quite… new to the spotlights. **

**Shaun and Penny to meet Winter and Whitley****: This was something I had finalized by Chapter 10. I needed a reason for Winter and Whitley to encounter our MC without exploiting the ever-known Winter v. Qrow episode (which is still far away in the timeline.).**

**Weiss and… her new resolve****: I admit there is some meme-y presumption to develop this and it will be one of the comic relief of this story. No, Weiss will not outright try to snatch Shaun away from others but she will be the catalyst for some 'odd' situations. So no, there is no cheating in the pairings of this story.**

****P a treon . com (slash) socialistbukharin****

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**Merendinoemiliano****: It will happen!**

**Lewsx****: That is actually not going to be Weiss' role, but someone else's. The Ice Queen is going to turn into a creepier version of that (good creep, not horror creep).**

**Loser Stuck In Memory Lane****: So close!**

**Guest 1 (Chapter 27)****: In the toilet while doing his business there? It would be a funny Omake.**

**OSR fanatic****: Here it is!**

**Alex Jones****: Or maybe they will get Snapped with the mere label of 'Fake News'! XD**

**travisck****: Sadly no Winter x Qrow. Qrow is special and will have an interesting role in the story and his pairing is… well going to be explained in the 'Old Days' Project. Whitley will actually be very similar to Weiss, maybe even a little less stuck up since he didn't have the same need to prove his worth every time. He will be jelly about his sisters, but he will actually be a fun character to have around by the end of that moment.**

**HateReborn27****: No-pe~! She will still be with Ruby but try to follow her new 'ideal'.**

**D****: D-flected!**

**Guest 2(Chapter 27)****: Nah, I am following a different pattern for the chapters.**


	30. (MOVIE 1) One More Day! (1 of 4)

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**RWBY are all owned by Rooster Teeth and by Monyreak 'Monty' Oum (R.I.P.)**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**(****MOVIE ****1****) One More Day! (1/****4****)**

* * *

A new day dawned on the Kingdom of Vale as a lone bullhead smoothly continued its flight. It was a sunny day, not many clouds and no sign of murders of Nevermore hovering near the trajectory the airship was following dutifully.

But while the beautiful appearance of today should have been more than enough to give everyone a bright smile, the presence of the ever-chatty Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck preaching about the importance of field studies for Archaeology and the need for Huntsmen to be employed more than once to deal with this kind of missions.

Yep, this was the first official mission of Team RWBYS and the destination was Mt. Glenn. Now I suppose I should explain few things to add more context to the current morale of the team. Oobleck was damping a bit of the early excitement, but the girls were strangely gloomy as of now.

Blake was actually the chillest, being completely engrossed by the new book she was currently reading. Ears flapping slowly as she seemed to be enjoying the content of the text, keeping away from dealing with the current ill mood of the rest of the team.

Yang looked… tired. The kind of tired one would get when one do some monumental labor and ends up getting little back from the initial promised results. For some reason she was actually glaring my direction but it was none of her usual 'red warning' stares she would give to those who got to take a strand of her hair.

Maybe I had somehow caused something indirectly and… she was angry because of it? What could have seriously got her this much angry?

Deciding to indulging in those questions on a latter date, I returned to glance at the remaining two girls.

Weiss was actually scowling lightly at Ruby as the little leader tried her best to appear angry herself. I have good reasons to believe it was about the fight they had briefly interrupted early in the morning, the heiress giving her best to try and get the Rose to appear with a more 'formal' attitude.

Ruby, being Ruby, kindly went for a curt refusal as she went to try and enjoy their first mission the best way possible. The resulting fight was somewhat entertaining as the heiress started to throw pillows at the unsuspecting caped girl. The Grand War of the Whiterose lasted ten minutes, culminating with one Yang Xiao Long dragging her sister out of the room as we were running late with that unnecessary comic relief.

The truce was frail and I had long contemplated trying to pull some Cicero and throw some extra-spice here and there with the whole verbal exchanges but… I decided to let this conflict simmer the best way possible, in silence and with dull glances in both their ways.

Watching from the main screen of the pilot's cabin I could see the remains of the city slowly appearing to the sight and-

**BANG**

The Bullhead veered on the right as the left wing was damaged by a… a steel-like stinger?

"It would seem that a hive of Lancers is to greeting us today, students." Oobleck was possibly the calmest in the whole group and… I think it's the coffee. It's always the coffee that makes people this insane. "Pilot, could you kindly land so we could-"

"Cannot land now, sir. The wing doesn't allow me to properly make a safe move."

So we were stuck in a tin can above several meters from the cold, unforgiving ground of the mountains? Well, I guess it's time to spoil some surprises I had planned to keep until Amity.

I tapped at the back door. "Could you get this open?"

My question was subsequently met with the surprised reactions of everyone.

"Young man, that is a no from me. You don't have the prerequisites for-"

"Open the door." I repeated electricity dancing on my legs and arms.

The teacher glanced at my back as I continued to stare at the entrance and- "Open the backdoor."

The pilot didn't spoke as he merely went to press the proper buttons to comply with the order.

Bright light was momentarily blinding, but my eyes adjusted to it as soon as possible and were quickly locking at the several flying threats around us. Fucking bugs, I hate them with a passion.

Breath in, breath out and I took the proper stance _before running towards the opening_.

"Noooo-!"

The sound of Ruby echoing the shock at my sudden action was deafened by the wind around me as I started to _push _from both hands and feet the energy I had channeled here until now. While the concept was deeply inspired by Cole MacGrath's Static Thrusters, my idea was far more complex and dangerous than that ability.

By manipulating energy created by the electricity accumulated in certain spots of my body, I am able to create miniature explosions to propel myself against my targets. Kind of Yang's use of Ember Celica but to a bigger, more controlled scale.

As soon as I managed to launch myself up above the current altitude of the bullhead, I started to scan rapidly to find the queen of the hive, this kind of Grimm depending heavily on the largest among them.

My little search was answered as soon as I dodged a large stinger directed for me. Turning to stare at the responsible, I grinned at the retreating mama bug as I engaged the pursue for it… and the rushing bullhead.

Jeez, never thought I would be forced to step up my pace in those kind of situations.

**BAM!**

**BAM!**

**BAM!**

**BAM!**

My Tanto was covered in pure electricity as I took a swing at the now closer fiend and- **SLASH** – I sighed as it cut cleanly through it. The Grimm hardly reacted after being halved but I saw the rest of the flying insects falling away as the Queen was killed.

And now the best part of this whole predicament. Again, _how am I supposed to return back in the bullhead?_

One of the thing that was sacrificed in this variant of the Static Thrusters was that I had little way to variate my pace and… I have yet to gain that much control to properly 'Thrust' in the MacGrath's way.

So I was stuck mid-air, no available means of returning back to a 'stable' ground on me and I was starting to feel winded with this mad drain of was right in that moment that I noticed that the bodies of the Lancers had yet to fully disappear and- if I moved carefully I could- Yes! I have a plan.

Hop, the first bug almost fell apart at contact and I was quickly jumping for the next one.

Hop, this one felt like trying to land on a piece paper left floating in some lake and I almost lost my footing there.

Hop!- Holy geez! HOP!

Finally I managed to get inside the airship as the doors closed behind me and I smiled in relief. "Guess who's bac-" **SLAM** "Gah! Ruby?!" **SLAM **"Stop!"** SLAM** "N-Not again!"

I was on the ground, trying to resist the exceptionally painful beating Ruby was proceeding to enforce upon thine body and then… _she fell on her knees and glomped me in a hug._

"Y-You utter moron!" And I was stomped by the overall reaction. Sure, I had expected some concern at my well-being, but I had not expected to get everyone worried. I was about to speak to try and calm down the red-caped girl as she continued to sob on my shirt, when I found myself hugged from behind, a soft chin ruffling my hair and I knew from the white clothes that it was Weiss.

Another weight, I saw a familiar pair of cat ears flopped nervously as she tried but also not to join the embrace and I felt my entire sore body slowly starting to grow annoyed by the stress it was suffering as of now. Sorrow visible in my face, which one Yang Xiao Long was given free sight of, smiling smugly as she slowly approached the scene-No, she wouldn't dare.

The blonde giggled. "No, _don't you dare-GAH!_"

As I continued to be smothered, hugged, cried on and sadistically tortured, Oobleck decided it was a good time to take a picture of the scene to send it back to the teachers' online group. This wasn't a unique photo as much as it was funny.

Maybe Glynda will finally allow him to get a taste of Ozpin's coffee secret brand with this!

* * *

Doctor Edward Merlot had been a very powerful, smart and rich man during his prime. When he had become the CEO of the Merlot Industries, the company had been left slightly weakened by the umpteenth conflict with the SDC.

The quarrel between the two organization was something that started when the very legendary Nicholas Schnee tried to buy the Industries off from his long defunct father decades ago. Of course at the time the company was strong enough to fend off the probing of the newborn Schnee Dust Company, ending up to also limit its expansion for some years in the process.

Things didn't age well, especially when his father hardly had a sprinkle of real intellect regarding novelties in scientific matters. The company was stuck producing the same things and, as much those were advanced for a certain period of time, it gave the Schnees the time to reform their strategies and quickly surpass the primacy established by their rivals.

Drunk and incredibly detached, Montgomery Merlot was hardly conscious when he signed the contract that fully give his son control over the entire organization. A change of regime had appeared to be a necessity to properly assert himself in the harsh world they were living and changes did came… with some costs.

Workers were dismissed and his own robotic assistants were employed to fix the efficiency issue with the production of devices. Scrolls became the first target for the recovery and wrestling the monopoly over the best communication device ended up being easier than he had expected.

Without a proper contender for so much time, the Altesian family had long forgotten how important it is to keep up with the times and… they fell like fools when the stock market came to punish their laziness.

A powerhouse from Vale was back, that was how the news concerning the Merlot Industries started and it preluded to do so much more for his ambitious plans. With the great success flaunted to the world, the council couldn't but praise and support the patriotic genius that was Edward Merlot and investments were put forward to boost the Atlas-dependant industry in Vale.

The massive expansion was endorsed by the media in the kingdom while being condemned quietly by Atlas for its… 'unpleasant' issue regarding foreign relations with the fellow nations. Some sour diplomatic discussions turned into heated debates, the demands going above the ridiculous and beyond the craziest idea possible.

It was the first time Vale ever felt the need to plug out from any diplomatic mission ever since the beginning of the Great War. And that was not something Edward wanted, war being something he had long learned to despise.

The Merlot Industries were civilian-based and produced for the people, hardly for the military. Or at least that was until the pressure started to come from every side of the militaristic wing of the Kingdom.

A deterrent, something to use against any aggressor that were to try and conquer us. Something to defend, they motivated, but it was clear as the sky was blue that it was an excuse to kick-start another arms race with Atlas.

Vale was powerful, but trying to start anything so visibly would have seen some heavy repercussions from Mistral and Vacuo. A 1v3 war was not ideal in any prediction and Edward still abhorred the idea of producing guns, or THE gun for Vale.

But an idea managed to endear him to try and develop something to help the people. An idea that was about a war, but not a war between humans, nor faunus.

The Grimm were a constant danger to the world, their presence always a reason to be armed and ready to fight left and right. Finding a decisive solution to this threat wasn't as guilt-inducing as any other issue and… experimenting began.

Several compounds were studied on multiple Grimm types, seeing how they fared under certain harsh conditions. It was around two months ever since Project 'Eclipse' began that the unknown green substance in Mt. Glenn was discovered by scientists sent in an expedition to study the deepest part of the region.

The mutagen was… something confusing to study at first. Nothing managed to come close at the effects it would cause, in humans and in Grimm.

Experimenting it on the fiends brought some mixed reactions as it worked completely the exact opposite of what they were trying to achieve with this project. Grimm were stronger when introduced to the substance, being able to pierce steel-walls with several layers and survive twice the known damage input.

Three months further confirmed the theory the mutagen would only boost the Grimm while also giving them… a different mindset. Their intelligence seemed to grow together with their strength, being able to adapt to a camera-filled room to not be detected by any of them.

A fascinating development that utterly left him stuck in the same place as before. Things were pacing way too slowly and… human experimentation was urged by the higher officers. Refusals were issued only to be either ignored or even declined as a date was set.

If Merlot had to trace his first step to lose humanity, it was right when he was introduced to Leite. Shorter than him, shoulder-length blond hair and a beautiful set of soft emerald eye. She was a fox faunus… and the subject of the experiments.

The moment he was informed of this detail, he felt the world collapse before him. They wanted to have him experiment on a healthy subject? Why not someone that couldn't be saved and-…

It still happened.

The mutagen was slowly inserted in her veins with a special needle and he was there, staring as the scene unfolded in a slow but painful way. Her smile started to twitch in a painful manner ten minutes in the procedure, the machines set to monitor her physical conditions noticing immediately the anomaly.

The sensitivity of her nerves was slowly increasing to the point even breathing was hurting so much.

His hands were pressing on his mouth already, knowing that this wasn't going to be a pleasant day for him… and for her.

Convulsions were expected and proper restrains were applied to Leite. But when she started to trash so brutally in the silver table she was lying in… there was something that was slowly rising within Edward, something he wasn't liking even a bit.

Her aura was now fully collapsed and… as she started to move her head around, few strands of hair started to fall. She was dying and… she was still smiling.

Why was she smiling? His naive mind had thought right in that moment, out of confusion and lack of understanding.

Her heart rate slowly started to slow down to a simple 'thu-thump' and then… it was over.

With her death, most of the room left quietly and left Edward to continue to stare at that glassy pair of gems as she continued to smile beyond death. A beautiful smile that continued to elude him.

Why? WHY?! WHY WOULD SHE ACCEPT THIS?!

He wouldn't get any answers until few hours later as, while walking back to his office, he managed to catch some words out of two military officers sent to see the experiment.

"To think that she literally believed to that dumb lie." One stated with a smug smile.

"Yeah, that filthy mutt got what she deserved. And her little sister shall be next too." The reply froze Edward by the door as he continued to listen to the dialogue with a growing dread… and anger.

"She thought she could get some money to 'help her family'. What a silly thing, faunus aren't worthy of having anything!"

The following chuckle was met with the door of Merlot's office slamming loudly to be heard across the entire building. Breath in, breath out.

He was on his knees as he tried to find calm as he hyperventilated further. What he had done to her-

**What has he done?!**

It was like a strong slap, one strong enough to bring some fight back to him as he made the toughest decision in his whole career. Project 'Eclipse' was disbanded without notice, the furious messages from the military directly thrown in the trash-bin as he went through hell and back to make sure that he could at least find some redemption with his heinous actions.

Finding Leite's family had been easy, but giving them money? Now that had been a very complicated affair. They hardly wanted to have contacts with the 'murderer' of their eldest and… he could understand them.

But he still needed to do this, not for him but… for her. The little fox faunus that had been Leite's young sister received a large sum of Liens that were meant to be used to pay for her education, maybe go beyond obligatory and get some Ph.D. with some effort.

Was he free from the sin? No.

Did he make Leite's wish become true? He was sure he did.

Another month passed and Merlot Industries were once more focused on civilian products when disaster struck. Red Alarm alerted everyone that something was wrong that day, Level 4 meaning that something had terribly gone wrong and… it was the end.

Mt. Glenn was housing a dormant Grimm Dragon, something that the military was aware of and had entrusted the careful handling of the sleeping creature to Edward because of his inherent experience with Grimm.

Someone had altered the pattern behind the robots working around the Dragon chamber and… it was fully awake. The building caught fire almost immediately after it started to move and the waves of Grimm were too much for the security turrets. Their screams would fill his greatest nightmare.

But the worst of it all wasn't the Grimm. It was what happened _next_.

With the settlement under attack from different sides, Beacon sent more teams to quell the attack and… they arrived.

Team STRQ was a renowned team, one that was prided as the best in their whole generation. Something that was proven by their flawless handling of the situation and how they decimated the dragon.

The issue was _when _Ozpin came to poke around. The debris of the building had done a good job in making me unconscious, the damaged arm and terribly bruised eye being a pain too much horrible to deal lucidly. The headmaster had appeared in his office, granting him a glance before leaving in utter silence.

Nothing. Not an attempt to save him, nor even contempt for a reason or another. Edward was left to die.

And he died.

The only thing that survived was someone bitter that disdained the corruption of society. The fake news regarding his implications on the matter fully solidify what had truly happened that day.

The military had grown overly-bored with him and… they needed to remove someone 'too' good for the people.

Plans were formed and soon Dr. Merlot was ready to start his ambitious plot to destroy Beacon….

Or that would have been the case if someone else hadn't got to him.

Mutated Grimm failed to respond to commands, turrets hardly damaged her as she waltzed towards his little bunker-office. The door melted as she slowly slipped inside the room and pushed him on his desk. Fear was evident in his human eye as Cinder Fall spoke to him.

A deal? She wanted to help him?

Lies! He could recognize a filthy liar with a mere glance and… he complied to her orders.

As much as his morality wouldn't allow him to pursue such a behavior, his plans were once more changed to something he didn't wanted.

Make Ozpin pay? He could work with that.

Destroy Vale? It was a massive no from him and yet he would have to play along as much as he needed to overcome this new threat.

As he finished his musings over the past, the tired doctor was alerted by a device in his new arm that… guests were about to arrive soon. It was a team from Beacon.

* * *

**AN**

**I know I had said movies after the tournament but I don't think it would be wise to ignore Merlot for too long. While he 'hardly' poses a threat to the team in his canon Grimm Eclipse version, this time he is better equipped as he had more time to prepare.**

**Expect some surprises and… no, the final boss isn't a mutated Death Stalker.**

**Also for those asking about the grim details, I have re-started watching Fate/Zero. Prepare for some gruesome details!**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**Merendinoemiliano****: Thank you!**

**Loser Stuck In Memory Lane****: Super-secret!**

**Gobert600****: Maybe~!**

**Guest 1 (Chapter 28)****: Nah, I just wanted to play with that title. If I place meta-stuff, it is usually things hardly used in RWBY canon.**

**Travisck****: If a robot ask 'Am I alive?' then that means it obtained consciousness and a soul. I will flesh Old brother/young sister after the movie. Need to bring back some action.**

**HateReborn27****: Not everyone lives with the southern mentality (It's just a jo-joke boys! GAH!)**

**Guest 2 (Chapter 28)****: Dunno but… ****ゴゴゴゴ****!**

**S****igra:**** I know, once in a while I do fail with the title. Maybe I will change it… after a poll.**


	31. On Hold! (Important AN)

**Important News: On Hold!**

**After evaluating several people's concerns and judgment of this story, I've come to the conclusion that for now it's best to stop the updating schedule for the Main Story section of this Thread. Omakes and other oneshots will be uploaded in its stead.**

**This is not me abandoning the story, I am merely asking some time to think and analyze how I should tackle the opportunity to rewrite and expand the first 18 chapters to something less unrealistic and more acceptable.**

**I wish to apologize for the sudden announcement without notice and all, but this issue has been nagging me for weeks now.**


	32. Omake EX1:Interview with Post-Vol7 RWBY!

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**RWBY are all owned by Rooster Teeth and by Monyreak 'Monty' Oum (R.I.P.)**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**OMAKE EX 1: Interview with the pre-Volume 7 RWBY!**

* * *

**BIG-BANG WARNING ATTACK! This is an utter parody of an interview, some 'unpleasant' questions will be asked and some replies will be given. Am I stating utter Canon or do I define this to be legitimate? Nope! The people are entitled to their opinion, whatever those are, until those are not pressured on others. Your attention has been advised!**

* * *

_**From the secret gulag that has been refitted in a comfortable studio for the occasion, ladies and gentlemen I present you the not-so-glorious but incredibly active, Bukharin!**_

BUKHARIN: Thanks Reggie, it's good to be there to present this unique show. Today we are facing a very interesting situation as, after pulling several strings, we have managed to get the four main protagonists here for an exclusive interview-

_**Without revealing any information of the upcoming Volume.**_

BUKHARIN: Indeed, we are going to discuss only of the previous Volumes and try to get a personal opinion out from the beloved team RWBY. Girls, say hello to the world!

RUBY: Hello world!

WEISS: Ruby! There is not need to yell.

RUBY: Hehe, sorry.

YANG: Bah, let her have some fun. It has been a tiring month and everyone needs to chill for a while.

WEISS: If I remember correctly, that is not so true for you and-

BLAKE: Weiss, spoilers.

WEISS: * Blush * Oh, right… I meant to say, that Yang had plenty of time along the month for 'secret' reasons and I will not divulge further on the topic.

RUBY: You almost broke the golden rule there.

WEISS: I am stressed, Ruby. I need just some days to rest and I will be back to normal.

BUKHARIN: From what I understand the filming of Volume 7 has been quite… long and extensive. Especially with the two new writers adding new scenes to the story. How would you describe the experience?

WEISS: I am not going against the directors' decisions but-

BLAKE: It was draining. * Sigh * You should have seen how many people were involved for the making of this Volume. We got new characters and some of the previous Volume that have yet to make a presence.

RUBY: Plus the new style was… weird.

YANG: Now that is not true, Rubes. I did love what they did with our new outfits and I think they did make yours stand out as more mature compared to the previous ones.

RUBY: I had to let my hair grow more than usual and… I think it was ill-fit for a cold region as Atlas. I think this is true for everyone but Blake. Weiss almost risked to get sick during the first day of shooting.

WEISS: Don't remind me, I could remember how terrible the weather was. I think I forgot to thank you for buying me a heavier scarf.

RUBY: You are welcome!

BLAKE: And I had to cut my hair. I mean, I could understand if we were going to Vacuo and the heat would have been hindering in the long-term. But I thought long hair would have been a better element in the cold tundra that is the north of Remnant.

WEISS: That is strange, I mean the producers did ask me to keep them long for this reasons. I am still baffled that they wanted yours to be cut down.

YANG: Speaking of hair, did you knew that they had tried to do the same with me too. Sadly I had signed a specific contract that didn't alter any of my more evident physical attributes, like my hair.

BLAKE: Wait, who did let you sign something like that?

YANG: I think it was Monty. The man was very willing to concede a lot for this project to succed.

BUKHARIN: Speaking of Monty Oum, from what I understand he was very passionate about RWBY. Going so far to headbutt with some proposals from the higher places in the producers' booth.

WEISS: All artists have to deal with some attempt to capitalize on ideas born from large parts of the fandoms.

BLAKE: Like the… idea of making couples this much evident.

BUKHARIN: I actually don't think we should speak of that with-

RUBY: I-I would actually want to talk about that, Mr. Bukharin.

YANG: Ruby, we aren't supposed to comment about those and-

RUBY: I want to! It's time to… to say something after so much times spent quiet.

BLAKE: I support Ruby about this. There has been so much issue with how people were talking how Bumbleby had been rushed and… I think it's time to give some answers to what had happened behind the scenes.

WEISS: This is indeed a much needed step. I think it would be wrong for us to keep the people unaware of what had led to this… situation.

YANG: I can agree with you all, but by the end of the day is up with the host and the program's executive board.

BUKHARIN: Reggie, do you think someone is going to nuke the Gulag if we start to talk about ships and pairings?

_**There is a high chance people are going to nuke things if they missed the message above that obviously states that 'THIS IS A PARODY!' and that they shouldn't be taking it too seriously. **_

RUBY: Then can we speak?

BUKHARIN: It seems you can, little Rose. * offers a bowl of cookies *

RUBY: Yay, cookies!

BUKHARIN: Let us continue then with the topic. Blake, you mentioned some issues with Bumbleby and I think some details are needed here.

BLAKE: From my basic understanding of the script, the Bumbleby pairing was planned by Monty himself… but it was meant to be explored by Volume 5.

BUKHARIN: You mean that-

YANG: Some of the scenes in Volume 3 and 4 were altered to fit in the ship… because peer pressure.

BLAKE: Characterization was stumped by the need to promote the presence of the pairing early on, to try and appease the growing faction of people that liked that kind of ship.

WEISS: There were also some major alteration of the Canon post-Volume 2, when they decided to render Yang encountering his mother at the end of the Volume a… dream?

RUBY: I think it was along the lines of 'hallucination'.

WEISS: Still other details were either rushed or never touched during the last two-three volumes. Like Whitley was turned into a mini-Jacques and… they showed my mom only with a painting. _A painting_ that is meant to give little about the struggle Weiss had to endure everyday and-

RUBY: There, there, Weissy. * hugs her closer * I got you.

WEISS: Hmm, thanks Ruby.

YANG: But returning to characterization, I have to say that mine was… confusing.

BUKHARIN: You mean by Volume 6 or before-

YANG: Before. I think they spent so much time to drill on people's heads that I was going to be a walking mess with serious PTSD and… I went through Mistral and punched my way to reach my mom. _Why didn't I do that __**before**__ this all happened? Why I had to search her for so long prior to going to Beacon and then POOF I managed to find her in Volume 4 in what? Two days?_

BUKHARIN: That has some point. I think that Taiyang giving her location because… Yang needed to reach Mistral super-quickly is… very anti-climatic.

BLAKE: They wanted to make the Menagerie Part end right by the time it was the moment for the final battle.

RUBY: And that is another issue...

YANG: That sure is. You sure got scammed by the weakness of your pretty eyes, Rubes-

_**Bukharin, it would seems like our time is coming to a close and pause is supposed to start in few moments from now.**_

BUKHARIN: Welp, it would seem that today's show is going to end soon. But worry not! The second part of this Exclusive interview is going to arrive soon… or later!

_**PART 1 END!**_

* * *

_**PART 2 BEGIN!**_

_**From the secret gulag that has been refitted in a comfortable studio for the occasion, ladies and gentlemen I present you the not-so-glorious but incredibly active, Bukharin!**_

BUKHARIN: Once again, thank you Reggie! This show is back once more with quite the bombastic interview with the four protagonists of the RWBY series! Please introduce yourselves to those that have just tuned in.

RUBY: I am Ruby Rose!

WEISS: Don't be this loud!

RUBY: Hehehe, sorry.

WEISS: Huff. I am Weiss Schnee.

BLAKE: Blake Belladonna.

YANG: And I am the sexy bombshell, Yang Xiao Long.

WEISS: YANG!

BLAKE: Let her be. She has been like this since this morning.

BUKHARIN: Something got Yang's this pumped up? I do reckon she seems giddier than usual.

BLAKE: She said something about discovering something funny.

RUBY: Yeah and she wouldn't even tell us.

YANG: You will see very soon! I promise.

WEISS: Yang, this better not be one of your 'non-descript' news because I will make sure you beg for hell.

BUKHARIN: To defuse this fiery situation, I suppose we could start right where we have left off. If I remember correctly we were talking about-

RUBY: The issues with the last few volumes!

BLAKE: And the Shipping debacle.

WEISS: I remind you all to moderate the tones to avoid unpleasant situations.

BLAKE: Understood.

RUBY: Sure thing, Weiss!

YANG: Actually before we return to that I have a small favor to ask.

BUKHARIN: It depends about what it is about. We can't certainly bring you the moon.

YANG: *giggles* But I bet you would try. Still this is about something about-

WEISS: The news you want to reveal?

YANG: No and shut up, Ice Queen. I wanted to talk about the end of Volume 2.

BUKHARIN: The Dream sequence? The one with your mother?

YANG: Yeah, well I discovered why it was put at the end of Volume 2 to begin with.

RUBY: Really? Tell us!

YANG: Well Rubes, it is about one of the secret plans Monty had for Volume 3, plans that would have made it a good way to conclude the 'Beacon Saga'.

BLAKE: Sounds something incredibly ambitious.

WEISS: Something that a good writer and author should know about.

BUKHARIN: What is it then, don't keep us waiting.

YANG: Do you remember how the Volume 4 encounter with Raven felt… too easygoing? Too 'meh' to be considered a connection?

BUKHARIN: Kind of, yeah.

YANG: The reason why this was written this way was… because Raven should have had a major role in Volume 3.

WEISS: So you mean that-

YANG: Volume 3 should have been a Yanging Volume and I got put in the backseat for the released content. There would have been Raven starting to doubt the ideal of 'Strong is Best' and reflected on family, maybe give to my character some more inner angsty and motivated the need to have someone around all the time.

BLAKE: That could have… given the opportunity to expand upon our pairing.

RUBY: And it would have made things… whole.

BUKHARIN: That sounds some mad revelations, Yang. But why would the writers literally destroy a good chunk of the planned volume.

YANG: Well I don't want to advance accusations, but it's curious that some parts of the production team have been voicing some serious complaint.

WEISS: That sounds outlandish! What other things did you discover during your research?

YANG: There is the fact that Pyrrha wasn't meant to die-

RUBY: What?!

_**WHAT?**_

BUKHARIN**:** Uh, who yelled from the backstage.

**Sir, I think it comes from the backstage. I think it was Team JNPR.**

BUKHARIN: Yikes! I hope they aren't marching out of the building now.

**We managed to get them to stay. The leader has been sedated as he was the most enraged of the group.**

YANG: And that is just the tip of the iceberg. Imagine that the scene where I lost my arm was going to actually be after I had a little 'chit-chat' with mom trying to smuggle me out.

BLAKE: So you mean that your attempt against Adam was going to be-

YANG: After I got seriously pummeled by dear mom and forced to rush through the Grimm-infested city, my body was meant to be exhausted and unable to fight someone of his caliber.

WEISS: So they literally cut off some… scenes? They couldn't have been this lazy.

RUBY: I mean, they did remove more than half of Oscar's own arc. Plus Jaune got his whole development stumped at the beginning of Volume 4.

BUKHARIN: Yeah, I think you all actually got nerfed after Volume 3, but I didn't want to ask for-

YANG: 'Trying to be sensible'? Don't worry, dude, we are sturdier than we look. * lean close* Especially me~."

BUKHARIN: *Blink and sweat nervously at her forward attitude* Ehr… sure.

RUBY: I also can't understand why they decided to put Nora's backstory to… Atlas of all places. How could a young girl manage to literally be on the other side of the world by the time the Nuckelavee attacked Ren's village.

BLAKE: Maybe they are trying to push for the whole 'Nora is Female Thor' kind of gig. It wouldn't be the first time they pushed for something like that. I now wonder if they will pull a Cinderella's alternative story for Cinder.

WEISS: After so much time of having her backstory left unknown? It would be a serious mistake and fans would be furious for it being this late in the story.

RUBY: I mean, they did wait too much for Yang's mom and didn't seem fazed at the lackluster scenes the fans spotted on quite quickly.

BUKHARIN: Everything is possible with such convoluted story this is turning out to be and… I have to say, I am feeling quite uncomfortable with the staring from you, Yang.

YANG: Oh? Is someone feeling… bothered?

RUBY: Y-Yang?

WEISS: What are you pulling her, Xiao Long.

BLAKE: *Nods in agreement at the other two girls*

YANG: Well, I managed to catch some interesting details about our 'cute' host. Details about his current status.

BUKHARIN: I- I think this session is concluded! Yes, Reggie-

YANG: As of now the production team has left the building. One could say that bribery was involved.

BLAKE: What are you doing?

YANG: You will see, Blakey. Anyway, can I ask you some… questions?

BUKHARIN: *Gulps nervously* I-I mean sure, why not?

YANG: I've been reading that fic of yours. 'Unforgotten'? I think it had an… interesting concept. Is it true that you base your characters after… you?

BUKHARIN: Kinda? It's like mythology, mix some truth with some fake stuff that I don't have and constantly remind to the world-

YANG: But you would treat well your girlfriend, correct?

BUKHARIN: ... I... I would?

YANG: More than one girlfriend?

WEISS: Okay, Xiao Long, this is turning ridiculous, what are you talking about?

YANG: Well, it's been a while since I have been in a date and… I heard you got some money to accommodate a good one, Mister.

BUKHARIN: B-But I don't-

YANG: Are you going to refuse four girls asking you out for some good time… friendly time?

WEISS: This is inane even from you, Yang. Look at him, he looks scared by your tactics-

RUBY: Will there be cookies?

WEISS: RUBY-

BLAKE: While I find Yang's approach to this idea way too aggressive.. *looks at the hos * I don't find it to be a bad idea. I saw your social accounts and… you don't have lots of friends, don't you.

BUKHARIN:… I don't.

RUBY: Then you would enjoy spending some time with us. We are not going to let you down, am I right girls?

WEISS: *Sigh tiredly* I guess we could do something about it if he wants to.

*Everyone stares at Bukharin*

BUKHARIN: *Sigh* I guess we can do something… about it- BUT nothing too expensive.

RUBY: Yatta!

YANG: Hora~!

WEISS: Desist Xiao Long!

BLAKE: *Smiles happily*

**And this is the end of the two parts interview, people! **

**...Wait, you want to know how it went at the 'date'? Well, lots of flirting from a certain blonde, several gun-related chatting with a little Rose, headbutting politics with a Cat Faunus and debating economic reforms with the heiress of a famous company.**

**Ya know, the usual… XD**

* * *

**AN**

**It's been a terribly long time and finally my pondering has concluded.**

**I've started writing a better version of the story, two-three chapters already there to be uploaded -But there is an issue of quantity. While I have done the possible to provide good quality and quantity, I ended up expanding some bits and creating chapters within the chapters.**

**What does this mean? I can add more chapters to the story in between what is already there- the issue this cannot be done easily and it would cause massive issues with the FF version of the story.**

**So I offer you a small poll that will be up for seven days. It is a serious one, so no joking answers and all. The choices are:**

**A) Restart the story altogether;**  
**B) Continue this while also starting the new draft (Which would imply some heavy work on me as the schedule is already unforgiving);**  
**C) I continue this and maybe rewrite this once this is all over;**

**What is the new draft going to contain?**

**1) No time-skip to two weeks after initiation test, I will skip the test but start from the aftermath of the Team's formation, thus expanding and writing better motivations for their behaviors;**  
**2) Changing some of the relationships (friendly and romantic) for Shaun, Harem is still a thing, but I will give more weight in making it meaningful and not confusing;**  
**3) Summer's connection with Shaun will be revised to have a better reasoning behind it. Also… some super-secrets about Summer? I have plans;**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**stormingknight: I know that GE is not canon, but I was referring to DoaSD!Merlot with 'Canon'!Merlot being different as having different backgrounds. Still thank you for your kind words.**

**Alex Jones: And now I want to see a crack-fic with Alex Jones saving Remnant... dangit! xD**

**To those asking about updates: The story will continue, one way or another.**


End file.
